HERMIONE GRANGER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX
by GrangerWeasley
Summary: Harry y Cho no fueron el único romance durante LODF. Libro 5 desde PDV de Hermione. ¿Qué sucedió realmente en las juntas de prefectos?,¿Que pasó en ese verano a solas con Ron?, etc. Precuela de Hermione Granger y el Príncipe Mestizo. TRAD.
1. Chapter 1

_**BIENVENIDOS A ESTA NUEVA SERIE. DESEO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MÍ.**_

_**LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN PRIMERO LA PRECUELA DE ESTE FIC: "DIFERENTES PERSPECTIVAS"**_

_**Quiero agradecer a hiilsu-weasley-granger por su colaboración en LA TRADUCCIÓN de este capítulo. Espero que les guste el comienzo de esta nueva serie y la sigan actualización tras actualización ¿okidoki?. Gracias por leer a aquellos que tienen la amabilidad de dejar su review y a todos aquellos lectores en las sombras que nunca dejan huella pero sé que fantasmean por aquí. **_

_**Y si estás comenzando a leer cuando el Fic ya se muestra como COMPLETE, no me molestaría que en tus capítulos favoritos dejaras un Review ;)**_

**Nombre Original: **Hermione Granger and The Order of Phoenix

**Autor: Ann Margaret**

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor

**0o0o0o0**

_Querida Hermione,_

_¿Qué tal te ha ido en estas vacaciones? Las cosas no andan muy bien por de este lado- - Percy se está comportando igual que siempre, cual idiota, y está causando todo tipo de problemas aquí. Ha estado peleando con mamá y papá. No quiere creer lo que Harry dice acerca de Tú-sabes-quién y está del lado el Ministerio, el estúpido Idiota._

_Como sea, te escribo para preguntarte si te gustaría venir a quedarte con nosotros por lo que resta del verano. De hecho, nos estamos mudando, con eso de que mamá, papá, Bill y Charlie se han involucrado en ayudar a Dumbledore, papá reconoce que tenemos que ir a un lugar más seguro. No nos ha dicho dónde, pero la verdad no me desagrada la idea que me pongan con Fred y George quienes se aparecen por todos lados y Percy siendo un mugroso idiota. Pienso que sería más divertido si estuvieras con nosotros también. __Estamos tratando de ver si Harry puede, pero Dumbledore sigue insistiendo que se quede con los muggles._

_Sé que ya tenías planes para todas tus vacaciones, pero piensa acerca de venir. A menos de que prefieras irte al extranjero. Envía la respuesta con Pig- ya le dije que se espere hasta que me escribas la contestación._

_Ron_

_P.D.: ¿Has oído algo sobre Harry últimamente?_

Hermione Granger giro sobre su estomago después de leer su carta, frunciendo el ceño levemente. No, ella no había oído sobre Harry últimamente, pero otra vez, ella había estado en casa solo por seis días. Por supuesto le había enviado una hermosa y larga carta intentando animarlo, pero él aun no le respondía. Además Harry no siempre le contestaba las cartas rápido, por eso no se había preocupado por él… aún.

No le molestó (aunque debería) que Ron le hubiese insinuado en el último párrafo acerca de su posible viaje a Bulgaria. No era de su incumbencia a dónde fuera en sus vacaciones, continuaba metiendo su nariz en sus asuntos, prefería que sólo le dijera que no lo aprobaba. No era característico de Ron el hacer comentarios maliciosos.

Lo que le preocupaba acerca de ésta carta era la invitación de Ron. Honestamente, ella había estado en casa menos de una semana, ¿y él quería que dejara su casa el resto del verano?

Apenas y había visto a sus padres los dos últimos años, desde que dejo de ir a casa para Navidad y Pascuas, y había estado esperando para estar en casa con ellos durante dos meses. Claro, estar una semana con los Weasley no era malo, pero ¿siete semanas? Eso era mucho Weasley.

No que eso fuera algo malo. Pensaba mientras se sonrojaban levemente sus mejillas. Y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para despejarla. No era tiempo de fijarse en esos confusos sentimientos hacia Ron. Necesitaba enfocarse en lo que Ron le estaba preguntando, y si ella quería ir.

A juzgar por los latidos que dio su corazón al leer las palabras "_quedarte con nosotros por el resto del verano_", Hermione estaba lo suficientemente atenta para notar que a pesar de su gozo por ver a sus padres nuevamente, ella realmente deseaba ver a Ron , y tenía la esperanza de que Harry pudiese ser capaz de unírseles pronto. Además se recordó tristemente a sí misma, al salir de la cama, que dejar su casa sería algo bueno para todos.

-¿Mamá?- llamo mientras se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras donde su mamá estaba preparando la comida. -Acabo de recibir una carta de Ron-.

-Eso está muy bien, querida- Helen Granger dijo distraídamente mientras movía lo que se estuviera cociendo en la estufa. Hermione tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Me pregunto si podría quedarme con él este verano-

-Claro, cariño- Respondió mientras dejaba la cuchara y empezaba a cortar en cubos algunos vegetales. -Siempre te la pasas muy bien con los Weasley-

-Genial,- Hermione continuó cautelosamente -No me dieron una fecha exacta pero les gustaría que me les uniera en más o menos una semana.-

-Eso es muy pronto,- La Sra. Granger dijo con sorpresa. -Normalmente eres invitada hasta el final del verano. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieren que te quedes?-

-Por el resto del verano.- Hermione dijo rápido y bajo.

¡CLAC!

La señora Granger tiro el cuchillo que estaba agarrando y dejo salir un suspiro.

-Acabas de llegar a casa, cariño,- dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sé,- Hermione dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

-Pero aun así quieres ir,- Terminó por su hija en un tono muy triste.

-Bueno, yo...mmm..., yo…- Hermione tartamudeo, tratando de encontrar las palabras que expresaran el porqué ella sentía que debía pasar esas semanas con Ron y con su familia.

Su mamá era la única persona que realmente lograba cohibirla por completo.

-¿Qué paso con las vacaciones que teníamos planeadas? – La Sra. Granger presionó -¿No querías ir a visitar a un amigo tuyo? ¿Ese muchacho que te llevo al baile?-

-Viktor,- Hermione ayudo. -Y sí, sí quiero, pero siempre podré ir a Bulgaria contigo y papá para ver a Viktor, tal vez podamos ir en las vacaciones de Navidad.- Agregó esperanzadamente. -Pero pienso que debo ir con los Weasley. Por el bien de todos-.

-¿Hermione de qué estás hablando?- Su madre dijo cansadamente. -No te entiendo-

Hermione mordió su labio mientras miraba a su madre, preocupándose por si debía contarle todo cuanto le había ocultado durante todos estos años. Nunca le había dicho a su familia sobre el regreso de Tú-sabes-quién y todas las aventuras en las que estuvo metida, porque si sus padres tenían algún indicio sobre el peligro en que había estado en Hogwarts, estaría en alguna escuela muggle en un segundo. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Tú-sabes-quién estaba de vuelta, y sus padres necesitaban ser advertidos del peligro en que todos los muggles estaban.

Y no ayudaba que Hermione no pudiera evitar pensar que su familia era un objetivo más apetecible en comparación con otras familias muggles. Después de todo, ella una estudiante de Hogwarts, la mejor de su año, una prefecta (bueno, eso esperaba, ¿Por cierto, cuándo llegaría esa carta?) quien era además, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, todo lo anterior no le ayudaba mucho que digamos. Había empezado a cargar su varita para cualquier lado y todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estaba descansando leyendo un libro en su cuarto, lo cual era muy a menudo. No iba a correr ningún riesgo.

Pero si no estaba aquí, ellos probablemente dejarían a sus padres en paz. Y si estaba bajo el vigilante ojo de la señora Weasley y otros magos completamente capacitados, ella estaría bien. Esta era la solución ideal que tanto buscaba a su gran problema, pero por ahora el único detalle era: ¿le debería decir a su madre sobre esto?, ¿y si no debía…qué debería decir?

Finalmete Hermione hablo:

-son los T.I.-

-¿T.I.?- Contestó con confusión.

-Son los exámenes que tendré que presentar al final del curso, el siguiente año- Hermione explico,

-Ellos prácticamente determinan todo tu futuro en Hogwarts y también el trabajo que quieres desarrollar al terminar los estudios.

Los ojos de la señora Granger se abrieron. -¡Espero que ya hayas comenzado a estudiar!-.

Hermione casi se ríe consolada. -su madre era una fanática de las calificaciones, probablemente era por eso que Hermione se enfocaba a hacer las cosas bien en clases. Su madre le había creído esta historia.

-Aun no,- Rápidamente cambio su declaración al ver el inconfundible enojo y la sorpresa en los ojos cafés de su madre. -No puedo, ya que no puedo usar magia aquí. Pero podría si me quedara con Ron. Y tú sabes lo desesperado que es Ron con los estudios. El está de acuerdo de que yo vaya y le ayude a estudiar y entonces yo sería capaz de estudiar y practicar todo cuanto quiera-.

-Oh,- La Sra. Granger miró un largo rato hacia la comida que estaba preparando.

- Bueno, tengo que hablar con tu padre sobre esto-.

-Por supuesto,- Hermione estuvo de acuerdo al instante. –Gracias,- Se volteó para irse, felicitándose silenciosamente.

-Espera- Llamó a su hija, con el ceño fruncido. -Yo pensaba que todos los jóvenes magos menores de 17 años no podían usar magia-

Hermione se detuvo, cerrando sus ojos por un momento mientras maldecía el hecho de que la memoria de su madre fuera aguda y fotográfica como la suya. -Eso era verdad,- mintió -Pero cambiaron la ley hace uno o dos años atrás. Los brujos menores de edad pueden practicar magia si hay una bruja o mago con edad para supervisarlos.-

-Oh, bien, querida- Regreso su atención a la comida. Hermione pasó por la puerta cantinera de la cocina, y se detuvo en el salón, mordiendo su labio, sintiéndose bastante culpable.

Era la primera vez que le mentía directamente a su madre. Había dicho verdades a medias, o había dejado convenientemente en otras ocasiones pequeñas partes de información fuera de sus sentencias, pero _nunca_ antes le había _mentido_. Ahora tenía que hacerlo, era por su propio bien, era por el bien de todos que fuera a quedarse con Ron y su familia. Sólo que no le agradaba el hecho de tener que mentir para asegurar la seguridad de sus padres, odiaba no poder decirles a sus padres lo que realmente sucedía

Hermione sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, y se apuró a subir a su cuarto, pensando amargamente no por primera vez, el odiar que un niño llamado Tom Riddle hubiese nacido.

**0o0o0**

-¡Hermione, por aquí!-

Hermione dio la vuelta en la concurrida taberna y sonrió al ver al Sr. Weasley parado justo a un lado de la barra. Viendo lo concurrido que estaba el Caldero Chorreante y que a Hermione se le dificultaba maniobrar su baúl escolar, el Sr. Weasley rápidamente caminó hacia ella.

-¡Hola, Sr. Weasley! ¿Cómo está usted?- Hermione preguntó cálidamente.

-Estamos bien- Contestaba mientras se agachaba a ayudar a Hermione con su baúl. -Mejor que nos movamos-.

-Seguro,- Respondía Hermione con algo de desconcierto cuando el Sr. Weasley abrió la puerta y la guió camino de regreso al Londres Muggle. -¿A dónde vamos?-

-A un lugar no muy lejano, así que podemos caminar- Le dijo el Sr. Weasley sin detener el paso, -Bueno, vamos a tener que tomar el subterráneo- Hermione ahogó una risilla a su obvio entusiasmo. No podía dejar de notar que el Señor Weasley parecía bastante nervioso y mientras rodaba por el camino su baúl con una mano, tenía su otra mano cerca de su cintura, donde su varita debía estar oculta.

Hermione no le preguntó el Señor Weasley sobre su preocupación, hasta que bajaron del subterráneo sin incidentes e iban caminando a través de una plaza desierta. -Señor Weasley, ¿está todo bien?-.

-Por supuesto-, Respondió el Señor Weasley rápidamente. Ella no le creyó ni por un instante, por lo que adoptó la técnica que sabía funcionaba en su hijo menor, ella levantó las cejas y se quedó mirando expectante. El Señor Weasley se encontró con los ojos de Hermione y después de un momento, sonrió con tristeza. –Eres más observadora que Ron-.

_Eso no decir mucho exactamente_, Hermione pensó con un poco de amargura. La pelea que tuvo con Ron después del Baile de Navidad estaba todavía muy fresca en su mente.

-Todo va a estar bien una vez que lleguemos al Cuartel General- el Señor Weasley le aseguró, -Estábamos un poco preocupados por tu llegada-. Miró a su alrededor con cautela. –El Londres Muggle no es el lugar más seguro en este momento.-

-¿Usted cree- Bueno, no sé exactamente cómo decirlo,- Hermione no sabía por qué le daba vergüenza preguntar esto, tenía derecho a saber. Tal vez era porque sabía que había muchas otras personas quienes serían objetivos más evidentes que ella y que necesitaban más protección. Se sentía de alguna manera egoísta preguntar esto, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. -¿Cree que tal vez… Tú-sabes-quién podría venir después tras de mí?-

El señor Weasley se detuvo. Habían llegado al borde de la plaza, y bajó el baúl para poder poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de Hermione. -Hemos considerado esa posibilidad-, le dijo con sinceridad, -Y si Ron no nos hubiera suplicado el permitirte venir a quedarte con nosotros, yo lo habría sugerido.- Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, ella había estado esperando esto, pero era más de lo que esperaba.

-Hermione,- continuó el Sr. Weasley, -Yo quiero que sepas que está en nuestra agenda el enviar un representante a tu casa y establecer algunas medidas de protección para que podamos saber lo antes posible si un mago o cualquiera se acerca a tu casa. Vamos a hacer todo cuanto esté a nuestro alcance para protegerte a ti y a tus padres, ¿entiendes?-

Hermione asintió. –Gracias-, añadió agradecida.

El Señor Weasley sonrió. -No te preocupes-, le dijo en tono tranquilizador. -Tus padres estarán bien atendidos. Harry también.- Se echó a reír. -Y ahora que estés alrededor para mantener un ojo en él, Ron estará bien.- Hermione se unió a la risa. El Señor Weasley le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de coger su baúl una vez más. -Ya casi estamos allí-, le dijo, cogiendo el ritmo después de mirar su reloj. -Vamos un poco tarde, así que date prisa.-

Hermione, obediente, cogió el ritmo. No estaban en el mejor de los barrios, y la mayoría de las casas a lo largo de la calle por la que caminaba, parecían estar vacantes desde hace años. Se detuvieron frente de una de las casas mal cuidadas y el Sr. Weasley soltó el baúl para que pudiera sacar una hoja de papel.

-Toma, lee esto memorízalo, pero no hagas preguntas.- Hermione miró el pedazo de papel:

_El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix se pueden encontrar en el número doce, Grimmauld Place, Londres. _

_¡La Orden del Fénix!_ Había leído sobre ellos, por supuesto, pero no tenía idea de que habían sido reintegrados. Bueno, esas noticias no serían impresas exactamente en el Profeta, pero aún así, se sorprendió. Y ciertamente no esperaba pasar su verano en la sede de la Orden.

Miró hacia arriba para indicar que había terminado con la petición del Sr. Weasley, y él asintió con la cabeza. -Bien. Ahora piensa en lo que acabas de memorizar.-

Hermione hizo cómo se le dijo, y soltó una exclamación cuando había terminado. Había notado, cuando llegó por primera vez a la calle, que el número doce estaba misteriosamente desaparecido, pero ahora estaba apareciendo justo delante de sus ojos entre el número once y el número trece. Era sucia y mal cuidada como las otras casas, pero Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida para aterrarse. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la forma en que el mundo mágico podía impresionarla aún después de cinco años.

Siguió al señor Weasley con la boca abierta, a la puerta del frente, y vio cómo él llamó una vez con su varita. Clics y estruendos inmediatamente le siguieron: El Señor Weasley le indicó que se acercara, y la puerta se abrió.

Se detuvo en el oscuro pasillo, y percibió de golpe por primera vez, lo sucio y mohoso que este lugar era. Era obvio que la casa había sido decorada hacía muchos, muchos años antes, y posiblemente no la habían limpiado desde entonces: El papel tapiz se estaba descarapelando, la alfombra estaba raída, el candelero estaba cubierto de telarañas. Era extrañamente misterioso aquí, y le hacía sentirse enferma. De repente, pasar dos meses aquí, no parecía la más grande de las ideas.

-Deberás mantener tu voz baja cuando estés en el corredor,- EL Sr. Weasley le advirtió. –No querrás despertar a los retratos.-

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando miró los marcos oscuros. -¿Por qué no?

-Estoy seguro que sabrás el porqué tarde que temprano,- El Sr. Weasley le dijo tristemente, -Pero preferirás que sea más tarde que temprano.- Hermione asintió y comenzó a jalar su baúl, pero el Sr. Weasley la detuvo. –Lo tomaremos después. ¿Porqué no encuentras a Ron?- Y le Indicó las escaleras que estaban un poco más allá de un horrible porta paraguas de pierna de Trol. –Segundo descanso, puerta de la derecha- Miró su reloj. -Probablemente aún está durmiendo. Iré a reportar que llegaste a salvo.-

-Gracias,- Hermione susurró antes de seguir tentativamente su camino hacia las escaleras. Había subido solamente tres pasos antes de detenerse y mirar boquiabierta a la decoración.

_¡Cabezas de Elfos domésticos!_

Pero era cierto: una larga fila de cabezas reducidas estaban montadas en placas sobre la pared, y si no se equivocaba, todas las cabezas pertenecían a la misma familia, ya que todos tenían la misma nariz. Tenía la terrible necesidad de gritar de indignación, pero recordó la advertencia del Sr. Weasley justo a tiempo. _¿Por qué, por qué fueron estas terribles cabezas colgadas cual fetiches?, ¿Y por qué la Orden del Fénix, que está dedicada a erradicar el mal del mundo está quedándose en una casa que claramente promueve las Artes Oscuras? _

La vista de las cabezas estaba empezando a hacerle sentir náuseas por lo que aceleró el paso y sólo disminuyó cuando alcanzó el segundo piso. Se quedó fuera de la puerta en la que el Señor Weasley le había dicho que Ron estaba, y se detuvo para suavizar su falda, reajustar la blusa, y correr los dedos por el cabello en un vano intento de domesticar sus cabellos rizados.

_Oh, honestamente, ¿por qué te molestas?, _la voz en su cabeza le preguntó, _él todavía no sabe que eres una chica._

Eso no le impidió seguir peinando su cabello con los dedos, y respirar profundo antes de golpear ligeramente en la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Ron llamó.

Hermione se lo tomó como una invitación a entrar, así que envolviendo los dedos alrededor de picaporte con cabeza de la serpiente, empujó la puerta abierta.

Y allí estaba él: Ronald Weasley, el extraordinario patán y objeto de su afecto.

El Sr. Weasley tenía razón, él todavía estaba en cama, pero era evidente que había estado despierto durante un tiempo. Estaba tirado en una de las dos camas estómago abajo, y con un libro de historietas abierto delante de él. Todavía estaba vestido con su pijama de cachemira color marrón que le había visto por primera vez en el segundo año, el dobladillo del pantalón ya le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla, y las mangas estaban llegando hasta el codo. A pesar de que estaba acostado, fue inmediatamente obvio para ella que había crecido más en las pocas semanas que habían estado separados. Aparte de eso, todo seguía igual: color de cabello en cobre brillante, vívidas pecas, brillantes ojos azules y nariz larga.

Era bastante irritante que su corazón latiera de esa manera sólo con la mera visión de él. Honestamente, pensaba que tenía mucho más autocontrol que eso.

-¡Hermione!- Ron se puso de pie, rebuscando por su bata. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Hermione arqueó las cejas. -Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, _me invitaste_ a quedarme aquí para el resto de las vacaciones.-

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir-, dijo Ron mascullando y apresurándose a ajustar la banda de su túnica. -No deberías estar aquí-,

-Ron, yo te he visto en pijama antes-, dijo con falsa severidad cuando trataba de ocultar su sonrisa. Era realmente adorable cuando estaba nervioso.

-Además, tu padre me dijo que subiera.- Ella realmente quería darle un abrazo (bueno, para ser honesta quería saludarlo de otro modo, pero obviamente eso le daría una pista de lo que realmente sentía por él), pero una de las cosas que más odiaba de que le gustara su mejor amigo era esta temida torpeza. Sí, era posible que los mejores amigos se abrazaran, pero también podría ser mal interpretado, y sí, por supuesto, que quería insinuarse, pero quería que él comenzara. Era bastante complicado, y probablemente por ello le había dado un beso de despedida a Harry en King's Cross hace unas semanas, y Ron sólo había recibido un abrazo rápido. Pero ese abrazo había significado más para ella que cualquier beso en la mejilla jamás podría significar. Pero tal vez Ron no era tan indiferente como actuó, tal vez podía sentir lo mucho que ella quiso decir en ese abrazo... _¿Porqué tengo que sobre-analizar cada cosa?_

Hermione levantó los brazos y se dirigía a abrazarle, pero se arrepintió, cambió rápidamente el movimiento del brazo y torpemente colocó un poco de su cabello detrás de la oreja. -Es muy bueno verte de nuevo-, dijo con seriedad.

La mirada de irritación de Ron desapareció a medida que sonreía. –Es bueno verte también-, respondió. Se pasó una mano por su cabello antes de indicarle la otra cama. -Toma asiento-.

Hermione le dio las gracias con una sonrisa antes de posarse en el borde del colchón mohoso. -Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de este lugar, ¿Eh?- Ron preguntó cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Hermione le preguntó con curiosidad. Frunció el ceño al recordar la decoración de la sala. –Y ¿Porqué están viviendo en un lugar que utiliza cabezas de elfos como decoración?-

Ron, a pesar de sí mismo, volvió a sonreír. -Yo sabía que eso te volvería loca-.

-Eso debería volver loco a cualquiera,- Argumentó Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante con avidez, -Ron, ¡es degradante y enfermizo que las cabezas de esas pobres criaturas sean utilizadas para adornar la pared; es detestable!

-Lo sé- le concedió Ron, -Sirius intentó quitarlos pero tienen un hechizo que..."

-¿Sirius?- interrumpió Hermione, -¿Sirius está aquí?-

-Sip,- contestó Ron, -Esta es la casa de la familia de Sirius.-

Hermione sólo boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.

-Pero, -pero—no entiendo,- admitió Hermione después de tartamudear por unos momentos. Ron hizo una mueca, y ella rápidamente hizo una pregunta coherente antes de que Ron la bromeara por haber admitido que no entendió algo. -¿La Orden del Fénix sabe acaso que Sirius es inocente?-

-Por supuesto que lo saben,- contestó Ron, -Después de todo Sirius está en la Orden.- movió una ceja engreídamente y preguntó: -¿Sabes lo que es la Orden del Fénix?

-Sí, a decir verdad, si lo sé,- Hermione replicó.

La expresión de auto-satisfacción de Ron decayó a la par que sus orejas se coloreaban de rosa. –Oh,- Se mantuvo en silencio antes de cambiar ligeramente su posición en la cama. –Mmh, ¿podrías platicarme de ello?; mamá insiste en que no debemos saber nada de lo que ellos hacen.-

Ahora era el turno de Hermione para arquear las cejas presumidamente. –La Orden del Fénix fue fundada por Albus Dumbledore con el cometido de retar la amenaza que Tú-sabes-quién posó hace casi veinte años atrás. La membresía de la Orden requiere absoluto secreto.- Volteó a la puerta, era tentador el deslizarse escalera abajo y ver si podía alcanzar a escuchar lo que el Sr. Weasley les estaba diciendo. -¿Tus padres son miembros?-

-Sí- le reveló Ron mientras se recargaba en la pared. –Bill y Charlie también-

-Genial- Hermione dijo a lo bajo, impresionada pero preocupada al mismo tiempo. La Orden había tenido un alto índice de mortalidad, y deseaba fervientemente que ninguno de los Weasley se uniera a esa estadística. -¿Quién más pertenece a ella?-

Ron miró su reloj y se puso de pie. –Te diré algo, tú ve e instálate mientras yo me cambio y entonces le diremos a mi mamá que nos prepare algo para desayunar, luego te diré todo lo que sé.-

-Me parece bien,- Hermione se levantó también. -¿De casualidad sabes dónde está mi cuarto?-

-Oh, cierto- Ron señalo a las escaleras. –Estarás nuevamente compartiendo cuarto con Ginny, tienes que bajar al primer piso, puerta derecha. Yo bajaré cuando esté listo.-

-Seguro, te veo al ratito- dijo Hermione.

-Está bien- contestó Ron sonriendo cuando cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Era gracioso; esos pocos momentos que estuvo con Ron, la sucia y tétrica casa de pronto parecía más un hogar.

**0o0o0**

-No he escuchado nada de Harry desde hace un buen rato, ¿y tú?...¿Crees que estará molesto con nosotros?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Inquirió Ron

-Porque no le hemos dicho nada de lo que ha estado sucediendo,- Hermione respondió en un tono de voz en el que transmitía que cualquier ser humano de mente sensible debía saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Ron. - Probablemente esté muy ansioso a estas alturas, encerrado con los Dursley, con muy poco contacto con nosotros, y entonces él estará ...-

-¡Shh!- Ron le advirtió cuando continuaban bajando las escaleras, ahora estaban casi en el piso principal. -¡No despiertes a los retratos!-

-¡No estaba hablando fuerte Ron!- Hermione no pudo evitar murmurar.

-Estabas a punto de hacerlo, te conozco,- Ron replicó.

Pero Hermione había perdido interés en esa conversación. -¿Ron, quién es él?-

-¿Quién?- Ron frunció el ceño profundamente. -Oh. Kreacher.-

-¿Kreacher?- Hermione repitió, observando con interés al elfo doméstico quien pulía amorosamente el porta paraguas de pie de Trol al final de la escalera. Estaba muy inadecuadamente vestido, con sólo un sucio taparrabo, y por su piel arrugada era obvio que había estado al servicio de los Black por años, cabello blanco salía por sus orejas, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y una gran nariz. Hermione miró hacia él y luego hacia las cabezas en la pared. Kreacher debe ser miembro de la familia, por supuesto, pensó muy enojada. Era lamentable que toda la familia de Kreacher se exhibiera de esa manera, mientras estaba obligado a la esclavitud. -¡No me dijiste que Sirius tenía un Elfo doméstico!-

-Y me pregunto por qué,- Ron murmuró sarcásticamente. Hermione siguió bajando las escaleras hacia la pobre criatura, y Ron rápidamente la tomó del brazo. –Sólo ignóralo, Hermione, de verdad, no querrás hablarle, él no es igual que Dobby…-

-Sí, porque Dobby es libre tal y como debe ser, ¡y Kreacher aún es esclavizado!- replicó indignada en voz baja. A pesar de su temperamento, recordó conservar el tono bajo de su voz. Pero aún así Kreacher parecía escucharla, porque levantó su cabeza e intentó enfocar su miope mirada hacia donde los dos se encontraban. Él dio una exagerada reverencia, causando a Hermione sacudir su cabeza en desaprobación. –Está bien, Kreacher, no tienes que hacer eso.-

- Hermione, cállate,- Ron le siseaba, intentando detenerle el paso, pero Hermione soltó su brazo y sonrió al viejo elfo domestico.

-Hola Kreacher. Soy Hermione. Gusto en conocerte.- Se arrodilló a su lado y extendió su mano para que el pequeño elfo le saludara. Kreacher observó la mano aprensivamente, Como si esto nunca le hubiera sucedido antes, y realmente no le agradaba que le estuviera pasando ahora. Ron rodó los ojos e intentó una vez más apurarla a continuar, pero Hermione solamente se soltó de su agarre otra vez.

Kreacher la observó detenidamente. -Kreacher se alegra de conocerle,- gruñó, bajando los ojos en respeto. -Fea niña, eso es.-

Hermione y Ron se voltearon a ver. -¿Perdón?- Hermione le preguntó con indignación. -¿Has dicho algo?-

-Kreacher no dice nada,- respondió Kreacher. Su mirada se desplazó hasta Ron, cuyas orejas brillaban de rojo vivo por enojo.

-Hermione, te dije que no querrías hablar con él-, dijo Ron, parecía como si no hubiera nada que le gustara más que patear a Kreacher en las costillas y mandarlo volar por la oscuridad, a la sala desierta. -¡Es un chiflado!-

- ¡Ron!- Hermione reprendió: -No. Yo no creo que esté en su sano juicio.- Ella había reaccionado un poco fuerte cuando escuchó por primera vez el insulto de Kreacher, pero era principalmente por la sorpresa, nunca había escuchado un elfo ser tan beligerante. Pero ahora, comenzaba a ver por qué. Parecía evidente que Kreacher no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, o que se le oía. El pobre debe haberse vuelto loco en sus años de esclavitud. Sinceramente, iba a tener una charla con Sirius sobre la liberación del pobre Kreacher.

–La niña Fea está con uno de los traidores a la sangre que están contaminando la casa de mi Señora, esa escoria...-

-¡Hermione, puede escuchar lo que estás diciendo!- Ron estaba empezando a ponerse más que nervioso.

-Él no sabe, Ron,- dijo Hermione muy seriamente, -Olvídalo. Ahora nos vamos, ¿está bien?- Ella podía hablar en otra ocasión con Kreacher acerca del P.E.D.D.O. y también acerca de los beneficios de ser libre. Tendió la mano de nuevo para que Kreacher la estrechara. -Fue un placer conocerte, Kreacher-.

-Kreacher tiene una pregunta para la nueva chica-, le preguntó con picardía Kreacher, con ojos grandes encarcelados, ahora de nuevo puestos en ella. Apoyó su cabeza sobre ella y aspiró fuerte, tan fuerte que Hermione podía escuchar el traqueteo de moco en sus fosas nasales.

-Por supuesto,- ella contestó, -¿si, dime?-

-Hermione,- Ron le advirtió otra vez.

-¿A qué familia pertenece la nueva chica?

-¡Hermione, no contestes!-

-A la Familia Granger,- Hermione respondió con una sensación de hundimiento. Tenía el presentimiento de a dónde llevaba todo esto.

Los ojos de Kreacher se agrandaron y bufó de nuevo. –La nueva chica no es sangrepura-

-No, no lo soy- Hermione dijo calmadamente.

Kreacher se alejó como asqueado. –¡Sangre-sucia!- Agachó la cabeza hacia atrás abruptamente antes de arrojar la cabeza hacia adelante para expulsar un trozo pegajoso de saliva que aterrizó directamente en la mano extendida de Hermione.

-¡Oye!- Ron rugió, yendo directamente a su varita.

-¡Ron, no!- Hermione se puso de pie para poder bajar el brazo de Ron mientras se limpiaba a toda prisa el escupitajo de la palma de su mano, estremeciéndose levemente por la mucosa que se resbalaba de su piel. –Déjalo y sólo vayámonos.-

-¡Señora, señora!- Kreacher gritó, señalando con el dedo tembloroso a Hermione.-¡Trajeron a una sangre-sucia!, ¡Una sangre-sucia en la casa!-

-¡Kreacher, cállate!- Ron gritó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y Hermione aprendió la razón por la que había tal insistencia de la tranquilidad en los pasillos. Una de las muchas cortinas en el pasillo empezaron a temblar, y fue rápidamente seguido por uno de los más horrendos gritos que Hermione había oído nunca. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a las orejas, pero incluso ese movimiento no podría bloquear efectivamente la resonancia del agudo lamento que desgarraba sus tímpanos. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, iba a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza si este grito continuaba.

La cortina, finalmente se abrió, y la mandíbula de Hermione se dejó caer. Las cortinas habían ocultado un retrato de tamaño natural de una mujer de edad avanzada, y Hermione podía ver por qué la Orden había optado por proteger a la población de los horrores de la pintura. La mujer de negro tope era quien gritaba, los ojos inyectados de sangre rodando en las cuencas, botando baba de la boca abierta.

Los gritos del retrato fueron muy exitosos en despertar a todos los otros cuadros de la pared, que se unieron en los gritos. Ron saltó hacia delante en un vano intento de cerrar las cortinas alrededor de la horrible mujer, y Hermione de mala gana dejó caer las manos para ayudar. El nivel de ruido aumentaba y Hermione se estremeció, pero lo peor estaba aún por venir.

El momento en que se acercó al retrato, la mujer, que había estado bajando la cabeza en un intento de gritar al oído de Ron y ahuyentarlo, retrocedió hacia atrás, todavía gritando más fuerte de lo que Hermione pensaba que era humanamente posible.

_-¡Sangre-sucia!, ¡Escoria!, ¡Vete! ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar su horrible cara aquí en la casa de mi padre, la noble casa de los Black! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!-_

Hermione trató de ignorarla cuando ella sacó su varita para ver si podía cerrar las cortinas con magia, pero el griterío se hizo aún más fuerte a la vista de un nacido muggle, con una varita.

-¡Te vas a callar ya!- Hermione parpadeó sorprendida y se retiró cuando dos hombres se pasaron precipitadamente a su lado, y agarrándose cada uno de un lado de las cortinas. –¡A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres!.

Jalaron juntos y casi chocan entre sí debido al esfuerzo, pero funcionó. Las cortinas se corrieron y los chillidos de inmediato comenzaron a apagarse, dejando tras de sí un tranquilo silencio. Hermione bajó la varita, y esbozó una sonrisa, a los dos salvadores, uno de ellos se enderezó y la miró a ella y a Ron.

-Lo siento-, Remus Lupin se disculpó con una sonrisa cansada. –La mamá de Sirius puede ser un puñetazo si no te quedas tranquilo por aquí-.

-¡Fue culpa de Kreacher!- Ron protestó, todavía muy rojo en la cara por el esfuerzo y la furia. –Despertó a la bruja cuando se enteró que Hermione es...- Su padre cortó el resto de la frase colocando su mano sobre la boca de Ron con firmeza; la voz de Ron estaba empezando a ser un poco alta.

- Ya Veo-, dijo Lupin serenamente, alisando su desarreglado pelo y estirado sus ropas remendadas. -Bueno, siempre supe que no aprobaba a los hombres lobo y mestizos, pero ahora recién podemos añadir los nacidos muggles a la lista también.- Le tendió la mano. -Es bueno verte, Hermione.-

-Es bueno verle también a usted,- Hermione estrechó la mano de su antiguo profesor, recordando demasiado tarde que era la mano que Kreacher había escupido tan rudamente. Al recordar eso, miró a su alrededor hacia donde el elfo doméstico, pero al parecer se había escapado de la conmoción que había causado.

-Bueno-, dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja, -¿Por qué no nos dirigimos a la cocina para comer algo, ¿eh?-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y los siguió, todavía secándose las manos. Aún podía sentir el calor pegajoso de la saliva pegada a la piel, y los insultos que habían sido imputados en ella todavía resonaban en sus oídos.

12 Grimmauld Place parecía ahora cualquier cosa, menos hogar.

Ginny Weasley se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio y veía a su amiga tendida en la cama, completamente vestida y casi dormida. -¿Alguien está un poco cansada?- bromeó en voz bebé.

Hermione se volvió de su lado, tapándose los ojos y hundiendo la cara aún más en la almohada. -Sí, no me di cuenta que iba a ser utilizada para trabajo doméstico durante mis vacaciones-.

-Bienvenida a un día de fiesta Weasley-, Ginny se rió, -Felicitaciones, ya eres una de nosotros-.

-Me siento tan honrada,- Hermione respondió secamente.

-Anímate-, Ginny continuó con descaro, demasiado descaro para el gusto de Hermione pues eran ya las 11 de la noche. -El primer día es siempre el peor. Por lo menos la mayoría de las cocinas están terminadas. Mamá sabía que serían las más difíciles y por eso lo hicimos primero-.

-¿Vamos a limpiar todas las habitaciones?- Hermione le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sí,- Ginny sonrió, se quitó los zapatos y tiró de su pijama que estaba debajo de la almohada. -¿No estás contenta de pasar tus vacaciones aquí?-

Hermione se quejó por respuesta.

-Bueno, yo sé que_ alguien_ está contento de que estés aquí,- dijo Ginny en un tono de yo-se-algo-que-tú-no.

-¿Quién?- Hermione le preguntó somnolienta, con la esperanza de que si fingía interés, Ginny podría callarse y dejarla dormir.

-¡Oh, nadie!-, dijo Ginny con un falso suspiro, -Sólo uno de los tontos que se supone es mi hermano.-

Hermione levantó la cabeza un poco. -¿Ron?

La sonrisa de Ginny se hizo aún más amplia. –Sí-,

La cabeza de Hermione volvió a caer sobre la almohada. -Bueno, por supuesto, él está feliz de que yo esté aquí, soy su amiga. Los amigos siempre están contentos de verse uno al otro-.

-Sí, pero ¿Acaso los amigos siempre entran en una pelea a gritos con sus madres para conseguir que sus amigos vengan para la fiestas?-

Hermione de repente se sintió mucho menos cansada, y se enderezó. -¿Qué?-

Ginny se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo. –Debiste haberlos escuchado, la única vez que lo he visto tan molesto es cuando pelea contigo-.

Hermione levantó las cejas por la comparación. -¿Qué pasó?-

Ginny de pronto pareció darse cuenta de que esta conversación no era muy adecuada para los oídos de Hermione. -Bueno, mamá estaba en un principio en contra de que vinieses,- Ginny siguió hablando a toda prisa antes de que Hermione pudiera expresar su sorpresa. -Ella dijo que había hablado con tus padres en King's Cross, y de lo mucho que le habían dicho que te extrañaban y que esperaban pasar las vacaciones contigo, y después de todo lo que sucedió con Percy ... tú sabes lo que sucedió con Percy, ¿verdad?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza, Ron le había contado todo ese mismo día. -Creo que mamá quería compartir tiempo con la familia, ¿sabes? después de todo lo que pasó-

-Entiendo,- Hermione dijo en voz baja. Entendía perfectamente por qué la señora Weasley iba en contra de su llegada y permanencia durante tanto tiempo. Pero también tenía sentido porque la señora Weasley y ella nunca fueron muy allegadas. Eran perfectamente corteses la una con la otra, y la señora Weasley la trataba cálida y amablemente, pero estaba muy lejos del trato que había de la señora Weasley hacia Harry. Tal vez era porque Harry tenía una vida familiar terrible y por todo lo que había pasado con él, pero Hermione tenía la sensación de que había algo más debajo de la superficie entre ella y la señora Weasley. Siempre había habido una formalidad extraña, una tensión tácita que siempre era frecuente desde el día en que conoció a la señora Weasley en el Callejón Diagon, en el segundo año. Ella no sabía por qué existía, lo único que sabía era que estaba allí, y contribuyó al porqué que la señora Weasley no quería que viniese a Grimmauld Place.

-Pero de todos modos, Ron, ¡debiste haberlo visto! ¡Estaba lívido! Estaba furioso con ella por tratar de que Harry se quedase pero tú no, dijo que no era justo para ti, y que, además, estaba preocupado acerca de ti…-, Las divagaciones emocionales de Ginny se calmaron y la conversación tomó un giro más serio. -porque, sabes, eres nacida muggle y con Tú-sabes-quién allá afuera ...- Hermione volvió a asentir, no era como que no había considerado esa posibilidad también. -Y también pensaba que era mejor que te quedases en Inglaterra,- Ginny sonrió conocedoramente.

El temperamento Hermione se desató. -¡Así que él quería que viniera sólo para que no visitara a Viktor en Bulgaria! Bueno, así es él, ¿no es cierto?- Ella se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, lista para darle a ese zopenco un pedazo de cerebro.

-Y también soltó que realmente te extrañaba ya, y que con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente preferiría tenerte aquí para hacerle compañía-

Eso detuvo a Hermione de salir de la habitación. Se volvió de nuevo a mirar en torno a Ginny.

-¿De verdad?- La sonrisa de Ginny se acentuó. -Él dijo que no quería a nadie más que ti.-

-¿Es eso cierto?- Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y se enderezó inconscientemente su blusa a la vez que volvía a sentarse en la cama. -Bueno, supongo que esa es una razón aceptable-.

-Claro que sí,- Ginny se rió entre dientes mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

-Así que mamá se impresionó tanto con Ron gritando de esa manera, que papá fue capaz de decir una palabra, y dijo que estaba de acuerdo con Ron, así que mamá finalmente cedió.-

Ginny no creía que podía reírse más de la sonrisa enamorada estucada en el rostro de Hermione, pero sí que podía. Ella resopló por la nariz leche cuando vio cómo Hermione sonreía a Ron al aparecer este último por primera vez en la cocina, de tal manera que Ron se detuvo en seco y se quedó parado hasta que Fred le dio una palmada en la cabeza y le dijo que se moviera o de lo contrario lo convertiría en catador de su último invento.

-¡Aa-Aa-ACHUU!

-Salud-, farfulló Hermione escupiendo las cantidades masivas de polvo que había sido puesto en libertad cuando Ron abrió el armario y lanzó a la gran cantidad de ropa que estaba todavía colgada en su interior. Movió la mano con disgusto, en un intento de limpiar el aire, estaba de rodillas al lado de la pila de objetos, para examinar lo que Ron había encontrado. -¿Qué te parece? ¿A la basura todo esto?

-Sí,- Ron estuvo de acuerdo, tocando un apolillado traje de terciopelo que debió haber estado de moda, al menos un siglo atrás, con una arruga de desaprobación en el rostro. –se parecen a mis ropas de vestir, ¿no te parece?- señaló con ironía.

-Un poco-, admitió Hermione, manteniendo su voz tan plana como pudo. Cualquier referencia al Baile de Navidad todavía la hacía sentir un poco incómoda. -Sin embargo, tu túnica, no eran tan mala, Ron.- _En realidad pensaba que te veías algo lindo en ella_, añadió en su cabeza, y mantuvo la cabeza baja pretendiendo examinar la ropa para ocultar su sonrisa.

Ron resopló con incredulidad, mientras se inclinaba para arrastrar la ropa hasta el pasillo donde Fred y George la recogerían. -Bueno, al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme de esas cosas nunca más.-

Hermione frunció el ceño, no porque no entendía la declaración de Ron, sino porque acababa de darse cuenta cuan sucio se había puesto su pelo en las pocas horas que había pasado limpiando la habitación. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Fred y George me compraron otros nuevos.-

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, su quijada cayó de la impresión. -¿Fred y George?-

- Sí-,

- ¿Weasley?-

Ron sonrió y sacudió las manos, después de haber completado la tarea de eliminar la ropa de la habitación. –Sí-, repitió, -yo estaba igual de sorprendido-.

-Bueno-, Hermione se controló a sí misma y se encogió de hombros: -Eso fue muy amable de su parte-.

-Sí,- Ron volvió al armario y empezó a abrir los cajones. Hermione estaba de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio. _Las túnicas de vestir pueden ser muy caras, ¿dónde en la tierra Fred y George se habían conseguido el dinero para comprarlos? Y_ _si se las hubieran arreglado para salvar algunos galeones, habrían pensado en guardarlos para la tienda de bromas de la que siempre decían llegarían a tener. ¿Por qué en lugar de ello compraban un regalo para su hermano menor? Quizás ahora ponían la otra mejilla_ ...

Hermione se acordó entonces de cómo los dos la habían asustado a muerte temprano por la mañana Apareciéndose directamente en frente de ella mientras bajaba las escaleras para el desayuno.

De ninguna manera, se dijo con firmeza. Algo raro estaba pasando.

-¡Hermione!-

Brincó instintivamente y frunció el ceño a Ron. -¡Honestamente, Ron, no tienes que gritar así!-

-Ya dije tu nombre cuatro veces-, replicó.

-¿En serio?- Ron asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa de satisfacción comenzaba a jugar en sus labios. Hermione rápidamente desvió la mirada, _no pienses en sus labios, no pienses en sus labios_. -Bueno, me disculpo. Estaba pensando,- Ella se arrodilló delante del armario para explorar los cajones inferiores, mientras que Ron tomaba los superiores. -Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.-

-¿En qué pensabas?-

-Bueno, me estaba preguntando cómo Fred y George consiguieron el oro para comprar tus túnicas, eso es todo,-

Ron hizo una mueca mientras sacaba un par de anticuadas bragas de mujer y las arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación. Se limpió el molde de sus dedos antes de responder. -En realidad no había pensado en eso.- Miró hacia abajo, a la cabeza de Hermione. -Ellos realmente no son tan malos, ya sabes. Hacen cosas agradables de vez en cuando-.

-¿De verdad?-, Hermione apretó los dientes mientras trataba de liberar a un par de zapatos de tacón cuña que se habían atascado en el cajón. –Yo no lo sabía-

Ron sacudió la cabeza y se rió. –Estas malhumorada porque te asustaron esta mañana.-

-¡Yo no soy malhumorada!- Hermione protestó, sentada sobre sus talones para poder mirar desafiante a su mejor amigo. -¡Ellos me asustaron a muerte, alborotaron el retrato de la señora Black de nuevo!-.

-Bruja Mugrienta- Ron murmuró entre dientes mientras arrojaba salvajemente un cajón entero y lo vaciaba en el suelo. Hermione abrió la boca para comentar sobre su uso del lenguaje, pero un golpe en la puerta los detuvo a los dos. Corrieron a la ventana para pegar sus caras al vidrio en un vano intento para ver quién había llegado. –Vamos-, urgió Ron y se volvió a correr sigilosamente fuera de la habitación. Hermione le siguió. Era de esperarse que, Fred, George y Ginny ya estuviesen amontonados, tratando de escuchar. -¿Qué ha pasado?- susurró-.

-Dumbledore acaba de llegar,- George susurró, sujetando el cordón largo de color carne y haciendo el esfuerzo de escuchar. Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Habían estado utilizando las orejas extensibles por quince días sin ser descubiertos. A pesar de que se alegraba de haber obtenido un montón de información gracias a ellas, aún se ponía un poco nerviosa cada vez que se bajaba el cordón. Ella había visto a la señora Weasley en una furia, y no era un espectáculo que quisiera ver en el futuro cercano.

-Bueno, ¿qué quiere?- Ginny exigió, tratando de hacer a George al lado para poder escuchar.

-Ahora, mi querida hermanita, ¿de verdad crees que el empujar a tu hermano de esa forma son los modales adecuados?- George jadeó melodramático. -¡Y pensar que te he enseñado nada durante nuestros años juntos!- Hizo una mueca cuando Ginny le golpeó fuerte en las costillas de manera que pudiese presionar la oreja hacia abajo. Él sonrió a su gemelo. -Nuestra niña está creciendo-, dijo con tristeza fingida, enjugando una lágrima.

-Si tan sólo hubiéramos tenido la misma influencia en aquel- Fred señaló con el pulgar hacia Ron, quien le fruncía el ceño.

-¡He hecho un montón!- Ron argumentó.

-Sí, pero no por las razones correctas-, señaló Fred. –Reconozco que la mayoría es por cierta persona- decía señalando con la cabeza a Hermione-.

-Y si la unimos a nosotros...-

-Lo haremos pequeño Ronnikins-.

-¡Maldita sea!- Ginny jadeó cuando el cordón desaparecía de pronto mágicamente de sus manos y aterrizaba en la orilla del suelo. Fred y George palidecieron y ambos desaparecieron a la vez con un fuerte crujido.

-¡Fred y George Weasley, bajen aquí en este momento!-

-Vamos,- dijo Ginny entre dientes, -¡Ella no sabe que estamos involucrados!-

-¡Y sé que todos ustedes están allá también!-

Ginny dejó salir un flujo de malas palabras que Hermione ciertamente no sabía cuando tenía la edad de Ginny. Debe ser la influencia de los seis hermanos mayores.

-¡RON, HERMIONE, BAJEN AQUÍ!-

La cara de Ron demostró claramente que quería ir a cualquier parte, menos a con su madre, por lo que Hermione tuvo que tirar de su brazo hacia la escalera. –Vamos, acabemos con esto de una vez-, le instó -no debe ser tan malo.-

Para su sorpresa, no era la señora Weasley quien les esperaba al pie de la escalera.

-Profesor Dumbledore,- Ron mintió bastante mal, -No sabía que estaba aquí.-

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore brillaron. -Sí, estoy seguro de que no, señor Weasley.- Señaló con su torcido un dedo hacia ellos dos, y, obedientes, lo siguieron hasta una habitación polvosa que aún no habían limpiado. Probablemente algún tipo de salón. Kreacher estaba escondido en un rincón. -Hola, Kreacher,- dijo Dumbledore serenamente. -¿Te importaría permitirme hablar en privado con la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley?-

-Claro que no, señor,- Kreacher murmuró en su gruñido gutural. -Vejete chiflado, es tan malo como el resto de la suciedad que vive en la casa de mi señora.-

-Gracias, Kreacher, eso es todo,- Dumbledore dijo agradablemente cuando le señalaba la puerta a Kreacher. Kreacher salió arrastrando los pies, pero no sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Hermione y Ron.

Ron frunció el ceño. -¡Loco feo!-

-¡Ron!- Hermione le reprendió.

-¡Bueno, es lo que es!- Ron protestó: -Él me dice lo que piensa de mí, ¿por qué no puedo decir lo que pienso de él?-

-Porque creo que sería más prudente, señor Weasley, el ser amables con Kreacher,- Dumbledore advirtió. Hermione sonrió con satisfacción, y Ron respondió con una mueca en su dirección. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron aún más. -Tomen asiento-, invitó, y con dos movimientos de su varita, dos sillones grandes fueron transfigurados de la nada. Hermione se sentó en uno con asombro, no podía esperar a llegar a ese nivel de Transfiguración.

-Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, quiero hablar con ustedes acerca de nuestro joven Sr. Potter.-

Ron y Hermione instintivamente se miraron antes de responder. -¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó uno.

Dumbledore sonrió. -¿Han recibido alguna lechuza de él recientemente?-

-Sí,- Ron respondió: -Justo el otro día-.

-¡No me lo habías dicho!- Hermione no pudo evitar que la acusación se escapara de sus labios.

-No me hablas de cada lechuza que te llega, ¿verdad?- Ron replicó.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-.

-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley,- Dumbledore intervino con calma, -¿Seguramente ustedes pueden continuar esta conversación más tarde?-

-Sí, profesor,- Hermione dijo entre dientes y con sus mejillas rosadas al bajar su cabeza tímidamente. Honestamente, no sabía lo que le pasaba a veces: ¿comenzar una discusión con Ron frente a su Director?

-Sonaba bien,- Ron transmitió incómodo. -Era una carta bastante corta, él no dice mucho. Habló sobre su primo siendo un imbécil y preguntaba si algo estaba pasando con ya-saben-quién. Ha estado leyendo El Diario El Profeta, y no cree que no esté pasando nada. -

Hermione se estremeció. Oh, muchacho, eso significaba que había estado leyendo los comentarios sarcásticos y desagradables que El Diario El Profeta decía sobre él, Eso podía estarle molestando, y por las dos cartas que le habían llegado de Harry, ella sabía que era todo, menos feliz.

-¿Señorita Granger?-

-La última carta que recibí de Harry fue hace una semana,- Hermione respondió: -Él dijo básicamente lo mismo que en la de Ron.-

-¿Y usted cree que él está bien?-

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. -Creo que todavía está muy molesto por lo que sucedió el mes pasado.-

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, acariciando su larga barba blanca. –Correcto-, dijo lentamente. -¿Y ustedes se suman a mi petición de no decir nada a Harry sobre lo que ocurre en esta casa?, ¿Espero que Molly les haya hablado de ello a su llegada? -

-Sí-, contestó Ron, disparando otra mirada a Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos para permitirle saber que él quería que ella hiciera la pregunta que habían discutido unas noches antes.

-En realidad, yo quería preguntarle algo al respecto, profesor,- Hermione se inclinó hacia delante. -Sé que estamos siendo cuidadosos en el caso de nuestras lechuzas por si éstas son interceptadas, pero ¿hay alguna otra manera de transmitir información a Harry? Nos parece que Harry está realmente molesto de no saber nada. Es decir, por nuestras cartas, es obvio que Ron y yo estamos juntos, y él puede sentirse excluido.-

-Entiendo la angustia de Harry,- Dumbledore miró por encima del borde de sus gafas de media luna para dar a cada uno de ellos una mirada severa. -Pero tengo que pedirles juramento de que no dirán nada sobre lo que ocurre en esta casa, ¿está claro?-

-Sí, profesor Dumbledore,- Hermione respondió obedientemente.

-Lo Juramos-, añadió Ron abatido.

-Gracias,- Dumbledore sacó su reloj de bolsillo y sonrió tristemente a ellos. -Sé que es difícil, pero les aseguro, ustedes serán capaces de decirle todo a Harry cuando lo vean a finales de agosto...-

-¿Quiere decir que no podrá venir aquí?- Ron sonaba más deprimido de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno-, admitió Dumbledore con una sonrisa, -Tal vez no.- Tanto Ron y Hermione sonrieron esperanzadamente, -al menos no por otras dos semanas.- Miró su reloj de nuevo antes de meterlo en los pliegues de su túnica. -Ahora, me temo que tengo que dejarlos. Molly me dice que los dos le están ayudando inmensamente, así que mantengan el buen trabajo-. Hermione y Ron asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron de sus sillas, que se desvanecieron con un estallido. Él pasó por delante de ellos, y estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo para volver atrás.

-Y ya que ustedes se están preguntando, las cartas de Hogwarts se retrasarán un poco este año, pero las recibirán muy pronto.- Sus ojos azules se encontraron con Hermione. –No hay nada de que preocuparse.- Hermione se volvió color de rosa; él sabía que ella rogaba que llegase la carta, para poder saber si era una prefecta o no. -Buenos días,- Y Albus Dumbledore desapareció de la vista.

Ron pateó el suelo de mal humor, su buen humor se evaporó tan rápidamente como había surgido. Hermione le miró con simpatía. -Ron, lo siento,- Ella sabía lo mucho que esperaba que Harry pudiera venir para su cumpleaños. Ella lo deseaba también, por supuesto, pero Ron fue siempre mucho más cercano a Harry que nadie. Tragó saliva. A veces, hasta se sentía un poco aislada de ellos. Pero siempre venían a ella cuando la necesitaban… que era la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella suspiró, y metió las manos en los bolsillos. La depresión de Ron lo único que logró fue hacerla sentir de manera similar.

-Deseo que haya algo que pudiera hacer por él, dijo Ron murmurando.

-Yo también-, susurró Hermione antes de levantar la voz con alegría. -Bueno, sólo tenemos que pensar en un regalo muy bueno para él, eso es todo. Algo que lo saque de ese estado en que se encuentra.-

Ron se rió con sarcasmo. -¿Qué lo levante de la depresión?-

-¡Chocolate!-, Hermione respondió al instante.

Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron. -Sí, sí-, recordó con una sonrisa. -Tenemos que mandarle chocolate-.

-Chocolate Honeyduke, por supuesto,- Hermione agregó.

-Por supuesto-, dijo Ron: -Son los mejores.- Él sonrió, y Hermione también sonrió con alivio. Estaba contenta de que el buen humor de Ron estuviera volviendo. -Voy a enviar a Pig el día de hoy con nuestras órdenes.-

-Bien,- Su sonrisa desapareció a medida que las preocupaciones que perpetuamente prevalecían acerca de Harry inundaban su mente de nuevo. -Espero que él esté bien.-

-Yo también-, dijo Ron respondió con voz ronca, con un tono serio que no escuchaba de él desde hace tiempo. Hermione le sonrió débilmente. Deseaba que Ron le tomara de la mano o hiciera algún tipo de gesto tranquilizador o la tocara de alguna manera para consolarla, pero se quedó allí, moviéndose torpemente de un pie al otro, con las manos innecesariamente metidas en los bolsillos ajustados. Ella no estaba segura del todo, así que siguió en el tema.

-¿En verdad crees que está bien?-

-No,- dijo Ron con seriedad, -Yo _sé_ que está. Él tiene que estar bien-.

Y aunque no fue una caricia en la mano, era suficiente por ahora.

_**NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU REVIEW!**_

_**Las siguientes referencias fueron tomadas del libro Harry Potter y la Oden del fénix de J.K. Rowling:**_

La nota de Dumbledore revelando el Núm 12 de Grimmauld Place

-La descripción del interior y exterior de Grimmauld place.

La descripción de Kreacher.

La descripción del retrato de La Sra. Black.

GRACIAS POR LEER! El próximo capítulo: Llegada de Harry, corazón a corazón con Ron, Sra. Weasley, Lupin y Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

___**Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer y más a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios (sin ofender a los que no, pero no sean malos, háganlo). Hey! maryL, Paqui y carla malfoy porfa abran cuenta, así les podré contestar personalmente y si ya la tienen no sean flojillas y presionen Login. **_**XP.**_**Déjenme saber si voy bien o me regreso. No olviden que sus coments son remitidos a Ann Margaret. SALUDOTES!**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**Notas del Autor:** Ok, Sé que anteriormente dije que habría algo de corazón a corazón con Lupin, pero simplemente ya no cupo en este capítulo, por lo cual les pido me disculpen muchote y no estén decepcionados me mi .

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Toc, toc, toc._

Ginny se dio la vuelta en la cama y gimió de irritación. "¡Vete!" le gritó a quien llamaba a la puerta.

Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió. Ginny Weasley ciertamente no era una persona tempranera. Se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Se dio la vuelta, confusa y desorientada. Los golpes no venían de la puerta, era de la ventana.

Ella sonrió. ¡_Hedwig! _

Voló a la ventana y la abrió al instante. Hedwig saltó de la cornisa del frente a su hombro y dejó caer en la mano extendida de Hermione uno de los tres sobres que traía. Ella comenzó a abrirla, pero Hedwig la picaba con impaciencia.

"¿Qué?" Hermione le preguntó, confusa. Rápida como un chivato, Hedwig se precipitó hacia abajo, directo hacia las manos de Hermione y para su sorpresa, comenzó a picotearle los dedos. "¡Hey!" Hermione gritó en protesta, le ardían los ojos en la medida que el dolor se intensificaba en las manos. "¡Basta!" movió el codo hacia arriba, golpeando el ala de Hedwig y efectivamente empujándola lejos de sus ahora sangrantes manos. "¿Qué te pasa?" -preguntó ella, sosteniendo su mano derecha, que estaba sangrando mucho más que la izquierda, que había tenido que soportar un solo picotazo. Hedwig sólo hizo cliqueó con su pico una vez más en son de advertencia y salió volando por la ventana, muy probablemente para entregar las otras cartas.

"¡Algunas personas están tratando de dormir aquí!" Ginny gimió, dejándose caer de su lado y entrecerrando los ojos hacia Hermione. Se enderezó cuando vio la mano de Hermione. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Hedwig se volvió loco", explicó Hermione, tirando de su pañuelo de la mesilla de noche y enrollándolo en la mano. "No lo creo, ella siempre ha sido un pájaro muy tierno".

Ginny se sentó en la cama, pasando sus dedos a través de su pelo revuelto. "¿Qué dice Harry?"

"Oh, bien," Hermione tiró de la solitaria pieza de pergamino que se encontraba en el sobre. No le llevó mucho tiempo leerlo.

El sobre temblaba nerviosamente en sus manos.

"¡Ron!" gritó.

"¿Hermione? " Ginny ansiosa saltó de la cama a la vista de la ahora pálida cara de Hermione. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Ron!" Hermione gritó de nuevo. No sabía por qué estaba gritando por él, tal vez porque sabía que él necesitaba saber, o tal vez porque la carta de Harry enviada a él revelaba un poco más de información que la de ella, o tal vez porque sólo lo necesitaba a su lado en estos momentos antes de volverse violenta o antes de entrar en pánico.

"Hermione, ¿qué pasa?" Ginny trató de agarrar la carta que estaba todavía en la mano temblorosa de Hermione, pero Hermione ya estaba corriendo de la habitación.

Apenas había llegado a la escalera cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron venia subiendo a toda velocidad, alertado por su llanto.

"Hermione ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó, preocupado, agarrándola por los brazos y mirándola de arriba abajo. "¿Estás herida? ¿Qué pasó?"

Hermione no lograba encontrar las palabras, estaba tan conmocionada por la noticia que acababa de recibir y tan aliviada de que Ron estuviese con ella, que sólo podía sacudir la cabeza fuertemente cuando levantó la muñeca para inspeccionar su mano herida, y sin decir nada puso la carta en la mano de Ron. Ron lo cogió, y todo el color desapareció de su rostro mientras leía.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Ginny insistió cuando Fred y George se aparecían en el descansillo.

"Hermione, ¿por qué gritas tan endemoniadamente a esta hora?" George bostezó.

"Es Harry, dijo Ron en voz baja. "Ha sido atacado".

Hermione cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, su respiración era inestable. Algo acerca de escuchar de las palabras 'Harry ha sido atacado " en voz alta, hizo que la situación se volviera muy real para ella. No podía romper en llanto ahora, tenía que mantener el control de sí misma. George se quedó mirando a Ron en flagrante choque, mientras que Ginny jadeó y puso una mano sobre su boca ahora abierta. Ron siguió mirando hacia abajo en la carta. Fred aparentemente parecía ser el único que podía reaccionar ahora.

"¿Qué?" Fred preguntó bruscamente, tirando de la carta de la mano de Ron y le dio lectura en voz alta. _"He sido atacado por dementores y podría ser expulsado de Hogwarts. Quiero saber lo que está pasando y cuándo voy a salir de aquí". _

"Directo al punto que es", comentó George en un tono tan alegre que Hermione quería golpearlo. Pero Ginny se encargó de eso. "¡Ay!" George protestó, sobándose la cabeza. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sabes que está bien si él escribió la carta. "

"¡Una carta!" Ron gritó, girando sobre sus talones. "¡Hedwig estaba en mi ventana!"

"¿Por qué no la dejaste entrar?" Ginny gritó, superando a Ron en la escalera, a pesar de ser casi un pie más corta que él, y corriendo a abrir la ventana.

"¡Lo siento, pero no pensé muy claramente cuando escuché que mi mejor amiga gritaba mi nombre como si estuviera siendo asesinada!" Ron rompió airadamente. Hermione se hubiera sentido culpable, pero había otra crisis a tratar. Hedwig debió haber estado de muy mal humor, pues cuando entregó la carta de Harry a Ron, también comenzó a picotearle las manos. "¡quítate de aquí!" Bramó Ron, sacudiendo sus brazos frenéticamente mientras que Fred se acercaba rápidamente a ayudar. Ron consiguió tomar distancia para poder rasgar el sobre y escanear la carta a toda prisa. "¡Maldita sea!", gritó, tirándola contra el suelo, "¡dice la misma maldita cosa!"

"Vamos," La impresión disminuía y Hermione se estaba deslizando forzadamente a un estado de racionalidad. "La Orden debe saber algo."

**0o0o0**

Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de dejar que el sonido rítmico y pacífico de la respiración de Ginny la adormeciera. Pero a medida que los minutos transcurrían, Hermione sólo se hizo más y más molesta de sí misma. Realmente debía dormirse, mañana sería un gran día, pero su mente simplemente no se detenía.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hoy. Después de recibir la escueta nota de Harry, Ron había corrido por las escaleras para encontrar a la señora Weasley y Lupin quienes a su vez ya venían de subida, pues habían escuchado los gritos de Hermione y de quienes sospechaba que habían oído la noticia. A Ellos, por supuesto, se les había informado la noche anterior, pero las noticias no habían llegado a Grimmauld Place hasta después de que ella y Ron habían subido a sus habitaciones para dormir. Hermione y Ginny habían escuchado una ráfaga de actividad que se produjo en la planta baja, y pensó en bajar a preguntar si algo andaba mal. Pero decidieron dejar que pasara, pensando que si llegaba una mala noticia, se les informaría. Hermione suprimió la necesidad de reír con amargura, obviamente, ella y Ginny se habían equivocado.

Hermione y Ron habían estado bastante molestos porque no se les informó de inmediato sobre lo ocurrido a Harry. La Señora Weasley había argumentado que no los había querido despertar, pero Lupin había tenido el buen sentido de verse avergonzado. Probablemente estaba pensando en cómo se sentiría si James o Sirius hubiesen sido atacados y no se le enterara de inmediato. Lupin había tratado de apaciguarlos al permitirles hablar con Dumbledore, quien había sido, obviamente, la principal persona en rectificar la situación.

Entraron con Dumbledore cuando éste último le daba una terrible exhortación o regaño por así decirlo, a Mundugus Fletcher. Había conocido a varios miembros de la Orden en su primer par de semanas en Grimmauld Place, pero aparte de los miembros que ya había conocido y Tonks, realmente no los conocía muy bien. Y en el caso de Mundungus, no le gustaba mucho. Fred, George, y Ron o sobrellevaban, por supuesto, pero tanto ella como Ginny evitaban al "ex-delincuente". Ella escuchó con las orejas extensibles los informes que dio acerca de _su_ guardia, y no parecía fiable en lo más mínimo. Así que si le hubieran dicho que un miembro Orden iba a hacer algo tan estúpido como dejar su obligación de guardia, habría apostado su copia de _Hogwarts: Una historia_ a que ese sería Mundungus Fletcher.

De todos modos, nunca había visto a nadie en su vida tan enojado como a Dumbledore. La parte extraña y temerosa de su furia era que no estaba despotricando como unos magos de pelo rojo que ella conocía, hablaba en un tono extrañamente calmado pero contundente, que era sólo ligeramente por encima de su volumen normal. Lo que había sido más aterrador que todo, era el aura que emanaba. Ella había entrado en la habitación, y le había pegado como una Bludger: el mago más poderoso del mundo estaba en esta sala y estaba furioso. Dung estaba prácticamente acobardado en la esquina, con la cara roja como remolacha de pura vergüenza. Dumbledore había cambiado su aspecto rápidamente después de darse cuenta de que tenía una audiencia, y en ese momento Dung aprovechó para salir de la habitación, la señora Weasley, que había esperado en el pasillo, continuó la reprimenda exactamente donde Dumbledore la dejó, pero a diferencia de Dumbledore, ella sí que levantó la voz.

Dumbledore les dijo toda la historia. Al parecer, Harry había estado caminando alrededor de su vecindario con su primo, cuando dos dementores se presentaron al azar y los atacaron. Harry había perdido su varita mágica, y en el tiempo que él tardó en levantarse, los dementores estaban tratando de besar a Dudley. Había logrado conjurar un patronus, y fue entonces cuando Arabella Figg, de quien Hermione había oído hablar gracias a Orejas extensibles, se había revelado a sí misma y ayudó a Harry a llegar de vuelta a casa. Mientras tanto, el Ministerio había descubierto que el patronus se había producido en Little Whinging, y desde que Harry era el único mago registrado en la zona, había sido acusado. La carta de la expulsión había sido enviada, pero Dumbledore llegó al Ministerio para aplazar la sentencia. Harry ahora tenía que enfrentar un juicio para determinar si su uso de la magia era verdaderamente necesario.

Hermione tuvo que rodarse sobre su estómago para poderle dar un golpe a almohada por el disgusto. Toda esta situación era ridícula. La idea de que Harry mintiese sobre los dementores en Little Whinging especialmente cuando ya-saben-quien estaba de regreso, era absurdo, y cualquier persona con medio cerebro de una célula debía ser capaz de ver eso. Harry era una de las personas más honestas que ella conocía. Bueno, Hermione reconoció, _ha mentido_, pero siempre había una buena razón para ello. Él no mentiría sobre _esto_. El Ministerio debería concentrarse en el hecho de que de alguna manera dos Dementores habían dejado Azkaban y viajaron por todo el camino de Surrey para hacer una visita a Harry. Hermione dejó caer la mejilla en la almohada con un suspiro. Si tú-sabes-quién había conseguido de alguna manera que los dementores se pasaran a su lado, ¿Por qué no todos los dementores salieron?, ¿No tendría, ya-saben-quién la pericia para convencer a los dementores a unirse a él, dejar Azkaban, e ir por Surrey para intentar capturar a Harry, y volver a Azkaban y fingir estar aún en servicio de Fudge?. A menos que alguien diferente hubiese enviado a los dementores. Hermione volvió a suspirar y se cambió de lado. Todo lo anterior no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Quién aparte de Tú-sabes-quién quería hacerle daño a Harry?, existía la posibilidad de que un mortífago lo hiciera por el innombrable.

Hermione luchó contra el impulso de suspirar nuevamente, no quería que Ginny se despertara, ya había hecho mucho ruido. Después de saber lo que había pasado con Harry, había terminado limpiando la última habitación; La Sra. Weasley insistía en que actuaran como si todo estuviera en total normalidad. Pero había encontrado el tiempo para buscar precisamente lo que el Decreto para la restricción de magia en menores de edad decía acerca del uso de la magia en situaciones donde la vida se encontrara en peligro, y se sentía aliviada al saber que Harry había sido absuelto de todos los cargos. Sólo esperaba que el Ministerio le creyera; no habían estado actuando últimamente con mucha racionalidad.

Hermione se sentó en la cama. No podía dormir, ella lo sabía. Mordiéndose los labios, saltó de la cama en silencio y buscó a tientas su bata por el cuarto oscuro. Ella sabía lo que quería hacer, el problema era que no estaba segura de tener las agallas para hacerlo. Sobre todo si no podía encontrar su bata. Tuvo la tentación de encender su varita para buscar, pero tenía miedo de que la luz despertara a Ginny y no quería que Ginny supiera dónde iba. Miró su camisón de lino blanco sin mangas. Supuso que podía caminar por Grimmauld Place vestida así, lo había hecho toda la mañana. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar cómo había corrido en camisón en la mañana hasta que Ginny le había llevado discretamente su bata.

_Ron ya me ha visto en esto_, se dijo, mientras escapaba de la habitación. _No le importará verme en él otra vez_. Sin embargo, estaba un poco nerviosa cuando dio unos golpecitos en la puerta. Una parte de ella esperaba que Ron tuviera un sueño tan pesado que no despertase, mientras que la otra parte se moría porque él abriera la puerta y le sonriera adormecido. Se mecía ligeramente de un pie a otro mientras esperaba.

Brincó ligeramente cuando la puerta se abrió. Ron asomó la cabeza con cansancio, y esa sonrisa que había querido ver, iluminó su rostro cuando vio quién era. _Oh cielos, es mucho mejor de lo que pensé._

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ron susurró.

"No puedo dormir", explicó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Tenía la esperanza de poder entrar. A menos que estuvieras durmiendo, en ese caso, me voy a leer o algo, está bien", añadió rápidamente.

"No, no", insistió Ron, manteniendo la puerta abierta. "Entra"

"Gracias", se deslizó delante de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama extra. Ron se arrastró a su cama y se tiró en ella. Parecía estar esperando a que ella dijera algo. "Yo - Yo supongo que con todo lo que ha pasado ahora… estoy muy consternada para dormir"

"Sí," Ron estuvo de acuerdo.

"Gracias al cielo, Harry está bien," agregó Hermione después de una pausa. "Podría haber sido herido. Dudley también", añadió en el último momento. Ron asintió con la cabeza, y se quedó en silencio. Ella pretendía jugar con el dobladillo de su bata de dormir, pero en realidad, estaba observando a Ron subrepticiamente. Era evidente que estaba agotado y seguía tratando de esconder sus bostezos, pero al mismo tiempo, esperaba pacientemente a que Hermione hablara, y dijera lo que había venido a discutir. Ella sonrió, Ron era tan dulce. "Será mejor que vuelva a bajar," ella se puso de pie.

"¿Ya?" Ron protestó.

"Estás cansado," Hermione respondió. "Vuelve a dormir ".

"No, está bien, de verdad," Ron insistió. "Siéntate."

"¿Estás seguro?" -Preguntó Hermione.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

Ella se volvió a sentar. "Yo debería tratar leer algo", pensó en voz alta.

"Vamos, Hermione", Ron resopló, "lees mucho."

"¡Nunca se lee demasiado!" Hermione protestó airadamente.

"¿Cuántas veces has leído _Hogwarts: Una historia_?" Ron preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

Hermione contó rápidamente en la cabeza. "Seis".

Ron levantó la mano hacia ella y la dejó caer con un ruido dramático. "A eso me refiero".

"Sabes, Ron, si realmente intentaras leerla una vez, puede que te gustara," Hermione argumentó, "_Hogwarts: Una historia_ es realmente fascinante, la disfrutarías."

"¿La disfrutaría?" Ron preguntó secamente, claramente no le creía ni una pizca.

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared que estaba tras ella y se cruzó de brazos. "Bueno, ¿sabías que una parte de la razón por la que Slytherin dejó Hogwarts fue porque estaba enamorado de Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"¿Y ella no quería a los bastardos egoístas, amantes de las serpientes?", preguntó Ron planamente. "Estoy impresionado".

"Y ella estaba enamorada de un muggle," Hermione continuó, ignorando los comentarios de Ron. "Es por eso que Slytherin comenzó a odiar a los nacidos muggles". Ron puso algo de atención. "Supuestamente construyó la Cámara de los Secretos el día en que Rowena se casó. Todo el mundo estaba fuera del castillo en la boda y pudo hacerlo en secreto."

"¿Él construyó la Cámara en un día?" -Preguntó Ron con incredulidad. "¡No lo creo!"

Hermione sonrió. "¿Ves cómo la lectura puede ser interesante?"

Ron se descansó sobre la espalda. "Qué va, es diferente. Las cosas son más interesantes cuando me las platicas".

_¿Realmente él dijo eso? _

Hermione se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo mientras se llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho y abrazó a sus piernas.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasó después?" Ron preguntó, mirando al techo.

Hermione vaciló. "Bueno, para entender, hay que saber toda la historia."

"entonces cuéntamela," Ron sugirió.

"Va a tomar un buen rato", advirtió Hermione. "Es una historia bastante complicada".

Ron volvió la cabeza de lado para poderla observar, y luego le sonrió. "Hey, yo tengo tiempo".

**0o0o0**

Hermione entró en su habitación con una expresión tímida en su rostro. "Ginny, permíteme explicarte", comenzó. pero Ginny, no estaba escuchando. Escondía su brazo de un tirón tras su espalda en pánico, pero se relajó cuando vio que era Hermione. "Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Ginny se ruborizó cuando se sentó en su cama, con una carta en mano. "Te conté acerca de Michael, ¿no?"

"Michael Corner, ¿no?" Hermione aclaró. Ella sabía que Ginny había conocido al de quinto año de Ravenclaw en el Baile de Navidad, y pasó más tiempo hablando con él que con Neville. Hermione había hablado un poco con Michael también, ella se había acercado a Ginny después de la discusión con Ron y terminó pasando algo de tiempo con ese grupo. Michael le había parecido un chico muy agradable, y era bastante guapo. Ella sabía que Ginny había seguido hablando con Michael el resto de la velada, pero eso era todo.

"Sí", respondió Ginny, las mejillas ya casi de color rosa brillante. "Bueno, somos novios."

"¡Ginny, eso es genial! ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?"

"El Fin de año", explicó Ginny, "Yo no dije nada porque era en la época de la tercera prueba y todo..." De repente, levantó la vista afectada."Así que no puedes decir nada a nadie hasta que yo diga, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto," Hermione prometió. "Sólo promete que no le dirás a Ron delante de mí", añadió con una sonrisa. Se puso seria por un minuto, desde que el comentario de la tercer prueba le había recordado a una persona muy importante en la vida de Ginny. "Pero Ginny, ¿qué pasa con Harry?" -preguntó ella con suavidad.

Ginny suspiró, sacudiendo su larga melena de pelo rojo por encima del hombro. "He renunciado a él. Estoy cansada de actuar como una idiota cada vez que está cerca. Ha sido el mejor amigo de mi hermano por cinco años, y no he dicho una frase coherente frente a él. Es ridículo".

El tono ligeramente frenético de la voz Ginny recordó a Hermione sus propias divagaciones cada vez que negaba sus sentimientos hacia Ron, pero no insistió en el tema. "Bueno, cualquier cosa que tu creas que es lo mejor," dijo Hermione. Hizo un gesto hacia la carta. "Así que ¿Acaba de llegar una nota de él?"

"Sí," Ginny la miró con una sonrisa tímida en su cara.

"Bueno, me alegro por ti, Ginny. Te lo mereces", le dijo Hermione con seriedad. Se volvió a encontrar algo de ropa para cambiarse antes de dirigirse a desayunar.

"¡Oh, no ,no!," dijo Ginny dejando de lado su carta y mirando desafiante a su amiga. "No creas que puedes salirte con la tuya. Me tienes qué decir a dónde saliste a hurtadillas". Hermione sonrió al recordar la gran conversación que había tenido con Ron la noche anterior, había acabado por dormirse en la cama extra y no se despertó hasta hace unos minutos. Ella alzó las cejas felizmente, pero no dijo una palabra. "Hermione", advirtió Ginny, saltando arriba y abajo en la anticipación. "¡Dime!"

Hermione salió muy campante de la habitación con una sonrisa enorme y estúpida en su cara.

**0o0o0**

"¡Wotcher*, Hermione!" *(_Nota, dejaré la palabra original __**wotcher,**__ como que no es igual sin ella)_

"Buenos días, Tonks," Hermione regresó el saludo al observar el estilo de Tonks del día: violeta; violeta no es un color atractivo en ella, pero con mucho tacto, Hermione lo ignoró cuando iba a servirse una taza de café. Ella no era normalmente una gran bebedora de café, pero aún estaba un poco cansada por la plática que tuvo con Ron hasta las horas de madrugada. Fred, George y Ron, llegaron unos momentos después. Hermione llamó la atención de Ron y esbozó una sonrisa especial para él. Ella había estado entrando en su habitación durante las últimas tres noches para hablar durante horas. Se había convertido en su parte favorita del día, y la mejor parte de las vacaciones hasta el momento. Ron devolvió el saludo y bajó los ojos con cierta timidez. Sólo esperaba que gozara de su tiempo juntos tanto como ella lo hacía.

"Wotcher, chicos," Tonks saludó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -Preguntó George felizmente, intercambiando una mirada alegre con Fred. Tonks siempre estaba dispuesta, lista y capaz para participar en una broma.

"Acabo de terminar mi guardia", declaró Tonks conversacionalmente. "Harry está bien, por cierto.".

"Que bien", Hermione tomó un sorbo del líquido hirviendo. "¿Todavía no sabes cuándo podrá venir?"

"La carta llegó justo antes de que terminara mi servicio. Por lo tanto, debemos ser capaces de recogerlo esta noche", Tonks predijo.

"¡Eso es fantástico!" Hermione exclamó alegremente. Ron sonrió de buena gana a las noticias antes de sentarse frente a Hermione en la mesa. Fred y George se sentaron junto a él, susurrando sospechosamente entre sí.

"Miren nada más," Bill Weasley sonrió cuando, entraba de repente en la cocina. "Si son mis tres hermanos más pequeños".

"¡Bill!" los tres hermanos Weasley, dijeron con sorpresa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" George le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Tenía que ver a papá para algunos asuntos de la Orden", explicó Bill, "Y ni siquiera lo intenten; mamá me tiene prohibido que les diga nada". Alborotó el cabello de Ron con amor, y Ron le alejó el brazo con impaciencia.

"Bill, ¿Egstás ligsto?" Fleur Delacour entró campante en la cocina para encontrar a su "compañero de trabajo", e inmediatamente atrajo la atención de toda la población masculina del lugar.

Hermione se preguntaba si Ron se percataría si ella le arrojaba su café en la cara, ya que parecía estar tan encantado con Fleur que no se daría cuenta si ya-saben-quién entraba en la cocina y bailaba una danza rusa.

"Sí", contestó Bill, desgarrando los ojos de su novia para ver a las otras dos mujeres en la cocina. "¡Oh, Buenos días, Tonks. Buenos días, Hermione!."

"Hola," Hermione regresó el saludo, con la esperanza de que no fuera evidente que la taza en su mano estaba temblando y ella bebió más café en un intento de desplazar a la bilis que se levantaba en la garganta. No era la presencia de Bill lo que estaba arruinando su desayuno, era la Veela que lo tomaba del brazo. Miró, y, efectivamente había un hilo de baba deslizándose por la barbilla de Ron. Ella dejó caer la taza un poco más fuerte de lo normal, sacando efectivamente a Ron de su aturdimiento por unos segundos, antes de que éste se volviera abiertamente sorprendido a Fleur. _Patán_, pensó enojada.

¿Ya conocen a Fleur? ", dijo Bill ofrecido, llevando a la sorprendentemente magnífica Veela hacia adelante. "Ella trabaja en Gringotts conmigo".

"Mucho gusto en conocerte", Tonks sacudió la mano de Fleur hacia arriba y hacia abajo vigorosamente, para el gran y evidente disgusto de Fleur. Tonks le soltó la mano y le dio una palmadita en bruto a Fleur en el hombro, dejando a Fleur ligeramente fuera de balance. Tonks guiñó un ojo a Hermione antes de continuar con su desayuno.

"Fleur, estos son mis hermanos: Fred, George, y Ron".

"En realidad, yo _soy_ George, y _éste_ es Fred",

"Pero nos puedes llamar como quieras", agregó Fred en lo que obviamente creía, era voz madura y muy masculina. Fleur pareció no impresionarse ni poquito, Bill se rió y acarició a su hermano pequeño en la espalda.

"Es un plagcerr " Fleur dijo cortésmente cuando Fred y George le besaron cada uno la mano delicadamente. "Y Claro que conogzco a Rognald, él sagvó a Gabrielle." Y dio a Ron un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Ron se volviera tan rojo como su cabello. Hermione frunció tan profundamente el ceño que creía que el gesto podía ser permanentemente grabado en su rostro.

Fleur luego le tendió la mano a Hermione, luciendo confusa. _Ella está tratando de reconocerme_, Hermione pensó amargamente. "Soy Hermione Granger", puntualizó, "te conocí hace unos meses. Soy amiga de Harry Potter."

"Oh, egs ciegto", Fleur asintió, como fingiendo recordar. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron repentinamente con real reconocimiento. "Oh, recuegrdo ahora. Eres la novia de Viktor, ¿vegdad?"

Bueno, _eso_ efectivamente sacó a Ron de su aturdimiento.

Hermione generalmente amaba cuando podía sentir los ojos de Ron en ella, pero ahora estaba suprimiendo la urgencia de voltear a verlo. Se obligó a no mirar hacia él, y calmadamente sólo sacudió la cabeza."No, no somos novios."

"Pero, tu egas la acompañante de Viktor ¿no así?" Fleur presionó, "Ez ahí dóngde te vi anteriormente."

"Sí," Hermione admitió, "Pero él no es mi novio."

"Oh," Fleur parecía confundida de nuevo. "¿Tú egez la novia de Harry, entongcez?"

"No," Hermione podía escuchar una tersura inusual creciendo en su voz, _¿podría ser esta mujer más irritante?_ "No novio. Completamente sola. No tengo nada en absoluto".

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio en el que incluso Fred y George no tuvieron el buen sentido de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario tonto.

"Bueno," Bill pareció sentir el peligro, y tiró en el brazo de su novia. "De todas formas, mejor que nos vayamos".

Hermione enojada derramó el resto de su café cuando Bill y Fleur dijeron adiós y se fueron. Sólo quería irse de ahí antes de hacer o decir algo de lo que luego se lamentara, pero cuando finalmente se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba, se encontró que ya no era necesario.

Ron ya se había largado.

**0o0o0 **

Ron la evitó por el resto del día, así que cuando terminó de escribir a sus padres esa tarde, Hermione se fue a buscarlo. No quería estar en el medio de una pelea con él cuando Harry llegara. Harry había tenido suficiente, y los necesitaba a ambos y ahora.

No tuvo que buscar mucho. Ron había estado enfadado en su habitación casi todo el día.

"¿Ron? " llamó a la puerta. "Déjame entrar, sé que estás ahí."

Hubo una larga pausa, y, finalmente, Ron abrió la puerta. "¿Qué?"

Ella pasó junto a él y se sentó en lo que ella llegó a pensar, era su cama. Pig saludaba revoloteando y fue a posarse sobre el Hombro de Hermione, mientras que Hedwig abucheaba majestuosamente desde la parte superior del armario. Ella hizo caso omiso de las mascotas y se quedó mirando fijamente a Ron. "Creo que tenemos que hablar".

"Bien, pasa," dijo Ron sarcásticamente. "Siéntete como en casa".

Hermione lo miró. "No actúes así. Eres mejor que esto."

Ron cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Habla entonces."

"Me has estado evitando todo el día," Hermione le dijo: "La única razón que se me ocurre para explicar tu comportamiento es que Fleur me confundió como la novia de Viktor, pero sé que eso no puede ser el problema, porque sería ridículo". Ron no dijo nada, sólo empezó a caminar. "¡No puedes estar todavía celoso de Viktor!"

"¿Celoso? " Ron soltó un graznido de risa sarcástica. "¡Yo no estoy celoso!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué actúas así? " Hermione exigió.

"¡Porque él es de Durmstrang, Hermione!" Ron gritó: "¡Es de Durmstrang, y Tú-sabes-quien está de regreso, y Karakoff es un ex mortífago, y tú no debes perder el tiempo con él!"

"En primer lugar," Hermione comenzó, se puso de pie y envío a Pig revoloteando lejos para unirse a Hedwig en el santuario del armario. "No estoy saliendo con Viktor, e incluso si lo estuviera, no sería de tu incumbencia. Y en segundo lugar, Víctor es mi _amigo_ y yo espero que tú, como mi _mejor amigo_ debieras de saber que _yo_ no sería amiga de un Mortífago, por lo que no debiera molestarte que Viktor y yo seamos amigos por correspondencia... "

"¡Así que todavía le escribes!" Ron gritó triunfante.

_Oh, esa estuvo buena, Hermione, eso fue una buena idea, dejar que ese pedazo de información se te escapara._ Ella y Viktor habían mantenido una correspondencia regular, pero, afortunadamente, todas las cartas habían llegado temprano en la mañana, así que Ron no había divisado a la lechuza de Viktor. Ella no había querido tener que repetir el alegato del Baile de Navidad. Pero ahora parecía ser inevitable.

"¡Y qué si lo hago!" Hermione finalmente farfulló en respuesta. "¡No debería importarte!" Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero rápidamente levantó la voz para detenerlo, "¡Los amigos no reaccionan así tan ridículamente con sus amigos del sexo opuesto, a menos que están celosos! ¡Entonces, sólo admítelo y prosigamos! ¡Harry debería estar aquí en cualquier momento, y no quiero estar peleando cuando él llegue! "

"Yo no estoy celoso", Ron rugió de nuevo, "¡Los amigos pueden reaccionar de esta manera con otros amigos! ¡Tú te pones molesta cada vez que aparece Fleur!"

_¡Esa no es una reacción normal después de todo, porque si no fueras tan imbécil y abrieras los ojos y oídos a lo que estoy tratando de decirte, te darías cuenta de que estoy loca por ti!_, Hermione le gritó mentalmente, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron muy diferentes: "Eso es sólo porque te tropiezas contigo mismo cual idiota cada vez que ella está cerca, y ¡Fleur es una tonta megalómana!" Hermione le contestó: "¡Así que no me digas cómo me siento!"

"¡Tú me estás diciendo cómo me siento!" Ron señaló.

"¡Bueno, eso es diferente!" Hermione Protestó, "¡No sé cómo te sientes, ya que tú no me lo dices me veo forzada a hacer una suposición. Ya te he dicho lo que yo creo, entonces porqué no me iluminas!" Las manos de Hermione se fueron a sus caderas. "¿Por qué estás actuando así?, dime de una vez por todas ¿Por qué no te agrada Viktor?"

"Él es de Durmstrang…"

"¡Idioteces!" Hermione estalló, y la mandíbula de Ron se dejó caer por el uso poco común de su lenguaje. "¡¿Por qué realmente no te gusta Viktor?"

"ya te dije que…"

"Ron, yo sé que estás mintiendo, siempre puedo decir cuándo me mientes, y si no vas a decirme la verdad, muy bien, entonces tú puedes explicarle a Harry por qué no nos hablamos, pero te agradecería que lo envíes a mi habitación cuando llegue de manera que pueda decirle ¡Hola!" Hermione se fue hacia la puerta.

"¡No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti!"

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, de espaldas a él. "¿Qué dijiste?"

Oyó a Ron aclararse la garganta con torpeza. "Dije que no es lo suficientemente bueno para…ti."

_No leas demasiado en ello, no leas demasiado en ello_, cantaba para sí mientras se daba la vuelta. _Podría ser que se interese sólo como un amigo_. _Puede ser nada_. "¿Un jugador internacional de Quidditch y uno de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí?" -le preguntó en voz baja. Ron asintió con la cabeza, desafiante, y ella sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Sonrió tristemente, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero era bastante buena. "Tienes expectativas más altas para mí, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí," Ron metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a sus pies. "Quiero decir, Hermione, tú eres..." Sus oídos se fueron convirtiendo rápidamente en rojo remolacha.

_¡Esta respuesta me gustó más!_ "¿Sí?" Hermione le preguntó ansiosamente.

Levantó los ojos y encontró los de ella, y con sus ojos dijo que más que cualquier carta de amor de Viktor nunca podría transmitir. Tenía el estómago revuelto en una manera alarmante, pero estimulante, como sucedía a menudo cuando Ron hacía algo maravilloso, y sentía a su vez sus propias mejillas tornarse rojas.

Ron abrió la boca para tratar de expresar de forma coherente cómo se sentía, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba escucharlo. Ahora no. Algún día, ella sin duda lo haría. Pero no ahora, no estaba listo. Se podía esperar un poco más.

"Tú también," dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ron parpadeó confundido. "Quiero decir", balbuceó, agachando la cabeza cuando su manera de mirar se volvió demasiado intensa para ella. "Es por eso que no me gusta Fleur. Debido a que te mereces alguien mucho mejor que ella."

"¿Tú crees?" Las cejas de Ron se arquearon de asombro. "¿Mejor que Fleur?"

"No creo", dijo Hermione en voz baja, "lo sé". Ron sonrió, y hubo un largo silencio en el que se podía escuchar la caída de una pluma.

"Sí," Ron finalmente habló, aclarándose la garganta. –"Yo creo que por eso no me agrada mucho Vicky".

"Viktor," Hermione interrumpió de forma automática.

"Como quiera que sea," dijo Ron descuidadamente. "De todos modos, no me gusta la idea de tú y Viktor juntos".

"Bueno, no lo estamos", Hermione le tranquilizó.

"Y reconozco que tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de Harry y Tú juntos", continuó Ron.

_Esto_ fue una sorpresa. Nunca se había considerado tener una relación con Harry, aun con todos esos malditos artículos de Rita Skeeter. Porque las cosas con Harry no eran _así_ en absoluto. "Realmente, ¿por qué?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Simplemente no me parece bien. Supongo que no es correcto para los mejores amigos salir _juntos_."

"¿Así lo crees? " Hermione se preguntó en voz baja antes de que pudiera detenerse. Ron no era tan tonto como parecía a primera vista, así que incluso era capaz de entender lo que realmente significaba su pregunta. Sacudió la cabeza hacia ella, y ella de inmediato desvió la mirada. No podía creer que lo que acababa de decir en voz alta. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Estaba muy tentada a sólo salir corriendo de la habitación, sólo estaba a diez pies de distancia de la puerta, sólo se dan dos pasos para estar en el pasillo. Pero no podía hacerlo, había llegado hasta aquí y no había vuelta atrás. Se arriesgó a mirar hacia él. Su rostro estaba rojo ahora, y, probablemente, estaba más avergonzado de lo que parecía, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Ella había querido llegar hasta aquí el día del Baile de Navidad, pero Harry había entrado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. Pero ahora no había nadie para detenerla. "Ron", comenzó tentativamente, "¿Te gusta la idea de mí, saliendo con… _cualquier otro_ chico?"

Ron frunció el ceño, como si no hubiera pensado en ello antes. "Realmente no", admitió al fin.

"¿Por qué - por qué piensas _eso_?" Ron permaneció en silencio durante un largo tiempo, con los ojos clavados en una grieta en el suelo y los de ella estaban como pegados a su cara. "¿No puedes pensar en cualquier chico con el que debiera salir?"

Los labios de Ron se apretaron automáticamente y un ligero sonido "y" fue emitido. Hermione contuvo la respiración. Él podría estar a punto de decir "yo", y si lo hacía, iba a ser la mujer más feliz del universo. Pero Ron dudó. Los ojos de Hermione siguieron penetrándolo, sintiendo como si él y ella fueran las dos únicas personas en el mundo. Levantó finalmente la mirada del suelo, y sus ojos se cruzaron por unos pocos y electrizantes segundos que, Hermione estaba segura le regalaron todo lo que ella había sentido por él.

Ron respiró hondo y dio unos pasos hacia ella. _Oh Dios, esto _es, pensó en éxtasis, _finalmente sucederá…_

Ambos saltaron y observaron nerviosos cuando el pomo de la puerta giraba. Hermione se dio la vuelta, lista para hechizar a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar. La única razón aceptable para que alguien irrumpiera sin tocar la puerta cuando ella y Ron estaban así cerca de dejar sus sentimientos salir a la luz, era que alguien les dijese que Harry había llegado. Pero la señora Black no había gritado, podía haberse puesto como loca al entrar Harry a la casa, así que Harry no podía estar aquí tan pronto.

¡Pero si lo estaba!

Hermione se detuvo sólo una fracción de segundo cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló a su mejor amigo. Pig picoteó un saludo cuando Hermione dejó escapar un grito de alegría y abrazó a Harry. Harry tuvo que retroceder un paso para mantener el equilibrio, pero a ella no le importó. Harry estaba a salvo.

"¡Harry! Ron, está aquí, ¡Harry está aquí! ¡No te oí llegar! ¡Oh!, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has estado furioso con nosotros? Apuesto a que lo estás, sé que nuestras cartas eran inútiles - pero no podíamos decirte nada, Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no lo haríamos, oh, tenemos mucho que decirte, y tú mucho que decirnos -¡los Dementores! Cuando oímos - y la audiencia del Ministerio – eso es escandaloso, he investigado todo, no pueden expulsarte, simplemente no pueden, Hay provisión en el Decreto para la restricción de menores de edad para el uso de la magia en donde la vida está en situaciones de peligro... "

"Déjalo respirar, Hermione," dijo Ron, sonriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de Harry. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que había estado agarrado a Harry todo el tiempo que había estado divagando. Pero ella estaba tan aliviada al verlo, que todos sus pensamientos y temores que ella había analizado con Ron salían de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlos. Sólo esperaba que a Harry no le importara, estaba tan incómodo con la muestra de afecto como Ron. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus preocupaciones, ella no podía dejar de sonreír mientras se soltaba de Harry, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra se oyó un ruido sibilante suave y algo blanco salió disparado desde la parte superior del armario oscuro y aterrizó suavemente en el hombro de Harry.

"¡Hedwig!"

Hermione tomó rápidamente la condición de Harry, mientras Ron mostró a Harry las lesiones que Hedwig les había hecho. Estaba un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Harry, en realidad le había ordenado a Hedwig que los picoteara, lo que parecía un poco exagerado. Pero ella sabía que él estaba en problemas. Cualquiera podía saber con sólo mirarlo. Había crecido mucho en los últimos dos meses, al igual que Ron, pero a diferencia de Ron, el que cada vez estuviera más alto, no parecía estar acorde con Harry. Se veía más delgado, y no parecía que hubiese estado comiendo bien. Estaba un poco más pálido de lo que recordaba, pero aparte de eso, todo seguía igual. La misma constitución delgada, cabello negro despeinado, gafas redondas y gruesas, ropa desaliñada y holgadas, y sus brillantes ojos verdes ... Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente. Pensándolo bien, sus ojos se veían un poco diferentes. Estaban ausentes de su brillo habitual, estaban llenos de ira, de resentimiento y de dolor.

¡_Oh, no!_, pensó con temor, _espero que esto no sea tan malo como pensaba que podría ser_.

"Juraron no decirme", dijo Harry. "Sí, Hermione ya lo dijo."

El tono amargo de la voz y el tenso silencio que le siguió le dijo todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Es tan malo como pensaba.

**0o0o0**

"¿Cómo está él, querida?" La señora Weasley preguntó en voz baja cuando Hermione le entregó un puñado de platos la mañana siguiente.

"Creo que está mejorando," Hermione suspiró: "Pero yo no lo sé. No parece querer hablar de nada a nadie. Ni siquiera con Ron, o conmigo, o Sirius."

"Bueno", la señora Weasley apuntó con su varita a los platos sucios y comenzó el hechizo limpiador, "Creo que le ayudará estar aquí. "

"Espero que sí," Hermione respondió. A veces parecía que cada tiempo libre en estos días se le iba en preocuparse por Harry. Su estallido, cuando llegó por primera vez había sido muy molesto, pero entendible después de la tensión en la que había estado las últimas semanas. Gracias a Dios que no había perdido su temperamento ya que, nunca había visto a Harry tan enojado, y esperaba nunca verlo. Eso le asustaba un poco. Echó un vistazo hacia él en el área de comer. Estaba sentado con Ron y parecía estar perfectamente bien. Él siempre parecía feliz cuando estaba ocupado y cerca de la gente, pero era cuando estaba solo que Hermione se preocupaba más de él. Sabía que él tenía que estar constantemente pensando en la inminente audiencia del Ministerio. No había dicho una palabra al respecto desde la primera noche, y ella y Ron habían acordado no tocar el tema, a menos que Harry instigara la conversación. Pero ahora, la audiencia estaba a menos de veinticuatro horas, y ya podía ver que los nervios se empezaban a mostrar.

"Sé que tú y Ron se preocupan", continuó la señora Weasley cuando Hermione comenzó a guardar los platos recién lavados. "Veo la forma en que ustedes dos hablan de él." Puso una mano reconfortante en el brazo de Hermione. "Pero teniéndolos a los dos a su lado le ayudará más de lo que ustedes se imaginan."

"Espero que sí," Hermione respondió, aún mordiendo su labio preocupadamente.

La señora Weasley miró a la mejor amiga de su hijo durante un largo rato antes de cambiar por completo el tema.

"Supongo que no he sido muy buena contigo, ¿no es así?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Está bien", la señora Weasley siguió cuando le entregaba la plata recientemente limpiada. "Puedes decirlo".

"Supongo…", murmuró Hermione con vergüenza. Es cierto, siempre había sentido un tácito y tangible muro entre ella y la señora Weasley desde el principio. No que le importara, en realidad, sus padres apenas y conocían a Harry y Ron, así que no era como si fuera inusual para ella y la señora Weasley no estar muy cerca.

La señora Weasley asintió con la cabeza. "Sabes el porqué, ¿cierto?"

Hermione vaciló. "Bueno, yo no pensaba que había alguna razón para ello, yo sólo pensaba que esa era la forma en que simplemente… era".

"Hay una razón para ello," la señora Weasley admitió, "Es porque estás tomando a mi hijo de mí. En otras palabras, me lo estás robando."

"¿Qu - ¿Qué?" Hermione tartamudeó, desconcertada. Esta no era la razón que se esperaba. "Yo no estoy, la verdad..."

"Oh, no, querida, eso no es lo que quise decir," la señora Weasley hizo un gesto hacia una pequeña mesa lejos de las miradas indiscretas de la sala, y Hermione se dejó caer en una de las sillas vacías cuando la señora Weasley hizo lo mismo. "Bueno, déjame ponerlo de esta manera. ¿Cómo se siente tu padre acerca de Ron?"

"Oh, bueno, yo… no lo sé," Hermione frunció el ceño mientras pensaba duro, tratando de recordar un caso en particular, cuando su padre le había hablado de Ron. "Él sólo lo ha visto un par de veces, pero supongo que..." El aspecto extraño que revoloteaba en el rostro de su padre cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Ron brilló en su mente y su gesto se profundizó. "Él actúa siempre un poco gracioso cuando hablo de Ron."

"Eso es lo que pensé", se inclinó la señora Weasley hacia Hermione y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo con una sonrisa de complicidad. "¿Te gusta mi Ronnie, verdad?"

"¡No!" Hermione negó de inmediato, "¡Por supuesto que no! Quiero decir, él es mi mejor amigo y todo, pero no me gusta de _esa_ manera, quiero decir que sería una tontería, bueno, no tonto, me refiero, Ron es genial, es maravilloso, él significa el mundo para mí, él es… todo." Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro en derrota. No tenía sentido continuar con la farsa por más tiempo. "¿Es tan obvio?"

"Para una mujer", la señora Weasley respondió con prudencia. Hermione gimió y dejó caer la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, que descansaban sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué era sin embargo tan difícil tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos por Ron, sólo se hacen más evidentes a todos los demás y más gente conocía su secreto? Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo el mundo mágico supiera que ella estaba enamorada de Ron Weasley. "Oh, querida, todo está bien", la señora Weasley la tranquilizó. "Él siente de la misma manera."

"No, no es así," Hermione respondió debidamente sumida en su antebrazo.

"Él es tan tímido", argumentó la señora Weasley.

Hermione se echó a reír cuando vio a Ron reír a carcajadas y tirar un rollo sin comer a Fred. "¿Ron, tímido?"

"Cuando se trata de amor, lo es," la señora Weasley amorosamente alisó la masa crespo de pelo de Hermione, y Hermione sonrió ante el gesto maternal. Su propia madre nunca había sido típicamente cariñosa, y apreciaba el sentimiento detrás de ello. "Está creciendo, ya sabes."

"Lo sé", susurró Hermione.

"Está creciendo gracias a ti." Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. "Es cierto", la Sra. Weasley presionó, "Quiere ser una mejor persona, por ti." Siguió acariciando el pelo de Hermione, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. "Supongo que simplemente no me gusta que mi niño crezca tan pronto."

"Sra. Weasley…", comenzó Hermione, tocada por el sentimiento.

"Supongo que es por eso que tu padre actúa un poco raro cuando escucha de Ron", la señora Weasley se forjó en eso, " Él no quiere perder a su niña con otro hombre, pero sabe que lo hará. Y yo no quiero perder a mi niño, pero me alegro…," la Sra. Weasley sonrió con orgullo a la joven sentada frente a ella, "…Me alegro de que Ronnie haya encontrado una chica como tú. Eres lo que toda madre desea para su hijo."

Hermione dejó caer la mandíbula al sentir sus propias lágrimas comenzar a borbotear.

La Sra. Weasley acarició el cabello de Hermione una vez más, antes de ponerse en pie. "Ahora será mejor que vayas a la cama", le ordenó en un tono más enérgico. "Todos debemos dormir bien, la audiencia de Harry es mañana, así que tendremos un gran día".

Hermione sin decir nada solo le dio un abrazo, un abrazo de verdad, no como los abrazos rápidos que se habían dado antes. La señora Weasley lo regresó con agradable sorpresa. Hermione dio un paso atrás, sonrió, y se dirigió silenciosamente a la cama.

**0o0o0**

Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente antes del amanecer, y no podía volver a dormir sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. No podía dejar de imaginar a Harry en un tribunal, pidiendo que se le permitiera ir a la escuela, y a Lucius Malfoy sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona, apuntando hacia la puerta, amenazante, ordenándole volver con los Dursley para la eternidad. Ella suspiró, deseando poder ir a ver a Harry y desearle suerte. Si estaba tan preocupada sobre la audiencia, no podía imaginar la incomodidad que Harry tenía que estar pasando ahora. Finalmente, decidió ir a ver si todavía estaba aquí, y después de vestirse rápidamente y agarrando algunas cosas que hacer mientras esperaba a Harry regresar, se apresuró a bajar la escalera húmeda a la cocina.

Sirius era la única persona en el salón, leyendo el Diario el Profete, inquieto, nervioso, mientras que tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa. Miró con esperanza cuando oyó a Hermione entrar, y su rostro decayó cuando la reconoció.

"Buenos días, Hermione", dijo cortésmente.

"Buenos días," Hermione regresó, "¿Está Harry levantado?"

Sirius volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Salió hace una media hora."

"Oh", dijo Hermione decepcionada.

"No va a volver por un buen rato," Sirius continuó con impaciencia, mirando su reloj. "Deberías volver a la cama."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y acomodó sus pertenencias sobre la mesa para poder tomar un café. "Estoy muy nerviosa", confesó.

Sirius la miró por un momento, una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. "Sí", aceptó. "Él está obligado a aclarar las cosas. Bones es una bruja justa".

"Lo sé," Hermione removió el café varias veces sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Y con la evidencia y la cláusula en el Decreto para menores de edad, debe sin duda quedar absuelto, pero Fudge..."

"Fudge tiene su varita pegada al trasero," Sirius intervino con una sonrisa. Se rió al ver a Hermione fruncir el ceño en desaprobación. "Va a salir de eso, ya lo verás."

Curiosamente, Sirius no parecía estar del todo contento con la perspectiva de Harry al no ser expulsado. Hermione lo miró atentamente mientras ella continuaba revolviendo su taza de café de los nervios. "Espero que sí. Yo no me puedo imaginar la vida sin Harry en Hogwarts."

Sirius continuó sonriendo. "Me imagino que James te mete en una buena cantidad de problemas".

Hermione esperaba que su asombro no se presentara en su rostro. _¿Acaba de llamar a Harry __**James**__?_ Sirius estaba esperando expectante una respuesta, él no sabía lo que había dicho. Debe haber sido un lapsus freudiano. La Señora Weasley tenía razón, ¡Sirius piensa a veces que Harry es James!

Pero no quiso ahondar en esa cuestión ahora, podía contarle a Harry sobre ello más tarde. "No es tan malo", le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros: "Lo único es que rompe las reglas cuando tiene que hacerlo."

Sirius resopló. "¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso?"

Hermione finalmente se dio cuenta de que el café era más que una mezcla homogénea y dejó caer la cuchara con un estrépito. Mientras tomaba su primer sorbo, Sirius, curiosamente se asomó a través de la mesa hacia el suave paquete que había bajado. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Oh!" Hermione se sonrojó, tomó asiento y rápidamente escondió el gorro de elaboración casera. "Estoy aprendiendo a tejer."

"Es bonito", Sirius mintió, mirando el artículo deforme de ropa.

"Está bien," Hermione le dijo: "Sé que no son muy buenos. Acabo de comenzar hace una semana, y ya que no puedo usar magia, tengo que hacerlo de la manera muggle". Ella había tomado la idea después de ver gacho a Kreacher alrededor de la casa, en nada más que un taparrabos este último mes y medio. Realmente necesitaba algo de ropa, no sólo para que él pudiera ser libre, sino para conservar algo de dignidad, y no creía que pudiera convencer a Sirius de liberar a Kreacher, ella lo había estado tratando desde que había llegado, y sólo había conseguido aprender, que Sirius era aún más terco que Ron. Así que ella esperaba "accidentalmente" dejar algo de ropa en todo lo que Kreacher recogía, y así podría ser liberado. La idea entonces se había ampliado para incluir los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts y su objetivo era que al final del término todos los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts fueran libres. Un objetivo ambicioso, pero posible, ella así lo sentía. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que nadie lo detuviera, por eso tejía solamente cuando Harry y Ron se iban a la cama o temprano en la mañana como ahora.

Sirius parecía ser capaz de adivinar para qué eran esos gorros, y él sólo sonrió tristemente. "Me encantaría que hablaras con Lunático sobre el PEDO.", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"P.E.D.D.O.", Hermione corrigió automáticamente.

"Lo que sea," dijo Sirius despectivamente. A pesar de su irritación por su falta de interés en su organización, Hermione se rió ligeramente. Sirius, a veces realmente le recordaba a Ron.

Poco sabía Hermione acerca de lo que Sirius estaba pensando, tal vez era algo muy parecido a su pensamiento actual. Estaba mirando a la mejor amiga de su ahijado cuidadosamente, maravillándose de cómo su ahijado y sus dos mejores amigos eran bastante similares a él y sus dos amigos. Notablemente similares, si piensas acerca de ello. La similitud entre James y Harry era evidente, incluso si no se conocía a James. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era mirarlos y sabías que eran padre e hijo. Pero todavía se podía saber aún sin haberlos vistos: James y Harry tenían un nato liderazgo y talento que les hizo los jefes inmediatos del grupo, les gustase o no. Y allí estaba, por supuesto, la habilidad de meterse en problemas y la búsqueda de la aventura que no sólo James y Harry compartían, sino Ron y Sirius también.

Sí, Sirius se dio cuenta que él y el chico más joven Weasley tenían mucho en común. Ambos eran los más guapos de sus grupos, sin embargo, se contentaban con ser vistos como el compañero leal la mayoría de las veces. Ellos tenían en momentos el deseo de sobresalir, y destacaban si se lo proponían; Sirius pudo ver algunas habilidades de liderazgo en Ron también, y sonrió para sí, bueno, siempre tuvo habilidad con las brujas que James había duramente ignorado. Pero a pesar de sus numerosos talentos y atributos, al final del día, Sirius estaba contento de ser el segundo al mando después de James y estaba seguro de que Ron se sentía de la misma manera.

Y en cuanto a la chica sentada frente a él, era obvio a quién le recordaba. Hermione y Remus fueron tanto la lógica del grupo, como la voz de la razón, esa voz con la que siempre se podía contar para mantenerse en el camino, ya sea estudiando para un examen de pociones u otro plan de aventura donde la vida estuviese en peligro. Y aunque cada fibra de su ser protestaba cada vez que rompían las reglas o se ponían en peligro, ellos estaban con ahí de todos modos y ayudaban tanto como podían, simplemente porque no podían dejar que sus amigos fueran solos.

_Es curioso cómo la historia puede repetirse_, Sirius reflexionó. A veces, cuando pasaba un tiempo con Harry, se sentía como si James estuviese vivo otra vez. Y lo consoló un poco el saber que una parte de él viviría en Ron, y una parte de Remus viviría en Hermione. Algunas cosas como la lealtad, la razón, el carisma, la valentía y la habilidad vital para atraer a una bruja nunca moriría, no con estos tres niños alrededor.

Sirius nunca había tenido una buena conversación con Hermione antes, de corazón a corazón. Cada vez que la había visto, estaba con Harry o Ron, o ambos. Pero con Remus fuera en asuntos de la Orden, estaba muy contento de que fuese ella la que estuviera con él a la espera de la palabra sobre el destino de su ahijado.

Y aunque en realidad no hablaron más después de eso, Hermione sintió la misma manera. Parecía como si existiese alguna conexión implícita entre ellos, como si cada uno percibiese los pensamientos del otro. Y aunque Hermione estaba preocupada por Sirius llamando a Harry por el nombre de su padre, estaba contenta de que Ron no estaba allí para sentarse con ella en este momento, sino que Sirius era quien estaba allí para ella.

Sirius acabó de leer el diario, ella sólo tejió algunos gorros, y tomaron comodidad en la presencia del otro. Y eso fue suficiente.

**0o0o0 **

Hermione y Sirius nunca mencionaron su conversación tácita a nadie, Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando del regreso de Harry a Hogwarts y la preparación para el inicio de la escuela y Sirius estaba enfadado de que su ahijado le abandonara. Aunque se sentía tocada por el detalle de Sirius queriendo a Harry con él, no podía dejar de sentir un poco menos de simpatía después de descubrir que la hipótesis de la Señora Weasley en cuanto a Sirius había sido cierta.

Después de la absolución de Harry, las últimas semanas volaron en Grimmauld Place. Hermione estaba muy emocionada de regresar a Hogwarts, pero triste al mismo tiempo. Ella había tenido un verano agradable, lo cual le sorprendió con todo lo que estaba pasando. Y todo era porque había llegado a conocer a cierto Weasley mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Ella y Ron ya eran bastante allegados, pero ahora se sentía aún más cerca de él. Sólo esperaba que la unión perdurara hasta el final del período escolar, y que pudieran encontrar oportunidades para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Y para su asombro, la oportunidad se presentó en una carta de Hogwarts.

Ron había metido su cabeza en la habitación de ella y de Ginny, mientras que habían estado empacando en el último día de las vacaciones y _la arrojó_ en sus listas de libros. Levantó las cejas y movió la boca sin hablar "buena suerte", antes de desaparecer por las escaleras para entregar el resto de las cartas. Hermione prácticamente voló por la habitación y desgarró el sobre, dándole la envoltura vacía a Ginny, mientras ella escaneaba el pergamino.

_Querida señorita Granger, _

_Tenga en cuenta que el nuevo año escolar comienza en septiembre primero. El Expreso de Hogwarts saldrá de la estación de King's Cross, de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, a las once. _

_También nos complace informarle que usted ha sido seleccionada por el Director como uno de los prefectos de quinto año por la casa Gryffindor. Por favor, repórtese en el compartimiento de prefectura en el transporte del Expreso de Hogwarts inmediatamente después de la salida para recibir instrucciones del Jefe y la Jefa de Prefectos. También tenga en cuenta que será requerida para ayudar a los otros en la vigilancia de los corredores en todo el viaje. _

_Encontrará su placa y la lista de libros adjuntos a ésta carta. _

_Le saluda atentamente, _

_Profesor M. McGonagall _

_Directora Adjunta _

Ginny le sonrió en un te-lo-dije cuando extrajo la placa de prefecta en color rojo y oro brillante ahora perteneciente a Hermione. La cogió bromeando. "¡Y tú decías que pensabas que no podrías conseguirla! "

Hermione estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella lo había hecho, lo había hecho. Era una prefecta, sus padres iban a estar tan contentos. Estaba tan contenta que no podía decir una palabra, y sólo mantenía una sonrisa.

"Harry y Ron nunca se volverán a salir con la suya", Ginny continuó, riendo.

_Harry y Ron_. Tenía que decirles. O mejor aún... la sonrisa de Hermione se acentuó. Uno de ellos podría tener algo que decirle. Bueno, Harry probablemente tenía algo que decirle. De todos los chicos de Gryffindor, tenía el mayor potencial, las mejores calificaciones, y él era Harry Potter por Merlín. Hermione reconocía que Dumbledore tenía su nombre abajo de la posición de prefecto desde el primer día que había visto a Harry hacer magia.

"Ve y diles, entonces," Ginny le entregó el sobre a Hermione y le dio un empujón hacia la puerta. Hermione sin decir una palabra salió corriendo de la habitación y prácticamente voló por las escaleras a la habitación de Harry y Ron. Recuperó la capacidad de hablar en el momento de su llegada, pero no muy coherente.

"¿Te - ¿Te -?"

Vio la tarjeta de identificación en la mano de Harry y dejó escapar un grito.

"¡Lo sabía!" -dijo emocionada, blandiendo su carta. "¡Yo también, Harry, yo también!"

"No," dijo Harry rápidamente, empujando la placa de nuevo en la mano de Ron. "Es Ron, no yo".

"Es - ¿Qué?" Hermione acababa de procesar lo que Harry había dicho. ¿Ron era prefecto sobre Harry?

"Ron es el prefecto, no yo", dijo Harry.

"¿Ron? " -dijo Hermione, con la mandíbula caída. "Pero... ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir..."

Ella se puso roja cuando Ron miró hacia ella con una expresión desafiante en su rostro. _No te enfades conmigo_, le pidió a él en silencio en su cabeza, su mente aún se tambaleaba con la confusión. Ella y Ron habían discutido posibles prefecturas una noche, y ambos habían acordado que Harry sería la opción obvia. Estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Ron debería entender por qué estaba tan sorprendida de que Harry no había obtenido la posición.

Y no era que no creyera que Ron fuera capaz. Ron era más que capaz, ella sabía que había un montón de potencial, lo veía todos los días. El problema con Ron era que no tenía confianza en sí mismo, y se notaba. Había pensado que eso perjudicaría sus posibilidades de manera significativa. Harry no era la persona más segura en el planeta tampoco, pero él, al menos, sentía que era un mago medianamente competente. Ron pensaba que era bazofia. Y las personas que pensaban que estaban por debajo de la media de los estudiantes no se conviertan en prefectos. Los problemas de auto-estima de Ron también lo llevaban a no intentar o tratar de hacerse destacar entre los otros alumnos. En lugar de poner esfuerzo en las cosas, Ron prefería decirse a sí mismo que no había forma en que pudiera superar los cinco hermanos mayores, así que ¿por qué molestarse?. Era una teoría ridícula, y Hermione odiaba el hecho de que se sintiera de esa manera cuando él era más que capaz de brillar por su cuenta.

Eso era el porqué estaba tan sorprendida de que Dumbledore le hubiese dado a Ron la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo como un líder, en lugar de dar la posición a Harry que ya era un líder natural. No es que ella sentía que él era incapaz de hacerlo, sabía que podía hacerlo. Ella no estaba segura de que otra gente lo sabía, y una de esas personas que no sabían era el mismísimo Ron Weasley.

Bien, Hermione decidió, mientras tomaba a Hedwig y lo llevaba hasta su habitación para que pudiera enviar una carta a sus padres. Voy a tener que enseñarle a él esta noche.

**0o0o0**

No pudo encontrar una oportunidad hasta mucho más tarde ese día, después del ajetreo de la cena de felicitación que la señora Weasley había preparado para ellos. Ella había considerado esperar hasta el otro día, pero mientras ella había estado discutiendo los derechos de los elfos domésticos con Lupin, Kingsley había venido, y no podía dejar de escucharles discutir que Harry debería haber sido prefecto sobre Ron. Y lo terrible es que ella pensaba que Ron pudo haber oído también.

Hermione había ido en la búsqueda de Ron cuando la fiesta se había calmado, pero no estaba teniendo ningún éxito, hasta que encontró a Lupin en la escalera, un poco agitado. Le había explicado lo que había sucedido con la señora Weasley y el boggart, y mencionó que había visto a Ron parado fuera de la puerta cuando se había ido. Lo había visto por última vez caminando por ese pasillo. Hermione tuvo que pensar un buen rato antes de darse cuenta dónde había ido. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, y efectivamente, allí estaba, de espaldas a ella.

"Oye", dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ron saltó ligeramente, pero no se dio la vuelta y continuó a medio-lanzando a Buckbeak un par ratas muertas. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Sirius me pidió que alimentara a Buckbeak por él", dijo Ron en breve, aún manteniéndose de espaldas a ella.

Hermione dudaba seriamente que Sirius hubiese encontrado el tiempo para pedir a Ron que alimentara Buckbeak, en el trato con la señora Weasley y el asunto del boggart, pero asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Odiaba cuando Ron estaba melancólico, era tan sensible y delicado en algunas cosas. Y realmente no debería ser, era una persona maravillosa, ¿por qué no podía ver eso?

"¿Viste en lo que el boggart de mi mamá se convirtió?" -Preguntó Ron bruscamente.

Hermione parpadeó. ¿De dónde había salido eso? "No."

Ron se rió una vez, una carcajada sarcástica corta. "Era Harry."

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Hermione, aún más confusa.

"Harry", repitió Ron, "Su peor temor es que Harry muera". Ron arrojó ferozmente la última rata a Buckbeak, tomando al hipogrifo desprevenido y golpeándolo en el ojo, Buckbeak dejó salir un graznido doloroso que Ron ignoró. "No papá, no yo, no Ginny, no ninguno de sus propios hijos, pero Harry."

Y luego Hermione sabía de dónde venía _esto_. Apostaba su copia de _Hogwarts: Una historia_ a que Ron había alcanzado a escuchar a Kingsley y Lupin. Tenía la esperanza de que el nombramiento de prefecto aumentara la ya frágil auto-estima de Ron, pero ahora parecía que el nombramiento sólo le derrotaba.

"Ron", dijo en voz baja: "No creo que tu madre se preocupe más por Harry, …Porque eso es una tontería ..."

"¿Lo es? " Ron le interrumpió, finalmente dándose vuelta, ojos brillantes, claramente listo para la batalla. "Ella siempre dijo Harry era tan bueno como su propio hijo."

"¡Y tú eres su hijo!"Hermione contestó:" Nada va a cambiar nada, tu mamá te quiere, Ron, y tú lo sabes!" Le estaba resultando muy difícil a Hermione ser simpática a los problemas de Ron cuando se quejaba de algo que ni siquiera era cierto. "Sinceramente, Ron, ¡me gustaría que mi mamá fuera la mitad de amorosa que la tuya! "

"¿Entonces por qué Harry es su peor miedo? " Ron respondió.

"No sabes si la muerte de Harry es su único temor," Hermione señaló: "Los Boggarts son forma-desplazadores, ¿recuerdas? Se puede cambiar de forma en cualquier momento, si tienes más de un miedo, se desplazará para mostrar todos ellos. ¿Cómo sabes que tu madre no vio el resto de su familia muerta, y entonces se había vuelto el boggart Harry cuando lo viste? "

Ron abrió la boca y la cerró, obviamente, tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta. Pero él no podía argumentar con buenas razones, era parte de la razón por la que generalmente perdía en discusiones con Hermione.

Ella suspiró cuando Ron desvió la mirada de ella, toda la ira dejó su rostro y dejando sólo la mirada abatida que le desgarraba el ecorazón. Ella no podía soportar verlo así.

"Yo sé lo que estoy hablando, Ron, porque, bueno, te mentí", Hermione finalmente habló, preguntándose por qué en la tierra iba a confesarse con Ron, pero de alguna manera tenía la sensación de que era lo correcto. Su declaración ciertamente atrajo su atención, alzó la cabeza del suelo y la miró. "En el tercer año. Durante los exámenes, cuando no pude terminar mi práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, fue porque mi boggart me asustó mucho." Hermione de repente sintió como si ella tuviera que sentarse y cayó al piso, piernas cruzadas, mirando sus pantalones vaqueros." Yo realmente no vi a la profesora McGonagall – Sólo dije lo que recordé, algo que habías pensado sería mi boggart, una pieza de la tarea con sólo un 8 sobre 10 en ella, y que era, evidentemente demasiado tonto, así que lo modifique. "

Oyó a Ron dar unos pasos más cerca de ella. "¿Qué era?"

Hermione se echó el pelo de la cara y lo miró con una sonrisa triste en su cara. "Tú". La mandíbula de Ron bajó ligeramente, y Hermione tenía el deseo de alcanzar y cerrar la mandíbula por él, y mantener sus dedos en su cara... Ella se sonrojó y volvió a examinar la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Es curioso cómo se parecen los boggarts de tu mamá y el mío. Vi por primera vez a mis padres, luego Harry, y luego a ti,…todos…muertos". Tomó deshilachados del dobladillo de los vaqueros con la esperanza de disipar de alguna manera el picoteo de las esquinas de los ojos. "Pero el pensamiento, la idea de saber o _verte_ muerto fue lo que lo hizo insoportable, y fue entonces cuando salí corriendo del tronco". La visión de cómo Ron podía morir, el no ver sus vivaces ojos azules, esos ojos que expresan emoción con tanta facilidad, esos ojos a los que les es imposible ocultar lo que realmente sienten, esos ojos con los que ella había comenzado a soñar por las noches, le habían atravesado todo conocimiento, toda la razón, toda la lógica que había aprendido en su vida, y la habían dejado sólo con el miedo y el dolor, que aun le herían dos años después.

Ella continuó a jugando con las hebras de mezclilla cuando sintió a Ron sentándose junto a ella, los hombros tocándole amigablemente. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Porque pensé que..." Hermione se calló, siendo ésta una de las raras ocasiones en que estaba realmente perdida para las palabras. "Yo no sé por qué yo no…", se corrigió. Se recostó contra la pared para poder mirar a Ron en ángulo recto. "Pero sólo quiero que sepas que hay muchas, muchas personas por ahí que se preocupan por ti, y no quiero que vayas por ahí pensando que eres de algún modo menos importante que Harry, o que a todos nos gusta Harry más que tú, porque no es cierto en absoluto. De hecho – Yo.., " Esta podría ser una oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Ron lo que ella realmente sentía por él. Habían estado tan cerca de dejar salir todo a la intemperie la noche que Harry había llegado, pero parecía que ese momento se había perdido por completo. Ni ella ni Ron habían mencionado aquella conversación, ésta, por su miedo al rechazo, y... bueno, no tenía idea de por qué él no tocaba el tema: quizás por las mismas razones, pero tal vez no. Podría haber sido una casualidad. Ese pensamiento deprimente llenó a Hermione con la duda de tal manera que cuando Ron miró a ella mientras tartamudeaba, una gran sacudida de nervios se estrelló sobre ella, y rápidamente desvió la mirada. "Yo- Sólo quería que lo supieras", terminó más bien sin convicción.

Hubo un largo silencio, en la que Hermione ahora pretendía fascinarse por suavizar su indomable cabello. Ron se quedó mirando hacia el espacio antes de abrir la boca.

"¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore me eligió en lugar de Harry? Los dos pensamos que era el obvio."

Una vez más, Hermione tenía que recoger sus palabras con mucho cuidado. Había estado pensando más en ello todo el día, y había decidido que ésta era la respuesta más honesta. "Yo creo", contestó lentamente ", que Harry no está preparado para ese tipo de posición ahora. Está pasando a través de esta dura prueba que ninguno de nosotros puede entender, y él no está listo. Tú, por otra parte, has estado mostrando tus capacidades de manera constante y progresiva, y estás demostrando que puede ser un líder, y creo que estás listo para asumir ese papel, y además realmente creo que vas a ser maravilloso." Sus mejillas estaban recibiendo más calor de nuevo cuando terminó con "Y no hay nadie con quien prefiera ser prefecta más que contigo."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Ron. "¿Sí? "

Ella le devolvió. "Sí".

Ron permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos antes de estirar las piernas, recostado cómodamente en la pared. "¿Entonces quién crees que serán los otros prefectos?"

Y por el tono sincero, optimista de la voz de Ron, Hermione sabía que había logrado su objetivo de la noche.

**O0o0o0o0o0**

_**Read? Review!**_

**Notas de Autor: **Las siguientes secciones fueron tomadas del libro de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. De JK Rowling: -La carta de Harry, -Diálogo después de la llegada de Harry a Grimmauld Place, -Conversación con Harry acerca de las prefecturas. -La descripción del aspecto de Harry. -La carta de Hermione se escribió a partir de la que Harry Recibió en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azcabán.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Las conversaciones que se toman del libro de "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" las traduzco directamente del Fic, así que si no concuerdan completamente con el libro (que la mayoría de ustedes han leído), les ruego me disculpen muchote, lo hago de esta manera para no atrasarme mucho en el trabajo, pero procuro conservar la esencia de la conversación (que al cabo ya se saben esas conversaciones de memoria jeje ;) ) **_

_**SALUDOS A TODOS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**_

**Resumen:** ¡Y nos vamos a Hogwarts! Hermione se encuentra con Malfoy, las preocupaciones acerca de Harry, y hace un pacto con Ron. Y su primer día de regreso no va mejor que el de Harry...  
**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**Notas de la autora: ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios! ¡Ustedes son los mejores! ¡Espero que disfruten de este capítulo también! **

**0o0o0o0o0**

Pero, de nuevo, tal vez realmente no había cumplido su objetivo la noche anterior. Ron no parecía muy entusiasmado de ir a la reunión de prefectos en el camino a Hogwarts. Ella, por otra parte, estaba muy interesada en aprender sus funciones y ver de quiénes eran los nuevos nombramientos (_por favor, por favor, Malfoy no_). Ella no entendía por qué Ron estaba tan renuente.

Esto fue, hasta que llegaron al tren, y Harry se volvió a mirarlos expectante.

"¿Vamos a ir a buscar un compartimiento entonces?" -Le preguntó Harry y Ron.

Hermione miró a Ron reflexivamente, Ron, volteó a mirarle también.

"Eh", dijo Ron.

Parecía que Ron no era lo suficientemente coherente como para decirle a Harry sobre su reunión de prefectos, por lo que ella tuvo que hacerlo. Y por el cambio en la expresión del rostro de Harry, Hermione ahora sabía el por qué temía. Así que por _eso_ no había querido hacerlo Ron.

"Nosotross—e-estaremos—bueno,… bien - Ron y yo, se supone que debemos entrar en el compartimiento de prefectos," dijo Hermione con torpeza.

Hubo un destello de emoción indescifrable en el rostro de Harry, haciéndole sentir a ella aún más culpable. Miró a Ron, con la esperanza que continuara, ahora que ella había hecho la parte más difícil, pero Ron parecía tener una fascinación repentina por sus uñas. Ella luchó contra el impulso de suspirar _- ¡de verdad!_

"Oh", dijo Harry. "Bien. Bien".

Pero Hermione podría decir que Harry no estaba muy bien por lo que ella hizo todo lo posible para apaciguarlo. "No creo que tengamos que quedarnos allí todo el viaje," dijo Hermione rápidamente. "En nuestras cartas dice que simplemente recibiremos instrucciones del Jefe y la Jefa de Prefectos, y luego patrullaremos los pasillos de vez en cuando".

"Bien", dijo Harry otra vez. "Bueno, yo - yo podría verlos después, entonces."

"Sí, definitivamente", dijo Ron finalmente encontrando la capacidad de hablar mientras miraba ansiosamente a Harry. "Es un dolor tener que ir allí, prefiero - pero tenemos que - quiero decir, yo no estoy disfrutando ésto, no soy Percy."

Hermione luchó contra el increíble impulso de golpear a Ron en la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¿Acaso creía que decir eso iba a ayudar? Todo lo que hacía era sonar como un idiota.

"Sé que no eres," dijo Harry, sus ojos perdiendo la dureza que se había desarrollado cuando se mencionó la reunión de prefectos. Y después realmente sonrió.

_Bueno, hijo de la pistola, _Hermione pensó en estado de shock cuando ella y Ron comenzaron a arrastrar sus pertenencias hacia el compartimiento de prefectura, -_sí que sabías qué decir._

"Vamos," Hermione escuchó a Ginny decirle a Harry, "Si nos damos prisa, vamos a poder salvar lugares".

Hermione hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a Ginny cuando regresara de la reunión.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio la mirada extrañamente perdida en la cara de Ron. "¿Qué pasa?"

Ron brincó ligeramente. "Es - nada", murmuró. Echó una mirada hacia los lados, y ella simplemente lo miró. "yo - nunca he viajado en el tren sin Harry",

Ahora tenía que luchar contra el impulso increíble de darle a Ron un gran abrazo. No era frecuente que Ron fuera tan dulce, y simpático, y ... oh Dios, estaba empezando de nuevo, tenía que parar esto.

"Lo veremos pronto," Hermione le tranquilizó. "La reunión no tomará demasiado tiempo."

"Sí," dijo Ron pesadamente, tirando de su baúl aún más fuerte. Nunca le gustaba cuando hablaban acerca de los sentimientos, emociones ni nada por el estilo. Hermione suspiro un poco - ¿_alguna vez va a crecer?_

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Weasley?, No me puedo imaginar que tu baúl sea tan pesado," un acento horriblemente familiar se burló de detrás de ellos," quiero decir, ¿cuántos lujos puede realmente permitirte tu familia?"

Ron dejó caer su baúl y al instante tomó su varita.

_No, no parece que Ron haya crecido en absoluto_.

Rápidamente se agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia abajo antes de que pudiera hacer nada. "No", le advirtió en voz baja, "Vamos a salir de aquí". Los ojos de Ron se deslizaron hacia ella, el cuerpo seguía estando rígido con la tensión. Hermione le apretó el brazo. "¿Por favor? "

"Que conmovedor es esto," dijo categóricamente Malfoy, "¿Te importa mover tu sucio ser fuera del camino, Granger? Tengo una reunión a la qué llegar". Sacó su pecho con orgullo, su brillante placa de prefecto estaba ya puesta en su uniforme.

"¿Qué idiota te hizo un prefecto?" Ron exigió airadamente, boca abierta con disgusto.

"Dumbledore selecciona personalmente, gracias por preguntar, Comadreja", Malfoy le informó con su aire de odio.

"¡Yo no firmaré, no quiero estar con este idiota!" Ron giró hacia Hermione.

"¡Yo no lo nombré!" Hermione le recordó. "Sólo ignóralo, no queremos llegar tarde".

"¡Weasley, lo que quieres decirme es que _tú_ eres el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor!" Malfoy soltó una risa sarcástica. "¿Qué pasó con Potter El Chico de Oro?, ¿Los Dementores le asustan?"

Hermione se quedó inmóvil. "¿Cómo sabes eso, Malfoy?" -preguntó ella. "Eso no es exactamente del conocimiento común".

Malfoy la ignoró y siguió atormentando a Ron. "¿Cómo realmente se siente hacer algo sin Potter colgando sobre ti? Estoy impresionado de que no te asustas de tu propia sombra, no está él para protegerte."

Las orejas de Ron estaban de color rojo brillante, por lo que Hermione saltó de nuevo. "Hablando de los amigos que cuelgan a tu alrededor, Malfoy," le dijo, "Por primera vez, ¿Dónde dejaste a tus matones?" Echó la cabeza hacia un lado, pretendiendo una mirada curiosa, "¿Cuánto te cuesta contratar a esos dos para que sean tus amigos? ¿Tanto como tu padre pagó para hacerte prefecto?"

Le tocó un nervio, y los tres lo sabían. Ella miró a Malfoy, triunfante, Ron comenzó a reír, y las mejillas de Malfoy lentamente se pintaban de rosa, un signo seguro de que él estaba muy enojado.

"Cuida tu lengua, Granger," Malfoy escupió en ella, "No querrás escuchar lo que pienso de tu actual nombramiento de prefecto."

La risa de Ron murió súbitamente, y Hermione ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo para saber que iba por su varita de nuevo. Lo agarró del brazo una vez más. "Vamos, Ron," ella dijo con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir, "Nosotros no queremos llegar tarde".

Pero todos ya estaban reunidos. Una chica de cabello rubio sacó la cabeza por la puerta del compartimento más lejano y le dio a los tres una mirada de reproche. "¿Son ustedes los nuevos prefectos?"

"Sí," dijo Hermione rápidamente, renovando su lucha para arrastrar el baúl hacia dentro del compartimiento.

"Ustedes tendrán tiempo para socializar después de la reunión," la chica dijo a los tres de ellos con enojo, "Llegan tarde."

Ella murmuró una disculpa y se deslizó en un asiento vacío. No quería causar una escena en su primera reunión del prefecto - _qué vergonzoso_. Ron ocupó el asiento a su lado, los oídos todavía con una sombra viva de color granate, mientras que Malfoy se sentó frente a ellos, recuperando con éxito su compostura. Estaba sentado al lado de... Hermione luchó contra el impulso de gemir. _Pansy Parkinson_. Era casi tan mala como Malfoy, Hermione tenía que soportar duramente sus comentarios mordaces en varias ocasiones, en el baño de mujeres y otros lugares. Y ahora las reuniones de prefectos se agregaban a la lista - Hermione se preguntaba si podía pasar el año sin maldecir a esa vaca en el olvido.

Hermione se obligó a prestar atención cuando todos se presentaron, y recibió otro pergamino de información acerca de sus funciones. Parecía que ella y Ron estarían a cargo de los estudiantes más jóvenes - guiarlos a los dormitorios, situarlos en el nuevo entorno, darles instrucciones, etc. También ayudarían a patrullar el tren y los pasillos, y tenían que ayudar a los profesores en caso de emergencia o en alguna ocasión especial.

Estaba muy sorprendida de encontrar que casi había pasado una hora antes de que fueran liberados. Hizo todo lo posible para dirigir a Ron lejos de Malfoy, pero él y Pansy Parkinson se habían situado detrás de ella y Ron, hablando en voz bastante alta.

"Bueno, mi Padre me dijo que me lo esperara, por supuesto," dijo Malfoy a Pansy pomposamente, "Lo que más le disgustó fue escuchar acerca de la disminución en los estándares de prefectura."

Hermione sabía lo que venía, y por la tensión de los hombros de Ron, él también. Pansy, por otra parte, tenía la capacidad del cerebro de un gusano. "¿Qué quieres decir, Draco?" -preguntó inocentemente.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy estaban hundidos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione. "Sangre-inmunda", se burló, "y amantes de muggles como prefectos. Es patético".

Hermione consideró por un instante dejar que Ron se lanzase a Malfoy, pero recordándose a sí misma que ahora era una prefecta, interpuso un brazo para bloquear el de Ron, y lanzó la primera afrenta que le vino a la mente.

"Bueno Malfoy, Dumbledore está lanzando una política de aceptación," explicó, "Después de todo, está permitiendo que los Trolls tengan estatus de prefecto," Ella lanzó una mirada significativa a Pansy antes de girar sobre sus talones.

Hermione estaba ya a mitad de camino por el pasillo cuando oyó gritar a Pansy con indignación. Ella rodó los ojos. "Ya era hora", murmuró a Ron en voz baja.

"Juro…", Ron le dijo, todavía truncado en el incidente "la próxima vez que te moleste..."

"No," Hermione le advirtió con preocupación, "No te metas en problemas. Él no vale la pena". Ella luchó contra la tentación de mirar a Malfoy de nuevo, podía sentir que estaba viendo. "Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? no quieres que Harry te vea así, ¿verdad?"

"No," Ron estuvo de acuerdo, cerró los ojos un instante y respiró profundamente.

"Ahora vamos," se asomó en el compartimiento contiguo, con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a Harry. "Vamos a encontrarlo, y olvidemos a Malfoy."

"Sí," Ron estuvo de acuerdo. Tuvieron que recorrer todo el camino hacia el último compartimiento antes de tener un vistazo de Harry. Estaba sentado con Ginny, Neville Longbottom, y una chica cuarto año de Ravenclaw, de quien Hermione había olvidado el nombre. "Me muero de hambre", dijo Ron. Él se sentó junto a Harry después de estibar su equipaje y coger una rana de chocolate. Cerró los ojos, y Hermione se daba cuenta de que todavía estaba tratando de calmarse.

Ginny captó el comportamiento de su hermano, y rápidamente disparó a Hermione una mirada inquisitiva. Un poco descontenta tuvo que explicar por qué ella y Ron estaban de mal humor y todavía muy enojados con Malfoy, Hermione tomó asiento. "Bueno, hay dos prefectos de quinto año de cada Casa. Hombre y Mujer de cada una."

"¿Y adivinen quién es un prefecto de Slytherin?", dijo Ron, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

"Malfoy," contestó Harry a la vez. Hermione podría decir que había estado temiendo esa posibilidad. Malfoy era _casi_ el mejor de su año - _Bueno, casi_, Hermione recordó a sí misma con orgullo, _a la única que no ha vencido es a mí_.

"Claro", dijo Ron amargamente, atacándose más chocolate a empujones en la boca y agarrando aún más.

"Y la vaca tonta de Pansy Parkinson", dijo Hermione con saña. Ella no solía ser tan mordaz, pero había oído a Pansy decir algunas cosas realmente crueles contra ella. Había soportado suficientes burlas de Malfoy - Pansy era sólo la gota que derramó el vaso. Pero al tonto no se le culpa por ser tonto, "¿Cómo llegó a ser una prefecta, cuando tenía menos capacidad cerebral que un Trol...?"

"¿Quiénes son los de Hufflepuff?" Harry intervino

"Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott," dijo Ron con voz ronca.

"Y Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil de Ravenclaw," dijo Hermione. Lanzó una mirada a Ginny, que parecía un poco decepcionada. Michael Corner realmente había tenido la esperanza de hacerse un prefecto.

"Tú fuiste a la Baile de Navidad con Padma Patil," la chica extraña habló.

Todos se volvieron a mirarla, estaba observando a Ron sin pestañear de una manera que ponía a Hermione un poco incómoda, por dos razones. Uno: que no le gustaba que se le recordara el Baile de Navidad. Dos: que no le gustaba ninguna chica que mirara a Ron con tanta fascinación.

"Sí, sé con quién fui", dijo Ron, mirándose algo sorprendido.

"Ella no lo disfrutó mucho", la chica le informó, "No cree que la hayas tratado muy bien, porque no querías bailar con ella. Creo que a mí no me habría importado", agregó pensativa, "no me gusta mucho bailar".

Por alguna razón, el estómago de Hermione se sacudió a esta declaración. _¿Esta chica acaba de decir que a ella no le habría importado ir al baile con Ron? ¿Mi Ron? Bueno, no es tu Ron_, se dijo_, él puede ir con cualquier chica que le guste_... _¡Oh por Merlín, ni siquiera viste la bola venir así que no te pongas malhumorada! _

Afortunadamente, Ron la distrajo de su momentáneo lapsus de celos. "... y podemos dar castigos si la gente se porta mal. No puedo esperar a agarrar a Crabbe y Goyle en algo..."

"¡No debes abusar de tu posición, Ron!" -dijo Hermione bruscamente. Ella sabía porque él estaba diciendo eso, acababa de tener un encuentro con el Cabeza de chorlito, pero aún así No tenían el derecho a romper las reglas para venganza personal. Incluso si se lo mereciera.

"Sí, claro, porque Malfoy no abusará de ella en absoluto", dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

"¿Así que nos vamos a rebajar a su nivel?" Hermione dijo acusando, enojada con la mezquindad de Ron. Ron era una mejor persona que sólo la que representaba su odio hacia Malfoy, lo malo era que seguía comportándose de esta manera. ¡Era mucho mejor que esto!.

"No, yo sólo voy a asegurarme de atrapar a sus compañeros antes de que atrape a los míos". Los ojos de Ron se reunieron a los de ella, y Hermione sabía que él se refería a la declaración que había hecho Malfoy en el pasillo. Todavía estaba pensando en tomar represalias la próxima vez que el idiota la llamase Sangresucia. No podía dejar que lo hiciera – se metería en tantos problemas, y sería porque la estaba defendiendo. Aunque juraba que amaba cada que él la defendía de esa manera, pero ahora no debía permitírselo.

"Por Merlín, Ron..." comenzó, con la esperanza de que si utilizaba la lógica y la razón, él sería capaz de ver lo mal que sería actuar de esa manera.

"Voy a hacer que Goyle escriba líneas, le van a matar, él odia la escritura", dijo Ron felizmente. Bajó la voz y arrugó la cara en concentración fingida y dolorosa. "No... debo… mirarme… como… trasero… de… mandril…"

Hermione no pudo evitar estallar en carcajada - Ron realmente era muy divertido. De hecho, él era el único que realmente podía hacerla reír. A pesar de que fuese por las razones equivocadas, se sentía tan bien reír de nuevo.

Su risa murió tan pronto escuchó a la chica extraña reír tan fuerte, que despertó a Hedwig y Crookshanks quien comenzó a maullar.

"¡Eso fue divertido!"

Ron salvó a Hermione de otra explosión irracional de celos, una vez más se volvió hacia el resto de ellos, completamente confundido. La expresión de su cara no tenía precio, y Hermione rió más que nunca. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se pasó el brazo por su estómago ya casi doloroso. No se había reído así en siglos.

Hermione se puso seria cuando vio a Harry tomar la revista que a la chica se le había caído y le preguntó si podía verla. Hermione inclinó la cabeza para poder ver la portada y casi chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación - era _el Quisquilloso_, una de las revistas de peor calidad en las publicaciones mágicas. Harry leyó con interés, lo que sorprendió a Hermione. Había pensado que Harry era mucho más razonable que eso.

Todo el mundo por fin dejó de reírse cuando Harry cerró la revista. Ron finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que su mejor amigo estaba leyendo y le preguntó al respecto.

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Hermione por Harry, no quieres saber si él realmente ha encontrado algo interesante. "_El Quisquilloso_ es basura, todo el mundo lo sabe."

"Disculpa," dijo la muchacha, su voz sonaba muy diferente. Sonaba bien, normal. Antes, ella había hablado en ese tono raro, translúcido, como si ella no fuera de este mundo. Ahora sonaba como alguien con los pies en la tierra, y sensible, lo que hizo que a Hermione le agradara un poquito más. "Mi padre es el editor."

_Oh diablos_.

Ella estaba tan avergonzada que tenía problemas para pensar en algo que decir para rectificar la situación. Ginny le daba una mirada de reproche, recordando a Hermione de donde había conocido a la chica. Ginny se la había presentado hace un tiempo, Luna Lovegood era su nombre. Y _El Quisquilloso_ era propiedad de James Lovegood.

"Yo - Oh," dijo Hermione finalmente, "Bueno ... tiene algunos datos interesantes ... quiero decir, es muy ..."

"devuélvemela, gracias", dijo Luna con frialdad, y la tomó de las manos de Harry. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo más amable, pero fue antes de que la puerta del compartimiento se abriera, y ella se plagase de desgracia al ver a Draco Malfoy _de nuevo_, esta vez acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle.

"¿Qué?" Harry rompió de inmediato. Hermione parpadeó con sorpresa, Harry no era generalmente el agresivo. Se intercambiaron una mirada con Ron, que parecía igual de estupefacto.

"Modales, Potter, o voy a tener que darte una detención", Malfoy arrastró las palabras, "Verás, yo, a diferencia de ti, soy un prefecto, lo que significa que, a diferencia de ti, tengo el poder para repartir castigos ".

"Sí," dijo Harry, "pero, a diferencia de mí, eres un idiota, por lo que sal de aquí y déjanos en paz".

Hermione se echó a reír de nuevo - nunca pensó que sería tan divertido ver los labios de Malfoy fruncirse así. Ron y los otros se unieron a la risa.

"Dime, ¿Cómo se siente ser el segundo mejor después de Weasley, Potter?" Malfoy continuó.

No era necesario. Harry se sintió bastante mal por no ser nombrado prefecto, y a Ron no se le debía recordar que era ampliamente considerado como _el compañero de Harry_. Ron necesitaba aprender a no tener desconfianza de sí, que era probablemente su mayor defecto. Bueno, no realmente, su mayor defecto era ese temperamento ...

_¡Ahora no!_ Hermione rápidamente abrió la boca antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran hacer algo estúpido, y dijo una vez más, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"¡Cállate, Malfoy!," dijo Hermione bruscamente.

_Ah, sí, brillante, Hermione. Tú eres la inteligente, después de todo._

"Me parece haber tocado un nervio," dijo Malfoy, sonriendo: "Bueno, sólo ten cuidado, Potter, porque voy a estar _como sabueso_ tras tus pasos en caso de que te pases de la raya."

Malfoy había tocado otro nervio - uno grande. Hermione se puso en pie. _Malfoy ¿Cómo puede saber?_ Él podría soltar la sopa en ese mismo momento, a cualquier persona, a su padre...

"¡Fuera!" Hermione ordenó furiosa, sin saber qué hacer. Ella no podía interrogarlo acerca de _ello_ justo en frente de Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, y Luna.

Cerró la puerta detrás de los tres Slytherin, ignorando la mirada maliciosa que Malfoy le dio antes que la puerta, afortunadamente oscureciera su visión de él. _No, él no lo haría—él no podría…_

Ella miró a Harry y se podría decir que la misma idea aterradora corría por su mente.

_Oh, sí que lo haría_.

**0o0o0**

Hermione estaba bastante preocupada por el conocimiento de Malfoy acerca de Sirius, por lo que cuando se bajó del tren y lo divisó, simplemente reaccionó. Ella se acercó, tratando de pensar en una razón para acercarse a él, pero por suerte, lo hizo por ella. Malfoy se acercó un pie de distancia y se lo puso directamente en el camino de una niña de primero -que estaba tratando de llegar a…¿la Profesora Grubbly-Plank? Hermione se congeló por un segundo - ¿dónde se había metido Hagrid?

"¡Cuidado!" Malfoy gritó a la de primer año. "¿Te das cuenta quién soy yo?"

"N - N - No," la pequeña, dijo en una voz aún más débil porque le temblaba de miedo. Malfoy tenía que ser un pie más alto que ella, y Crabbe y Goyle tenían que ser al menos dos veces más altos que la pobre chica.

"Yo soy un prefecto," Malfoy le informó, "Y por el olor tuyo…", resopló con desdén, "Eres una Sangresucia, ¿no?"

"A - A - ¿Qué?" -preguntó la niña confundida.

"¿Hay algún problema aquí?" Hermione se interpuso entre la chica y Malfoy, los ojos ardiendo en ira. Una cosa era llamarla a ella Sangresucia - estaba acostumbrada y lo podía soportar. Sin embargo, para presentar a un niño en su primer día de escuela en un mundo desconocido era absolutamente cruel. Ella miró por encima del hombro y sonrió a la nueva estudiante. "Vamos a ver a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, te voy a enseñar a donde ir."

"Gracias", la niña caminó tan rápido como sus piernas la podían llevar.

"¿Te imaginas el defensor de los débiles, Granger?" Malfoy se burló.

La Sonrisa reconfortante de Hermione rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca. "Yo no abusaría de la posición, Malfoy, si lo vuelves a hacer, voy a ir directamente a McGonagall." Dio un paso adelante y bajó la voz tan sólo para que él la oyera. "Y más vale que mantengas la boca cerrada acerca de otras cosas también."

"¿Oh, realmente?" Malfoy se burló. "¿Y por qué debiera yo..?"

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros. "¿Realmente quieres saber lo que yo haría?"

Bueno, no tenía idea con qué amenazar a Malfoy. Pero tenía que hacer algo. _Si Lucius Malfoy sabe de Sirius... _

Malfoy la observó durante un largo segundo antes de empujarla y pasar más allá de ella, llamando a Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione les dejó pasar antes de abrirse camino por entre la multitud, en busca de Harry o Ron. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal - era algo acerca de la forma en que Malfoy la miró que la asustó más de lo que quería admitir. Después de todo, ella sabía que él realmente le deseaba la muerte, se lo había dicho a Harry y Ron. Pero por mucho que ella despreciara al desgraciado, sin duda no lo quería muerto. Ese odio en un hombre tan joven como Malfoy era aterrador, y a Hermione en realidad no le gustaba estar en la cola de esa ira.

Sus pensamientos oscuros sobre Malfoy desaparecieron y se convirtieron en cólera cuando lo vio, ahora unido a Pansy Parkinson y algunos otros Slytherin, que empujaban a algunos jóvenes estudiantes fuera del camino para poder entrar en un coche. Sus ojos captaron el cabello rojo de la cabeza de Ron, y se dirigió hacia él, el corazón le seguía latiendo rápidamente, todavía sin aliento, y aún indignada.

"Malfoy estaba siendo absolutamente malo con una chica de un primer año allá, te juro que voy a informar de él, sólo tiene su insignia por tres minutos y ya la está utilizando para intimidar a la gente peor que nunca..." Se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no llevaba a Crookshanks. "¿Dónde está Crookshanks?"

"Ginny lo tiene", dijo Harry. "Ahí está..."

Hermione se volvió y sonrió cuando vio que su gato se retorcía en los brazos de Ginny. Ginny le dio un guiño, lo que a Hermione le dio la idea de dónde es que venía Ginny

" Gracias" dijo Hermione, liberando a Ginny del gato. "Vamos, tomemos un coche juntos, antes de que todos se llenen..."

Ron le dijo algo, pero Hermione, por una vez no le escuchó. Ginny prácticamente saltó al lado de ella cuando se dirigían hacia el carruaje vacío más cercano.

"Lo acabo de ver", susurró Ginny emocionada.

Hermione sonrió. "¿Y?"

Ginny se sonrojó de rosa brillante. "Él todavía quiere salir."

"¡Eso es genial!" Hermione le dijo a su amiga, ya que se subió al coche y se sentó.

"Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade juntos", Ginny continuó, "Y nos vamos a encontrar en la biblioteca pasado mañana".

"¿Para estudiar?" Hermione le preguntó con sorpresa. Michael y Ginny se encontraban en diferentes años, ¿cómo diablos iban a estudiar juntos si sus clases eran diferentes?

"Hermione", dijo Ginny rodando sus ojos, "no creo que vayamos a _estudiar_ mucho".

Ahora era el turno de Hermione para ruborizarse. "Oh". No era normalmente santurrona, pero, honestamente, en la biblioteca, uno debe estar estudiando. Rápidamente cambió de tema para ocultar su vergüenza. "¿Dónde se quedaron Harry y Ron?"

"Ron tuvo que esperar a Pig", explicó Ginny, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar por la ventana. "Luna se lo cuidó en nuestro lugar, ellos ya vienen".

Hermione no pudo reprimir un gesto cuando vio a los tres que se dirigían al coche, ¿por qué esa chica Luna de repente andaba en torno a ellos? ¿Y por qué _ella_ estaba sosteniendo a Pig para Ron?

"¿Sabes?, no has sido muy amable con ella," dijo Ginny en tono de reproche.

"Lo sé," dijo Hermione, pero no dio más detalles. No lo podía evitar, no le agradaba la chica mucho, era algo…extraña.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo más profundamente, porque Ron entró en el carruaje con Pig, mirando completamente desconcertado. Ella lo miró interrogante, pero él negó con la cabeza - Luna y Harry le seguían. Ron se sentó frente a ella, y por la mirada que Ron le disparó, sabía que le contaría más tarde.

Bueno, más le vale que lo haga

**0o0o0**

"¿Crees que Harry está viendo cosas?"

"No lo sé," dijo Ron exasperado. "Parecía tan condenadamente seguro de que estas cosas eran caballos tirando de los carruajes del castillo. Pero yo no he visto nada - ¿Y tú?"

"No, yo tampoco," Hermione respondió, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, cuando miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía oír. Ella y Ron caminaban llevando a los primeros años a los dormitorios, y aunque sabía que debería orientar a los nuevos estudiantes, este dato era definitivamente mucho más importante. Ron también echó una mirada aprensiva hacia los más o menos veinte alumnos de primero que caminaban detrás de ellos, y Hermione se habría reído si fuese cualquier cosa, pero esto no era nada divertido. Normalmente, hubiera estado bastante perpleja al ver por qué Ron estaba siendo tan prudente y casi paranoico, pero no ahora: había suficientes personas que pensaban que Harry era un mentiroso, un loco, con toda la basura que _el Profeta_ estaba imprimiendo. Ellos no necesitan saber que no sólo creía que Tú-sabes-quien estaba de vuelta y que podía entender las serpientes, pero también que veía caballos invisibles.

Espera un momento...

"¿Cosas de caballos, dijiste?" Hermione se aclaró rápidamente la mente de forma automática, volteando la página 42 _de Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_. "¿Te dijo qué aspecto tenían?"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Hay una raza de caballos alados llamados thestrals", explicó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos vidriosos, como siempre, cada vez que estaba recordando una lección o un libro, o revivía un momento. Apenas oyó su propia voz, estaba tan absorta en sus meditaciones. "Son muy raros, pero me pregunto..."

"Hermione, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Ron habló bruscamente, sacudiéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Volvió lentamente y fruncía el ceño a Ron. Él no tenía que llegar a tanto con ella por solo estar _pensando_. Le había pedido _su_ ayuda.

"Los Thestrals tienen el poder de la invisibilidad", le recitó, con sólo un vestigio de la impaciencia que sentía hacia él hacía un momento, "Sólo algunos magos los pueden ver. Sabemos que Harry tiene habilidades especiales, tal vez este es uno de ellos".

"Sí, pero él nunca había dicho nada antes", le recordó Ron, "¿Por qué ahora?"

Hermione frunció el ceño, no había pensado en eso. "Yo no sé - no hemos aprendido acerca de thestrals en clase todavía, y Scamander no entra en muchos detalles acerca de ellos. Tal vez pueda mirar en otro de mis libros".

"Bueno", dijo Ron miró hacia atrás de nuevo. "Y ... ¿te importa no decirle a Harry que te dije?"

"Creo que es una buena idea," Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Harry le habría dicho si quería que ella supiera - aunque en realidad le dolía un poco que no le dijera a ella, pero no podía detenerse en eso ahora. Necesitaba saber si, efectivamente, ver a un threstal… ciertamente tendría sentido la existencia de una criatura real tirando de los carros - siempre se había preguntado sobre eso; _Hogwarts: Una historia_ nunca había mencionado cómo los estudiantes llegaban al castillo de la estación de Hogsmeade.

Hermione volvió en sí un poco, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en el agujero del retrato. Se volvió a los estudiantes y les sonrió. "Esta es la Señora Gorda", les dijo, "Ella es la guardiana de nuestra torre, y no se les permitirá entrar a menos que le digan la contraseña, por lo que cuenta que lo recuerden". Hermione estaba a punto de dar a la señora gorda, que estaba ampliamente radiante a los nuevos estudiantes, la contraseña cuando los de primer año explotaron en risitas de manera inesperada. Automáticamente, ella supo de lo que se reían. Dio a Ron una mirada severa. "Lo que hiciste, no lo vuelvas a hacer", le dijo con severidad. Ron le dio una fingida mirada de inocencia, haciendo que los de primer año rieran más fuerte. Hermione contuvo un suspiro, con honestidad, es mejor no esperar a que Ron minimice su autoridad como en esta ocasión por ridiculizarle a sus espaldas. "Ron", dijo, simplemente, dándole una de sus más duras miradas. Ron cedió, dejando caer su mirada y viéndose un poco avergonzado, y los chicos -rieron más fuerte todavía. Hermione sonrió, y volvió a concentrarse en el retrato. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia", dijo a la Dama Gorda con rapidez, pero claramente para que los alumnos lo recordaran y pronunciaran correctamente.

"¿Así que realmente crees que esta mujer Umbridge va a ser un problema para nosotros?" Ron le preguntó al tiempo que se deslizaban a través del agujero de retrato, probablemente tratando de distraerla y hacerle olvidar que estaba enojada con él.

"Sí, lo creo." Hermione dijo preocupada. Casi había olvidado el discurso inquietante que su nueva Profesora contra las Artes Oscuras había dado durante la fiesta de bienvenida, en su preocupación acerca de Harry. Pero ahora, todo le regresaba a la mente. Si el Ministerio comenzaba a intervenir, y no creía que tú-sabes-quién estaba de regreso... bueno, no sólo sería malo para Harry - todo el mundo sufriría las consecuencias. Dumbledore era el único a quien -tú-sabes-quién le temía, y si era censurado o limitado de alguna manera...

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Ella no podía pensar en eso ahora - tenía deberes de prefecto en que preocuparse. "Bienvenidos a la sala común", dijo amablemente. "Chicas, si se me siguen, por favor, yo les mostraré su dormitorio."

"El resto de todos ustedes, me siguen", Ron finalmente habló, y se miró algo sorprendido de que los niños obedecieron al instante. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa, Ron no estaba acostumbrado a que siguieran sus órdenes, pero no podía decir que a él no le gustaba. Ella le dio un ademán de buenas noches antes de abrir las puertas del dormitorio de mujeres y mantenerla abierta para las diez chicas nuevas.

"Por la escalera", Hermione les dijo: "La primera puerta a la izquierda en la parte superior de la escalera."

"¿Es tu novio?" una chica rubia le preguntó esperanzada.

"¿Ron?" Hermione respondió, inconscientemente metiendo el pelo detrás de la oreja y enderezándose un poco. "No, sólo somos buenos amigos".

"Oh", la niña parecía decepcionada.

"Aquí estamos", Hermione llevó a las chicas a su nueva habitación, y se arrojaron en sus nuevas camas. "Las clases empiezan mañana a las nueve en punto, así que espero que todas tengan una buena noche. Si necesitan algo, sólo vengan por mí. Estoy en el dormitorio en la parte superior, y mi nombre es Hermione, ¿Está bien?" Les sonrió a las chicas y rápidamente se marchó.

"Te dije que él no es su novio," Hermione escuchó a una de primer año, cuando cerraba la puerta.

"Bueno", la rubia suspiró, "sin duda actúan como tales. Discuten como mi mamá y mi papá".

Hermione dejó escapar una risa suave. Sí, ella y Ron ciertamente discutían mucho, y en verdad no sabía por qué lo hacían – aunque por alguna razón se sentía bien. Pero cuando no estaban discutiendo, Ron era el mejor amigo que una chica podía tener. A veces, en sus momentos más oscuros, sentía que sus dos mejores amigos no la apreciaba mucho, y tal vez ni siquiera se preocupaban por ella. Harry y Ron tenían un fuerte y evidente vínculo entre ellos, como los mejores amigos, algo que Hermione jamás podría romper. No es que ella quería, cielos, no. Harry necesita todos los amigos que podía comprar ahora mismo. La cosa era que ella era su amiga. No le haría daño actuar como uno de vez en cuando. Pero Ron - Ron siempre había hecho algo para hacerle saber que le importaba. Harry en general también, pero es que... es sólo que hacía mucho que no lo demostraba. Pero Ron… si había una persona en el mundo que quería cuidar de ella, era Ron Weasley. Y lo hizo - incluso desde primer año lo podía ver, era tan obvio. Esa idea se quedó con ella cuando entró en su dormitorio, una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. Esto no era inusual que - a menudo pensara en Ron con un aire positivo, en el santuario de su dormitorio, lejos de miradas indiscretas que podían enterarse del por qué estaba sonriendo en una manera _Hermionenesca._

Esa sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Lavander la estaba mirando. "¿Qué?", dijo apresuradamente, al dirigirse hacia la cama para organizar sus cosas. Esperaba que Lavander no la interrogara acerca de dónde había estado - podía entenderlo. Lavender no era la chica más brillante, pero tenía un sexto sentido para el chisme y las relaciones. Era un milagro que no hubiese descubierto los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Ron a estas alturas.

"¿Te dijo Harry lo que realmente pasó esa noche?" Lavander preguntó sin rodeos.

Parvati, que había estado cepillándose el pelo, se congeló a medio cepillado. El agarre de Hermione en los libros que cargaba, se acentuó cuando se volvió para mirar a la rubia chica sentada en su cama. Lavander la miró expectante.

"Sí, lo hizo", dijo Hermione con tanta dignidad como pudo, "Pero no es mi lugar decirte al respecto. Si quieres saber, te sugiero que le preguntes a él mismo, aunque dudo que quiera decirte.

"¿Así que no sabes si él está diciendo la verdad acerca de esa basura de ya-sabes-quién?"

Hermione casi tiró los libros a los que se aferraba, a su cama, pero logró contenerse. Ella tenía que contar en silencio hasta cinco antes de continuar a hablando con Lavander. "En realidad, lo sé", dijo en voz baja, pero Hermione podía oír su voz temblorosa. "Harry no mentiría sobre algo así."

"¿Lo haría?" Lavender dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba de Hermione, pero Hermione escuchó. Lavander abrió los ojos cuando los tres libros que Hermione agarraba, de repente caían en el colchón. Hermione se llevó las manos a las caderas, con ganas de ir por su varita. Estaba tan harta de todo el mundo siendo tan ridículo con esta situación. No tenía sentido que Harry mintiera acerca de esto - ¿sinceramente, ellos creían que él deseaba que el todo-poderoso hechicero que mató a sus padres volviera a su antiguo poder? No ayudaba que los medios de comunicación contaminaran el pensamiento de todos acerca de este lío, y estaba ya muy preocupada por Harry, y no ayudaba que tontitas sin sentido como Lavander cuestionaran acerca de esto.

Y cuando Hermione se enojaba, su capacidad de inventar una ágil réplica desaparecía. "Lavander, ¿por qué no sólo mantienes tu boca cerrada cuando se trate de Harry? -replicó ella. "¡Él no necesita esto ahora, y yo tampoco, sé tan amable de mantener tus pensamientos para ti misma!" Sus ojos se fueron sobre Parvati. "Eso va para ti también".

Parvati alzó las manos en manera de rendición. "Por mí está bien."

Hermione volvió a concentrarse en Lavander, quien se miraba muy abatida. "¡Yo - Yo estaba preguntando!" ella se defendió.

Hermione no respondió, se metió en la cama, jalando las cortinas y cerrándolas a su alrededor, sin importarle el no haberse puesto su pijama. _Se puede hacer más tarde,_ _después que todo el mundo esté dormido_. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo para calmarse. No era común en ella ladrar a sus compañeras como lo hizo - bueno, eso no era exactamente verdad. Ella les decía que se callaran en varias ocasiones, siempre que charlaban en voz demasiado alta, mientras que ella estaba tratando de estudiar o dormir, o cuando le interrogaron acerca de Viktor Krum. Pero esto - esto era diferente. Casi había sacado su varita por hacerle una pregunta. Hermione sabía que si no hubiera sido la mejor amiga de Harry, también sería un poco escéptica a su historia - que era un poco exagerada. Pero todo lo que realmente había que hacer era echar un vistazo a la cara de Harry, y sabías que no estaba mintiendo. La preocupación por la nueva situación del mundo era lo que pesaba sobre él, y le preocupa que fuese a sucumbir y perder completamente el control. Después de todo, ya había sido "agresivo" con ella y Ron. Bueno, con ella más que con Ron, pero eso no importaba. Harry tenía demasiados enemigos -y no podía permitirse el lujo de alejar a los amigos que tenía. _Harry debía hacer frente a tantas cosas en este momento…_

-Que le recordaba. Hermione miró al par de libros que había tirado en la cama con disgusto y observó con sorpresa que uno de ellos resultó ser un libro sobre criaturas mágicas. Lo abrió, y tras un rápido vistazo en el índice, lo abrió en la página correspondiente.

_Thestrals: una extraña raza de caballo alado. Los Thestrals son invisibles para la mayoría de los magos, pero son descritos por los que los han visto como, negro, flaco, más bien de mal aspecto. Las únicas personas que pueden ver thestrals son aquellas que han sido testigos de la muerte. Es una superstición común que estas criaturas traen mala suerte. En realidad, estas criaturas son muy inteligentes y útiles para motivos de transporte. Para obtener más información, consulte Caballo Alado. _

Hermione leyó el pasaje con bastante rapidez, y sus ojos de inmediato volvieron a la frase que más había captado.

_Aquellas que han sido testigos de la muerte_.

Eso era todo. Harry nunca había visto a nadie morir antes, hasta la noche de la tercera prueba cuando asesinaron a Cedric. Ahora que había, podía ver los Thestrals tirando de los carruajes. Como si Harry no tuviese suficiente con qué batallar. Ahora tenía que ver a estas criaturas de aspecto supuestamente extraño. Ella suspiró y cerró su libro.

Pobre Harry.

**0o0o0**

Pobre Harry, que le preguntaran por él, le molestaba a Hermione al extremo.

En un instante sabía que estaba de mal humor. La mirada oscura en sus ojos se había intensificado, lo que le hizo sentir un vuelco en el estómago. El Harry que había tenido la suerte de conocer durante cuatro años nunca se vio de esta manera. La idea de que un acontecimiento pudiera alterar su mejor amigo de manera tan drástica era absolutamente aterrador, y le daba una razón para despreciar a ya-saben-quién aún más.

Así que ella le había preguntado qué le pasaba, y Ron le había hablado de Seamus no creyéndole a Harry. Eso no era de sorprender – pues ya había figurado ese tema en su conversación con Lavander la noche anterior, aún había otros que compartían este punto de vista ridículo. Era evidente que él no había tomado las preguntas de Seamus muy bien, así que había mencionado lo que Lavender había dicho de manera que supiese y se alejara de ella.

Y entonces Harry saltó rápidamente a su garganta.

Hirió sus sentimientos más de lo que quería admitir. Él le había acusado de ponerse del lado de Lavander, sólo porque ella no había empezado a despotricar sobre la gente que no le creía. Bueno, sinceramente, ¿no esperaba que el mundo entero estuviera de su lado? Sobre todo porque la única gente comentando sobre la situación eran los que no estaban de acuerdo con él. Y si continuaba actuando de esta manera, iba a tener a todos en su contra.

Así que ella le dijo con toda la calma que podía, que debería dejar de actuar de esta manera hacia ella y Ron. Y aunque Ron no dijo nada, ella captó la mirada agradecida que le dirigió antes de cambiar de tema. Su atención entonces había sido desviada, cuando Fred y George habían llegado, y ella les dijo que no podían hacer publicidad para sus productos de broma en la sala común – _¡de verdad, como son ocurrentes esos dos!_ Pero entonces, Fred y George habían ignorado la severidad de la de Quinto año, haciendo de ella un manojo de nervios en el año que trascurríría.

Así que, la primera mañana de vuelta en la escuela, básicamente apestó. La única parte brillante de la mañana fue cuando Ron había hecho aquella referencia a que ella era más inteligente que él y Harry. Ella sabía que Ron estaba tratando de asegurarse el poder copiar sus notas, pero aun así, le dio _esa_ la sensación caliente en el estómago.

Esa sensación de calor hacia Ron se había ido para el final del descanso cuando él había actuado tan estúpidamente delante de Cho. Luego, Pociones había sido una pesadilla desde que Harry había echado a perder completamente su poción frente a Malfoy. Y Snape había sido completamente irrazonable acerca del asunto. Aunque a Harry realmente no le importaba lo que pensaba Snape, Hermione podía decir por la mirada que notó de reojo en el rostro de Harry mientras se sentaban para desayunar, que la mañana iba mucho peor para él.

"Eso fue muy injusto", le dijo ella para consolarlo: "Tu poción no era ni de cerca tan mala como la de Goyle, cuando la puso en el frasco todo se destrozó y comenzó a quemársele la ropa"

"Sí, bueno," dijo Harry, mirando con ira a su plato "¿Desde cuándo ha sido Snape justo conmigo?"

Hubo un silencio que Hermione usó para mirar a Ron. Había una vez más esa amargura que le preocupaba mucho. Podía ver que Ron sentía lo mismo, pero no tenía idea de qué decir. Así que ella sólo siguió adelante.

"Yo pensaba que Snape podría ser un poco mejor este año. Quiero decir ... ya sabes ..." Ella miró rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie podía escuchar antes de continuar. "... ahora que está en la Orden y todo."

"Los Hongos venenosos no cambian sus manchas", dijo Ron. La mandíbula de Hermione casi se le cae, pero se contuvo, no sería de ayuda a la auto-estima de Ron, si él viera cómo estaba impresionada ante esa declaración tan perspicaz. "De todos modos, siempre he pensado que Dumbledore está loco por confiar en Snape, ¿dónde está la evidencia de que alguna vez realmente dejó de trabajar para ya-saben-quién?"

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo_, Hermione pensó con enojo,_ Los ataques a Snape comienzan_. "Creo que Dumbledore probablemente tiene un montón de pruebas, incluso si no lo comparte contigo, Ron", espetó Hermione. Honestamente, ¿por qué Ron siempre actúa como si lo supiera todo?, si Dumbledore confía en Snape eso era suficiente para ella, por lo que debería ser suficiente para él.

Ron abrió la boca para argumentarle, y ella se armó para otra guerra verbal que le agotaba y aún así le fortalecía a la vez. Pero Harry habló primero.

"Oh, cállense ustedes dos". Hermione se quedó inmóvil, y miró a Harry. Tenía él un montón de nervios, mismos que explotaron en medio de ella y Ron... "¿No pueden dar un descanso? Siempre están discutiendo el uno con el otro, me están volviendo loco". Sin más preámbulos, Harry se colgó su mochila y abandonó el Gran Salón.

Ella se le quedó mirando, y se sintió peor que nunca. No podía _creerlo_. Era comprensible que Harry pudiera estar enojado si ella no estaba siendo un apoyo como a él le gustaría. Estaba bien que Harry actuara un poco malhumorado y amargo, con todo lo que había pasado. Ella podía lidiar con eso, aceptaba eso. Pero que explotara en medio de una discusión entre ella y Ron eso era… bueno, grosero. Y Harry nunca había sido grosero, Harry era la persona más amable que había conocido.

O al menos solía ser.

Hermione suspiró y se frotó los ojos con cansancio para que dejaran de picarle. Ella no podía estar llorando aquí mismo, en el centro del Gran Salón. Pero todo era un desastre, todo estaba fuera de control, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y Hermione odiaba no tener el control. Y odiaba todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo en este momento.

¿Hermione? " Ron dijo torpemente, "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Hermione rápidamente, bajando las manos lejos de su cara. Ella mantuvo su cara hacia abajo, simulando estar fascinada con su pastel. No quería que Ron la viese así, a punto de llorar.

"Lo siento".

La cabeza de Hermione se alzó. "¿Qué?"

Ron palideció ligeramente, lo que conmovió a Hermione. Se habrá dado cuenta de que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. "Por gritarte de esa manera".

Miró a Ron, completamente desconcertada. "¿Estás disculpándote conmigo?". Ron nunca pedía disculpas a nadie.

Las orejas de Ron eran ahora de una sombra rojo brillante, y estaba mirando a su propio plato de comida. "Yo - yo solo - pensé..."

"¡Ron, tú no hiciste nada malo!" Hermione intervino. Era muy dulce ver a Ron hacer esto, pero no era necesario.

-Entonces, ¿por qué – tú…tú ... " Ron hizo un gesto hacia sus ojos aún rojos.

Ella suspiró de nuevo. "Harry".

"Ah," Ron estocó el tenedor en el plato y se arrojó un pedazo de su pastel en la boca.

"Odio cuando actúa de esa manera", continuó Hermione, "Él no es así, Ron. Nunca me habló-nos habló antes de esa forma. Y…" Se interrumpió, tratando de expresar lo que le preocupaba más acerca de Harry. "Son sus ojos. Se ven - tan vacíos, y él es ..."

"...más bien no es Harry", Ron terminó, arrojando el tenedor.

"Sí," Hermione acordó en silencio, los ojos una vez más punzantes. "No me gusta lo que esto le está haciendo, Ron."

"Oye", dijo Ron en voz baja, mirando inusualmente afectado. "No llores".

Hermione suspiró tan fuerte como pudo, y parpadeó varias veces para disipar la humedad que amenazaba con extenderse hacia fuera. "No estoy llorando", murmuró, inclinando la cabeza de nuevo.

"Él va a superar esto," Ron le dijo: "Él es Harry, él tiene que hacerlo."

"¿Pero qué si no lo hace?" Hermione le preguntó: "Y yo no sé si puedo soportarle molesto con nosotros todo el tiempo". Se echó el cabello de la cara con impaciencia y se inclinó hacia Ron. "Y yo sé por qué lo está haciendo. Y tiene derecho a estar enfadado, con todo lo que le está ocurriendo. Pero..." Ella no podía ver más a la mirada de dolor en la cara de Ron, así que bajó los ojos y jugueteaba con el tenedor. "Sólo deseo que no siga tomando todo contra nosotros, ¿sabes? "

"Yo sé", Ron contestó. Podía sentir sus ojos en ella mientras se mantenía concentrada en la mesa.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" -le preguntó ella miserablemente.

Ron permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos más. "Voy a hablar con él", sugirió finalmente.

Hermione lo miró, muy sorprendida porque se ofreció a hacerlo. Ron siempre había tenido la política del apaciguamiento, y no le gustaba ponerse en el centro de asuntos de nadie. Así que para que de buena gana y voluntariamente se pusiera justo en el centro del problema de Harry, era bastante valiente de su parte. Por Merín que ella había tratado de hablar con Harry, y no quiso escucharle. Tal vez Ron podría conseguir que Harry entrara en razón.

"Eso podría funcionar", aceptó.

"Muy bien" dijo Ron. Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando desconcertado, "Emm - ¿Qué debo decir?"

Hermione se rió suavemente. Sinceramente, Ron era tan lindo a veces. "Dile – dile que sería bueno que dejara de vaciar su ira sobre nosotros".

"Bien", dijo Ron, tomó unos bocados más de su almuerzo antes de arriesgarse a echar un vistazo a Hermione. "Y - creo - que tal vez deberíamos dejar de discutir".

Hermione casi se cae de su banco de la impresión. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno - con todo - y Harry - Creo que no deberíamos..." Ron se apagó y sólo la miró con impotencia.

"Lo sé," Hermione le cortó, "Pero honestamente, Ron, me gusta discutir contigo"

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ron. "¿De veras? "

"Sí", admitió, "Quiero decir - bueno, nadie puede discutir conmigo, como tú lo haces, y me irritas, Ron, realmente lo haces, pero aún así, yo - sólo siento que… así debe ser, encaja, se adapta, ¿sabes?"

"Sí," Ron estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero Harry..."

"Ron, porque a Harry no le gusta la forma en que interactuamos, no significa que tengamos que cambiar nuestra relación a causa de él", dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Cómo elegimos interactuar, es nuestra decisión". Cerró brevemente los ojos, y una descarga de electricidad le recorrió la columna vertebral. Ella debía tener cuidado – de lo contrario podía Ron sospechar algo..

"Bien" dijo Ron, "Así que..."

"Vamos a decirle que no vamos a discutir más," Hermione le dijo: "Y nosotros no intentaremos discutir en frente de él." Ella sonrió. "Pero nosotros sabemos que tanto _eso_ puede durar."

Ron estalló en carcajadas, lo que fue cálido al corazón de Hermione. Ron realmente había soltado una gran carcajada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó con sólo escuchar el sonido de la misma. "Así que ¿estamos de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo".

**0o0o0**

El buen humor que su conversación con Ron y su fascinante clase de Aritmancia había traído, cayó en los cinco primeros minutos, de su primera lección de la clase de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Había iniciado bastante bien, Ron había llegado con Harry y le dio un guiño sutil, haciéndole saber que había hablado con Harry. Harry actuó perfectamente normal a su alrededor, y por lo tanto la clase había comenzado con una sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione.

Entonces, la perra... o bruja ... abrió la boca.

"Bueno, ¡buenas tardes!" La profesora Umbridge dijo en una voz alegre y falsamente cordial, que a Hermione le dieron ganas de golpearle. Se las arregló para murmurar una respuesta junto con un par de otros estudiantes, pero que no fue suficiente para Umbridge. "Tut, tut. Eso no lo van a hacer, ahora, ¿lo harán? Me gustaría, por favor, que respondieran -Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge- Una vez más, por favor… ¡Buenas tardes, clase!"

Hermione respondió junto con la clase, pero estaba bien molesta. Honestamente, esta mujer estaba actuando como si estuvieran en la escuela primaria.

"Ahí lo tienen" dijo la profesora Umbridge dulcemente. "Eso no fue demasiado difícil, ¿verdad? Guarden sus Varitas y saquen sus plumas, por favor."

Hermione obedeció al instante; no era inusual que el primer día de clase no implicase el uso de la magia. Pero, como Umbridge les sermoneó sobre cómo hacer esta clase más aceptable para el Ministerio, y enlistó los objetivos del curso, su corazón se hundió. Faltaba algo ... algo muy importante ...

Así, cuando se les ordenó leer un capítulo, que había leído por supuesto con anterioridad, en lugar de hacerlo, Hermione levantó la mano.

Umbridge no se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero Ron lo hizo. Él le lanzó una mirada confusa, pero después de que ella le alzó las cejas con severidad, él rodó los ojos y volvió al libro. Por supuesto, no había leído el capítulo todavía. Ron se quedó mirando ausente a la página, distraído, jugando con su pluma, lo que que indicaba que no leía la lección. Hermione suprimió la necesidad de suspirar y decididamente centró su atención en el horrible chaleco de color rosa brillante que usaba la profesora. Sinceramente, si ella iba a usar esa monstruosidad atroz diariamente junto con el arco ridículo en su ralo cabello, Hermione iba a tener que pedirle a Fred y George el antídoto de sus Pastillas vomitivas para dejar de vomitar todo el piso del aula.

Ahora Harry le estaba dando miradas interrogantes, y sacudió la cabeza a él. Sin embargo, no le quito los ojos a Umbridge - ya era bastante obvio que Umbridge era muy consciente de ella, pero hizo la elección de hacerle caso omiso. Pero Hermione no le importaba si tenía que levantar la mano todo el período, _Su_ pregunta iba a ser contestada.

Unos diez minutos pasaron antes de Umbridge finalmente la mirase.

"¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre el capítulo, querida?"

"No sobre el capítulo, no", comenzó a Hermione.

"Bueno, estamos leyendo en este momento", interrumpió Umbridge "Si tienes otras preguntas podremos tratarlas al final de la clase".

_Al igual que el infierno en que estamos_, Hermione pensó con saña. Continuó presionando. "Tengo una pregunta acerca de los objetivos de su curso".

Las Cejas de Umbridge subieron. ¿Y su nombre es ... "

"Hermione Granger", Hermione contestó.

"Bueno, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso son perfectamente claros si los lee cuidadosamente".

"Bueno, yo no", respondió Hermione, "No hay nada escrito allí sobre el uso de hechizos de defensa."

El silencio siguió a su declaración, y Hermione pudo ver que la mayoría de la clase se dio cuenta por primera vez que la parte vital de la clase de DCAO faltaba.

"¿Uso de hechizos de defensa?" La risita de Umbridge emitida provocaba que la sangre de Hermione comenzara a hervirle, _realmente no me gusta esta mujer_. "Porque, no puedo imaginar cualquier situación en mi clase que requiera el uso de un hechizo de defensa, señorita Granger. ¿Seguramente no están esperando a ser atacados durante la clase?"

El sarcasmo dirigido hacia ella puso a Hermione aún más enojada, pero antes de que pudiera responder, alguien golpeó a la misma. "¿No vamos a usar magia?" Ron dijo en voz alta.

Quería dar también a Ron una advertencia con la mirada a no involucrarse, pero Umbridge estaba lista a hablar. "Los estudiantes levantan la mano cuando quieren hablar en mi clase, Sr. .."

"Weasley", dijo Ron, echando la mano violentamente al aire. Umbridge rápidamente volvió la espalda, y Hermione inmediatamente alzó la mano también. Harry también alzó su brazo al aire - _Mejor que Harry mantenga su temperamento bajo control en torno a esta mujer_, pensó nerviosamente. Umbridge observó de reojo a Harry, pero sus palabras fueron dirigidas a Hermione.

"Sí, señorita Granger? ¿Quería preguntar algo más?"

"Sí, ¿Sin duda motivo principal de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar hechizos de defensa?"

"¿Es usted un experto del Ministerio capacitado para la Educación, señorita Granger?"

"No, pero..."

"Bueno, entonces me temo que no están calificados para describir lo que el "motivo principal" de cualquier clase es. Magos mucho mayores y más inteligentes que usted han diseñado nuestro nuevo programa de estudio. Usted aprenderá acerca de los hechizos de defensa en un entorno seguro, sin riesgos... "

Hermione estaba a punto de explotar en este punto. Era bastante insultante que esta mujer le hablara de una manera tan absolutamente condescendiente - era bastante inteligente y ella misma sabía cómo se les debía enseñar Defensa desde que había sido alumno de la materia durante cuatro años. Pero en realidad pensaba que ésta era la manera de enseñar _esta_ clase - los libros sólo le llevarían a atrasarse en esta asignatura. Tienes que practicar los hechizos, y si se le estaba negando en la clase esa oportunidad, entonces, todo el año sería inútil. Y no sólo eso, le haría daño en la oportunidad de recibir una E en su TIMOs, tenía que estar segura de que estaba bien entrenada en defensa, especialmente ahora con ya-saben-quién de regreso.

Harry ya había saltado dentro de la discusión, y la mayoría de la clase estaba alzando sus manos, Hermione se sorprendió un poco. Ciertamente no esperaba causar un motín con su consulta.

Pero se alegró de haberlo hecho.

**0o0o0 **

El temperamento de Hermione no se había disipado después de terminada DCAO- Harry tenía una detención y tenía que ir a la oficina de McGonagall, ella y Ron tuvieron que aguantar el resto de esa horrible clase. Umbridge en voz baja le preguntó si había alguien más que deseara sumarse a Harry, y cuando nadie respondió, había puesto en marcha una conferencia sobre las consecuencias de la mentira, y algunas otras tonterías. Tanto ella como Ron habían levantado la mano varias veces durante el discurso, pero Umbridge había mirado a través de ellos como si fueran invisibles. Pero cuando había terminado la clase, había captado la mirada de odio que la profesora Umbridge dirigida a ella – al parecer su profesora la culpaba por iniciar el incidente, pero a Hermione no le importaba. Estaba demasiado preocupada por encontrar una manera de sacar a esta profesora de sus vidas para que pudieran tener una clase de defensa adecuada.

Hermione estaba de tan mal humor que cuando vio a Fred y George manipular a varios chicos de primer año para probar sus nuevos productos, reaccionó un poco más fuerte de lo normal, sobre todo cuando vio a los primeros años caer inconscientes.

"¡Eso es suficiente!" Hermione gritó con tanta fuerza como podía, a los dos chicos mayores. Fred y George se sorprendieron, pero desconcertantemente, sin miedo. Ella miró por encima del hombro para ver si Ron decía algo, y su estómago se estremeció.

Ron no había venido con ella.

Él no iba a apoyarla.

La picazón en la parte posterior de sus ojos comenzó de nuevo.

_¡Ahora no_!

"Sí, tienes razón, esta dosis se ve bastante fuerte, ¿no?"

Las Palabras de George la trajeron de vuelta a la situación, y Hermione lo miró. "¡Yo dije esta mañana, que no pueden probar su basura en los estudiantes!"

"¡Les estamos pagando!"

"¡No me importa, puede ser peligroso!"

"Tonterías".

"¡Cálmate, Hermione, ellos están bien!" Lee rápidamente se acercó a cada uno de los inconsciente primeros años y pegó en su boca abierta los antídotos. Hermione los observaba despertar, y reconoció una de las chicas de pelo oscuro como la que había defendido de Malfoy el día anterior. Pobre chica no sabía lo que hacía... al igual que no sabía en lo que se había metido al entrar a esa escuela…

"Excelente," dijo Fred con una alegría tal que Hermione quería darle una bofetada en toda la cara. Se dirigió para agarrar los suministros directamente de sus manos.

"¡Esto NO es excelente!"

"Claro que sí, están vivos, ¿no?"

"No puedes hacer esto, ¿Qué si haces que uno de ellos realmente se enferme?"

"Nosotros no vamos a enfermarlos, ya hemos probado todo en nosotros mismos, esto es sólo para ver si todo el mundo reacciona de la misma ..."

"Si no dejas de hacerlo, voy a ..."

"¿Ponernos en detención?" Fred se burlaba.

"¿Hacernos escribir líneas?" George sonrió.

La risa de los espectadores sonó fuerte en los oídos de Hermione - no se habían reído de ella así en mucho tiempo, pero el dolor y la vergüenza hería tanto ahora, como entonces. Pero no podía dejar que llegara a ella como lo hizo en el primer año, era mucho más madura ahora, y era una _prefecta_. Los estudiantes tenían que aprender a respetarle, y verla como un modelo a seguir, y estaría mal si dejaba que Fred y George Weasley cuestionaran su autoridad. Tenía que hacerles saber que ella era seria en cuanto a esto.

Hermione se irguió en toda su estatura. "No, pero voy a escribir a su madre." Cualquier persona que se había quedado en Grimmauld Place en el verano, había oído a la Sra. Weasley reprendiendo sus hijos gemelos sobre su intromisión en venta e industrialización de bromas, y sabía que había prohibido estrictamente a sus hijos continuar.

_Eso_ captó su atención.

Hermione le regresó a Fred sus provisiones y se sentó de nuevo con Harry y Ron. O más bien al frente de Ron – él fue dejándose caer en su asiento, tratando de protegerse a sí mismo de la escena. Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios por un breve instante para detenerse de dirigir parte de su ira hacia él - ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarla para hacer frente a sus hermanos por sí misma? Claro, era fácil para él apoyarla cuando la retaban Malfoy o Snape, gente a quien Ron despreciaba, pero si era en contra de sus hermanos, que estaban _claramente_ equivocados, Ron no se pondría de su lado. Incluso si él sabía que ella tenía razón.

Este día no podía ir peor.

"Gracias por tu apoyo, Ron,"

Ron, al menos, tuvo el buen sentido de mirarse avergonzado por su comportamiento. "Lo manejaste muy bien tu sola", murmuró en voz apenas audible.

Ella esperó a que le pidiera disculpas, mientras miraba el pergamino que había estado preparando para escribir. Pero no lo hizo. Y no podía sentarse allí con él si iba a ser tan estaba de un humor de perros en conjunto con la catástrofe de DCAO, y no sería capaz de concentrarse aquí, ahora que Fred y George le estaban lanzando miradas oscuras desde el otro lado de la sala.

_Honestamente, ¿cuántos enemigos puede tener una chica? _

"¡Oh, esto no es bueno, no puedo concentrarme ahora. Me voy a la cama!" .

Así que después de dejar sus sombreros hechos en casa para los elfos domésticos, y conseguir airarse aún más por la idiotez de Ron Weasley, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para terminar su trabajo, esperando que el día siguiente fuera un poco mejor de lo que el presente era .

**0o0o0o0o0**

**¿LES GUSTÓ? ¡COMENTEN!**

**Sé que tenía un montón de escenas de LODF, pero los siguientes capítulos tienen más momentos perdidos. El Siguiente capítulo incluye preocuparse por Ron, una conversación seria con Ginny, y un plan para sacar a Umbridge .**

**Notas de autor: **Las siguientes escenas fueron tomadas de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, de JK Rowling.

-conversación a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts

-diálogo en el compartimento después de la reunión del prefectos

-charla de partida en el carruaje con Harry

- conversación después de Pociones

-Clase DCAO

-la confrontación con Fred y George


	4. Chapter 4

_**Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, y a los lectores fantasmas que no dejan comentarios pero sí su huella en éste lugar (aunque más que su huella me gustaría que dejaran un review ;) ).**_

_**Saludos a mis niñas Preciosas (yo se que se saben aludidas) gracias por aguantarme en mis noches de desvelo. **_

_**Deuteros. Es un placer leer tus comentarios ¡Saludotes!**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**Notas del Autor: **Gracias a todos aquellos que aún continúan leyendo, especialmente a aquellos que dejan review - ¡!ustedes chicos, son geniales!

**0o0o0o0o0**

Y justo cuando Hermione pensaba que no podía tener un peor día, lo tuvo veinticuatro horas más tarde.

No sabía si lo peor del siguiente día era - la observación de Ron acerca de los gorros que le había llevado años hacer, la casi pelea de Harry con Malfoy en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el que dondequiera se topaba con _esa_ Luna Lovegood, la amargura de Harry en su rostro nuevamente, o pasar la noche sola en la biblioteca desde que Harry estaba en detención, y Ron... bueno, ella no sabía dónde Ron se había metido. Desapareció después de la cena, ella había buscado en algunos de sus lugares habituales, pero no había estado allí. Terminó todos sus deberes y regresó a la sala común para no encontrar ni uno de sus amigos en el lugar. Ginny había intentado hablar con ella sobre Michael de nuevo, pero Hermione no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo. Se quedó por un rato, con la esperanza de que uno de ellos se presentara, pero cuando no lo hicieron, Hermione se dio por vencida y se fue a su habitación a tejer más gorros y, finalmente, se durmió.

El día siguiente no comenzó mucho mejor desde que Harry y Ron se saltaban el desayuno y el almuerzo para terminar sus tareas. Tenía el deseo insaciable de regañarlos, pero viendo el aspecto agotado en sus caras, de alguna manera había logrado contenerse a sí misma. Y Harry se miraba muy preocupado acerca de algo - al principio pensó que tenía que ver con su detención, pero le había dicho que sólo escribió líneas, lo que era un castigo muy fácil, si se lo preguntaban.

O eso creía ella.

Acababa de resolverse a pasar otra noche sin uno de sus mejores amigos cuando ambos llegaron a través del agujero del retrato. Harry en realidad se veía un poco pálido, y se apresuró a la cama inmediatamente. Ron llevaba su escoba - _¿Por qué diablos tenía su escoba?_ - y se veía absolutamente furioso por algo. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala, y cuando la miró a los ojos, movió la cabeza hacia el agujero del retrato. Hermione obedeció en silencio, y él la condujo a un salón de clase vacío, donde rápidamente cerró con un golpe la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Es que esa perra Umbridge!" Ron estalló, con el rostro de color rojo brillante mientras paseaba por el salón.

"Tu lenguaje, Ron", Hermione, dijo de forma automática. A pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con su evaluación de la profesora Umbridge, él no debería hablar tan fuertemente. Se sentó en uno de los escritorios. "¿Qué pasó?"

Ron estaba tan enojado que no pudo hablar de manera coherente por unos momentos, y Hermione no lograba entender lo que estaba diciendo.

"Ron, Ron, disminuye la velocidad", dijo rápidamente, "No entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Ron respiró hondo y detuvo el ritmo, ahora de pie directamente frente a ella. "Muy bien", dijo en una voz muy controlada , "¿ya sabes de Harry ha estado haciendo líneas para Umbridge?"

"Sí," Hermione presionó, "continúa"

"Bueno, Harry no nos está diciendo exactamente TODO acerca de su detención".

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Quieres decir que no está haciendo líneas?"

"Oh, sí que lo está," Ron escupió, "pero no del tipo normal. A menos que pienses que es normal que las palabras -no voy a decir mentiras- estén talladas en la parte posterior de tu mano."

"¿QUÉ?"

Ron le describió lo que Harry le había dicho sobre su detención.

El aliento de Hermione salía en respiraciones cortas y rápidas. ¿Quién—diablos-se creía—esta mujer—que era?, No podía lastimar físicamente a un estudiante, era bárbaro, era retorcido, era malvado, era enfermizo, era malo, muy, muy, muy, muy malo ...

"Esa - mala - horrible..." Hermione se calló, incapaz de articular la rabia que sentía en ese momento hacia su profesora. "¡ESA PERRA!", finalmente estalló cuando saltó de su asiento.

"¡Alto, alto!" Ron le agarró del brazo para detener su progreso. "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Con McGonagall", dijo Hermione, pensando que era bastante obvio. "Tenemos que informar esto".

Pero Ron sacudió la cabeza. "No podemos, yo ya intenté hacerle hablar con ella, y él no quiso. Y tú sabes el procedimiento prefecta..."

"No podemos ir con rumores, tenemos que presenciarlo de primera mano," Hermione admitió en la derrota. Aunque se iluminó al darse cuenta de algo. "Pero tú viste el corte en la mano, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es evidencia!"

"Hermione, no podemos ", dijo Ron con firmeza. "No, a menos que Harry diga que lo hagamos. ¿De verdad lo quieres gritando por algo más?"

Hermione cerró los ojos, y soltó un largo suspiro. "No, no quiero."

"Entonces, sólo déjalo por ahora", dijo Ron y continuó, "tal vez pronto entenderá".

Hermione Soltó una risita sarcástica. "¡Sí, claro, porque Harry no es obstinado en lo más mínimo!" Puso una mano en la frente para quitar un mechón de su rebelde cabello, y permitirse reposar su temperamento durante unos momentos. Estaba atrapando otro dolor de cabeza por toda esta preocupación."¿Por qué todo le tiene que pasar a él?" -susurró-.

Ron no tenía una respuesta a esto.

Hermione suspiró. Al parecer se volvería a dormir con el mismo pensamiento con el que se durmió las últimas dos noches.

**0o0o0**

El viernes iba mejor que su primer par de días - Harry le había hablado de sus detenciones, lo que Hermione apreció mucho. Esto significaba que todavía confiaba en ella. Estaba muy preocupada por él, pero, afortunadamente, esta era su última noche de detención. Todavía no le parecía bien que Harry se negara a hacer algo al respecto, pero no creía que fuera el momento adecuado para sacar el tema a flote. Harry se miraba como si anduviera apenas; estaba tan atrasado con la tarea y tan enojado con todo. Y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a estar al final de su ira de nuevo.

Harry se fue a su última detención, y Hermione se dio cuenta por primera vez cuán pálido y nervioso se había visto Ron a lo largo del día. Ella finalmente lo acorraló y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

"Yo – haré pruebas para Guardián", Ron balbuceó, sin mirarla. "He estado practicando toda la semana."

_¡Así que ahí es donde había estado! _

"¡Eso es fantástico!" -exclamó-.

Ron la miró, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "¿Sí? "

"Por supuesto que lo es", dijo con una sonrisa. "Realmente espero que lo consigas, Ron."

"Oh, no lo sé," dijo Ron despreciativamente: "No soy _tan_ bueno."

"Vas a estar bien", Hermione tuvo el repentino impulso de darle un abrazo, pero sólo cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, simulando que se trataban de los brazos de Ron abrazándola en ese momento. "Buena suerte".

"Gracias", dijo Ron cuando pasó junto a ella y salió de la sala común. Hermione le vio irse con las emociones más dispares. Ella estaba feliz de que Ron estaba en las pruebas, amaba el Quidditch y se merecía estar en el equipo. Sin mencionar que ayudaría toneladas a su auto-estima si lo conseguía. Y a Harry le encantaría tener a su mejor amigo jugando con él. Todo funcionaría bien para todos, si Ron lo lograba.

Bueno, casi para todos. Hermione se sentó en un sillón junto al fuego, odiándose a sí misma por ser tan mezquina y egoísta, pero no era capaz de evitarlo. Ellos tres siempre pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y le encantaba que hubiese dos mejores amigos como Harry y Ron, aunque Harry estaba actuando como un imbécil en el momento. Pero estaban esas noches cuando Harry estaba en la práctica, cuando eran sólo ella y Ron... eran esas noches las que Hermione secretamente más atesoraba. No era como que hicieran nada especial. Por lo general, sólo estudiaban, o más bien, sermoneaba a Ron; hablaban acerca de los últimos problemas en que se habían metido, todo era muy normal y ordinario.

Pero eso era lo que lo hacía tan maravilloso. Actuaban como amigos en esos momentos, los mejores amigos. A veces, Hermione consideraba que Ron ponía un espectáculo delante de sus amigos, especialmente de Harry, sobre todo frente a sus amigos que eran varones... bueno, ella era su única amiga mujer. Era en frente de ellos que se burlaba de sin piedad y discutía tan acaloradamente. Bueno, ella sabía que no debía morder la carnada, pero nunca podía evitarlo. Él la sacaba de quicio. Pero eso no era lo principal. La cuestión era que cuando sólo estaban ella y Ron, veía un lado diferente de él. Era más serio, en realidad a veces hablaba de sus sentimientos con ella, y actuaba conforme a su edad en estos momentos. Era ahí cuando veía los destellos del hombre que Ron estaba destinado a ser, y realmente respetaba a ese hombre. El joven Ronald, el Ron tenía que aguantar ahora, la hacía reír, y siempre la había defendido, ese que le causaba esos sentimientos en la boca estómago. Sin embargo, el Ron de más edad, el Ron maduro, era de quien estaba medio-enamorada.

Y la otra mitad de ella se había enamorado del joven Ronald.

Por esta razón, quería pasar esos momentos con Ron sola - para poder ver ambos lados de él.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la butaca, con la cabeza sintiéndola pesada y difusa por sus pensamientos tristes. Es probable que no ayudaba que se hubiese quedado despierta hasta tarde preocupándose por todo, y había utilizado ese tiempo para tejer más gorros para los elfos. Estaba satisfecha de que estuvieran desapareciendo con tanta rapidez, pero no acababa de dominar el hechizo para tejerlos por magia, así que había utilizado las horas desvelándose para hacer varios más. Tenía que ayudar de alguna manera a los pobres elfos domésticos a ser libres, pero tejer le hacía sus dedos doler y sus ojos le picaban por el esfuerzo de ver los puntos pequeños de tejido. Su mirada se dirigió a la llama vacilante del fuego, y miró a la luz brillante.

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser un desastre? _

_**0o0o0**_

"¡Hermione! ¡Lo hice!"

Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado dormida hasta que sintió las manos de Ron sobre los hombros. "Q- ¿Qué?"

"Hermione, ¡soy el nuevo guardián!"

Todo cansancio se desvaneció cuando ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¡Felicidades! Estoy muy feliz por ti!" -chilló ella.

Hermione apenas tuvo la oportunidad de registrar que ella, la chica más sensible en el año, en realidad había chillado. Ron fue alejándose, levantándose desde el punto de delante de ella donde se había arrodillado y la tomó por la muñeca.

Se rió cuando él la llevó hasta donde Fred y George repartían copas de cerveza de mantequilla en felicitaciones por su hermano pequeño convirtiéndose en el nuevo guardián. Ron no podía dejar de sonreír cuando los otros lo felicitaban, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba desparramando su bebida en toda su túnica. Hermione volvió a reír mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla. Aun con todo lo que estaba pasando, era satisfactorio saber que Ron todavía podía estar así de emocionado por algo tan trivial como estar en el equipo de Quidditch. Pero era importante para él, y ella estaba feliz de que le hacía feliz. Incluso si no quería decir que perdió parte de su tiempo a solas – estaba segura que encontraría una manera de estar a solas con Ron. Quién sabe, tal vez por pasar el tiempo lejos de ella, se daría cuenta de...

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?" Fred le preguntó: "te ves un poco paliducha."

Hermione asintió, pero no pudo evitar que un enorme bostezo estallara. De verdad, que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba, por lo menos mañana sería sábado y podría dormir sin preocuparse por terminar su tarea o llegar a clase. Ron estaba emocionado hablando con Angelina y Alicia, por lo que Hermione volvió a su sillón. Ella se sentó en él, y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo acolchado. Quería quedarse despierta para Ron, ella sabía que él querría celebrar, y ella quería ser parte de ello. Pero no era capaz de evitar que sus ojos se cerraran, los párpados de pronto eran insoportablemente pesados...

Sus párpados se abrieron de nuevo cuando una mochila golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¡Oh, Harry, eres tú ... es bueno lo de Ron, ¿no es así?" La sorprendió la forma nublada en que su voz sonaba, pero continuó de todos modos, parpadeó varias veces para disipar su cansancio. "Estoy tan - tan - tan cansada," Hermione bostezó ampliamente. "¡Yo estaba tejiendo más sombreros. Están desapareciendo como locos!"

"Genial", respondió Harry. Realmente parecía como si le importaran un bledo los elfos domésticos, pero entendió por qué cuando Harry le describió lo que le había sucedido durante la detención.

Una vez más, Hermione se olvidó de su cansancio mientras trataba de convencer a Harry que no se preocupara por el dolor de su cicatriz y que buscara a Dumbledore. Pero una vez más, Harry estaba tan terco, así que sólo terminó herida y enojada. Luego trató de callarla con decirle a Ron que se iba a la cama, pero ella se negó. Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía controlar el ponerse de pie y hacerse subir las escaleras. Captó la atención de Ron cuando iba hacia la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas y señaló con su cabeza hacia la misma. Ron parecía que iba a protestar, pero por suerte, en este momento, ella volvió a bostezar mucho, él se rió y volvió a concentrarse en la túnica de Quidditch color escarlata que llevaba. Se veía muy bien en ella, pensó vagamente.

_Estoy realmente agotada_, se dijo mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. Volvió a bostezar.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Fred y George entregándole una copa de cerveza de mantequilla. La mirada que habían intercambiado entre los dos. Los de primero que se habían reunido cerca de ellos, en espera de sus instrucciones.

¡Esos patanes!

**0o0o0 **

"¡No puedo creer que me dieran una poción para dormir!" -Gritó Hermione.

"¿Podríamos hacer algo como eso?", preguntó George con la bien practicada inocencia que Hermione había visto en otras ocasiones.

"No uses ese tono conmigo", espetó Hermione. "¿Cómo se atreven?"

"Nosotros pensamos que podrías necesitar algo de descanso," Fred se rió. "Además, no nos dejaste probar los productos con los de primer año, nunca se dijo nada acerca de quinto año."

"Sobre todo los de quinto año que amenazan con escribir a nuestra madre", George saltó

"¿Así que supongo que esta es su forma de vengarse?" Hermione replicó.

"Bueno, um," Fred pretendía que pensaba mucho, "¡Sip!"

"¡Puedo reportarlos por esto!" Hermione amenazaba.

"Oh, yo no haría eso si fuera tú," Fred respondió con picardía.

"De lo contrario, ¿quién sabe cuándo caerás dormida?" George se encogió de hombros.

"¿Tal vez durante Aritmancia?"

"¿O en pociones?"

"¿O durante una clase importante?"

Ambos chicos le sonrieron ampliamente.

"¿Están _chantajeándome_?" Hermione chilló. "¡No lo puedo creer!"

"Hermione, estás despertando a los muertos ", Ron rodó los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta a la escalera de los chicos detrás de él. Él frunció el ceño un poco cuando vio que ella estaba gritando a sus hermanos. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Nada", dijo Hermione rápidamente. "Vamos a desayunar."

Ron no le hizo caso y se inclinó conspiratoria mente hacia George. "¿Qué tienen con ella?"

¡Ron! Hermione le dio un manotazo en el antebrazo.

George sonrió a su hermano pequeño. "Nada demasiado interesante. Sólo que Hermione aprendió anoche que Sortilegios Weasley se ha ampliado, incorporando una imperceptible poción para dormir ".

La intriga de Ron se volvió bruscamente en ira "¿Ustedes la drogaron?"

Fred se encogió de hombros. "Sí".

Ron dio un paso hacia sus dos hermanos, y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho más alto que Ron se había convertido en el último par de meses. "¿Por qué?" preguntó con una voz peligrosamente calmada.

"Ron, olvídalo", dijo Hermione en voz baja, tirándole de la manga. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí".

Una vez más, Ron actuó como si no existiera y, para sorpresa de ella, Fred y George, apuñaló de lleno un dedo de la mano en el pecho de Fred, "_No- lo vuelvan- a- hacer_," Ron susurró, "¿me escucharon?"

"Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie," George suspiró mientras empujaba el brazo de su hermano pequeño con impaciencia. "Deja de actuar como un prefecto, ¿quieres?"

"Sí," Fred convino en lo que se apartó de Ron, "no queremos otro Percy en nuestras manos."

"¡Yo no soy como Percy!" Ron estalló.

_Esto fue suficiente_, Hermione pensó exasperada cuando ella se deslizó entre Ron y sus hermanos y se volvió alejando a Ron de ellos. "Cálmate", le susurró a toda prisa. Se volvió de nuevo a los gemelos. "¡Y ustedes dos, fuera de aquí!"

George cerró los ojos. "Vamos, Fred," dijo a regañadientes, "Al parecer Percy aún está aquí." Alzó las cejas en una manera que Hermione no lograba comprender, antes de desaparecer por el agujero del retrato con su hermano gemelo.

Hermione suspiró y se volvió hacia Ron. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", Ron murmuró. Le dio una patada al suelo en su frustración, y Hermione esperó pacientemente. Ella sabía que Ron en un momento le diría lo que le estaba carcomiendo. "Yo - yo no soy Percy", dijo en voz baja, desafiante.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que esto realmente le molestaba. Desde que había sido nombrado un prefecto, Ron había estado diciendo una y otra vez cómo se parecía en nada a Percy. Fred y George deben estar realmente burlándose de él por ser el próximo Percy, y después de lo que Percy había hecho, francamente, no culpaba a Ron por estar tan molesto por la comparación.

"Yo sé", le dijo con dulzura.

"Es un idiota," dijo Ron tercamente.

"Y tú no lo eres", acordó Hermione ", no eres nada como Percy - de hecho, no creo que seas como alguno de tus hermanos". Ron levantó a ella una ceja con escepticismo. "Hablo en serio, eres especial, eres único, - Ron. Tú eres…",

Para su alivio, él estalló en carcajadas. "Gracias, Hermione, estaba empezando a pensar que soy Neville Longbottom."

"¡Sabes a qué me refiero!", dijo un poco irritada. Estaba tratando de rendirle un cumplido, y todavía insistía en actuar como un patán.

"Lo sé", dijo Ron levantando la mano en señal de rendición ",¡y te digo, gracias!"

"Bueno, ¡De nada!" le espetó.

Ron le sonrió con descaro y abrió el agujero de retrato. "¿Vienes?" Ella rodó los ojos, pero salió de la sala común mientras Ron abría la puerta para ella. Caminaron en silencio por unos instantes, Ron empezando a parecer mucho más pensativo, lo que era inusual.

"Es un idiota," Ron repitió. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reojo, y asintió. Hubo otra larga pausa antes de que Ron volviese a hablar en un tono más tranquilo y menos cortante. "Pero me gustaría que regresara."

"Lo sé".

**0o0o0**

Ella podía haber titulado el fin de semana como: La preocupación por Ron.

Había estado esa discusión con Fred y George antes del desayuno, y luego había vuelto de la práctica de Quidditch con un aspecto tan miserable, él había estado esperando algo así, Hermione había tratado de hacerle sentir mejor, pero sólo le cortó y salió corriendo. Sabía que algo había sucedido, pero Harry no se lo decía. Entonces había tratado de ponerles a hacer sus deberes, pero Harry y Ron parecían no hacer ningún progreso desde que algo estaba, obviamente molestándoles tanto, cosa que también le molestaba a Hermione y que provocaba que tuviera problemas para terminar su tarea.

Luego, el domingo, Ron y Harry pasaron el día entero en la sala común, tratando de terminar todas las tareas que habían dejado apiladas para el último minuto. Ella bajaba de vez en cuando en caso de que necesitaran ayuda, pero cuando no la hubo, y Ginny la había invitado a dar un paseo, ella había aceptado. Era bastante agradable salir al aire libre y hablar con Ginny acerca de cosas triviales, pero su mente estaba realmente en la sala común con sus dos mejores amigos. Y entonces Ginny la obligó a volver a la tierra al cambiar completamente la conversación.

"Hermione, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro", dijo Hermione, ausente todavía, debatiendo sobre si se debía permitir prestarle a Ron sus apuntes de Astronomía.

"¿Cuánto te gusta mi hermano?"

_¿Qu-, de donde vino __**eso**__? _

Hermione se encogió de hombros torpemente. Ella nunca había expresado en voz alta lo que sentía por Ron. Con toda honestidad, no estaba realmente segura de lo que sentía. Lo único que sabía era que Ron le irritaba _mucho_. Podía ser realmente terrible a veces. Ron no se ponía de pie cuando ella realmente lo necesitaba a menos que fuera con alguien que odiaban mutuamente. Se burlaba de ella sin piedad. Estaba siempre dispuesto a hacer suposiciones. Ni siquiera notó que era una chica hasta que ella prácticamente se lo restregó. Rara vez la escuchaba acerca de los estudios. Masticaba con la boca abierta. Estaba obsesionado con el Quidditch. Era, bueno, él era un _chico_. Un estúpido, inmaduro chico, insoportable, desagradable, obtuso, impulsivo, terco, sarcástico, un poco perezoso,..Era horrible.

Pero era tan maravillosamente horrible. Lo que lo hacía adorable. La hacía querer arrancarse el pelo de la frustración cada vez que la hería, cuando lo único quería, era ser llevada en sus brazos y besada por él. Y no era simplemente horrible, era más cosas que eso, mucho más. Cuando se las arreglaba para defenderla, lo hacía tan fantásticamente que en ocasiones estaba tentada a dejarlo golpear a Malfoy para poder sentir un estremecimiento de orgullo que subiese por su columna vertebral. Y, tan medieval como era, a Hermione le encantaba el hecho de que tenía una vida real, un caballero en armadura brillante en su vida. También era una de las pocas personas que podían animarla un poco. Él la hacía reír como ninguna otra persona antes lo había logrado. Se había auto-hechizado con babosas en su nombre, había sufrido dos detenciones porque había salido en defensa de ella, entró en el bosque prohibido y se enfrentó a una araña gigante para poder saber cómo ayudarla a ser des-Petrificada, ocasionalmente, la abrazaba y la hacía sentir segura cuando estaba molesta. Actuaba como un imbécil la mayoría de las veces, pero eran los momentos en que no actuaba como patán los que hacían que todo valiera la pena – eran esos momentos que sacudían su estómago de una manera tan rara pero agradable, cuando estaba nervioso, cuando sus mejillas se coloreaban su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza en su pecho ... en definitiva, sus hormonas se descontrolaban, y ningún otro muchacho la había hecho sentir tan emocionada de estar viva y de ser una chica, como Ron Weasley lo hacía. La vida era siempre impredecible con Ron, y ella tenía que admitir que por mucho que le agradara la estructura y el orden, Ron hacía excitante lo desconocido. Y tenía una sonrisa que podría hacerla hechizar a esas chicas que estaban completamente equipadas con los efectos a veces embarazosos de las hormonas adolescentes.

Cualquier cosa que eso significara, Hermione no tenía idea. Ella también no tenía ni idea de cómo expresar todo esto de forma concisa a Ginny.

"A mí—me gusta, Ginny, tú sabes eso," Hermione finalmente logró salir con lo que esperaba era un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

"Sí, lo sé," Ginny acordó, con los ojos inusualmente serios. "Pero lo que quiero saber es, ¿lo amas?"

_¡Alto, alto, alto!_ Hermione tenía el impulso irracional de estallar en carcajadas. _¿Amor?_ _¿Amo a Ronald Weasley? ¡Tengo sólo quince años!_ Bueno, que pronto serán dieciséis años, reconoció, ¡pero eso no importa! ¡Ella no podía! Es totalmente inconcebible que se enamorara tan joven. ¡Nadie encuentra su alma gemela cuando se tiene once!

"Ginny, la verdad, sólo tengo quince años," dijo Hermione, como respuesta, alejándose el pelo de su cara. "No se puede caer en el amor tan joven, ahora ¿puedo?"

Su respuesta sonaba hueca incluso para ella, pero iba a insistir. Era la respuesta lógica, y se aferraba a ella.

"Eso es lo que pensé," Ginny miró a su alrededor para ver que nadie la escuchara, e incómodamente metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Hermione, tal vez debas seguir adelante".

Hermione miró a su amiga impresionada. "¿Perdón?"

"Sólo escúchame," Ginny rápidamente continuó, "yo sé que fui la primera en convencerte en ir tras Ron y todo, y tú sabes que yo creo que los dos son el uno para el otro, pero todavía no." Ella suspiró y miró hacia el lago. "Simplemente no es el tiempo para ustedes dos. Estás lista, pero él no, y sé lo difícil que es sólo esperar a que él consiga una pista, y se despierte, y vea la persona increíble que eres." Hermione tenía la sensación de que Ginny se refería a las experiencias personales en este momento, pero no mencionó eso."Y yo soy tan feliz ahora", Ginny sonrió sinceramente, nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz con Michael, pero lo soy. No creo que esto vaya a convertirse en algo serio, pero es divertido, y me hace feliz, y quiero que también lo seas con alguien. Prefiero que sea mi patán hermano, pero como todavía es un inconsciente, quiero que encuentres a alguien más".

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Preguntó Hermione sin decir nada, aunque era bastante obvio lo que Ginny quería que hiciera.

"Quiero que te olvides de que te gusta Ron y sigas adelante con tu vida como la que ahora tengo", dijo Ginny con firmeza.

Hermione estaba tan abrumada que no sabía qué decir. La lógica de Ginny tenía perfecto sentido, y todos sabían que Hermione Granger seguía siempre la lógica plausible. Pero le parecía tan mal, no sabía por qué, dentro de ella algo le gritaba no escuchar. Pero en realidad no quería vivir el resto de su vida sola, esperando el despertar de Ron, eso no era vida. ¿Pero que era la vida con Ron?

"Mira", Ginny le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga en el hombro cómodamente. "Sólo piensa en ello, ¿vale?" Hermione asintió en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. "Y no pienses que tengo la intención de que sigas adelante porque Ron no está loco por ti", Ginny le dijo, "porque él está, sé que lo está. El problema es que no lo sabe todavía".

"¿No lo sabe?" -Susurró Hermione-. "¿Cómo no saberlo?" Había una gran cantidad de pruebas que apuntaban a que Ron no sentía nada más que amistad hacia ella, pero había también muchos indicios que decían que sí le gustaba ella. Ciertamente, parecía que estaba listo para decirle algo en su charla en Grimmauld Place.

"Él es un chico, Hermione", Ginny se rió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia en el mundo. Se puso seria al pensar en algo. "Oye, es tu cumpleaños en un par de semanas, ¿verdad?" Hermione volvió a asentir. "Sólo espera hasta entonces para tomar una decisión", aconsejó. "Los chicos no pueden a veces decir cómo se sienten, pero a veces lo hacen con sus acciones", dijo Ginny significativamente. "No puede ser capaz de decirte, pero podría ser capaz de mostrarte."

Hermione nunca había pensado que era posible temer de un cumpleaños hasta este momento.

Ginny miró hacia el cielo. "Será mejor que regresemos, está empezando a oscurecer." Hermione asintió en silencio una vez más. "Sólo piensa en ello, ¿está bien?" Ginny presionó.

Hermione asintió. "Lo prometo".

**0o0o0 **

Harry y Ron se encontraban aún allí cuando regresaron a la sala común, por lo que se había asegurado de sentarse a la vista, mientras tejía calcetines para los elfos domésticos, y escuchaba lejanamente a Ginny charlar acerca de Michael Corner. Ginny pareció sentir que Hermione no quería hablar de su conversación en el lago, por lo que amablemente habló de cosas triviales. Y funcionó, había logrado animarla un poquito, pero luego Ginny se fue a dormir, Ron y Harry seguían trabajando. Eran las 11:30 y aún no habían terminado, ella estaba muy cansada, pero no quería ir a la cama al pensar que ellos podrían necesitar su ayuda. Se acercó a ellos, decidida a que su plática con Ginny no le apartaría de sus funciones como mejor amiga.

"¿Ya van a terminar?" -preguntó esperanzada.

"No", contestó Ron en un tono cortante.

Hermione optó por ignorarlo, y miró a su ensayo. Sus numerosos errores le saltaron a la vista, y rápidamente le hizo saber lo que había que corregir. "La luna más grande de Júpiter es Ganímedes, no Calisto, y es Io la que tiene volcanes".

"Gracias", gruñó Ron, borrando toscamente las frases "ofensivas".

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. No podía estar haciendo a un lado a Harry, y tomando todo contra ella, no soportaría perder a sus mejores amigos. "Lo siento, yo sólo..."

Ron la miró, y le hirió ver ira en sus ojos, por lo que Hermione rápidamente desvió la mirada. Sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana, y para su sorpresa, una lechuza se sentó en el alféizar con sus grandes ojos descansando sobre Ron.

"Sí, bueno, si sólo vienes aquí a criticar..."

"Ron ..."

"no tengo tiempo para escuchar un sermón, de acuerdo Hermione, estoy hasta el cuello con ésto..."

"No - ¡Mira!" Hermione apuntaba hacia la ventana. "¿No es Hermes?"

"¡Caray, si es!", dijo Ron en voz baja, tirando su pluma y poniéndose de pie. "¿Para qué me habrá escrito Percy?"

Ron tomó su carta y después de la insistencia de Hermione, la abrió. Ella lo miró, sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que se sentía hace unos minutos. Ron le había revelado el otro día lo mucho que deseaba que Percy volviera, y ahora, quizá Percy finalmente había eliminado el gran objeto que obviamente tenía atorado en el trasero, y había vuelto a sus cinco sentidos. Tal vez la carta a Ron era el primer paso para la reconciliación. Ella Tenía que admitir que había estado más que sorprendida cuando había oído hablar de las consecuencias que llevaron a Percy a salir de casa. Los Weasley eran una familia que Hermione consideraba como la más especial desde que estaba tan fuertemente ligada a ella. Odiaba que se estuviese derrumbando de esta manera por la idiotez de una persona.

Esa sensación de esperanza, sin embargo, se desvaneció mientras veía la cara de Ron cada vez más enojada con cada segundo que pasaba. Para cuando terminó de leerla, su ceño fruncido estaba tan profundo que Hermione pensó que podría quedar permanentemente en su rostro. Ron finalmente terminó de leerla, y se la dio a ella y Harry con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

Cuando Hermione leyó la presuntuosa, larga, y obtusa carta, su estómago se retorció más y con mayor dolor. No podía creer que Percy estuviera diciendo estas cosas. Siempre había sido perfectamente civil hacia Harry, y se podría decir que Percy realmente respetaba a Harry por sus logros, y que especialmente apreciaba a Harry por salvar la vida de Ginny en la Cámara de los Secretos. Hermione podría vivir con el comportamiento de Percy, mientras que no intentara poner a Ron de su lado. Una cosa era tener su propia opinión, pero era otra que tratar de manipular a su hermano menor a una manera diferente de pensar, y en el caso de Percy, a una selección diferente de mejores amigos.

Cuando terminó, Hermione se quedó mirando la carta por un buen rato. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante él. Era bastante ridículo, por lo que sólo podía reírse de ello. Pero también era muy en serio, y necesitaba un serio debate. Pero Ron no parecía que pudiera hacer frente a una larga conversación sobre su hermano mayor.

"Bueno", dijo Harry finalmente con una voz cordialmente falsa que Hermione percibió al instante, "si quieres - eh - ¿Qué es? Oh sí – 'romper ataduras 'conmigo, te juro que no me pondré violento".

"Dame eso", dijo Ron, tendiéndole la mano. Harry le entregó la carta con una expresión de confusión y ansiedad que reflejaba con precisión los sentimientos de Hermione en ese momento. "Él es – el idiota- más –grande- del mundo". Entre cada pausa, Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para romper la carta en pedazos más pequeños, y cuando terminó, lanzó los pedazos a un lado junto a su descartada tarea. "Vamos, tenemos que terminar esto en algún momento antes del amanecer", dijo enérgicamente a Harry mientras que jalaba su ensayo hacia él.

Hermione miró a Ron con una gran variedad de emociones. Estaba sorprendida de que Ron estuviera botando a su hermano así, y que tomase las cosas de esta manera, que se aguantara, estaba sorprendida de que no estaba despotricando y que realmente tratara de terminar su tarea, no estaba enojado de que Percy hubiese escrito esta tontería ridícula sobre Harry. Frustración, confusión... ella estaba sintiendo un montón de cosas en este momento. Sin embargo, la abrumadora sensación que pasaba por encima de ella ahora, era que quería hacer algo por Ron. Sabía que estaba sufriendo en este momento, y que tenía que hacer _algo_ para detenerlo.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el ensayo que Ron había empezado a escribir, mirando que Hermes había dejado huellas en medio del pergamino. No podía entregarlo así, tendría que volver a escribirlo, y le llevaría la mitad de la noche...

"¡Oh, traigan eso aquí!", dijo bruscamente.

"¿Qué?", dijo Ron.

"Dénmelos, voy a revisarlos y corregirlos", dijo. _¿Estás loca?_, la voz molesta en su cabeza exigió, _Eres una __**prefecta.**_

_Y __**él es**__ mi mejor amigo_, Hermione replicó en silencio a la voz persistente de la razón.

"¿En serio?, ¡Ah, Hermione, tú eres una salvavidas! ", dijo Ron," ¿qué puedo -? "

Hermione luchó contra el impulso de sonreír a su estupefacta gratitud. "Lo que puedes hacer es decir: -Te prometemos que nunca vamos a dejar nuestra tarea hasta tarde otra vez-", Ella extendió sus manos para tomar los pergaminos de Harry y Ron, quienes rápidamente se los dieron con miradas de agradecimiento en sus caras.

"Un millón de gracias, Hermione," dijo Harry débilmente. Se frotó los ojos y se recostó en la silla. _Se ve cansado_, Hermione pensó preocupada, _me pregunto si está durmiendo lo suficiente._ Se sentó y comenzó a escribir rápidamente, pensando en volver a lo que había escrito para su ensayo hace cinco días, y también en una nueva redacción de manera que la profesora Sinistra nunca supiera que la más brillante chica de quinto año realmente había escrito el pergamino de Ron Weasley. Después de volver a escribir la conclusión de Ron, se puso a revisar el ensayo de Harry. El de Harry era bastante bueno, sin duda, obtendría una A según los estándares de los TIMO`S, con sólo algunos errores de menor importancia. No pasó demasiado tiempo para mover su ensayo hasta al menos una E de calificación, empujó su silla hacia atrás sintiéndose muy cansada. Luchó contra la necesidad de frotar sus propios ojos, pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, Harry o Ron podrían mal interpretarlo y con el estado de ánimo en que se encontraban, no quiso arriesgarse, honestamente, no sabía por qué les permitía utilizarla de esta forma, lo único que recibió por su ayuda fue un _gracias_. Ella ya estaría a salvo en la cama, dormida, y descansando lo suficiente antes de otro día de trabajo, pero no, tenía que estar haciendo la tarea por ellos.

"Está bien, escribe eso", dijo Hermione a Ron, acercándole el ensayo y una hoja de cubierta con su propia escritura. "y luego copias esta conclusión que he escrito para ti. "

"Hermione, honestamente, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido", dijo Ron débilmente.

De pronto, copiar el ensayo de alguien no parecía algo tan malo después de todo.

**0o0o0**

El brillo que había iluminado brevemente su vida con las amables palabras de Ron (OK, ella se dio cuenta de que sólo había dicho esas cosas maravillosas después de que había escrito su tarea por él, pero aún así, _para Ron _era un progreso) habían desaparecido bruscamente con la llegada de Sirius a la chimenea, y aún oscurecía su humor cuando bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente. Estaba preocupada de que Harry le ocultara algo, aunque fuera algo tan trivial como escribir una carta a Sirius, y estaba irritada de que Umbridge no sólo fuera una idiota que no sabía cómo enseñar adecuadamente DCAO, sino también una fanática anti- hombres lobo, Le molestaba que Sirius siguiese maltratando a Kreacher, y seguía muy preocupada acerca de dónde había ido Hagrid. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no estaba sorprendida haber olvidado la mención de Percy en un artículo del _Diario El Profeta_, hasta que había aplastado el periódico y fue atacada con la nauseabunda fotografía de nada más y nada menos que de Dolores Umbridge.

Leyó el artículo en voz alta a Harry y Ron, y brevemente se preguntó si era posible que en los quince normalmente saludables años de edad se pudiera desarrollar una úlcera. Nunca había experimentado tantos choques y ataques de indignación en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, y todo hacía un estrago físico en ella. Siempre había manejado el estrés bastante bien, pero después del tercer año había demostrado, que aún ella podía sucumbir ante él. Y era muy posible que sucumbiera después de leer esta basura. _¿Dolores Umbridge estaba prácticamente dirigiendo la escuela? ¿Después de su éxito?_ El único éxito que Umbridge había provocado era un motín, Hermione pensó amargamente mientras terminaba de leer en voz alta y miraba a Harry y Ron, que parecían igual de sorprendidos e indignados.

"¡Así que ahora sabemos cómo terminaremos con Umbridge! ¡Fudge pasó este -Decreto Educacional- y nos la impuso, y ahora le ha dado el poder para inspeccionar a otros profesores!" Hermione se sorprendió al encontrar que estaba muy nerviosa, sin aliento, y sus ojos estaban más dolorosos por la picazón que a menudo tenía antes de llorar. "No puedo creer esto. Es _indignante_..."

"Yo sé que lo es," dijo Harry con tristeza.

Pero por alguna estúpida razón, Ron sonreía.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó ella, un poco sorprendida al descubrir que Harry le preguntó junto con ella.

"Oh, no puedo esperar a ver a McGonagall siendo inspeccionada", dijo Ron felizmente. "Umbridge no sabrá lo que la golpeó."

Hermione apresuró a los muchachos a su primera clase, Historia de la Magia, deseosa de ver si el profesor Binns sería inspeccionado hoy. Por suerte, Binns se escapó de la humillación de la inspección, dando tiempo a Hermione de copiar casi sin sentido lo que estaba escuchando cual zumbido y pensar. No podía dejar que Umbridge se saliera con la suya, simplemente no podía. Pero, ¿qué podían hacer? Hermione se mordió el labio mientras garabateaba en su pergamino. _Debe haber alguna manera de hacer que Umbridge sea despedida_. Estaba sorprendida de que iba a tales extremos, pero, honestamente, nunca había conocido a un profesor que odiara más que a Dolores Umbridge, pero entonces otra vez, nunca hubo un maestro más odioso que el sapo. Tenían que encontrar la manera de sacarla, cogerla en un error, atraparla violando la ley, entonces Dumbledore tendría que deshacerse de ella. ¿Pero qué? Umbridge era sin duda una respetuosa de la ley, el Ministerio, la elaboración de normas individuales, y Hermione no sabía cómo podría engañar a alguien así a cometer un error bastante grande que podría causar su despido de Hogwarts.

Casi automáticamente, ella miró a Harry y Ron para ver si estaban incluso tratando de prestar atención. Ellos, por supuesto, no lo estaban, pero por una vez a Hermione no le importaba. Cuando miró a Harry, sus ojos se habían enganchado en su mano derecha, donde se podía ver el contorno blanco y débil "No debo decir mentiras" tallado en su piel. Esa forma de castigo era repugnante, era degradante...

Probablemente era ilegal.

Se irguió un poco. Sin duda, a los profesores no se les permitía más lastimar físicamente a sus alumnos, era arcaico, y Dumbledore no se prestaría para que un profesor hiriera a uno de sus estudiantes. Tendría que sacar a Umbridge si él se enteraba. Si pudiera convencer a Harry para ir a Dumbledore y hablarle acerca de su detención -, pero entonces Hermione recordó cual malhumorado y enojón había actuado recientemente Harry. Ni siquiera le había dicho a ella y Ron acerca de su detención de inmediato, y el tono plano que adoptó cuando habló de Dumbledore mostró que no estaba exactamente contento con Dumbledore en el momento. Que se negaría a ir, y todo lo que Hermione se conseguiría sería otra reprimenda. Ella no podía ir a Dumbledore sin consultar a Harry, y si se presentaba una denuncia, tendría que ser del propio Harry. Hermione suspiró - No es de extrañarse que Umbridge se salga con la suya con este método de castigo. Las únicas personas que normalmente estaban en detención, eran gente como Harry, que prefieren morir antes que quejarse y dejar que Umbridge supiera que estaba sufriendo. Él y los otros que se verían obligados a someterse a la misma pena, se quedaban en silencio, y no dejaban que Umbridge supiera que había ganado. Sólo había demasiado orgullo, y ellos mantenían la boca cerrada, incluso si ello significaba que Umbridge no fuera despedida.

Hermione luchó contra el impulso de golpear con los puños en la mesa en su frustración, así que continuó tomando notas. Estaba cerca de encontrar una solución, si tan sólo pudiera presentar una denuncia en nombre de Harry...

_Espera un momento_.

Su pluma se detuvo en mitad de la frase.

Ella no podía quejarse en _nombre de Harry_...

... pero podía quejarse _por ella_.

**0o0o0**

"... No habrá necesidad de hablar".

_Eso es_, Hermione pensó sombríamente cuando resueltamente levantó la mano. Estaba un poco nerviosa acerca de ponerse a sí misma en la línea de esta forma, pero lo tenía que hacer. Era la única manera que se le ocurría, y después de leer el artículo en el Diario el Profeta, debía hacer algo para que esta bruja saliera de sus vidas, de modo que realmente pudieran aprender algo de Defensa este año. Sentía los ojos de Harry en ella cuando esperaba a que Umbridge se fijase en ella. Al principio pensó que la profesora de DCAO (si realmente era una) iba a pasarla por alto, pero Umbridge caminó intencionalmente a ella y se inclinó hacia adelante para que sus rostros quedaran demasiado juntos.

"¿Qué es esta vez, señorita Granger?"

Umbridge estaba tratando de bajar la voz para que la clase no se diera cuenta de sus preguntas, un truco que Hermione no iba a dejar que le funcionara. "Ya he leído el capítulo dos," dijo en una voz un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

"Bueno, entonces, proceder al capítulo tres."

"He leído el tres. He leído todo el libro."

Y era cierto. Hermione siempre se leía cada uno de sus libros de texto antes del inicio del término para que pudiera obtener una base del material que se cubriría. Umbridge parecía bastante sorprendida, como la mayoría de los profesores a menudo hacían cuando ponía de manifiesto este hecho.

"Bueno, entonces, usted debería ser capaz de decirme lo que Slinkhard dice acerca de contrahechizos en el capítulo quince."

Hermione luchó contra el impulso de sonreír. ¿Esta mujer estaba tratando de probarla con el material del curso? "Él dice que contrahechizos es un nombre incorrecto. Él dice que" contrahechizo 'es simplemente un nombre que las personas dan su hechizos cuando quieren hacer que suenen más aceptables. "

La profesora Umbridge en realidad parecía un poco impresionada al levantar las cejas a ella.

Pero eso estaba por cambiar.

"Pero no estoy de acuerdo."

Umbridge reaccionó más o menos como ella esperaba, su mirada se hizo más fría cuando elevó más las cejas. Hermione sabía que a esta mujer no le gustaría que pusiera sus libros de texto en duda, y era de esperar, que daría lugar a una detención.

"¿Estás en desacuerdo?"

"Sí, lo estoy. Al Sr. Slinkhard no le gusta la palabra –contrahechizos-, ¿verdad? Pero creo que puede ser muy útil cuando se habla de utilizar conjuros de defensa." Hermione inconscientemente, contuvo la respiración, esperando la respuesta de Umbridge. No era de su tipo el tratar de crear problemas como éste, y sólo quería acabar de una vez, para poder concentrarse en otras cosas.

"Oh, usted lo hace, ¿verdad?" La voz de la profesora Umbridge tomó más fuerza cuando ella se enderezó. Estaba enojada. "Bueno, me temo que es la opinión del Sr. Slinkhard's, y no la suya, lo que importa en esta clase, señorita Granger."

"Pero..." Hermione comenzó, la búsqueda de un argumento para levantar una discusión con esta mujer. Era una idiotez que Umbridge en realidad pensara que la opinión de un sólo hombre podría ser válida en este campo. Ellos necesitaban discutir, analizar, y de hecho _practicar_ los métodos de Slinkhard al utilizar hechizos de defensa.

"Eso es suficiente", Umbridge interrumpió. Regresó a la clase y Hermione esperaba con anticipación. Había actuado de la misma manera que cuando le había dado la detención a Harry en la última clase. _Vamos_, le dijo en silencio en la cabeza, _hágalo, usted sabe que lo quiere, sólo dígalo_.

"Señorita Granger, me voy a tomar cinco puntos de la casa Gryffindor."

El suspiro de Hermione era inaudible gracias a la aparición de murmullos que se extendieron debido a la declaración de Umbridge. No era suficiente, tenía que mantener esta _actuación_ rebelde. Y fíjate, era bastante fácil, pero tampoco quería levantar la sospecha de que trataba de obtener una detención.

Abrió la boca para seguir en desacuerdo, pero Harry le preguntaba muy enojado "¿Para qué?".

"No te involucres," Hermione le susurró. No quería que consiguiera una detención. Uno de ellos, Harry ya había tenido uno, y ella no quería que sufriera el dolor de nuevo, por no mencionar que se estremecía con la idea de lo que otra detención en la clase de DCAO haría en el récord de disciplina a Harry al final del curso. Y dos, no podía estar en detención con Umbridge si Harry estaba, luego su plan no podía ser puesto en acción por otra semana.

Umbridge estaba dando un discurso pomposo acerca de los métodos del Ministerio, algo a lo que Hermione realmente no ponía mucha atención, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de pensar en otra manera de crear problemas. Pero en realidad debería haber escuchado, le habría sido más fácil cortar la tarabilla de Umbridge.

Eso era, después de todo lo que Harry hizo.

"Sí, Quirrell fue un gran maestro", dijo Harry en voz alta, "Sólo tenía una desventaja de menor importancia al tener a Lord Voldemort pegado de la parte posterior de su cabeza."

Hermione gimió en silencio en la cabeza. _Ahora él lo hizo_.

**0o0o0 **

Y Harry rápidamente lo hizo de nuevo al día siguiente durante la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Honestamente, ¿qué estaba pensando Harry, provocando problemas como éste constantemente? Para alguien que siempre insistió en que los problemas lo encontraban a él, sin duda les estaba facilitando a los problemas el que vinieran y lo mordieran en el trasero.

Pero ahora iba a probar un enfoque diferente con él. En lugar de regañarlo, como lo había hecho, ella iba a ayudarle. Removió con su varita la solución que acababa de colar: tentáculos de murtlap, eran sumamente beneficiosos para los dolores y punzadas y sólo confiaba en que ayudaría a sanar sus heridas. A ella ciertamente no le gustaba el hecho de que la lesión de Harry había sanado, sólo para ser abierta de nuevo. No podía ser saludable.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Pero lo que podía hacer, no lo sabía. La idea de la detención había fallado miserablemente, pero se podría intentar de nuevo. O tal vez lo hacía de la forma equivocada, tal vez en lugar de tratar de librarse de Umbridge, debía pensar en una manera de trabajar alrededor de Umbridge.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Una vez más, las cosas serían mucho mejor si Umbridge se fuera y se fuera de sus vidas. Esa sería la mejor solución de todas.

Con mucho cuidado, llevó el tazón lleno de poción por las escaleras sin derramar gota alguna, y estaba bastante sorprendida de encontrar a una solitaria persona aún en la sala común.

"¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?"

Ron levantó la vista de la tarea que estaba escribiendo. "Terminando este pedazo de adivinación". Él frunció el ceño cuando vio a la taza. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Tentáculos de Murtlap", le dijo, "Pensé que podría ayudar con el dolor de Harry."

"Oh, está bien", dijo Ron, enrollando su pergamino y lo arrojó en su bolsa a sus pies. ¿Tú crees que volverá pronto? "

Hermione miró su reloj. "Eso espero, son las once y media."

"Ha llegado en el pasado, antes de la medianoche," le recordó Ron. "Umbridge te mantendría toda la noche si quisiera". Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Es enfermizo."

"Ella está enferma," Hermione corrigió enojada mientras se sentaba a la mesa frente a Ron, con el recipiente de tentáculos murtlap entre ellos. "Es indignante lo que hace a Harry, me gustaría que se quejara, y así podría ser capaz de resolver todos nuestros problemas".

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

Hermione vaciló antes de continuar. "Piensa en ello, Ron. Si McGonagall o Dumbledore supieran sobre esto de dañar físicamente a un estudiante ... tal vez podría conseguir el despido de Umbridge."

Una sonrisa se rompió en la cara de Ron. "¡Caray, tienes razón! Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir que Harry..."

"No, Ron", Hermione interrumpió con un movimiento de su cabeza. "No sirve de nada. Harry ni siquiera nos dijo lo que estaba haciendo con él. No le dijo a nadie, y Umbridge lo sabe, es lo que quiere. Ella quiere celebrar sobre él, y sabe que Harry no hará nada para detenerla". Se recostó en la silla y suspiró. "Quiero decir, he estado tratando de encontrar una manera en éstos días para hacer que Harry diga a alguien algo, pero ya sabes cómo ha estado, y no me va a escuchar, y es la única manera que puedo pensar... ¿qué? "

Ron estaba estudiándola con una mirada extraña, una mirada que no veía en él muy a menudo: la expresión que usaba cuando estaba averiguando algo bastante complicado por sus propios medios. "¿Has tenido esta idea durante días, has dicho?"

"Sí, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nada ..."

"Es por eso que estabas tan malhumorada cuando Harry se enfadó contigo porque estuviste de acuerdo con McGonagall, tú querías que le dijera a ella…"

"¡No estaba malhumorada!" Hermione protestó. "Yo tenía razón, ¡Harry tiene que aprender a controlar su temperamento! Yo no quiero que tenga una detención cada semana, sobre todo porque no va a decir nada ..."

"…tú lo harías?" Ron terminó por ella.

Por alguna razón, Hermione se sentía muy incómoda y pasó nerviosamente el dedo por todo el borde de la taza que estaba delante de ella. "Sabes que no puedo, Ron, serían rumores..."

"No", dijo Ron cortantemente "pero tú si puedes si consigues una detención". Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, pero con determinación puso los ojos en el recipiente que estaba sobre la mesa. "Planeaste una discusión con Umbridge el lunes, ¿verdad? y es por eso que estás más malhumorada que de costumbre con Harry..."

"¡Yo no estoy malhumorada!"

"¡... estás tratando de conseguir una detención!" Ron acusó sobre su interjección. "¡Así puedes informar de ello a McGonagall!"

Hermione pensaba que el día en que Ron Weasley finalmente ganara una onza de percepción iba a saltar de alegría. Pero ahora todo lo que quería hacer era esconderse debajo de la mesa.

"¡Estás LOCA!" Ron gritó. "¡No puedes tener una detención! ¡Eres una prefecta!"

"¡Los prefectos pueden estar en detención!" Hermione replicó. Ella sabía que comenzar a discutir no facilitaría las cosas, pero se sentía menos culpable si ella estaba discutiendo con Ron. Pero ¿por qué habría de sentirse culpable?, de verdad era una buena idea, y si era por el bien de la escuela, ¿qué importaba si ella sufría un par de noches de dolor? No tenía que responder a Ron, podía actuar a su antojo, le agradecía mucho. Pero la culpa todavía no desaparecía, por lo que cayó agradecidamente en la discusión, contenta de tener una distracción. "¡Y, además, es una buena idea!"

"¿Una buena idea?" Ron hizo eco con incredulidad. "¿Has visto a Harry la semana pasada? ¿Quieres ser tú?"

"Ron, ¡no todo lo que está pasando es acerca de la detención!" Hermione señaló. "Tiene muchas cosas en su mente, y si las detenciones pararan, él sería mucho mejor, así que si consigo ir a prisión ..."

"¡Pues sería como darle un beso de despedida a cualquier esperanza de convertirte en la Prefecta en Jefe!" Ron gritó. "¡Y yo sé que no quieres eso!"

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. No le había contado a nadie lo mucho que le gustaría ser nombrada Prefecta en Jefe. Ron Weasley en realidad era mucho más perceptivo de lo que aparentaba.

"Estaría dispuesta a sacrificar eso", respondió en un tono de voz mucho más tranquilo, "si eso significa conseguir que esa horrible mujer salga de nuestras vidas".

Ron la estudió por un segundo. "Tengo una idea mejor."

"Oh, ¿De verdad?" Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recostó en la silla de nuevo. Lo miró expectante. ¿Y bien?

"Yo obtendré la detención", dijo Ron con brusquedad. "Podría hacer que Fred y George estuvieran nuevamente de mi lado. Entonces iría con McGonagall."

Hermione consideró - que era una idea, y era tan buena como una de las que se le habían ocurrido. Pero no podía permitírselo a Ron, no quería que tuviera que soportar las horas de tormento en las que Harry estaba en estos momentos. No quería a sus dos mejores amigos con cicatrices en el dorso de sus manos. Era más fácil para ella pasar a través de la experiencia y sentir el dolor en sí misma que observar a la gente por la que más se preocupaba pasar por ello. Ella nunca sabría lo mucho que dolía, porque sabía que Harry y Ron no se lo revelarían por temor a que se echara a llorar o algo así. Así que sólo podría imaginar lo terrible que era, y probablemente imaginarlo sería mucho peor de lo que realmente era. Y ella no podía pasar por eso con Ron - no quería que él tuviese que pasar por la agonía, no sería capaz de soportarlo si él...

Abrió la boca, y en su mente buscaba por una razón plausible para no hacerle pasar por ello. Pero Ron habló en voz baja antes de que pudiera procesar un pensamiento razonable, mirándole muy seriamente a los ojos.

"¿Ves lo que quiero decir?"

-_Touché_-, admitió a él en la cabeza tristemente. Por supuesto, nunca le haría saber que había pensado eso, y sólo asintió con la cabeza. "Bien", cedió, "probablemente no habría funcionado de todos modos. Al ritmo que Harry va, habría saltado de nuevo."

Ron asintió con la cabeza. "Bien. Está decidido."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "No, no, Ron. Todavía tenemos que hacer algo acerca de ella."

"¿Qué? ¿Veneno?" Ron sugirió esperanzado.

A pesar de la situación, Hermione sonrió levemente. "No," Ella miró a la mesa, para concentrarse. Estaba teniendo dificultad real para pensar en una manera de conseguir el despido de Umbridge, así que, tal vez ese era el camino equivocado. Tal vez ella debería pensar una manera en la que ellos de hecho pudieran aprender Defensa este año, con Umbridge alrededor, después de clases en algún momento. Hermione se enderezó ligeramente, considerando la posibilidad. Esa era una idea interesante, tener otra clase de Defensa en secreto, una clase a la que cualquiera pudiera unirse, aquellos que querían aprender Defensa adecuada. Estaba segura de que muchos otros estudiantes sentían de la misma manera que ella sentía hacia Umbridge. La clase, sin duda, sería un gran éxito. El único problema era que necesitaba un maestro...

Fue en ese preciso momento que la puerta del retrato se abrió y Harry Potter entró en la sala común, la mano vendada con un pañuelo manchado de sangre.

_¡Por supuesto! _

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¿LO LEYERON?, ¡COMENTEN!**

**Notas de autor**: Los siguientes escenas fueron tomadas de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, de JK Rowling

-charla con Harry después de las pruebas de Ron

-la conversación sobre la carta de Percy

- Debate sobre el artículo en el Profeta

- segunda clase de DCAO

**Gracias por leer, y el capítulo siguiente incluye cumpleaños de Hermione, Zacharias Smith, y una decisión importante de Hermione.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY! HOLA A TODOS! Anuncio importante a esos fantasmillas: Me podré en huelga si no dejan su review :P**_

_**Sus comentarios, mensajes personales y correos electrónicos SIEMPRE serán muy bien recibidos.**_

_**LOS QUIERO! BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

**Resumen:** Es el cumpleaños de Hermione - ¿Podrá el regalo de Ron revelarle lo que realmente siente por ella?. Hermione también conoce a un chico llamado Zacarías Smith y descubre su pasado sórdido con los Weasley. Una decisión muy importante es también qué hacer acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Ron.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, BLA, BLA, BLA, ETC, ETC.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se despertó muy temprano como siempre lo hacía los 19 de septiembre. Se recostó en su cama por un largo rato, observando con una sonrisa el dosel de la misma. Hoy en día ella tenía dieciséis años. Dulces Dieciséis, añadió con una sonrisa. A pesar de su sonrisa, su estómago se retorcía molestamente de los nervios. Ella obedeció la petición de Ginny a no pensar en lo que había dicho acerca de dejar ir a Ron hasta su cumpleaños. Tenía que admitir que era una buena idea. Si a Ron a le gustaba, y sabía que así era, pero era demasiado miedoso para decirle, podría ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos con un regalo.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió las cortinas para poder encontrar su varita. Afuera sólo había una luz tenue, el sol probablemente estaba por salir. Lavender y Parvati estaban profundamente dormidas, y probablemente ni idea tenían de que hoy era su cumpleaños. Sus dedos se cerraron con decisión alrededor del mango de ébano y tiró de sus cortinas cerradas. Con un Lumos rápido, la extremidad de la varita se iluminó brillantemente, y la puso delante de ella para poder ver el borde de su cama. Efectivamente, sus regalos ya se encontraban ahí…

_Muy bien, simplemente, relájate_, se dijo, _Ginny no es infalible_, _incluso si Ron no te da un regalo fantástico, eso no significa que no le gustes. Todavía es Ron, después de todo. No dejes que arruine tu cumpleaños. _

Tuvo la tentación de abalanzarse sobre la pila y tirar las cajas alrededor hasta que encontrase uno con la escritura a mano de Ron en la tarjeta. Sin embargo, se obligó a seleccionar aleatoriamente una parte, quitar la tarjeta, y forzar la vista en la penumbra para poder leerla.

_Para Hermione, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, Harry. _

_Bueno, eso es lindo_, Hermione se dijo gratamente. Ella y Harry no se habían llevado bien como normalmente se llevaban, pero aún así él le envió uno. Pero, de nuevo, Harry era un buen chico, y no olvidaría el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. Ella abrió el paquete para encontrar el libro de Aritmancia que le había mencionado a él en Agosto que quería leer. Ella sonrió mientras lo hojeaba. Bueno, el buen Harry, siempre estaría al tanto.

Su lado intelectual quería dejar sus otros regalos y empezar a leer de inmediato, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, y en lugar de ello fue por el siguiente regalo. _Una carta _nerviosamente tomó la tarjeta, y la leyó esperanzadamente.

_Querida Hermione, _

_No he oído hablar de ti en mucho tiempo y espero que estés bien. Supongo que están de vuelta en la escuela, y espero que estés disfrutando de ti misma. Yo lo estoy haciendo bien, la temporada de Quidditch terminó hace quince días, así que tengo un montón de tiempo en mis manos ahora. Estoy pensando en buscar otro trabajo ya que no se puede jugar Quidditch para siempre. También he salido de casa de mis padres y ahora vivo en un piso en Sofía con algunos de mis compañeros de equipo. _

_Lo que más lamenté es que no pudiste venir de visita durante tus vacaciones, pero espero que te hayas divertido con tu amigo. Pero si todavía estás interesada en ver Bulgaria, ahora me gustaría extender una invitación para que vengas para Navidad. Bulgaria es hermoso en el invierno, y recientemente he descubierto un nuevo deporte muggle que tal vez ya has practicado: el esquí. Un complejo de nueva construcción fue inaugurado a distancia de aparición, mis compañeros y yo estamos fascinados con ello, y sin duda nos ayuda a mantenernos en forma para el Quidditch. ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado? Si no lo has hecho, me encantaría enseñarte. Y, por supuesto, la invitación se extiende a tus padres. _

_Pero de todos modos, la verdadera razón por la que estoy escribiendo esta carta es para desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad, y para que sepas que estoy pensando en ti en este día. Pero, de nuevo, pienso en ti todos los días. _

_Por favor, escribe de nuevo pronto, y hasta entonces, adieu. _

_Los más preciados deseos para ti en este día especial, _

_Viktor _

Hermione se había sonrojado para cuando terminó la carta. Viktor era tan _dulce_, honestamente, a veces no sabía por qué ella no, por qué ella no sentía nada por Viktor más que amistad. Era maduro, talentoso, serio, un jugador profesional de Quidditch, y sin duda sabía qué decir a una chica. Hermione sabía que si ella no fuera tan práctica y si no hubiera tenido ciertos sentimientos hacia determinado pelirrojo Gryffindor, podría fácilmente haber caído en el encanto de Viktor. Sus atenciones hacia ella fueron más que halagadoras, y fue la primer persona que la había hecho sentir hermosa. Y sí que lo necesitaba, especialmente en ese momento en su vida, cuando algunos idiotas acababan de descubrir que ¡- sorpresa - que era una chica! Pero el problema era que no tenía ninguno de los sentimientos que una chica se supone tiene hacia un novio. Ella no lo encontraba muy atractivo, y aunque era muy interesante y una buena persona con quien hablar, simplemente no era suficiente. Y a veces cuando le decía lo bonita que era, tenía ganas de reír, a decir verdad. No podía ser _tan_ bella, y aunque lo fuera, no quería ser ostentosa. Había cosas más importantes que el _look_.

Ella dejó cuidadosamente a un lado la carta y abrió el pequeño paquete. Jadeó un poco cuando sacó la cadena de oro delicado y examinó el encanto con una sonrisa. Era una sirena, muy probablemente en referencia a él salvándola en la segunda prueba, un sutil recordatorio de que ella era la persona que más extrañaba en el mundo entero. Tan hermoso como el regalo era, no pudo evitar suspirar cuando lo dejó caer de nuevo en la caja. ¡_Oh, Viktor!_, pensó con tristeza_, ¿por qué no puedes entender que yo no siento la misma manera? _

El regalo de Ginny fue el siguiente, y era una mezcla muy ecléctica de cosas: una botella de Poción Alaciadora, una copia de _El Quisquilloso_, con su artículo de portada acerca de una nueva poción que supuestamente embelesaba a cada mago en el universo, una bolsa de Plumas de azúcar (su dulce favorito), y una botella de la tinta que cambia de color la cual le encantaba (le resultaba muy útil para categorizar sus apuntes). Sus padres le enviaron varios libros muggles que había estado esperando para leer, un set de cepillo, peine y espejo de mano, con una perla incrustada vanidosamente. Además le habían enviado sus padres lo que siempre habían prometido que recibiría cuando cumpliera dieciséis años: El medallón de la abuela. Hermione sonrió mientras lo abrochaba alrededor de su cuello y le sonrió al plateado óvalo en forma de medallón con un brillante zafiro en el centro.

Sólo había dos paquetes a la izquierda ahora, y el estómago de Hermione se estaba ajustando un poco más cada segundo. Una mirada hacia abajo, al siguiente que agarró y supo que era de Ron por la escritura a mano. La tarjeta era simple y no revelaba nada. Lo único que quedaba era observar el interior de la envoltura. Hermione respiró hondo, odiando sentirse tan nerviosa por esto. Sinceramente, iba a hechizar a Ginny en la próxima semana por ejercer tanta presión sobre este tema.

Abrió la caja, se asomó, y rápidamente estalló en carcajadas.

Le había conseguido el mismo libro que Harry.

_Patán_, pensó con cariño. Era de imaginarse que esos dos no se pusieran de acuerdo para asegurarse de no regalar lo mismo. Estaba un poco decepcionada, pero ¿qué debía esperar: una docena de rosas, una caja de chocolates finos, un perfume? Sacó el libro de la caja, y sonrió cuando varias Plumas de azúcar se desplomaron junto con el texto. Cogió una de las piezas de dulce y la giró en la mano, por lo menos se acordó de que era su dulce favorito, que ya era algo, se dijo esperanzada. Luego suspiró y se metió la pluma en la boca, saboreando la dulzura de esta amarga situación.

Así que él realmente todavía no sabía lo que sentía.

Hermione se acabó el caramelo de un jalón, mirando un poco triste al montón de regalos que había recibido. Eso era todo. _Feliz cumpleaños a mí,_ cantaba en silencio dentro de su cabeza.

Lavender y Parvati estaban empezando a levantarse, por lo que Hermione apartó las cortinas también. Lavender era la única en la habitación, Parvati ya debía haber ido al baño.

"Buenos días"-dijo Lavender descuidadamente cuando vio a Hermione salir de su cama. Sus ojos captaron en el montículo de papeles. "Oye, ¿es tu cumpleaños?"

"Sí," Hermione admitió.

"Bueno, feliz cumpleaños," Lavender le dijo con una sonrisa. Se acercó a examinar los regalos de Hermione cuando Hermione abrió su baúl para encontrar algo de ropa limpia. "¡Oye, olvidaste uno!" Hermione bajó la tapa y miró a la caja sin abrir, con un encogimiento de hombros. "Lo puedes abrir por mí." Hermione levantó la tapa de nuevo para ocultar su risa y escudarse a sí misma por si acaso.

BANG

"¡Hey!" Lavender gritó con sorpresa por la explosión que resonó en toda la sala. Hermione se rió para sí. "¿Quién te iba a dar algo así?" Lavender sacó una hoja de pergamino que estaba dentro cuando Hermione cerró su baúl. "Feliz cumpleaños de Gred y Forge. Oh", dijo con disgusto. Miró hacia abajo en el baúl y gritó de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" Hermione le preguntó, preocupada. Lavender parecía realmente molesta.

"¡Ellos te dieron una oreja!" Lavender chilló con repulsión. "¿Por qué iban a hacer algo _tan_ _horrible_?"

Hermione se rió nuevamente cuando tomó la caja de manos de Lavender y extrajo las orejas extensibles, los gemelos habían cambiado la cadena color piel a la forma de una oreja más realista. "Lavender, está bien", le tranquilizó, "es uno de sus inventos. Se usa para escuchar las conversaciones."

La cara de horror de Lavender instantáneamente se convirtió en una de diabólica curiosidad. "Oh, ¿realmente?" Ella sonrió. "Muy interesante".

"¿Qué estás gritando?" Parvati preguntó con fastidio cuando regresaba de la ducha. "Honestamente, Lavender, eso es realmente una falta de respeto". Parvati dijo preocupada examinando su pelo aún húmedo. "¡Perdí la cuenta de cuántos segundos se supone debe sentarse en mi pelo la poción, y podría echar a perderlo todo!"

Lavender miraba el alboroto en el cabello de su mejor amiga, y con un guiño a Hermione, cogió la caja vacía y se la llevó a Parvati.

"Aquí, este paquete acaba de llegar para ti".

"Tiene el nombre de Hermione sobre él" Parvati señaló confundida.

"Fue un error", explicó Hermione mientras se deslizaba fuera de la habitación. "_Definitivamente_ es para ti". No podía dejar de carcajear cuando escucho el pop ruidoso y el grito de su dormitorio mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. Poco sabía Lavender que le acababa de dar a Hermione el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría haber llegado hasta ese momento.

**0o0o0**

El resto del cumpleaños de Hermione pasó bastante bien, aunque ella se sentía un poco mal por mentirle a Ron, quien con mucha ansiedad le preguntó si le había gustado su regalo, y ella no tenía el corazón para decirle que Harry le había dado la misma cosa. También le dolía más de lo que había querido admitir que Harry apenas le dirigió dos palabras ese día. Pero no, de nuevo, realmente no hablaba mucho con nadie últimamente, aunque las cosas estaban mejorando para él. Las detenciones se habían terminado, y no estaba ni remotamente tan atrasado en el trabajo escolar como antes lo estuvo en ese mismo curso. Harry parecía estar en el mundo de sus propios pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que estaba pensando.

Así que puso fin a la misma cuando finalmente tocó el tema a Harry, de él posiblemente enseñándoles adecuada Defensa. Estaba encantada de que Harry estuviera de acuerdo con su plan, pero no estaba contenta con Ron después de la conversación, en primer lugar, porque no la había apoyado de inmediato, aunque había estado diciendo por años que él pensaba que era una idea brillante, y segundo, porque había vuelto al asunto de Viktor. Pensaba que había llegado a un entendimiento sobre Viktor con su conversación en Agosto, pero Ron parecía pretender que el debate nunca sucedió. Bueno, los dos podían jugar a ese juego, Hermione pensó determinadamente cuando entraba en el Gran Salón una mañana a principios de Octubre, había cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparse.

"¡Buenos días, Hermione!"

¡_Ah!_, Hermione pensó cuando se detuvo con el sonido de la voz que la llamaba, _esto era lo más importante por lo que tenía que preocuparse en el momento_. Hermione dejó de caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y se acercó a la mesa de Hufflepuff en su lugar. "Buenos días, Ernie", volvió con una sonrisa. "Hannah", añadió.

"Hola, Hermione," Hannah respondió.

Hermione dio una rápida mirada alrededor antes de doblar hacia ellos dos. "Oye, ¿qué piensas de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de este año?"

Ernie frunció el ceño. "Bueno, ¿no es evidente? ¡No aprendemos absolutamente nada en esa clase!" Hannah asintió su acuerdo.

Hermione sonrió. "Bien. Entonces, ¿qué dirías si te dijera que estoy planeando una manera para que nosotros aprendamos Defensa adecuadamente?"

"¿Qué te traes entre manos Hermione?" -Preguntó Ernie.

"Si estás interesado," dijo Hermione con un aire de misterio, mirando hacia arriba en la mesa principal. Ella no quería Umbridge se oliera que estaba reclutando para otra clase de Defensa. "Encuéntranos en Hogsmeade, en Cabeza de Puerco este fin de semana. Allí te explicamos todo lo que hay."

"¿Explicar qué?" -dijo una voz desde detrás de ella.

Hermione se dio vuelta, sorprendida y un poco nerviosa, rogando que no fuera un Slytherin. Para su alivio, reconoció al alto y rubio muchacho que estaba de pie, detrás de ellos tres. El joven estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. Fue mirándole con una mezcla de interés, sospecha y confusión.

"¡Oh, hola, Zacarías!", Ernie saludó. "Esto debiera animarte; Hermione aquí nos estaba contando de una manera de aprender realmente Defensa este año."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Zacarías preguntó curiosamente, rodeando a Hermione. "¿Cómo harás para manejar eso?"

"Realmente no puedo entrar en detalles ahora", le dijo Hermione, lanzando una mirada a la mesa principal, pero si quieres saber más, preséntate en Cabeza de Puerco este sábado. Entonces sabrás todo acerca del tema".

Zacarías dio un paso hacia ella, así que estaba parado demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Hermione. "¿Vas a estar allí?"

"Uh - Sí, por supuesto," Hermione respondió.

"Entonces nos vemos allí", Zacarías dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el final de la mesa donde sus amigos estaban obviamente esperando. Hermione se encogió de hombros y se volvió a Ernie y Hannah.

¿Y bien?

"Puedes contar con nosotros," Hannah la tranquilizó.

"Voy a correr la voz entre el resto de nosotros", dijo Ernie ofrecidamente.

"Eso sería fantástico, gracias", Hermione reajustó su mochila en el hombro. "Bueno, mejor voy a desayunar antes de la clase Historia, ¡hasta luego!" Corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomó asiento antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que había estado en la mesa equivocada. Ella sabía que estaba siendo un poco paranoica, pero no se podía ser demasiado cuidadosa en estos días. Especialmente con Umbridge al acecho. Ella estaba agradecida de habérselas arreglado para llevar este plan a la acción. Había estado muy preocupada porque Harry lo iba a arruinar al negarse a enseñar, pero lo había superado como siempre lo hacía. Se podría decir que estaba un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva de enseñar a varios estudiantes, pero ella sabía que podía hacerlo. Harry realmente era un mago fantástico cuando se aplicaba a sí mismo, y sin duda sabía cómo aplicarse a sí mismo en el ámbito de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Así, cuando Harry finalmente había aceptado su plan, Se había dado a la terea, junto con Ron de avisar a los estudiantes a lo largo de la semana.

Hablando de Ron ... Hermione miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la mesa. ¿Dónde estaba? Habían acordado que le ayudaría a hablar con algunos más estudiantes esta mañana; Mañana era el gran día, después de todo, y quería llegar a tanta gente como fuese posible. Si se quedó dormido _de nuevo_, o esperando a Harry, iba a tener unas palabras con él acerca de sus prioridades.

Pero allí estaba, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, hablando a Luna Lovegood. O más bien, estaba tratando de alejarse de Luna, quien se mantenía charlando con él. _¿Qué está mal con esa chica?,_ Hermione pensaba, continuaba viendo cuando llenaba su tostada con mantequilla y la metía en su boca sin realmente probarla. No sabía de qué se trataba su reacción con Luna, esa chica la había frotado en la forma equivocada. Tal vez era porque tenía unas fachas medio extrañas, o porque realmente creía en la basura que su padre imprimía, o el hecho de que estaba acariciando el brazo de Ron. Hermione parpadeó. ¿Luna estaba acariciando el brazo de Ron? Ella miró de nuevo. Luna Lovegood estaba en realidad allí sentada, audaz como liebre, frotando en lo que parecía ser un simpático gesto, con su mano, en el antebrazo de Ron. Ron le sonrió amablemente y apartó su brazo para señalar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Luna asintió y Ron se alejó, miró a la mesa. Hermione rápida e irracionalmente agachó la cabeza, no quería ser atrapada observando. No se atrevió a levantar los ojos de su plato hasta que sintió caer a Ron en el banco a su lado.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó ella.

"Bien, Lunática está a bordo", Ron le informó, alcanzando el jugo de calabaza. Hermione furtivamente miró por encima de él a Luna, y encontró que la chica aún estaba mirando. Luna estaba sonriendo de manera bastante amplia y Hermione podría haber jurado que la gilipollas le guiñó el ojo antes de continuar con su desayuno. "Dijo que me ayudará a informar a algunos de los otros Ravenclaw".

"Genial" Hermione sabía que Ginny estaba haciendo un trabajo muy bueno de reclutamiento en Ravenclaw con Michael, pero no creía que este fuera el momento de sacar eso. Ron tenía que averiguar en algún momento que su hermana salía con el muy bien parecido quinto año, pero no ahora. No quería que un pleito se produjera en el centro del Gran Salón.

"¿Qué hay de Ernie y Hannah? -Preguntó Ron.

"¡Oh, van a ir!", le dijo Hermione. "Y están ayudando a correr la noticia también".

"¿Y el otro chico?" Ron preguntó disimuladamente.

"¿Perdón?" -Preguntó Hermione, momentáneamente confundida.

"El muchacho que se acercó a ti", señaló Ron hacia el final de la mesa de Hufflepuff. "El tercero antes del último. El rubio, alto".

"Oh, bien," Hermione respondió." No recuerdo su nombre - Zacarías o algo así. De todos modos, me dijo que iba a venir también."

"¿En qué año está?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Apenas lo conocí. Creo que es de sexto año." Ron murmuró algo en voz baja. "¿Perdón?" Hermione le preguntó de nuevo. Se dio cuenta con una mirada que las orejas de Ron estaban de un color Rojo Brillante.

"Nada", murmuró, revolviendo salvajemente sus huevos a y tomando unas cuantas, rápidas y furiosas mordidas. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, ella pensó que conocía a Ron bastante bien, pero había momentos como estos en los que no le hallaba cola ni cabeza a lo que él estaba sintiendo. Parecía que estaba _casi_ enojado con ella por alguna razón, pero no lo suficientemente molesto como para iniciar un partido de disputas. Era un tipo diferente de frustración el que estaba experimentando, pero el problema era, que Hermione no tenía idea de dónde provenía.

"Creo que lo conozco de algún lado", comentó Ron en voz más alta, mirando a Zacarías de nuevo.

"¿De veras?" -Preguntó Hermione. ¿De dónde? "

"No recuerdo", contestó Ron, las orejas en flameando en un tono aún más brillante que el color escarlata. "Pero sí recuerdo que es un idiota".

"Oh", dijo Hermione simplemente, no muy segura de qué decir al respecto.

Desde su asiento, a varias personas de distancia, Ginny Weasley resopló una enorme risotada, haciendo que gran cantidad de leche a chorro saliera de manera poco digna de su nariz. Fred y George, a unos pocos asientos de distancia lanzaron vítores y lideraron los aplausos que aumentaron desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron parecía salir de su estado de ánimo malhumorado al reírse de su hermana, quien sólo se encogió de hombros. Hermione no sabía cómo lo hacía Ginny, ella misma se habría sentido mortificada si lo mismo le hubiese pasado a ella. Ginny llamó su atención, y le guiñó el ojo. Hermione le devolvió la mirada en confusión - ¿Qué les pasaba a los Weasley el día de hoy, estaban todos ellos tratando de confundirla? Ginny rodó los ojos, y después de liberar un poco más de risa, le pronunció las palabras "más tarde".

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir de nuevo a Ginny antes de que Harry se tirara en el asiento frente a ella y Ron, a comer un desayuno apresurado - sabía que había estado hasta tarde, como de costumbre, para terminar sus repugnantes sesiones particulares con Snape. Harry y Ron se mantenían mucho mejor al día en sus tareas, y Harry no había tenido una detención en bastante tiempo, para mucho alivio de ella y Ron. Pero de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando la práctica de Quidditch era la noche anterior, Harry o Ron tenían que utilizar tiempo de la preciosa mañana para ponerse al día con sus estudios.

_Bueno_, Hermione pensó cuando terminó el desayuno, _por lo menos no están recibiendo más D's en sus ensayos_.

**0o0o0 **

"¿Viste la mirada en su cara esta mañana?" Ginny exigió, mirando como si estuviera a punto de estallar en risas de nuevo.

"Ginny, ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Hermione le preguntó cansadamente. Ginny la empujó a un lado de la sala común, y Hermione estaba muy interesada en ir a dejar caer su cabeza a la cama. Harry y Ron estaban muy involucrados en un largo juego de ajedrez, y ella sólo quería tejer unos sombreros y dormir un poco para que pudiera descansar para la reunión de mañana y tal vez liberar más elfos domésticos.

"¡De Ron, por supuesto!" Ginny aclaró. "Esta mañana. Cuando te vio hablando con ese chico."

"¿Quieres decir cuando hablé con Ernie?" La frente de Hermione estaba pintada de confusión. "¿Pero eso que..."

"No, no," Ginny agitó una mano, impaciente. "El otro tipo. Alto, rubio."

"Oh, él," Hermione recordó. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Ginny repitió, "¿Qué pasa con él ayudándole a mi hermano a ponerse locamente celoso?"

Todo cansancio desapareció de los sentidos de Hermione. "¿Qué?"

"Debiste haber visto su cara mientras estaba hablando con Luna", informó Ginny, riéndose aún más fuerte. "Cuando él miró hacia arriba y vio a ese muchacho..." Ginny tuvo que parar en mitad de la frase para agarrarse el estómago. "… y entonces tratando de actuar muy casual cuando volvió a la mesa." Se enjugó las lágrimas de alegría. "¡Fue estupendo, no tiene precio!"

"Ginny, ¿estás segura?" Hermione le preguntó con escepticismo. "Podría haber sido la toma de conversación. Yo le preguntaba sobre Luna, así que me preguntó Zacarías."

La sonrisa de Ginny de repente desapareció. "¿Zacharias Smith?"

"Bueno - No sé, no entendí su apellido." Hermione frunció el ceño. "Gin, ¿quién es él?"

"Ron realmente lo conocía de alguna parte," Ginny murmuró.

"¡Ginny!" Hermione luchó contra el impulso de golpear su pie contra el suelo - ahora sabía cómo se sentía Ron cada vez que ella se perdía en pensamientos cuando estaban en medio de una conversación. "¿Quién es él?"

"No es gran cosa", Ginny la tranquilizó. "Es sólo que Fred tenía algo con esta chica de Hufflepuff - Patricia algo –no sé qué- , como sea, Zacarías se metió y prácticamente le robó a Fred la chica justo frente a su nariz".

"Es horrible", dijo Hermione con simpatía, aunque a le resultaba difícil imaginar a Fred tratando de ganarse el corazón de una chica, y estar devastado cuando le rompieran su corazón.

"Yo ni siquiera vi al tipo, pero apuesto que Ron sí", dijo Ginny pensativa, "De ahí es de donde conocía al bastardo".

"¿Así que no estaba celoso?" Hermione dijo con ironía. "Muchas gracias, Gin."

"Oh, sí que lo estaba," Ginny sonrió. "No es tan bueno para ocultarlo como tú".

Hermione sintió cómo se ruborizaban sus mejillas. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Honestamente, Hermione, ¿celosa de Luna Lovegood?" Ginny chasqueó la lengua. "Debes estar realmente mal, entonces." Hermione se encogió de hombros, no negándolo, porque era verdad. Ginny se puso seria y dudó un momento. "Hermione - ¿qué terminó regalándote Ron por tu cumpleaños?"

Hermione suspiró. Ginny había sido muy cautelosa al no hablar de esto antes, pero su cumpleaños había sido hace casi dos semanas, y no había dicho una palabra sobre el regalo de Ron. Pero ya era hora. "Un libro", admitió. "Él me regaló un libro."

"Oh", dijo Ginny con decepción, "yo esperaba que hubiera..."

"Yo también", interrumpió Hermione con tristeza.

"Mira," Ginny continuó, "No tienes que escucharme, me puedes decir que me vaya al diablo, si quieres. Es tu decisión, de verdad." Ella miró a su amiga a los ojos. "Sólo quiero que seas feliz."

"Lo sé", dijo Hermione, "y lo agradezco, Ginny, pero sinceramente no creo que pueda ser feliz con nadie más que… con Ron. "

"Yo sé," Ginny respondió: "Me sentía de la misma manera, pero entonces conocí a Michael, y..."

"también lo sé", Hermione interrumpió de nuevo. Le sonrió a su amiga. "Realmente eres feliz con él, ¿no?"

Ginny sonrió. "Extasiada es probablemente la mejor palabra para describirlo".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza metiendo un poco de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Entonces, ¿todavía no has hablado con Ron acerca de Michael?"

Ginny suspiró. "No." Ella miró suplicante a Hermione. "Él va a estar furioso"

"Se le pasará," Hermione le dijo suavemente. "Pero creo que debes decirle esta noche. Ron no es _tan_ cerrado, va a verte mañana con Michael y lo sospechará."

"Créeme, Hermione, Ron si _es así_ de cerrado, no se dará cuenta de nada", replicó Ginny.

"Ginny, ¿prefieres decirle tú o que alguien más lo haga por ti?" Hermione le preguntó bruscamente.

Ella no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba. Ginny parecía realmente emocionada por esta cuestión. "¡Tú podrías decirle!"

"Oh, no," Hermione protestó: "¡Yo no voy a participar!"

"Por favor", rogó Ginny, saltando arriba y abajo con entusiasmo, "¡él no se enojará contigo!"

Era el turno de Hermione a romperse de la risa. "¿Nos has _visto_ a Ron y a mí juntos?"

"Pero no por esto", dijo Ginny. "Además, tú eres la única persona que puede poner algo de sentido en él."

"Eso no es cierto", protestó Hermione, sintiendo sus mejillas volverse rosadas.

"Tú sabes que si lo es", dijo Ginny con seriedad. "Y sabes por qué es verdad, y yo sé por qué es verdad, incluso si el idiota no sabe por qué es verdad," una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara. "¡Es porque teeee aaaaaammaaaaa!"

"¡Ginny, cállate!" Hermione la hizo callar frenética y nerviosamente, lanzando una mirada a Ron. Pero, afortunadamente, aún estaba absorto en su encuentro con Harry.

"¡El te aaaaaaammmmaaaaaa!" Ginny repetía, sonriendo aún más ampliamente. Harry realmente levantó la vista y miró a las dos chicas. Hermione uso su espeso cabello para ocultar su rubor, mientras que Ginny simplemente saludaba alegremente a Harry. Harry le regresó el saludo, y volvió su atención al juego, y Hermione sabía que en pocos minutos, Harry olvidaría lo que había escuchado.

Pero no si Ginny gritaba de nuevo. Ginny había abierto la boca, y Hermione rápidamente puso una mano sobre ella. Ginny se rió en su mano, sabiendo que su amiga estaba a punto de ceder a sus demandas.

"Si estoy de acuerdo con esto, ¿vas a bajar la voz?"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes.

"Bien" suspiró Hermione, bajando la mano de la cara de Ginny. "Pero si lo toma contra mí..."

"Te voy a enseñar la maldición de moco-murciélago para que la uses contra él," Ginny terminó rápidamente. "Es mi especialidad, ya sabes."

Normalmente, Hermione no aceptaría esto como una respuesta razonable, pero hoy, por alguna razón, era más que suficiente.

**0o0o0 **

"Bueno, creo que fue bastante bien", dijo Hermione felizmente cuando ella, Harry y Ron salían de la Cabeza de Puerco a la luz del sol. Y realmente lo estaba,- habían tenido un difícil comienzo, pero una vez que la gente empezó a creer en Harry, y a darse cuenta de que realmente estaba calificado para enseñarles, las cosas fueron espléndidamente. Todos los que se habían reunido allí firmaron el pergamino que había hechizado, así que nadie podía echarse para atrás sin sufrir las consecuencias. Había estado más bien preocupada de que algunas personas se negaran, y casi tienen ese problema con Ernie y Zacarías. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente al pensar en Zacharias Smith - que ciertamente podía entender por qué Ginny había hablado tan mal de él, en realidad era un imbécil.

Para su sorpresa, Ron hizo eco de sus pensamientos. "Ese Zacarías, es una verruga", dijo Ron, quien estaba mirando con ira después de que la figura de Smith apenas era perceptible en la distancia.

Hermione recordó la conversación que tuvo con Ginny la noche anterior, y la tan maravillosa esperanza de que Ron había sentido celos, Hermione no podía ahora creer que Ron pensara que ella y ese patán estaban quedando. Tendría que aguantar sus observaciones y comentarios, después de todo, lo había hecho sobre Viktor que era un chico totalmente respetuoso. Odiaría escuchar por largo tiempo a Ron con insinuaciones de reproche por ese idiota de Zacharias Smith. Además, ella no lo quería experimentando esa horrible experiencia de celos, sabía muy bien lo horrible que era cuando estabas innecesariamente celoso de alguien.

"No me agrada para nada", les dijo a Ron y Harry, pero en realidad lo hizo para beneficio de Ron. "pero él me escuchó hablando con Ernie y Hannah en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y parecía realmente interesado en venir, así que ¿qué podía decir?" Ron se miró apaciguado por su declaración, pero Hermione sabía que eso desaparecería muy pronto, y se sentía muy mal al respecto. -_Se lo prometí a Ginny_-."Pero la mayoría de las personas eran realmente mejores - quiero decir, Michael Corner y sus amigos no habrían llegado si él no estuviera saliendo con Ginny..."

Se tuvo que agachar ligeramente para evitar ser rociada con cerveza de mantequilla. Ron parecía ajeno al hecho de que lo último de su cerveza de mantequilla estaba salpicada por toda su capa.

"Él es ¿QUÉ?", dijo Ron, indignado, sus orejas ahora parecían pedazos de carne cruda. "Ella sale con - mi hermana está saliendo - ¿Qué quieres decir, Michael Corner?"

_Sí, Ginny, Ron reaccionó __**tan **__bien a la noticia_, Hermione pensó en su cabeza. Se obligó a utilizar una voz muy tranquila en su intento por aplacar a Ron. "Bueno, es por eso que él y sus amigos vinieron, creo - bueno, están claramente interesados en el aprendizaje de Defensa, pero si Ginny no le hubiera dicho a Michael lo que estaba pasando..."

"¿Cuando ocurrió - ¿Cuándo ella- -?"

"Se conocieron en el Baile de Navidad y comenzaron a salir a finales del año pasado," dijo Hermione tranquilamente. Parecía un buen momento para cambiar el tema, y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba de pie afuera de la tienda -Pluma de Scrivenshaft-. "Hmm ... podría hacerme de una pluma nueva." En parte era cierto, nunca se podría tener demasiadas plumas, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a la tienda.

"¿Cuál era Michael Corner?" Ron demandó furiosamente.

"El moreno", dijo Hermione.

"No me gusta", dijo Ron a la vez.

Su molestia llegó a su límite - honestamente, Ron no había dicho dos palabras a Michael y estaba todo listo para condenarlo. "Gran sorpresa", dijo Hermione en voz baja.

"Pero", continuó Ron quien se mantuvo siguiendo a Hermione por los estantes de plumas, "¡pensaba que a Ginny le gustaba Harry!"

_Eso_ la detuvo abruptamente de su búsqueda por una pluma nueva. Dejó de caminar, los ojos primero fueron a Harry, que no estaba escuchando, y Hermione tenía una muy buena idea por qué. Cho Chang había prestado mucha atención a Harry durante la reunión, y Hermione la había atrapado mirando a Harry fijamente, varias veces. A juzgar por la expresión un poco aturdida de Harry, estaba reviviendo esos momentos con la hermosa chica de sexto, una y otra vez. Bueno, al menos _uno _de sus mejores amigos estaba al tanto de las chicas.

_Ahora no_, se dijo con firmeza. Se trata de Ginny. Ella sabía por qué Ron quería que a Ginny le gustara Harry – porque era seguro. Harry, al menos de momento, no correspondía a los sentimientos de Ginny, y no pasaría nada todavía. Ron prefería a su hermana a pinos de distancia del chico de sus sueños, en lugar de que siguiera adelante con su vida. De esa manera no habría que preocuparse por proteger a su hermana pequeña, del Grande y Malo Michael Corner. Era muy dulce de su parte preocuparse de esta manera, así que cuando miró a Ron, su mirada era más de lástima que de enfadado.

Sacudió la cabeza. "A Ginny aún le gusta Harry, pero renunció a él meses atrás". Hermione se preguntó brevemente si Ginny realmente había renunciado a Harry, o simplemente seguía con su vida, como había instado a Hermione hacer. Harry seguía envuelto en sus Cho-recuerdos, pero sólo en caso de que estuviese escuchando, y le resultase doloroso que a Ginny ya no le gustase, le habló al examinar la primera pluma que se encontró, "No es que ella no te quiera, por supuesto".

Harry miró como si algo se le acabase de ocurrir. "¿Así que por eso ahora me habla? Nunca hablaba frente a mí".

"Exactamente", le dijo. Miró hacia abajo, a la pluma que todavía tenía en la mano, y para su deleite, se dio cuenta que era la pluma de faisán negra-dorada más atractiva. "Sí, creo que voy a comprar ésta..."

Pensaba que Ron había superado su rabia, hasta que se dio la vuelta después de la compra de su pluma y le pisó el pie. "Ron", dijo con severidad, "esto es exactamente por qué Ginny no te ha dicho que está saliendo con Michael, ella sabía que lo tomarías mal. Así que no insistas en ello, por Merlín."

"¿Qué quieres decir, quién lo está tomando mal? No voy a _terquear_ sobre cualquier cosa ..."

Ron siguió musitando bajo su aliento mientras Hermione trataba de obligarse a sí misma a pensar en otra cosa. Un pensamiento horrible se estaba formando en su mente, pero ella lo apartó y se volvió a Harry. "Y hablando de Michael y Ginny ... ¿qué pasa con Cho y tú?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Harry rápidamente. Parecía más bien como un venado atrapado en los faros – _¿Realmente creía que no lo había notado?_

La expresión en el rostro entrañable y sorprendido de Harry, la hicieron sonreír, y cedió a su deseo de reforzar sus sospechas acerca de las atenciones de Cho, siendo buenas para él. "Bueno, ella simplemente no te podía quitar los ojos de encima, ¿o sí?"

Nunca había visto a Harry parecer tan feliz desde el inicio del curso, aparte de las veces que había visto a Sirius. Su corazón se enternecía a la vista de ello, y la caída del viento se sentía menos cruel en esos momentos. Harry merecía tener una vida normal, ¿por qué no tener una novia? Sería bueno para él, sobre todo tener a una chica tan amable como Cho Chang. Estaba emocionada por él, ya era hora de que Harry encontrase a una novia... era hora de que alguien más también, pero Hermione estaba cansada de pensar en eso. Se encontró mirando a Ron subrepticiamente, un hábito que había desarrollado en los últimos tiempos. Su indignación acerca de la cita de Ginny lo había cogido por sorpresa, ella sabía que lo tomaría mal. Sin embargo, su negación de tener un problema la había golpeado con la abrumadora sensación de _déjà vu;_ era la misma forma en que él había reaccionado cuando ella lo enfrentó después del Baile de Navidad y de su pelea en Grimmauld Place ese verano. Él la trataba de la misma manera que trataba a Ginny, la veía en la misma luz. Y eso sólo podía significar que Ron la miraba como una hermana, nada más.

Fue algo halagador que Ron se preocupaba por ella de esa manera, especialmente si peleaban todo el tiempo. Ella no tenía hermanos, y cuando era más joven, siempre había querido tener un hermano mayor. Pero, honestamente, veía a Harry como una figura de hermano en su vida, y veía a Ron como... bueno, sabía muy bien que Ron era mucho más para ella. Lo que era tan desconcertante era que no podía sentirse así hacia él, si no era más que otra hermana pequeña para él, Ron estaba obligado a encontrar una novia con el tiempo, insensible patán como era, y podría ser tan pronto como algún momento de este año. Luna Lovegood ciertamente parecía tener un ojo sobre él, además, ¿quién no querría salir con Ron Weasley? Y, a menos que no quisiera volverse loca de celos... tenía que seguir adelante.

"Sí", Hermione se dijo firme pero dolorosamente, que era la única manera. No tenía el tiempo para volverse loca este año, además, había un montón de cosas para concentrarse, sobre todo con esta clase de Defensa. Estaba segura de que Harry necesitaba su ayuda, y no era que no tuviese suficiente en este año con sus T.I.M.O´S y todo. No tenía tiempo para detenerse en esto. Era la única cosa lógica que hacer.

_Lo que ha de ser…que sea, entonces_, Hermione pensó, ignorando el giro de su estómago. Por fin iba a seguir el consejo de Ginny:

Iba a dejar ir a Ron Weasley.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de autor:** Lo siguiente fue tomado de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, de JK Rowling,

-dialogo después de la reunión en Cabeza de Puerco

Una vez más, quiero dar las gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo ¡por dejar su review! El Siguiente capítulo contiene un incidente bastante embarazoso con Ron y el primer partido de Quidditch del año, en la que Harry no fue la única persona en entrar en una pelea...

**POR AQUÍ, POR AQUÍ, no importa que estén leyendo de corridito, dejen su review porfa**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saludos a **__**Todos**__**, espero disfruten este capítulo. No olviden dejar su comentario. Fantasmillas, prefiero se muestren a que dejen su halo fantasmal XD**_

_**Ah!, y no es escusa que hayan encontrado **__**apena**__**s el Fic y lo estén leyendo capítulo tras capítulo, aún contesto sus reviews y correos-e.**_

Resumen: El plan "olvidar-a-Ron" no va bien para Hermione después su primer lección en el ED, por lo que recluta a Ginny para ayudarle a hacer algo. Además, Harry no fue el único en entrar en una pelea durante el primer partido de Quidditch...

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**Notas del autor**: Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era bastante difícil dejar ir a Ron Weasley, más aún, teniendo en cuenta que en este preciso momento se encontraba prácticamente sobre ella.

Tal vez debería explicar con más detalle la difícil situación en la que se encontraba.

Ella estaba haciéndolo muy bien, su plan "olvidar-a-Ron" iba sobre ruedas, se había dedicado al estudio y a la preparación de la primer lección del ED, y no era que no tuviese otros problemas en que enfocarse. Se preguntaba por qué Neville se había arriesgado con algunos puñetazos al atacar a Malfoy, también estaba consternada al saber que Umbridge podía espiar el correo de los estudiantes y las chimeneas, estaba preocupada por Hedwig y Hagrid, le preocupaba que Sirius se las arreglara para convencer a Harry de hacer algo estúpido y temerario, y había pasado muchas noches sin dormir pensando si su plan para la enseñanza de Defensa a los estudiantes funcionaría. No era como si Hermione Granger no tuviera suficientes cosas de qué preocuparse en su vida. No tenía tiempo para el romance, el plan estaba funcionando.

Sería ahora más preciso decir, sin embargo, que el plan _había_ estado trabajando.

Fue en la primera lección del ED que por cierto iba brillantemente. Hermione había logrado desarmar a Ron en cada intento, y él no era capaz de desarmarla ni una sola vez. No es que realmente le importara, por supuesto, pero aún así, tenía que admitir, que se sentía bien.

Entonces, Neville se había sumado a su grupo, y se podría pensar que habría facilitado las cosas. Inconscientemente ella se tensaba cada vez que estaba sola con Ron, y se sintió ligeramente aliviada cuando Neville se había presentado. Pero de alguna manera la presencia de Neville no había sido suficiente.

El problema había comenzado después de que Harry dejó el grupo por primera vez. Neville, una vez más trató de desarmar a Hermione mientras Ron lo miraba con optimismo y una vez más, Hermione había conseguido evitarlo.

Ella suspiró mientras se retiraba su rebelde cabello de la cara y sonrió pacientemente a Neville. "¿Quieres intentar otra vez, Neville?" le preguntó con amabilidad.

Neville asintió con la cabeza, su rostro crispado en concentración mientras apuntaba su varita. "¡Expelliarmus!" El hechizo se las arregló para golpear Hermione en el hombro, pero sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que retrocediera unos pasos. Neville lanzó un suspiro de decepción.

"Neville, ¿qué tal esto?" Harry sugirió detrás de Hermione. Ella parpadeó con sorpresa, ni siquiera sabía que Harry había estado observando. "El movimiento de la muñeca es un poco apagado", explicó Harry. "Mira", antes de que Hermione lo supiera, Harry había pronunciado el hechizo y la varita de Hermione estaba volando en el aire. Ron la atrapó rápidamente y sonrió. "¿Ves la diferencia?"

Neville asintió con la cabeza, pero la expresión de su rostro mostraba que en realidad no veía diferencia. Harry se miró más frustrado, pero mantuvo la compostura. "Muy bien", dijo Harry pacientemente, "tengo que echar un vistazo a los demás, pero estaré de vuelta en un momento ¿eh?"

Neville asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a Hermione que quería practicar por su cuenta. Hermione asintió antes de voltear con Ron; extendió su mano y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Ron seguía riendo. "Cállate", le espetó, "y me das mi varita".

"¡Harry te desarmó!" Ron se jactó mientras que le daba de nuevo su varita.

"Sí, y ¿cuántas veces me has desarmado tú?" Hermione respondió. "Creo que yo te he desarmado varias veces, y aún no me has..." Ella se detuvo en medio de una frase para evitar hábilmente el hechizo que Ron con rapidez le lanzó, "...desarmado", terminó con una mirada de satisfacción.

Ron la observó, pero luego volvió su atención a Ginny y Michael. Ginny estaba riendo y sonriendo ampliamente a Michael antes de desarmarlo nuevamente con obvia rapidez. Michael de buen humor recuperaba su varita y con poco entusiasmo intentó hacer lo mismo a Ginny. Ella hábilmente lo evitó y se rió una vez más. En ceño de Ron se profundizó cuando Michael se encogió de hombros y se acercó a acariciar el brazo de Ginny, hablándole en voz baja y con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Hermione sonrió a la tierna escena antes golpear a Ron en las costillas. "Ron, vamos," dijo Hermione con firmeza. "Michael sale con Ginny, es un buen muchacho, supéralo. Es decir, míralos", hizo un gesto hacia ellos, "creo que es dulce que Michael no esté intentándolo, ya que no quiere lastimar a Ginny. Eso significa algo, ¿no? "

"Es curioso, yo pensaba que no podía hacerlo porque es un idiota", replicó Ron con su típica falta de madurez.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y volvió a Ron de manera que le diera la espalda a su hermana. "Vamos a concentrarnos en ti, _intentando_ desarmarme, ¿de acuerdo?" Ronald continuó frunciendo el ceño, por lo que Hermione cambió de táctica. Echó la cabeza en lo que ella esperaba, fuera una manera encantadora, y sonrió. "Ten en cuenta el énfasis en la palabra _intentando_",

Era evidente que conocía bien a Ron. El ceño fruncido de Ron desapareció cuando alzó las cejas. "¿Es un desafío?"

"Definitivamente", Hermione respondió, alejándose a unos cinco pies de distancia de él. "Y no creas que me voy a hacer la fácil para ti".

Ron sacudió la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño de la concentración. A pesar de su desafío, Hermione no podía dejar de mentalizar el que Ron fuera capaz de hacerlo. Ella sería fiel a su palabra y no lo haría fácil para él en lo más mínimo, pero esperaba que él lo lograra, sabía que podía hacerlo, y sabía lo que haría a su autoestima, si se las arreglaba para desarmarla. _Vamos, Ron_, suplicaba en silencio, _hemos pasado por esto, haz un buen movimiento de muñeca y ya lo tienes._

Y lo hizo. En cierto modo. Se lanzó hacia adelante con su varita extendida, pero antes de que pudiera decir en el encantamiento o realizarlo, o antes de hacer el movimiento adecuado de muñeca, tropezó con sus propios pies. Hermione estaba a mitad de rodar los ojos y estaba pensando _patán,_ cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de él. Ron se volcó y en su camino hacia abajo, tocó y estiró la varita de su mano. "¡Ron!"-gritó Hermione con indignación, "eso no es... ¡aaahh!" gruñó, cuando Ron accidentalmente la tacleó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Ron rápidamente sacó los brazos para detenerse de caer encima de Hermione y posiblemente de causarle daño, pero no pudo evitar que la cabeza de Hermione golpeara fuertemente en el piso de piedra. "¡Ay!", se quejó Hermione, llevando su mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¡Ron!".

"¿Estás bien?" Ron preguntó preocupado cuando Hermione se levantó ligeramente y se sentó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le miró, se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma a la altura de sus ojos, y sus rostros estaban muy, muy próximos entre sí.

_No te asustes, no te asustes, no te asustes_, se repetía a sí misma. Cambió su peso a las palmas para inclinarse sobre ellas, poniendo un poco más de distancia entre ella y Ron. Esto sólo la llevó a tener una mejor visión de los ojos expresivos que adoraba. Y ahí fue cuando las hormonas comenzaron a patear de nuevo. Sus manos estaban sudorosas, el corazón le latía con fuerza, y casi se consumía por el fuerte deseo de correr su mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ron, enredar sus dedos alrededor de su pelo tras su cuello, y tirar de él, tenerle más cerca... _esto no es parte del plan_, Hermione prácticamente se gritó a sí misma.

"Bueno, parece que finalmente te desarmé," Ron sonrió. Normalmente, ella se hubiese vengado con una réplica inteligente, pero en el estado que se encontraba, lo único que podía hacer era reír, Ron levantó las cejas y se le unió. Cuando esa sonrisa maravillosa apareció en su rostro, Hermione sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. Se dio cuenta de que las orejas de Ron estaban de color carmesí - se sentía avergonzado. _Tal vez lo hizo sentir algo hacia ti_... _sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo_... _sólo requiero un segundo... nadie está mirando... _

Pero alguien _sí _estaba mirando.

"Merlín, ¡que caída, Hermione!" Neville exclamó con preocupación, mientras se apresuraba hacia ellos. "¿Estás bien?"

"B-bien, Neville," Hermione murmuró.

Ella y Ron se pusieron en sus pies, y Hermione logró levantar los ojos hacia Ron y descubrió que su sonrisa feliz se había convertido en una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Te dije que te podía desarmar."

Todos los tiernos pensamientos hacia Ron salieron volando de su cabeza mientras hábilmente recogía su varita. "¡Expelliarmus!" La varita de Ron saltó de su mano y voló seis metros detrás de él. Ron la miró antes de caminar para recuperar su varita, dando la suficiente oportunidad para que Hermione se recompusiese.

No podía creer que en esos pocos segundos en que habían estado en el piso, ella había considerado besarlo en el momento y lugar.

**0o0o0 **

"Así que, déjame ver si te entendí", Ginny estaba tratando de estar seria, pero no evitó que una risita se le escapara. "¿Quieres que te ayude en _esto_?"

"Sí" dijo Hermione seriamente.

"¿Con un _chico_?"

"Sí".

"¿Quién no es Ron?"

"¡Sí!" Hermione espetó enfáticamente.

"¿Está segura?" Ginny le preguntó. "¿Estás realmente segura de que estás lista para..?"

"Ya te lo dije," dijo Hermione con impaciencia: "No voy a ser capaz de olvidarlo a menos que haya otra persona, y tú tenías razón, Ginny, es lo lógico."

"Está bien", Ginny respondió, con las manos arriba en señal de rendición, con una sonrisa antes de bajar los brazos para poder esponjar sus rizos color carmesí. Se echó hacia atrás analizando críticamente su reflejo y asintió con satisfacción. "¿Tienes algún prospecto?"

Hermione se apoyó en el lavabo junto a Ginny, de espaldas al espejo. "Ron ha sido el único chico en el que he estado interesada", admitió en voz baja. Ginny parpadeó sorprendida. "No, Ginny, no hay prospectos".

"Eso está bien," dijo Ginny alegremente a pesar de que estaba bastante sorprendida de que a Hermione _sólo_ le había gustado el idiota de su hermano. "Sólo porque no hay otros chicos que te gusten, no significa que no hay allá afuera chicos a los que _les _gustes".

La voz de Ginny había tomado un sonsonete yo-se-algo-que-tú-no-sabes, tono que hizo que Hermione mirara a su amiga muy sorprendida. "¿A qué te refieres, Ginny?" Preguntó Hermione. Ginny no respondió de inmediato y continuó arreglando su pelo con una sonrisa de complicidad. "¡Ginny!"

Ginny se volvió a Hermione. "¿Y si te dijera que _alguien_ ha estado pidiendo a _alguien _datos acerca de ti?"

"Yo diría que si rellenas los –alguien- con nombres reales, te daría una respuesta," Hermione respondió rotundamente.

"Está bien, veo que no estás de humor para adivinanzas", Ginny sonrió, recordando a Hermione a la fuerza a Fred y George. "Michael me dijo que Terry Boot ha estado haciendo un montón de preguntas sobre ti últimamente."

"¿De veras?" Hermione imaginó al alto y bien peinado joven de cabello oscuro, en su cabeza. Ella había charlado con Terry algunas ocasiones después de las clases de Aritmancia y hasta habían estudiado juntos una o dos veces, pero las chispas nunca habían volado entre ellos. Era un muchacho agradable, pero de ninguna manera extraordinario en aspecto o personalidad. "¿Qué ha estado diciendo?"

"Bueno", dijo Ginny lentamente en son de broma, "que estaba muy impresionado con tu Encantamiento Protean, y dice que eres la persona más brillante en su año, y Michael me dijo que Terry deseaba que te hubieran puesto en Ravenclaw, así podía haber llegado a conocerte mejor".

"Bueno," Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente por las cosas bonitas que Terry había dicho de ella, "lo hace parecer un chico muy agradable."

"Si eso parece," Ginny le dio un codazo a Hermione y movió las cejas sugestivamente. "entonces ¿te gustaría llegar a conocerlo mejor?"

"Supongo", dijo Hermione, levantándose de la perca en el borde de la pileta para poder arreglar su cabello. "No puede ser este fin de semana ya que tenemos el partido de Quidditch."

"Sí," Ginny acordó, "pero no te preocupes por nada, voy a hablar con Michael, y nosotros nos encargaremos de ello". Ella prácticamente saltaba de alegría mientras movía el brazo de Hermione con entusiasmo. "Vamos a planear todo."

Hermione sonrió con ironía. "No estoy segura de si eso me hace sentir mejor o peor",

Ginny se rió de buen grado con la broma, y colgó amigablemente el brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione cuando las dos chicas salieron del baño de mujeres. "Sólo Quédate conmigo, Hermione", bromeó, "y yo me encargo de todo."

**0o0o0**

Hermione se alegró de que Ginny estuviera dispuesta a hacerse cargo de la idea más desconcertante de pedirle a un chico, una cita; Hermione era una chica tradicional y creía firmemente que el _chico_ debía acercarse a la _chica_. Eso fue parte de la razón por la que no había hecho un movimiento con la situación de Ron. Pero los tiempos drásticos causaban medidas drásticas, y Hermione sabía que salir con alguien era la mejor cosa que al momento podía hacer.

El único problema era que Ginny no podía manejar lo que Hermione debatía internamente los últimos días: ¿Le diría a Ron sobre la cita que Ginny estaba concertando para ella?. No era de su incumbencia, por supuesto, pero aún así, Hermione se sentía extraña al no decirle. Ron era la única persona a la que realmente se había sincerado, sabía casi todo sobre ella, salvo, obviamente lo que sentía por él. Y ahora estaba guardando secretos de él, y odiaba sentirse así.

Pero la verdad que... bueno, Hermione frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por el pasillo, ¿cómo _reaccionaría_ Ron? Muy probablemente, él haría el acto de hermano mayor que hizo en primavera, ella se enojaría, y entrarían en una discusión. O se pondría celoso, como lo hizo en el Baile de Navidad, ella se enojaría, y entrarían en una discusión. O no le importaría nada en absoluto, ella se enojaría, y entrarían en una discusión. Ninguna de esas perspectivas le atraía en lo más mínimo.

_Además_, Hermione le dio una mirada de reojo a Ron y se mordió el labio, Ron tiene suficiente para preocuparse. Había estado aguantando las burlas de los Slytherin toda la semana, y no estaba bien en absoluto. Por lo menos se había detenido de atacar a cada Slytherin que se acercaba a él, pero sus orejas aún brillaban de color rojo profundo y sus manos seguían temblando violentamente cada vez que oía sus burlas. No ayudaba que Fred y George no fueran precisamente los hermanos más apoyadores del momento al decirle que quizá, sólo quizá, lo aceptaban como uno de sus hermanos. Ron necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara, alguien que no se burlara de él, y tenía la esperanza de que Fred y George fueran capaces de hacer eso. Pero honestamente, los dos actuaban como si Harry fuera su hermano, en lugar de Ron, lo que ciertamente no ayudaba a Ron en cuestiones de autoestima. Ron necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, sobre todo esta noche.

"¿Estás bien?" Hermione finalmente rompió el silencio cuando ella y Ron se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían al séptimo piso. Estaban casi terminando la vigilancia nocturna, y Hermione sabía que si iba a decir algo, iba a tener que hacerlo ahora, antes de regresar a la algarabía de la noche de viernes en la sala común.

"Sí", respondió Ron. "¿Por qué no debía de estarlo?"

Hermione dejó pasar el punto de que Ron ya se veía un poco verde a pesar de que jugaba Quidditch hasta el día siguiente, y se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Bueno, yo sé que estaría un poco nerviosa si fuera a mi juego de Quidditch mañana a primera hora."

"Creo que estoy", admitió Ron después de una larga pausa, las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

"Eso está bien, ya sabes," Hermione dijo en voz baja, "cualquiera estaría nervioso".

"Harry no", argumentó Ron.

"Harry ha estado jugando durante cinco años," Hermione señaló. "Si recuerdas, estaba aterrorizado ante su primer partido. Ni siquiera comió". Dejó de caminar para poder llegar y tocar el brazo de Ron. Ron miró su mano con sorpresa, pero también se detuvo."Mira", dijo con seriedad, "vas a estar bien. Angelina no te hubiera elegido si no creyera que puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Ron soltó una risa sarcástica, pero no dijo una palabra. "Oye", dijo en voz baja. "Mírame". Ron obedeció, y Hermione casi deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho, _¡Merlín, sus ojos tan azules!_ "Sólo tienes que creer en ti mismo", le dijo con firmeza.

"Así es, Weasley," una fría y burlona voz interrumpió: "Sólo cree que tendrás que pasar mañana por la noche en enfermería."

Fuertes carcajadas burlonas hicieron eco por el pasillo. Hermione apretó el brazo de Ron, mientras cerraba los ojos brevemente. Este era el _peor_ momento para que el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se apareciera después de su práctica.

"Vamos, Ron," dijo alegremente, agarrando el otro brazo de Ron para poder tirar de él con las dos manos, lejos de Warrington, Montague, y Malfoy. "Tenemos que terminar de patrullar". Las orejas de Ron estaban una vez más, de color rojo brillante, pero se dejó arrastrar. Malfoy volvió a hacer su imitación de Ron tirando una Quaffle, produciendo más risas de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Aquí, Comadreja", Malfoy gritó, cuando sacó un galeón de su bolsillo y lo arrojó a través de la sala de manera que golpeara directamente a Ron en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Sé que no serás capaz de pagar los gastos de hospital por tu cuenta".

Ron se dio la vuelta tan rápido que Hermione se giró junto con él, todavía aferrada a sus muñecas. Hermione se negó a dejarlo ir, y Ron sabía que no podía ni siquiera intentarlo. Se agachó por el galeón y lo arrojó al otro lado de la sala.

"No, gracias, Malfoy", Replicó Ron. "Necesitarás cada Galeón que puedas obtener para pagar a Madame Hooch. Esa es la única forma en que podrán ganar mañana".

"¿Es eso cierto? " Malfoy se miró sorprendido de que Ron le hubiese contestado, pero no perdió la compostura. "Puesto que tú eres el Rey del Quidditch, ¿no?". Por alguna razón, Warrington y Montague se rieron aún más de esa débil broma, cosa que a Hermione pareció sospechosa.

"Ron, vámonos", insistió, tirando más duro de su túnica. Ron bajó la mirada hacia ella, y Hermione le frotó el brazo ligeramente, una táctica que había encontrado funcionaba en conseguir que Ron retrocediera. "¿Por favor? "

"Así es, Weasley," Malfoy arrastró las palabras. "Escucha a la sangre-sucia".

_"¡No le llames así!"_ Ron explotó. Hermione sujetó los talones en el suelo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero apenas logró retenerlo.

"¡Ron! "

Los tres Slytherins estaban prácticamente rodando por el suelo de la risa.

"Vámonos", le instó, tirando tan duro como podía. "¡Te desquitarás con ellos mañana!"

Ron gruñó con rabia y tiró de su brazo para liberarse de Hermione y poder correr hacia las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, a pesar de las llamadas de burla para que regresara y luchara como un hombre. Pero Ron sabía muy bien, él sabía que Hermione lo hechizaría hasta el infierno si intentaba regresar.

Hermione se detuvo para mirar a Malfoy, haciendo caso omiso de los otros dos Slytherin. "¿Qué estás mirando Sangre-inmunda?" Malfoy se burló.

"Nada", Hermione respondió de manera significativa. "Absolutamente nada". Frescamente se alejó durante los pocos segundos que le tomó a Malfoy entender lo que había insinuando. Ron estaba esperándola en la escalera, y ella podría decir que no le vio ganas de hablar, o escuchar, por lo que regresaron a la sala común en silencio, Ron todavía humeante y Hermione, como siempre, preocupándose.

Angelina saltó sobre Ron en el instante en que entró en la sala común, al parecer, ella lo quería en la cama a las nueve para que pudiera descansar lo suficiente para mañana, y eran diez minutos después de las nueve en el momento. Él sin decir palabra se dirigió a su dormitorio, sin darse cuenta de que Hermione le estaba mirando, mordiéndose una vez más el labio, con ansiedad.

Las cosas no pintaban bien para el partido de mañana.

**0o0o0**

"Como te dije Hermione, hablé con Michael anoche, y... ¿Hermione, me estás escuchando?"

Hermione se despertó sí misma al salir de su letargo y se volvió a su amiga sin comprender. "¿Qué?"

"Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?" Ginny le preguntó, mirándole un poco nerviosa, "¿Pasa algo?"

"No, es sólo que... Sólo espero que a Ron le vaya bien hoy", Ahora que tenía un público receptivo, Hermione dejó que su ansiedad acerca de Ron estallase. "¿Crees que le irá bien? Lo has visto volar, ¿es bueno? Él no vuela delante de mí, y nunca lo he visto jugar de guardián, así que no tengo idea. Ama el Quidditch, así que apuesto que es bueno. Siempre he pensado que sería bueno en cualquier cosa que se propusiera, tiene tanto potencial, me gustaría que tuviera más confianza en sí mismo... "

"¡Hermione!" Ginny se rió. "Ron estará bien. Es bueno volando. Relájate".

Hermione suspiró. "Lo siento, Ginny, creo que estoy nerviosa por él, quiero decir él desea tremendamente hacerlo bien, y ha estado lidiando con el hostigamiento de los Slytherin, me refiero a que tiene a todo los de séptimo año diciéndole que va a terminar en el ala de enfermería, sinceramente, no sé cómo Harry ha podido con esto durante cinco años".

"¿Cómo has podido soportar que ellos te llamen sangre-sucia?" Ginny respondió astutamente. "Sólo hace falta tiempo, Hermione. Ron simplemente no está acostumbrado a ello, eso es todo. Aprenderá a tratar con eso, igual que ha aprendido a lidiar con su temperamento cada vez que molestan a Harry o te molestan a ti".

Hermione pudo haberse sentido reconfortada por esta lógica, salvo por el pequeño detalle de haber evitado anoche una pelea entre Ron y Malfoy debido a la pronunciación de la _dichosa_ palabra S-S.

Las dos chicas entraron en el ruidoso Gran Salón, dejando toda conversación entre ellas. Los ojos de Hermione fueron directamente a la mesa de Slytherin, fácilmente perceptible por el acentuado de verde y plata. Pero llevaban algo más en sus ropas - una insignia de plata de algún material, en la forma de una corona. Ella agudizó sus ojos y frunció el ceño mientras trataba de leer el texto sobre las insignias cuando caminaba al lado de la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de las obvias burlas dirigidas a ellas.

"Te gustan nuestros distintivos, Granger," Hermione gimió cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Malfoy. Éste se puso de pie y sacó el pecho. "Fíjate bien".

Hermione frunció el ceño al leer las palabras: Weasley es nuestro Rey. Esto tenía que ser destinado a Ron, por eso se habían reído anoche en referencia al _rey_. "¿Qué se supone que significa _eso_?" -preguntó ella con enojo.

"Espera, Granger," Malfoy se jactó, "Tu pobretón novio va a tener un maravilloso primer encuentro". Su voz prácticamente chorreaba sarcasmo.

"Cállate, Malfoy," Ginny dijo cortantemente, agarró el brazo de Hermione que se dirigía furtivamente hacia su varita. "Vamos a desayunar, Hermione."

Hermione voló lejos de Malfoy, su preocupación aumentaba mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron estaban, afortunadamente, sumidos en conversación y de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin. _Espero que no haya visto los distintivos_, pero Ron se veía un poco pálido, sudoroso y nervioso.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Ginny a Ron.

"Sólo está nervioso", dijo Harry.

"Bueno, eso es una buena señal, nunca siento que realices bien un examen, a menos que estés un poco nervioso", dijo Hermione en lo que esperaba fuera una voz muy sincera y reconfortante. Sus ojos estaban, sin embargo, clavados en Malfoy, quien estaba haciendo otra imitación de Ron soltando la Quaffle.

Afortunadamente, esa idiota de Luna Lovegood se desplazó hacia ellos cuatro, y la cabeza de un enorme león que se alzaba en lo alto de su cabeza, distrajo a Ron por unos minutos más y mantuvo su atención lejos de los Slytherin.

Pero Angelina se apresuró a con los otros dos cazadores. "Cuando estén listos, nos vamos a ir directamente hacia el terreno de juego, echen un vistazo a las condiciones y los cambios".

La cara de Ron se puso aún más pálida.

"Estaremos allí en un momento," Harry tranquilizó a su capitana. "Ron sólo tiene que desayunar algo."

Hermione y los otros trataban como podían, distraerle diez minutos más, pero Ron tenía la comida suficiente para manejar, sin que ésta se devolviese. Se mordió el labio cuando ambos, Harry y Ron levantaron la cabeza y miraron hacia abajo al terreno de juego, y rápidamente se pusieron de pie. Ella tuvo que advertir a Harry sobre lo que los Slytherin había planeado para Ron. Agarró a Harry del brazo y tiró de él hacia un lado.

"No dejes que Ron vea lo que hay en los distintivos de los Slytherin", susurró con urgencia.

Harry la miró inquisitivamente, y ella sabía que estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué estaba hablando. Pero Ron se dirigía hacia ellos, así que sólo movió la cabeza en señal de advertencia.

Ron llegó con ellos, y el corazón de Hermione casi se rompió por expresión de su cara. Estaba tan pálido que podía ver cada peca con toda claridad, sudor frío brillaba en su frente y sus ojos parecían tan perdidos, desesperados y nerviosos. Su corazón estaba con él, con ganas de hacer algo para aliviar sus nervios, con ganas de decirle algo para que se sintiera confiado en sus habilidades. Pero Ron sabía que ella nunca lo había visto jugar, como para saber lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Pero tenía que hacer algo! .

Así, Hermione hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"Buena suerte, Ron," dijo Hermione. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poderle dar un ligero beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado de manera que Ron no pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro y se centró en Harry. "Y a ti, Harry. "

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del Gran Salón. El corazón de Hermione se agitó esperanzadamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron tocaba el lugar en su rostro dónde ella justo lo acababa de besar. Y aunque ésta no era su intención original, logró desviarle lo suficiente para que no viera a los Slytherin.

"¿Es esto parte del plan olvidar-a-Ron?" Ginny le preguntó con sarcasmo. "Porque si es así, creo que es necesario reconsideres algunos de los aspectos más sutiles del mismo".

"Cállate", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y sin darle importancia, mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Ginny la observó un momento. "¿Así que debo cancelar la cita con Terry?"

"No, no, por supuesto que no" dijo Hermione rápidamente. Eso no le impidió seguir con la mirada a Ron hasta las puertas por las que acababa de pasar. "Él estará bien, ¿no es así?"

"Sí," dijo Ginny con firmeza.

**0o0o0 **

¡Oh, cuán equivocada estaba Ginny Weasley!.

_WEASLEY NACIÓ EN UN BASURERO, _

_SIEMPRE DEJA ENTRAR LA QUAFFLE._

"¡Vamos, Ron!" Hermione gritó tan fuerte como pudo, ahuecando las manos en la boca. Ella sabía que Ron realmente no tenía ninguna posibilidad de saber que estaba animándolo, pero ella continuó haciendo el esfuerzo.

"Es sólo una anotación" Ginny se tranquilizaba a sí misma tanto como a Hermione. "Todavía podemos ganar".

_WEASLEY ASEGURARÁ QUE GANEMOS,_

_WEASLEY ES NUESTRO REY ... _

"…si no les importa ¡PODRÍAN CERRAR LA BOCA!" Ginny gritó hacia los Slytherin.

El estómago de Hermione se retorcía de los nervios mientras seguía observando a Ron guardar los aros. Incluso desde esta distancia, se podría decir que él estaba aún muy pálido y cada estrofa de esa condenada canción estaba empeorando las cosas.

"¡Harry, vamos!" Ginny le gritó a Harry. Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a Angelina pasar volando junto a Harry a quién le gritó algo. Parecía que Harry había estado simplemente flotando en el aire, observando a Ron y el partido. Harry salió de su letargo prontamente, y pronto fue rodeando el campo de juego.

"Más le vale a tu hermano controlarse," dijo Michael a Ginny en voz baja.

_WEASLEY ES NUESTRO REY_,

_WEASLEY ES NUESTRO REY..._

Hermione se volvió para mirar a Michael. "¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras jugando tu primer partido y la mitad de la multitud estuviese cantando una canción que te insultara a ti y tu familia? ¡No puedo creerlo Malfoy!" Volvió la mirada furiosa hasta el Buscador de Slytherin, y podía oírle cantar

_WEASLEY NACIÓ EN UN BASURERO, _

"¡Quiero decir, esto es bajo, incluso para él!" Hermione despotricó. "¡No puedo creer que nadie esté intentando poner fin a esto!"

"No es contra las reglas, Hermione", Ginny le recordó antes de soltar una ovación cuando Fred golpeó Pucey con una Bludger para detenerle de liderar una jugada.

"Bueno, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!" dijo Hermione desesperadamente.

"¡Hermione, no podemos interferir en un partido de Quidditch! " Ginny dijo en un tono de asombro en la voz.

Hermione sonrió. Era obvio que Ginny no se había sentado con ella antes durante un partido. Hasta ahora, había impedido que Harry fuera arrojado de su escoba hechizada (por supuesto, había terminado incendiando a la persona equivocada, sin embargo había resultado) y además había hecho sus gafas a prueba de agua para que pudiera ver correctamente, y Harry le había dicho que todo el equipo utilizó ese encantamiento durante una sesión de práctica especialmente lluviosa. Ella interferiría en el partido si le venía en gana, sobre todo si uno de sus mejores amigos estaba siendo atormentado.

_WEASLEY NO PUEDE SALVAR UNA COSA ... _

Los ojos de Hermione captaron a la horrible Pansy Parkinson en las gradas, justo enfrente de ella. Pansy estaba justo en frente, agitando los brazos violentamente mientras dirigía a los Slytherin.

_POR ESO TODOS LOS SLYTHERYN CANTAN: _

_WEASLEY ES NUESTRO REY..._

"Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ginny exigió mientras observaba a Hermione sacar su varita.

"Poniéndole fin a esto", dijo Hermione con gravedad. "¿Vienes? "

"Claro que sí", dijo Ginny con firmeza. "En un momento regreso", dijo vagamente a Michael.

"¿Qué? ¡Ginny!"

Las dos chicas le ignoraron, ya que corrieron por las gradas, lamentablemente tuvieron que tomar el camino más largo, ya que no podían correr por el centro del campo.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Ginny resopló cuando finalmente alcanzaron las gradas de los slytherin y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

"Mmh – No hemos llegado aún, sin embargo," Hermione jadeó. "estoy –ideando- uno".

"Oh, bien," dijo Ginny casi feliz.

"¡Sangre-sucia!"

"¡Ve a sentarte con los de tu tipo!"

_WEASLEY NACIÓ EN UN BASURERO, _

Hermione hizo caso omiso de las burlas mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de Slytherin, en su lucha por su camino hacia el frente. Ninguno de los Slytherins parecía querer tocarla, como ella tenía "sangre sucia", pero Ginny estaba teniendo un poco más de dificultad.

"¡La Comadreja más pequeña!" un enorme sexto año masculló cuando agarró del brazo a Ginny."¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Qué dulce!", su amigo, agregó. Parecía que iba a decir más, pero Ginny pisó con fuerza en el pie del amigo y zafó su brazo del agarre. "Rebelde también", murmuró con admiración. Se las arregló para envolver sus dedos alrededor del antebrazo de Ginny, y con fuerza la atrajo hacia sí. "Dime, querida, ¿has encontrado algún diario últimamente?"

_SIEMPRE DEJA ENTRAR LA QUAFFLE._

Ginny se congeló, el rostro contraído por el dolor y la conmoción, y Hermione, intentando llegar a Pansy, se detuvo y volteó al escuchar esas palabras. _¡Cómo - se -atreve!_

"¡Hermione, avanza!" Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento y rápidamente chocó su rodilla hacia arriba, golpeando a su objetivo de lleno, en el lugar al que pensó llegar. El muchacho Gemía y se doblaba. Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír - Ginny tenía muchas agallas. "¡Hermione!" Ginny le gritó en tono de reproche.

"¡Oh, claro!" Hermione se dio la vuelta, y haciendo caso omiso de los empujones de otros Slytherins, apuntó directamente su varita a Pansy.

_WEASLEY ASEGURARÁ QUE GANEMOS,_

"¡Silencio!"

Pansy quedó sin aliento cuando su voz desapareció, y se agarró el cuello de la sorpresa. La canción se detuvo abruptamente cuando los Slytherins se dieron cuenta de que estaba incapacitada su cabecilla. Los ojos pequeños y brillantes de Pansy se redujeron cuando se descansaron en Hermione. Hermione miró triunfante, encogiendo un poco los hombros.

"¡No!"

Ambos, Pansy y Hermione rompieron el contacto visual cuando se dieron cuenta de que nadie les estaba prestando atención, pero a la cancha. Hermione había esperado que se produjera alguna represalia cuando hechizara a Pansy, así que, cuando no la hubo, rápidamente se volvió a la cancha. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que Harry volaba en caída hacia el pasto, y también Malfoy...

"¡Vamos, Harry!" Hermione gritó en voz alta.

Él y Malfoy estaban cabeza a cabeza, ambos tenían las manos extendidas, esforzándose...

Harry se retiró de la inmersión, con la mano triunfante en el aire.

Hermione y Ginny gritaron con alegría y se abrazaron. ¡Lo lograron!

¡Zaz!

"¡Hey!" Hermione grito de indignación cuando un cuerpo se precipitó sobre ella, haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda. Sintió que tiraban duro de su cabello, y Hermione soltó otro grito del dolor que quemaba todo su cuero cabelludo. "¡Pansy, quítate!" Pero Pansy siguió tirando de los largos mechones de Hermione, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ginny por detenerla. Hermione tenía una idea bastante buena sobre por qué Pansy la estaba atacando. Rápidamente realizó el contra-hechizo silencio y mientras Pansy retrocedía ante el hechizo que le golpeó, Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para salir a gatas debajo de ella.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?" Ginny le preguntó, mirando a Pansy.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza cuando Pansy se frotó el cuello y le dio a Hermione una mirada asesina. "Perra sangre-inmunda," dijo con voz ronca.

"¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡GEORGE! ¡NO! "

Las tres chicas voltearon hacia el campo, y exclamaron de forma simultánea.

"¡Harry!" gritó Hermione.

"¡George!" gritó Ginny.

"¡Draco!"

Pansy dejó escapar un grito cuando Harry y George saltaron encima de Malfoy. Harry estaba golpeando a Malfoy en el estómago, George iba a la cara mientras Malfoy caía al suelo con las manos sobre su cabeza mientras trataba de protegerse a sí mismo, mientras gritaba a ellos dos. Hermione no vio mucho más de la pelea porque se puso a correr escaleras abajo hacia el campo de juego. Harry había perdido realmente esta vez, estaba empezando una pelea en frente de cada maestro, incluyendo Umbridge. No era de extrañarse que nadie hubiese notado la lucha felina que se había estado desarrollando en las gradas de Slytherin, pues estaban demasiado ocupados viendo a Harry Potter y George Weasley intentando asesinar a Draco Malfoy.

En el momento en que Hermione llegó al campo, ya habían detenido la lucha. Harry y George estaban caminando hacia fuera del campo lado a lado hacia el castillo, y Hermione podía ver una profesora McGonagall lívida disparada después de ellos, y para aumentar su consternación, la profesora Umbridge seguía a McGonagall. Se mordió el labio. Esto no puede ser bueno.

"¡Fred!" Angelina rogaba con los dientes apretados. "¡Basta!" Los tres perseguidores mantenían la espalda de Fred, y todavía estaba luchando para llegar a Malfoy. Cualquiera cosa que Malfoy había hecho ahora, debe haber sido realmente mala.

"¡Señor Weasley, vaya a los cambiadores, y no vuelva hasta que se haya tranquilizado!" Madame Hooch espetó, apuntando con un dedo tembloroso hacia los cambiadores. Fred liberó con rudeza sus brazos del agarre de los Cazadores y salió corriendo sin dar otra mirada a Malfoy.

"Draco, ¿te duele?" Pansy preguntó, arrodillándose a su lado. "¿Qué te hizo ese perverso Potter?"

"¿O qué le hiciste a Harry?" Ginny replicó, con las manos en las caderas, dando a Malfoy una mirada de desprecio.

Malfoy sonrió cuando se puso de pie, frotándose la mandíbula con cautela. Pansy con una sonrisa afectada, preocupada, y examinando la pequeña herida, como si se tratara de una rajada de un pie largo. "¡Debería ser expulsado!" Pansy gritó con indignación.

"¡Por _qué_!" Ginny gritó con enojo, la mano en dirección a su varita. Hermione rápidamente agarró a Ginny por el brazo y movió la cabeza en señal de advertencia.

"Ahora, ahora, Granger" Malfoy se burló, "Eso no es el procedimiento adecuado de un prefecto, ¿ lo es?"

Hermione estudió a Malfoy con odio por un momento antes de responder. "¿Es necesario llegar a enfermería, Malfoy?"

"No", dijo categóricamente.

"Bueno," Hermione tocó su varita amenazadoramente. "Ahora, entra antes de que _necesites_ una visita a Madam Pomfrey" Ella no esperó una respuesta, y apenas se dio la vuelta, se alejó hacia el castillo con Ginny pisándole los talones.

"Nunca me dijiste lo que pensabas de mi canción, Granger," Malfoy gritó tras ella. Incluso, de espaldas, podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no le dio la satisfacción de darse la vuelta, siguió caminando con la cabeza bien alta. Pero en lugar de continuar hacia el castillo, se desvió hacia los cambiadores.

"¿Hermione?" Ginny le preguntó perpleja.

"Ron", dijo por su respuesta. Ginny asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, y la siguió. Hermione vaciló un poco antes de llamar a la puerta de los cambiadores. "¿Ron? "

"Él no está aquí", dijo Alicia en breve cuando abrió la puerta, después de haber terminado de cambiar sus ropas de Quidditch.

"¿Sabes dónde está?" Hermione se preguntó con ansiedad.

"No", Angelina ahora se les unía, estaba bastante frustrada. "Si lo encuentras antes que yo, ¿le harías saber que me gustaría hablar con él?"

"Claro," Hermione tragó saliva para desalojar un nudo de la garganta. Angelina realmente no sacaría a Ron del equipo después de un mal partido, ¿verdad? Ron amaba tanto el Quidditch, lo destrozaría su destitución, por no mencionar las burlas de los Slytherin. Además, le preocupaba bastante que no estuviera en los cambiadores, pensaba que se quedaría oculto allí por un tiempo hasta que la multitud se hubiese disipado.

"Vamos, Hermione," Ginny la sacó tirando de la manga. "Probablemente está en la sala común o algo así."

"Sí," Hermione acordó dubitativa. "Vamos a ver."

"Bueno - em, de hecho, yo..."

Hermione entendió de inmediato."Está bien, ve y encuentra a Michael, te veré más tarde."

"Muy bien", dijo Ginny felizmente. Aunque sobria consideró seriamente a Hermione "Va a estar bien, Hermione, de verdad."

**0o0o0**

Era increíble ver cómo Ginny podía estar equivocada muchas veces en el curso de un día.

Hermione había buscado en el castillo entero, la biblioteca, varias aulas vacías, la parte superior de la Torre de Astronomía, la sala común, dormitorio de los chicos, y no podía encontrar a Ron por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo nuevamente por los alrededores cuando Ginny salió del Gran Salón, después de haber cenado con Michael.

"¿Lo encontraste?" Ginny le preguntó.

"No," Hermione suspiró con derrota, "Iba a echar un vistazo afuera, tal vez le apeteció un paseo o algo..."

Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando la atención de ambas se enfocó en la profesora Umbridge, que se paseaba feliz en el Gran Salón, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

_"Harry", _

Hermione y Ginny corrieron hacia la sala común, rápidamente dieron a la Señora Gorda la contraseña, y se frenaron al ver a Fred, Angelina, Alicia y Katie sentados delante del fuego.

"¿Han visto a Harry o George?" preguntaron todos como uno solo.

Hermione y Ginny sacudieron la cabeza, y Ginny tomó asiento junto a su hermano. Hermione vaciló, sus preocupaciones la dividían, no sabía si debía esperar a que Harry volviera o si debía continuar con la búsqueda de Ron.

En ese momento, Harry y George entraron en la sala común arrastrando los pies, y Harry estaba tan aturdido y desolado que Hermione supo que tenía que quedarse.

"¿Qué pasó?" Angelina exigió a los dos chicos que se dirigían hacia ellos. Hermione los siguió y se sentó junto a Harry, que a su vez se había sentado junto a Ginny. Harry sacudió la cabeza y hundió el rostro en sus manos miserablemente. Algo pequeño y endemoniadamente rápido pasó por el rostro de Hermione. Parpadeando frenéticamente, finalmente se dio cuenta de que Harry no había soltado la Snitch que había atrapado antes por la tarde.

"Ambos tenemos una suspensión de por vida de Umbridge," George les informó en voz baja.

"¿QUÉ?"

Hermione sabía que ella había roto con esa exclamación, pero no podía decir si alguien más lo había hecho, así, todas las personas sentadas alrededor del fuego estaban abiertamente conmocionadas. El corazón de Hermione golpeaba bastante rápido. ¿Harry no podría más jugar Quidditch? Amaba el Quidditch. A él le encantaba, con una ferocidad y profundidad que Hermione no podía entender. Él pensaba que era en lo único que era realmente bueno, y si Umbridge se lo arrebataba.., eso le dio a Hermione una razón más para odiar a Umbridge.

"Umbridge aprobó otro decreto," Harry finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró con tristeza hacia el fuego. "Tiene autoridad sobre todos los castigos. Dijo que tenemos muy mal genio".

George estaba mirando a Fred con una mezcla de culpa y pena. "También te lo prohibió a ti, compañero."

"¿Qué?" Fred exigió airadamente. "¿Por qué?"

"Umbridge dijo que si Angelina y el resto no te hubiesen detenido, también habrías atacado a Malfoy", explicó George. "Así que también estás vetado."

"Vetado", dijo Angelina con voz hueca. "_Desautorizados_. No Buscador, No Bateadores... ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer?"

"Es tan injusto", dijo Alicia aturdida. "Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa con Crabbe y esa Bludger que lanzó después de que el silbato había sonado? ¿También le prohibió jugar?"

"No," dijo Ginny miserablemente. "Sólo escribirá líneas, oí Montague riendo de eso en la cena".

"¡Y la prohibición de Fred, cuando él ni siquiera hizo nada!", dijo Alicia con furia, golpeando su rodilla con el puño.

"No es mi culpa no haberlo hecho", dijo Fred, con una mirada muy fea en la cara. "Hubiera golpeado esa bolsa de mierda hasta dejarla como papilla si ustedes tres no me hubiesen estado deteniendo".

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana, se veía completamente desconsolado. Hermione no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir - estaba esa sensación de que si decía algo ahora, Harry acabaría por tomarla contra ella y se sentiría aún peor. Hermione se mordió los labios mientras seguía la mirada de Harry por la ventana. Con un movimiento leve, se dio cuenta de que afuera estaba muy oscuro. Ron había estado ausente durante un tiempo terriblemente largo, _¿Dónde mugres se había metido?_

"Me voy a la cama", dijo Angelina, levantándose poco a poco. "Tal vez todo esto resultará haber sido un mal sueño... Tal vez me despierte mañana y encontraré que no hemos jugado todavía..."

Hermione sabía que no podía dejar a Harry aún, aunque él no sabía, que necesitaba a alguien para que se sentase con él durante su miseria. Pero cuando ella y Harry eran los únicos que quedaban cerca del fuego, no pudo soportarlo más. Harry estaba tan concentrado en sus propios problemas que probablemente ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que Ron había estado desaparecido durante tanto tiempo. Hermione sabía que lo más probable era que Ron evitaría a todos, demasiado avergonzado para hacerles frente. Pero esa pequeña voz persistente en la parte posterior de su cabeza acababa de llegar hasta el válido punto de que "ya-saben-q... Voldemort" estaba de regreso, y Ron era muy bien conocido por ser el mejor amigo de Harry, y el hijo de los partidarios de Dumbledore, si algo le había sucedido, o si se había cruzado con Malfoy...

"¿Has visto a Ron?" Hermione se preguntó en voz baja.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"Creo que está evitándonos", dijo Hermione. "¿Dónde crees que él -?"

Pero en ese preciso momento, hubo un crujido detrás de ellos cuando la Dama Gorda osciló hacia adelante y Ron entró trepando a través del agujero del retrato. Estaba muy pálido y de hecho había nieve en su cabello. Cuando vio a Harry y Hermione se detuvo en seco.

Con una oleada de alivio inmenso, Hermione se puso en pie. "¿Dónde has estado?" dijo Hermione con ansiedad.

"Caminando", Ron murmuró. Estaba todavía vestido con su uniforme de Quidditch, y se veía aún más miserable de lo que Harry se veía y Hermione, una vez más deseaba poder rodearle con sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero sabía que él no quería eso, y no había ninguna tarea que pudiese copiar para él en el momento... _¡No puedo creer que hayas pensado eso! _

"Te ves congelado", dijo finalmente, "¡Ven y siéntate!"

Ron se acercó a la chimenea y se hundió en la silla más alejada de Harry, sin mirarlo. No quería mirarlo, Hermione pensó con el corazón encogido, Ron todavía está demasiado avergonzado.

"Lo siento", dijo Ron entre dientes, mirando a sus pies.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Harry.

"Por pensar que puedo jugar Quidditch," dijo Ron."Voy a renunciar mañana a primera hora."

"Si renuncias", dijo Harry con irritación, "no sólo estarán tres jugadores fuera del equipo". Ron finalmente miró a Harry con una expresión de desconcierto. "He recibido una suspension de por vida. También Fred y George."

"¿Qué?" Ron gritó.

Hermione miró a Harry, quien parecía como si la última cosa que quería hacer era contar la historia de nuevo. "Harry y George se metieron en una pelea con Malfoy después del partido", explicó en lugar de Harry. "Umbridge aprobó un nuevo decreto diciendo que tenía la facultad de repartir los castigos, por lo que prohibió que Harry y George jugaran por atacar a Malfoy, Fred también quedó fuera porque hubiera hecho lo mismo si Angelina, Alicia y Katie no hubieran estado allí para retenerlo".

Hermione casi deseaba no haber contado la historia, porque ahora Ron parecía más angustiado que nunca.

"Esto es mi culpa..."

"Tú no _golpeaste_ a Malfoy," dijo Harry enfadado.

"si no fuera tan pésimo en Quidditch..."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver..."

"era la canción que me molestaba..."

"hubiera molestado a cualquiera..."

_Por favor, por favor, no discutan,_ Hermione pensó desesperadamente. Este día ya estaba bastante triste, no podía soportar que Harry y Ron comenzaran a pelear. Ambos estaban en terribles ánimos, Harry estaba ya cerca de discutir, y Ron, por una vez podría contestarle. No era capaz de escuchar más, Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana.

"¡Mira, deja eso, podrías!" Harry estalló. "¡Ya es bastante malo, sin que te eches la culpa de todo!"

Hermione cerró los ojos_, por favor, Ron, no_ ...

Ron no dijo una palabra y un silencio invadió la sala común. Hermione abrió los ojos y echó atrás la cabeza, parpadeó varias veces para eliminar cualquier humedad de sus ojos. Final y realmente se asomó a la noche oscura, la nieve golpeaba el cristal y se derretía al contacto. Ella no esperaba ser capaz de ver muy bien ya que no había ninguna luz a esa hora de la noche...

_¡Pero si la había!. _

Había una luz encendida en la cabaña de Hagrid, el humo se enrollaba por la chimenea, y Hermione miraba con incredulidad, pidiendo que eso fuera verdad. No lo creyó hasta que verdaderamente la puerta de la choza se abrió y vio una enorme figura de pie en la puerta durante un momento, antes de vadear en la nieve para inspeccionar su jardín.

_No puede ser ... _

"Esto es lo peor que he sentido en mi vida." Dijo Ron.

"Únete al club", dijo Harry amargamente.

_¡Si era! _

"Bueno" dijo Hermione, su voz temblaba ligeramente. "Puedo pensar en una cosa que podría animarlos a ambos".

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo Harry con escepticismo.

"Sí," dijo Hermione, apartándose de la ventana oscura y salpicada de nieve, con una amplia sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. "Hagrid ha vuelto."

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de autor**: Las siguientes escenas fueron tomadas de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, de JK Rowling.

-Diálogo en el Gran Salón antes del partido de Quidditch.

- "Weasley es nuestro rey"

-Angelina durante la riña Malfoy / Harry / George

-Debate en la sala común después del partido.

**Sintonicen el siguiente capítulo**: La cita de Hermione con Terry Boot, una gran pelea con Ron, y una carta de casa.

**NO SE VAYAN SIN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO ;)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Y nos acercamos a la mitad de esta serie ¡yupi! Estoy sorprendida conmigo misma (valga la rebuznancia) gracias **__**a todos**__** aquellos de quienes recibo Urras para seguir adelante, ah! Y gracias por recomendar el fic, ustedes son geniales ;)**_

_**Ok, ahora los dejo con el siguiente capítulo no sin antes invitarles a que dejen su rayoncillo. Se les quiere, no sean tan difíciles y háganlo please. ¡MUA!**_

_**Hermione va a su primera cita con Terry Boot - ¿Se le olvida todo acerca de Ron? y ¿está Zacarías coqueteando con ella? Si lo está o no lo está, Ron ciertamente tiene algo que decir al respecto, después de todo, ¡ningún capítulo está completo sin una pelea con Ron! Este capítulo también incluye una carta de los padres de Hermione, los planes de Navidad, y el primer beso de Harry. **_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen bla, bla, bla, etc, etc..

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ahora, a mantener la calma, Hermione dijo mientras dudaba en frente de la biblioteca. _Es sólo una sesión de estudio, no es una cita. No hay ninguna razón para que te preocupes acerca de nada. _

A pesar de sus auto-ánimos, los nervios de Hermione la atraparon, y se encerró en el baño más cercano para comprobar su aspecto. Ginny había insistido en ayudarle a escoger una ropa adecuada que fuese agradable pero informal, y se había decidido por unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa verde esmeralda que estaba un poco apretada para el gusto de Hermione, pero Ginny alegaba que era perfecta. También Ginny se las había ingeniado para hacerle a Hermione un peinado simple pero con un toque sofisticado, aunque Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo alguna vez duplicarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba cómo se miraba. Se veía más agradable que de costumbre, pero no demasiado agradable como para atraer la atención sobre el hecho de que se había arreglado. No es que tuviera algo de qué preocuparse, Ginny había gestionado todo muy cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que Terry le pidiese a Hermione que estudiaran durante la práctica de Quidditch del equipo Gryffindor, así que Ron estaba fuera del cuadro, y Harry estaba visitando a Hagrid.

_¡Oh, Hagrid!,_ Hermione se mordió el labio al recordar su fracaso en convencer a Hagrid de seguir el plan de lecciones de la Profesora Grubbly-Plank, lo había intentado, y trató de hacerle entrar en razón, pero él no le hizo caso y ahora miren dónde estaba. En la inspección no le fue nada bien, y si Umbridge alejaba a Hagrid de ella, le daba otra poderosa razón para despreciarla, _esa horrible profesora de DCAO_. Sería una gran sorpresa si Hagrid se escapaba de ser suspendido, y el desprecio de Umbridge hacia los mestizos sólo empeoraba las cosas. Tenía que admitir que había sido muy bueno ver a Hagrid nuevamente, y simplemente no quería que lo obligaran a irse tan pronto.

Hermione se acomodó su blusa y sujetó su mochila, mirando a su reflejo de manera constante. Estaba preciosa, sabía que así era, y que iba a ir a pasar el tiempo con un chico agradable y dulce, que estaba obviamente interesado en ella, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si estaría Ron en la sala común cuando regresara para que la pudiera ver vestida así. _Él no se daría cuenta_, se recordó, _no se da cuenta de nada. _

_Pero Terry se dará cuenta_, Hermione añadió con una sonrisa. Terry le dijo a Michael, que le dijo a Ginny, que le dijo a ella, que él pensaba que Hermione tenía la sonrisa más bonita en toda la escuela. _Él sí lo va a notar, él te aprecia. _

_Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?,_ la voz en su cabeza le molestaba, _ya vete, así el te podrá admirar__. _

**0o0o0**

"Espera, espera," Terry se rió cuando se inclinó intensamente sobre la mesa "¿En serio le diste una bofetada a Draco Malfoy?"

"¿Porqué nadie cree que lo hice?" Hermione le preguntó, arqueando una ceja. "Estoy ofendida."

"Bueno, Hermione, no pareces exactamente el tipo de chica que abofetearía al más grande _idiota_ de toda la escuela", Terry respondió.

"Encontrarás que estoy llena de sorpresas," Hermione respondió sonriendo, mientras reabría su libro de Aritmancia. "Pero nos estamos saliendo del tema".

"Sí, sí, por supuesto," Terry volteó su texto en el capítulo que había estado trabajando antes de volver a distraerse, y se dispuso a volver a leer el pasaje.

Hermione, quien por supuesto ya había leído el capítulo dos veces, esperó pacientemente. Las cosas parecían ir bien. Había sido evidente que los dos estaban nerviosos cuando recién llegaron, pero una vez que Hermione comenzó a darle una conferencia a Terry acerca de los principios de Aritmancia, se había relajado; hablar de su tema favorito sin duda hizo maravillas para ella. Terry se había relajado visiblemente también, y se las arregló para dirigirla en variados temas de conversación. Le sorprendió lo fácil que era abrirse a Terry. Cierto era que a menudo terminaba sólo contando historias acerca de ella, Ron, y Harry, pero aún así era un buen cambio. Se sentía bien hablar con alguien de esta forma, frente a frente, alguien que no fuera un Gryffindor, o que no fuera un Weasley, o Harry. Era un buen cambio de ritmo.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía que admitir, que extrañaba a sus mejores amigos.

"Oh, ¡hola, Hermione!" Ginny cantó cuando salía de detrás de una estantería. "¡No sabía que estarías aquí!"

_Mentirosa_, Hermione sonrió mientras daba a Ginny un saludo. Terry asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a su libro. Hermione sacudió la cabeza a su amiga, a punto de acusarla de espionaje, pero pensando en eso, Michael también apareció por detrás del mismo estante de libros y Hermione le notó el pelo despeinado. _¡Ah!,_ se dio cuenta con vergüenza, _entonces en realidad no estudian cuando vienen aquí_. Se movió un poco con molestia, no era que desaprobara el besuqueo, era sólo que había tiempo y lugar, y la biblioteca sin duda no era el lugar adecuado.

"Así que ¿Cómo te va?" Ginny le preguntó después de que Michael se acercó a Terry y ocupó el asiento a su lado. Ginny se sentó en el brazo del sillón de Michael y se apoyó cómodamente en él. Michael correspondió envolviendo posesivamente su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia y acercándola más hacia él. "¿Te diviertes?"

"Claro", respondió Hermione, señalando a los libros abiertos. "Hemos realizado un montón del trabajo asignado, ¿verdad, Terry?" Terry asintió con una mirada a Michael que Hermione no lograba descifrar.

"Aaah", el tono de Ginny indicó que no creía ni una palabra de lo que Hermione estaba diciendo.

"Gin, es mejor que te lleve de regreso", dijo Michael volteando a ver su reloj. "Son casi las 9:00."

"Oh, bien", Ginny respondió. Se levantó y miró expectante a Hermione. "¿Vienes?"

"Por supuesto," Hermione también se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Ella sabía que Ginny y Michael preferían estar solos para poderse decir _buenas noches_ correctamente, por lo que se quedó atrás. "Ustedes vayan por delante, tengo que recoger mis cosas. Te veo en un rato, Gin".

"Está bien", Ginny permitió a Michael que tirara de ella hacia la salida, pero movió los dedos en señal de despedida antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia la feliz pareja mientras recogía sus libros. "Son una linda pareja," dijo Hermione más para sí misma. Merlín, ella quería _eso_ también, por muy trivial e irrelevante que fuera para su carrera y aspiraciones el tener un novio, no podía evitar desearlo. Ella quería que en primer lugar, y más que con nadie fuese con Ron, pero como no estaba listo, supuso que habría de buscar en otro sitio. Pero, cuando Hermione se colgó la mochila al hombro, no podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba mal al caminar junto con Terry de _esa_ manera. Terry estaba charlando con ella acerca de alguna cosa, y ella simplemente asentía con la cabeza, realmente viendo a los estudiantes que los pasaban. El toque de queda estaba a menos de cinco minutos, así que varias parejas inter-casas se apresuraban a volver a sus respectivos dormitorios. La mayoría de ellos daba a Hermione y Terry una mirada de complicidad que a Hermione le disgustaba bastante. Sí, ahora _parecía_ que Hermione Granger tenía un novio, pero no le satisfacía tanto como ella esperaba. Todavía se sentía _incorrecto_, similar a la sensación que tenía cada vez que pasaba el tiempo con Viktor.

"Oye, no sabía que tu sala común estuviera por aquí," la voz de Terry irrumpió en sus pensamientos. "La Sala de los Requerim..."

"¡Shhh!" Hermione advirtió, dando vuelta sobre Terry. "¡No! "

"Hermione, nadie nos puede oír ahora", Terry rodó los ojos con fastidio. Le recordó forzosamente a Ron en el momento, así que reaccionó de la misma manera.

"Terry" (Ella tuvo que detenerse a sí misma de llamarle Ron a Terry) "cualquiera puede estar escuchando ahora". Sus ojos recorrían de manera significativa hacia los retratos en la pared.

Terry resopló con impaciencia. "Hermione, todo está perfectamente bien", la tranquilizó en lo que probablemente pensó que era un tono _tranquilizador_. Sin embargo, Hermione sólo vio la manera condescendiente que él mostró cuando la cogió del brazo y continuó llevándola por el pasillo. Ella luchó contra la tentación de zafar el brazo de su agarre; sinceramente, prefería cuando Ron sólo le discutía en respuesta.

"Terry, mi sala común está aquí", indicó Hermione a la Señora Gorda. Ginny y Michael ya se habían dicho _buenas noches_. Para gran decepción de Hermione. Tenía la esperanza de que Ginny todavía estuviera en el pasillo para que pudieran entrar en la sala común juntas y evitar así el temido y penoso buenas-noches-te-beso-ahora-o-sólo-te-abrazo-o-me-despido-de-mano-o-sólo-me-alejo momento con el que terminaban siempre todas las citas. "Bueno, gracias por caminar conmigo, Terry."

"En absoluto", dijo Terry cambiando sus libros bajo el brazo y dando un paso más cerca. "Todavía no creo que entienda la teoría completa, ¿te importa si nos encontramos de nuevo, podríamos decir, mañana?"

"Bueno, tengo que ayudar a decorar el Gran Salón", Hermione comenzó, pero se detuvo un poco. No debía sacarlo de golpe sólo por una pequeña cosa que había hecho, no debía compararlo con Ron. Ron estaba actuando como un imbécil, y ella debía salir con alguien que no fuese como él. Terry sin duda era mucho más serio y maduro que Ron, así que en lugar de tratar de inventar excusas para evitarlo, debía darse tiempo para él. "Pero supongo que podríamos vernos después".

"Excelente", dijo Terry emocionado. "¿Qué te parece alrededor de las 7:00?"

"Mmh, mejor a las 8:00," Hermione contestó. "No sé cuánto tiempo tomará la decoración, y no quiero hacerte esperar". En realidad, no quería pasar dos horas con Terry por si acaso ella se daba cuenta de que realmente no quería continuar una relación, una hora a la vez sería perfectamente adecuada para determinar si quería seguir saliendo con él.

Terry sonrió con confianza."No me importa esperar por ti", susurró antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Hasta mañana".

"Buenas noches," Hermione le gritó antes de dar a la Señora Gorda la contraseña y caer en la sala común. Saludó a Harry y Ron, que estaban jugando al ajedrez, antes de dirigirse directamente a Ginny, quien le señalaba con entusiasmo.

"Bueno", preguntó Ginny con anticipación, "¿cómo te fue?, ¿Lo besaste?, ¿Vas a verlo de nuevo?"

"Bien, sí, en la mejilla, y sí, mañana por la noche," Hermione respondió en sucesión.

Ginny la miró críticamente y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Todavía estás loca por Ron, no?"

Hermione se echó a reír amargamente. "Una cita no va a cambiar cómo me siento, Ginny."

"Lo hizo conmigo", comentó Ginny, recostándose en el sillón con una mirada de desafío, que Hermione vio al instante.

"¿De veras?" Hermione le preguntó con astucia.

"No," Ginny admitió con un hilo de voz después de un largo silencio.

"¿Alguna vez realmente hubo un cambio?" Hermione le preguntó en voz baja.

"No", respondió Ginny después de una pausa aún más prolongada. Ginny se sonrojó, haciéndole recordar a Hermione la Ginny Weasley que había conocido, aquella que en repetidas ocasiones puso el codo en el plato de la mantequilla cuando Harry aparecía.

Hermione le dio con simpatía unas palmaditas a su amiga en el brazo, y miró a Ron, casi estallando por ir allá, deseosa de arrastrarlo a un lugar privado, y decirle sin tapujos que le gustaba, y que pensaba que también ella le gustaba a él, y que tal vez debían discutir el llevar su relación a otro nivel.

"Te entiendo, Ginny", le dijo Hermione en voz baja, "y creo que nunca habrá un cambio".

**0o0o0 **

"Oye, Hermione, ¿aún estamos con lo de esta noche?"

Hermione trató de ocultar su irritación cuando se detuvo. Ya era tarde, y no tenía tiempo para charlar. "Sí, Terry, todavía estamos en lo mismo".

"¡Genial!", dijo Terry, sintiendo que ella estaba apurada, la saludó y salió de la biblioteca. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se apresuraba a la sección de Aritmancia. Tenía que encontrar ese libro _ahora_, pero se estaba quedando sin tiempo. A toda prisa escaneó los títulos de los libros, y se quejó con molestia. Por supuesto, el libro que necesitaba estaba en el estante más alto. Juró en voz baja mientras se ponía lo más que podía de puntillas, tratando de levantar los brazos unos cuantos centímetros más para poder agarrar el libro que yacía fuera de su alcance. Lamentó no poder hacer magia para traer abajo ese libro, no estaba permitida la magia en la biblioteca, y como prefecta, era un modelo a seguir y tenía que acatar las normas. De lo contrario, ¿Qué pensarían los estudiantes jóvenes de ella? Sin embargo, seguía siendo molesto el no poder tomar ese libro – mismo que necesitaba para su ensayo de Aritmancia, sin mencionar que tenía que reunirse con Ron en unos pocos minutos en el Gran Salón, para ayudar en la decoración de Navidad. Apretando los dientes de la frustración, intentó de nuevo, pero no tuvo mayor éxito.

"Permíteme", una voz suave vino por detrás de ella.

Un largo brazo se estiró por encima de su cabeza y fácilmente arrancó el texto de Aritmancia del estante y lo trajo hacia abajo. Hermione lo tomó y se volvió para dar las gracias. Estaba muy sorprendida de encontrar quién era, había medio-esperado que fuera Ron, ya que era él quien normalmente alcanzaba para ella los libros de las estanterías superiores.

"¡Oh!, gracias, Zacarías", Hermione se recuperó rápidamente.

"Cuando quieras", el rubio Hufflepuff le respondió con facilidad al sonreírle. "¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarte?, ¿Más libros que necesites?"

Hermione abrió la boca para decir que no, pero se detuvo para mirar el estante superior. _¿Necesito otro libro? _

"Mm, no, gracias", Hermione respondió. "Estoy bien ahora. Gracias de nuevo, por tu ayuda."

"¿Estás segura?" Zacarías presionó. Hermione se dio cuenta por primera vez, que Zacarías había mantenido el brazo y dedos casualmente apoyados en la plataforma superior del estante y su antebrazo bloqueaba su camino de vuelta a la sección principal de la biblioteca. _Merlín, no me extraña que sea un Bateador_, pensó vagamente, mientras admiraba sus músculos.

"Sí" dijo Hermione con firmeza: "Bueno, yo..."

"Esas reuniones están yendo realmente bien", continuó Zacarías conversacionalmente. Hermione por lo general no se permitiría verse inmersa en esos comentarios, especialmente ahora que ya se le había hecho tarde para encontrarse con Ron, pero Zacarías había sido un dolor en el cuello para llegar a un acuerdo con los objetivos del ED, ya se había tardado en entrar en razón, y Hermione quería disfrutar de ello.

"Estoy contenta", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "Era hora de que aprendiéramos algo de adecuada Defensa, ".

"Sí", Zacarías dijo descuidadamente. "Gracias por haberme involucrado".

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, a Hermione le encantaba cuando se las arreglaba para influir en las personas hasta obtener de ellas un punto de vista adecuado. "De nada".

"Nunca me hubiese involucrado de no ser por ti", Zacarías le dijo con una sorprendente cantidad de seriedad.

"¿De veras?" Hermione dijo. "¿Cómo..."

"¿Hermione? "

Hermione dobló las rodillas para mirar por debajo del brazo de Zacarías, mismo que fue rápidamente retirado. "Oh, hola, Ron", lo saludó. "Siento haberte hecho esperar, Zacarías y yo estábamos hablando..."

"Sí, eso lo puedo ver", Ron la interrumpió. Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. Sus orejas parecían llamas rojas, y no porque estuviera avergonzado. Estaba enfadado con ella por alguna razón. ¿Estaba realmente tan molesto porque estaba retrasada? "Pero tenemos que ayudar a decorar el salón, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, claro que sí", Hermione le dijo mientras pasaba a un lado de Zacarías. "Nos vemos",

"Adiós, Hermione", Zacarías se volvió con una amplia sonrisa. Él entonces salió de la biblioteca, mientras Hermione se acercaba a Madame Pince para registrar el préstamo del libro. Estaba muy sorprendida al darse la vuelta para decirle a Ron que ya estaba lista, y encontrarle de pie justo detrás de ella.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó.

"¿De qué estabas hablando con _él_?" Ron prácticamente escupió.

"¿Con Zacarías?" Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Él me ayudó a bajar un libro, y estábamos hablando de..." Se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que Madame Pince estaba detrás de ellos, probablemente, escuchando cada palabra. "…la Clase de Defensa", terminó de manera significativa.

Si Ron entendió lo que estaba diciendo, o si aún le importaba, no dio ninguna indicación de ello. "Sí", resopló con incredulidad, "si tú lo dices."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Hermione le preguntó, alzando la voz. Madame Pince discretamente se aclaró la garganta, recordando a sus estudiantes que estaban en una biblioteca. Hermione le dio a la bibliotecaria una sonrisa rápida de disculpa antes de pasar rápidamente a Ron. "Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde".

"Es tu culpa que estemos retrasados", dijo Ron acusándola cuando salieron de la biblioteca.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. Al parecer, comenzaba a burbujear una discusión, y ella bien podría acabarla de una vez. "¿Hay algún problema, Ron?"

Ron dudó unos instantes antes de detenerse y voltear a verla. "Sí", contestó, "No me gusta que desperdicies el tiempo con ese idiota".

"¿No te gusta que yo le hable casualmente a un compañero del ED?" Preguntó Hermione en todo indicativo. "Para que sepas, y por cierto, esto realmente no es de tu incumbencia Ron, pero no tengo ningún interés en pasar más tiempo del necesario con Zacharias Smith - quien en realidad no es mi tipo, siendo que estás en lo correcto en tu evaluación de _su_ condición de _idiota_. ¿Satisfecho?" Pensando que la conversación había terminado, se volvió sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el Gran Salón.

Pero al parecer, Ron pensaba de otra manera, porque la tomó por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia un aula vacía. "¿Qué quieres decir con que -no es de mi incumbencia-?"

Hermione lo miró con asombro, _¿realmente espera que le diga todo?_ "Porque es la verdad, Ron. No debes meter tu nariz en esta faceta de mi vida".

"Bien" dijo Ron con los dientes apretados, y Hermione podía decir que estaba a punto de explotar. "No voy a interferir..."

"Bueno, ahora vamos a llegar..."

"... pero sólo prométeme que nunca hablarás con él de nuevo".

"¿Qué?" Gritó Hermione con incredulidad. "Ron, ¿no escuchaste una palabra de lo que acabo de decir? No tienes nada que decir en la materia – me relacionaré con quien yo quiera, ¡independientemente de lo que tú pienses!"

"Bien, ¿pero con _él_? Hermione, ¡es casi tan malo como Malfoy! ¿Sabes lo que hizo con Fred?" Ron gritó.

"Sí, Ginny me lo dijo", Hermione replicó. "Le robó la novia a Fred, y por eso, George y ahora al parecer, tú, actúan como idiotas inmaduros cuando él está cerca."

"¡Nosotros no actuamos como idiotas!" Ron defendió con vehemencia.

"¡Oh, tú también!" Hermione respondió, sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a volverse rosas. Le molestaba bastante haberse dado cuenta que todo el incidente del Baile de Navidad realmente había sido un acto de –hermano mayor- en lugar de un ataque de celos, después de ver la reacción de Ron hacia Ginny y Michael, así que no tenía porque hacerla sentir peor por tener que soportar otro. "Siempre tratando de provocar una pelea y todo, no es de extrañar que Zacarías los desprecie tanto…"

"Oh, ¿así que ahora han estado hablando acerca de nosotros?" Ron acusó. "¡Eso es simplemente genial, Hermione! Únete al enemigo, ¿por qué no lo haces?"

"¿O fraterniza con el enemigo?" Hermione murmuró en voz baja, una sensación de déjà vu impregno el aire con las palabras de Ron.

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Ron con impaciencia.

"Nada", espetó Hermione. "No he estado hablando con Zacarías acerca de ti, ni de los gemelos, pero es obvio que no hay animosidad entre ustedes, ¡no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso!"

"Hermione, escúchame," dijo Ron con seriedad. "Él no es bueno, él sólo te está usando para llegar a mí- - a nosotros..."

_¡No otra vez! _

"¡Ronald Weasley!" Hermione casi gritó. Ella sintió que sus ojos empezaban a quemar, pero no le importaba. "¡¿Cómo te atreves?"

Ron estaba muy sorprendido de la reacción a sus palabras. "¿Qu - Qué?"

"¡Primero, Viktor, ahora esto!" Hermione le gritó. "Realmente crees que ningún chico nunca me mira ni siquiera porque quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, si no es un Weasley, o Harry, o si no tiene un motivo ulterior y cobarde, ¿cierto?, ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan - -vil - y repulsiva?, ¿así lo crees?" Ron abría y cerraba la boca con su estupefacta y muy familiar mirada en el rostro."¡Contéstame!"

"N-no", dijo Ron un muy rápido, "¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás actuando de esta manera?" Gritó Hermione, "¡Ni siquiera una sombra de esto tuviste cuando te enteraste de Ginny y Michael!, ¡y eso es una relación real!, No hay nada con Zacarías y yo en lo más mínimo, ¡y ya te he dicho mil veces que Víctor y yo somos amigos! Así que no debería haber ningún problema, no deberíamos tener esta pelea, debemos estar en el Gran Salón para la decoración, ¡por lo tanto, vamos!" Una vez más trató de alejarse de Ron, y una vez más, Ron saltó en su camino para detener su progreso. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. "Ron, estoy cansada de esto, ¿podrías… sólo…dejarlo ir?"

Y lo estaba. Estaba cansada de retenerle y de ocultarle sus sentimientos - era una persona emocional y estaba agotada por continuar manteniendo la farsa. Ron no estaba haciendo un movimiento, y no lo haría a corto plazo, ya que probablemente ni siquiera sentía por ella de la misma manera, y había aceptado eso, por lo mismo estaba tratando de seguir adelante con su vida al salir con Terry. Pero era muy difícil hacerlo cuando Ron actuaba como loco, tal y cual en el momento, y no podía dejar de preguntarse si eran celos, poniendo de nuevo la esperanza en ello, sólo para ser decepcionada, y estaba enferma de _eso_. Si tan sólo él actuara normalmente a su alrededor, siendo él mismo, insensible como de costumbre, ella estaría bien. Eran los momentos en que se comportaba increíblemente maravilloso, o irritantemente molesto, en los que ella se descubría anhelando por más. Incluso ahora mismo - que era una tonta y estúpida pelea que no debería ocurrir, y estaba increíblemente enojada con Ron, una parte de ella se preguntaba qué pasaría si lanzaba la precaución al viento y le soltaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, o simplemente arrojaba sus brazos alrededor de él. _¡Uf, es el pensamiento más irracional que he tenido!,_ Hermione gritó dentro de su cabeza. ¿Por qué, por qué, tenía que sentirse de esta manera hacia él? Sería mucho más fácil olvidarse de ello y dejarlo ir, tal y cual Ginny le había incitado a hacer.

"No puedo dejarlo ir", le dijo Ron enojado, "no hasta que yo sepa que no andarás a escondidas con ese idiota". Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la cortó con impaciencia. "Odia a nuestra familia, Hermione. Fue tras la chica Fred sólo por deporte, iría tras la de George, si hubiese una, y ahora va tras la mía…"

Ron se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y de inmediato se interrumpió a media frase. Sus orejas se volvieron de un brillante color carmesí por la vergüenza más que por la ira. Hermione se sintió ruborizada y sonriente - ahora se acordaba de por qué no lo quería dejar ir. Eran esos pocos y maravillosos momentos los que hacían que todo valiera la pena.

Pero, por supuesto, eran sólo unos momentos.

"...tú sabes, ya que no tengo novia." Ron terminó con torpeza.

Hermione esperaba una nueva ola de ira a elevarse sobre ella, pero el cansancio la abrumó una vez más. _Ron, eres un idiota_, pensó con amargura al dejar escapar una risa corta y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Realmente era necesario que llegasen al Gran Salón.

Pero no pudo resistirse a dejar caer otra pista. Si esta conversación no era interrumpida, tal vez por fin podían dejar las cosas en claro.

"Ron", dijo en voz baja, de espaldas a él mientras se aferraba con fuerza al marco de la puerta. Su corazón latía más rápido, y su estómago se retorcía del nerviosismo, pero se obligó a seguir adelante. "¿Hay otra razón por la que no quieras que pase tiempo con Zacarías, o Viktor?" Se detuvo un poco. "¿Podría ser porque tú … ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" se corrigió rápidamente. No podía ser demasiado obvia, ¿o sí?

"oh - no", respondió Ron, perplejo.

"Eso es lo que pensé", murmuró, parpadeando para no dejar salir las lágrimas. Le había dado la oportunidad perfecta, y él la había pateado. Incluso alguien tan obtuso como Ron debería haber sido capaz de ver lo que intentaba decir, y si él no lo había dicho, ella sólo supuso que Ginny se había equivocado todo el tiempo acerca de los sentimientos de su hermano. "Será mejor que lleguemos al Gran Salón, estamos ya terriblemente tarde".

La cara de Ron palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, e instintivamente estiró hacia ella su mano. Pero ella ya estaba en la puerta.

**0o0o0 **

Parecía haber un acuerdo tácito entre Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley de que siempre que había una discusión o pelea acerca de celos y/o relaciones, al día siguiente pretendían que la conversación nunca ocurrió. Hermione no odiaba ese pacto, pero ¿cómo diablos iba a tocar el tema? _Hola, Ron, ¿cómo estás?, vamos a volver a esa gran pelea que tuvimos ayer cuando casi me dices que no tiene interés en mí fuera de la amistad, de esa manera podrás arrancar mi corazón nuevamente, ¿Qué te parece? _

No, ella tenía que dejar el tema a un lado hasta que él lo trajera a referencia, lo cual era muy probable que no sucediera pronto. No se habló el uno al otro el resto de la noche, pero a la mañana siguiente, Ron actuó como si todo fuera normal. Ella Supuso que él pensaba que era sólo otra pequeña riña que habían tenido, así que se olvidó de ella la mañana siguiente. _Patán_, pensó por millonésima vez.

Lo único bueno que había resultado de la molesta_ conversación _del día anterior, era que se había librado de su "cita". Estaba tan distraída que Terry le había sugerido a los cinco minutos en dejarla para otra noche. Ella aceptó, y él ni siquiera se había ofrecido a caminar con ella de vuelta, por lo que gracias a Merlín, no tenía que preocuparse por él, tratando de besarla ni nada por el estilo. A pesar de que las afecciones de Terry probablemente le ayudarían a su dañada autoestima, simplemente no era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente. Sólo los afectos de Ron serían suficientes para satisfacerla. Hermione gimió y atacó salvajemente los restos de su desayuno. A veces, realmente odiaba el hecho de que le gustara su _obtuso_ mejor amigo.

¡Zas!

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida cuando un sobre cayó en su plato. No estaba esperando una carta, aún así la desgarró y comenzó a leer, esperando que la misma le levantara el ánimo.

_Querida Hermione, _

_Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo estás? Espero que todo vaya bien, no hemos oído hablar ti en un tiempo. Sé que estás muy ocupada con tus estudios y esos exámenes de fin de término de los cuales nos hablaste, pero espero que encuentres tiempo para escribirle a tu padre y a mí de vez en cuando._

_La razón por la que te estamos escribiendo es para discutir las vacaciones de Navidad. De hecho, hemos recibido una lechuza muy agradable de Viktor Krum. Él nos habló de la invitación que te extendió para esquiar en Bulgaria, y tuvo la gentileza de invitarnos también. _

_Hermione, por favor sabe que a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría pasar un tiempo contigo durante las vacaciones. Durante los dos últimos meses, casi no hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos. Te extrañamos, princesa, y nos gustaría pasar la Navidad contigo._

_Tu padre y yo siempre hemos querido ir a un lugar como Bulgaria, y tenemos familiares cerca de Krum con quien nos podemos quedar. Creemos que ésta sería una oportunidad maravillosa para viajar, y lo más importante, volver a relacionarnos como una familia. También sería una oportunidad agradable para que puedas ver a tu amigo nuevamente, de quien estoy segura que te extraña mucho. _

_Por favor, responde tan pronto lo puedas hacer, ¡y esperamos papá y yo recogerte en King's Cross en pocas semanas! _

_Con Amor, _

_Mamá_

Era increíble ver cómo su madre podía hacerle sentir tan culpable con una carta tan breve. Pero, de nuevo, viajes de culpabilidad eran una especialidad de la casa Granger. Hermione tocaba con sus dedos la carta mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza. Había pensado en quedarse en Hogwarts para las vacaciones, como lo había hecho durante los últimos tres años, a fin de estar en compañía de Harry y estudiar para los T.I.M.O´S, pero ahora parecía que estaba atascada. Nunca había pensado en ir a Bulgaria para ver a Viktor en las vacaciones de Navidad, estaba demasiado lejos y tenía que admitir que estaba más que un poco nerviosa acerca de ver a Viktor nuevamente. Pero ahora parecía ser inevitable el tener que enfrentarse a Viktor Krum. Sus últimas palabras para él no habían sido totalmente amigables, cuando él la había jalado a un lado para decirle adiós, le pidió una vez más que fuera a Bulgaria, y ella una vez más dijo que no, y añadió que lo sentía, que no pensaba en él como algo más que un amigo, que no quería llevar el asunto adelante. Estaba un poco decepcionado, pero había accedido a ser su amigo. Y ciertamente había sido un amigo maravilloso para ella, le escribía por lo menos una vez al mes. Viktor se había convertido en una salida; usualmente sus cartas estaban llenas de peroratas acerca de lo que fuera que le afectara actualmente a ella, y él respondía con una descripción optimista sobre lo que él hacía en el momento, y le daba consejos para sus problemas. Sus consejos eran, como siempre, inútiles, pero aún así para ella contaban mucho. Así que, técnicamente, debía estar en éxtasis por ver a Viktor de nuevo.

Pero no lo estaba. Supuso que era porque casi se sentía más segura lejos de Viktor, si él estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, no podía tratar de hacerle la lucha con ella de nuevo. Estaba contenta de tener a Viktor sólo cómo amigo por correspondencia, pero ahora tenía que verlo.

_Bueno, hay algo bueno que puede salir de esto_, Hermione discutió con ella misma. Tal vez tenía que salir del castillo y tomar cierta distancia entre ella y Ron. Verlo alrededor constantemente ciertamente no la ayudó a olvidarse de él, y no podía ni imaginar lo horrible que iba a ser cuando finalmente Ron se consiguiera una novia. Tenía que ir por él, por salud, así como para salvar su amistad. Merlín, no podía ni imaginar la idea de no tener Ron como su amigo. Hermione se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la vida que llevaba en tercer año, cuando Ron y Harry no le hablaban. No podía volver a esa horrible situación, nunca más. Así, tenía que superar a Ron, y tal vez las vacaciones de Navidad serían el momento perfecto para lograr ese objetivo.

Y también vería a sus padres de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que los extrañaba, a su padre en particular. Su madre y ella... bueno, su mamá y ella no se llevaban bien con exactitud. Era casi igual que su madre, así que a menudo se enfrentaban por estúpidas cosas triviales. Algo así como su relación con _otra persona_ que ella conocía.

Hablando de _la otra persona_...

"Hey," Ron saludó cuando se dejó caer en el banco junto a ella y dejó caer su plato lleno de huevos. Sus ojos se fijaron en la carta que Hermione sostenía, y agitó el tenedor hacia ella. "¿Queefefo?" preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

Hermione sacudió cuidadosamente las manchas del huevo que Ron había salpicado por todo el pergamino y lo puso fuera de su alcance. "Una carta de mis padres", respondió ella.

¡Ah, efomedecuedda!", Ron deglutó cuando Hermione lo miró especulativamente. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de decir. "Anoche recibí una carta de mamá, y los ha invitado a ti y a Harry a la Madriguera para la Navidad".

_¡Oh, no digas eso!_ Hermione pensó con tristeza. "¡Oh, Ron, me encantaría pasar la Navidad con ustedes", dijo con seriedad. "Pero no puedo. Mis padres quieren que vuelva a casa para Navidad este año".

_Sí, Ron, yo sé que __**Harry**__ necesita todos los amigos que pueda conseguir en este momento, pero ¿y que de __**ti**__? ¿Me quieres a tu alrededor?_ Pero Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé, me siento muy mal también, pero mis padres me pidieron que pasara las vacaciones con ellos, desde que pasé la mayor parte del verano con ustedes..."

"Oh, sí", dijo Ron tomado su último bocado y limpiándose la boca. "¿Estás segura de que no puedes venir?"

"¡Sí, Ron!" Hermione rompió un poco más duro de lo que pretendía. Realmente quería ir a la Madriguera, y estaba bastante decepcionada de no poder, y la presión de Ron sobre el asunto estaba haciéndole sentir peor. "Me voy a mi casa esta Navidad, mis padres ya han hecho planes de viaje, ¡así que no puedo echarme para atrás!"

"¿Planes de viaje?" Ron rápidamente preguntó con voz fuerte y clara, y la miró con sospecha.

Hermione mordió el interior de sus labios para evitar que su rostro le traicionara al reflejar el enojo con ella misma. _¿Por qué tenías que dar ese trozo de información?_ Ella recordaba claramente la reacción de Ron, cuando por fin se dio cuenta que aún estaba en contacto con Víktor, _seguía_ actuando como un idiota sobre toda la situación de Viktor. Se enojaría si sabía que iba a Bulgaria a verlo, y en este momento, si no podía contar con Ron Weasley como su novio, iba a mantenerlo como su mejor amigo.

"Sí", dijo con frialdad, con la esperanza de que sus mejillas no estuvieran encendidas. "Mis padres me llevan a esquiar". Eso era verdad, iban a esquiar. Simplemente no divulgó los detalles de quién más iba a esquiar con ella.

"¿Esquiar?" La irritación de Ron pasó rápidamente a la perplejidad. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un deporte muggle", explicó Hermione, "esquís son estas tiras de madera que se amarran a los pies y subes a la cima de una montaña con los esquís, y te deslizas por la cima de la montaña".

La cara de Ron estaba roja, mientras trataba de contener la risa. "Espera, espera, déjame ver si entendí:" Él se enderezó y contó cada elemento con sus largos dedos. "Te pones la madera en tus pies, vas a una montaña, te deslizas hacia abajo, ¿y eso es divertido?"

"Bueno, creo que volar alrededor de un palo sobre una escoba y lanzarse una pelota es divertido", replicó Hermione.

Ron se reía demasiado fuerte para importarle. Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír ante su evidente alegría, jamás podría permanecer enojada y molesta por mucho tiempo si Ron Weasley estaba de buen humor. No le parecía ahora muy relevante decirle a Ron que realmente había esquiado antes, y odiaba hacerlo. Era mejor solamente verlo reír.

**0o0o0**

Bueno, a veces no era la mejor cosa ver reír a Ron. Realmente dependía de lo que se reía. Como ahora, estaba peligrosamente cerca de darle de patadas en la cabeza mientras él rodaba por la alfombra.

_Idiota_, pensó con saña. Honestamente, ¿Cuán inmaduro podría ser? Harry acababa de entrar luciendo confundido y aturdido, ella supo instantáneamente lo que había ocurrido. Había escuchado hablar a Cho Chang en el baño acerca de querer desearle adecuadamente a Harry una Feliz Navidad después del ED, Y Hermione supo lo que significaba en el momento en que entró en La Sala de los Requerimientos y vio el muérdago colgado. Había realmente considerado pasar bajo el muérdago, cuando ella y Ron salieran, pero Terry Boot y Zacharias Smith habían sido los únicos en darse cuenta, y al parecer querían responder, por lo que rápidamente se agachó lejos, sin Ron, quien se quedó atrás charlando con Luna, Ginny, y Michael. Lo contenta que estaba de que Ron estuviera haciendo el forzoso intento de conocer a Michael por el bien de su hermana, era lo enojada que estaba de que Ron se quedase a hablar con Luna. Ginny había insistido en que no había nada de qué estar celosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Le era obvio que Luna estaba interesada en Ron, y aunque Ron no estaba interesado en ella, no podía evitar que le desagradara _cualquiera_ que se interesara _en el que_ a ella le interesaba (vaya trabalenguas).

Sus pensamientos se habían convertido en algo laberíntico e incoherente, por lo que Hermione sabía que tenía que expresar su frustración de alguna manera. Ginny estaba con Michael, Harry estaba con Cho, y obviamente no podía hablar de esto con Ron, así que sólo había una persona: Viktor Krum. Había decidido no utilizar nombres, pero se lo diría todo a Viktor: que ella creía que se había enamorado de un amigo y que pensaba que iba a volverse loca. Además, le daría algo de qué hablar a Viktor cuando lo viera en un par de días.

Ron completaba su tarea, mientras que vertía su corazón a Viktor acerca de Ron, tenía que hacerlo ya, y no podía hacerlo con Lavender roncando en su dormitorio. Pero los pensamientos de su carta se le habían volado de la cabeza cuando Harry llegó con esa expresión en su rostro y les habló de su beso con Cho. No podía estar más feliz por Harry, hacía mucho que a Harry le gustaba Cho, y ahora por fin había una chica dulce y amable que probablemente influenciaría para bien, en él. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que Ginny sería probablemente la mejor chica para Harry por lealtad absoluta, pero Cho Chang estaba muy cercana al segundo lugar. Harry había estado pasando por tanto este año; merecía despejarse un rato.

Él parecía estar disfrutando de la atracción que le generaba a Ron su situación, pero Hermione estaba disgustada. _Patán_, pensó de nuevo mientras volvía su atención a la carta, _debería mencionarle a Viktor lo infantil e idiota que es el chico que me gusta_.

"¿Y bien?" Por último, dijo Ron, mirando a Harry. "¿Cómo fue?"

Hermione no pensó que fuese educado curiosear a Harry a la espera de una respuesta, así que sólo mantuvo la cabeza baja, escribiendo en el pergamino, pero escuchando atentamente.

"Húmedo", dijo con sinceridad.

Ron hizo un sonido extraño y Hermione no pudo evitar levantar la mirada. _¿Húmedo?_ Había la obvia connotación de lo que Harry había querido decir con esa afirmación, pero nunca pensó que Harry sería tan gráfico y _libertino_, y honestamente, no pensaba que Harry fuera así como para ir tan lejos en su primer beso. Conociendo a Harry, probablemente no tenía idea de cómo besar a una chica adecuadamente.

"Porque ella estaba llorando," Harry siguió pesadamente.

_¡Oh, Merlín, no otra vez!,_ Hermione no podía dejar de pensar con fastidio. Parecía que cada vez que Cho estaba en el baño, lloraba. Incluso había llorado cuando le dijo a su amiga que quería besar a Harry para desearle Feliz Navidad; Cho afirmó que le recordaba a Cedric. Hermione sabía que debía ser terrible perder a alguien a quien amabas, pero ella pensaba que Cho llevaba las cosas más allá de lo debido. Siempre lloraba cuando había mucha gente, por lo que le parecía a Hermione que sólo quería atención. Pero, de nuevo, a Hermione nunca le gustaba llorar delante de la gente, pero tal vez Cho se sentía diferente.

"Oh", dijo Ron, desvaneciendo su sonrisa poco a poco. "¿Eres tan malo besando?"

_Ron, ¿Qué tan despistado puedes ser? _

"No sé," dijo Harry, "Tal vez sí lo soy".

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Hermione distraídamente mientras seguía escribiendo la carta de Viktor.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", dijo Ron con una voz aguda.

Hermione brevemente se preguntó por qué Ron estaba de repente tan defensivo, antes de explicar. "Debido a que Cho se pasa la mitad de su tiempo llorando en estos días. Lo hace en las comidas, en los baños, en todos lados".

"Y pensaste Harry, que un poco de besuqueo la animaría ¿no?", dijo Ron, sonriendo.

_No lo abofetees, que no es cortés abofetear a tu mejor amigo_, Hermione se dijo lacónicamente mientras hundía la punta de su pluma en su tintero.

Su ira se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto Ron como Harry no entendían del todo a las chicas. Ella pensaba que después de ser amigos de ella durante tanto tiempo tendrían alguna idea de cómo funciona la mente de una chica, pero realmente no tenían ni idea. Sentía pena por los dos, así que se logró calmarse y explicar por qué Cho lloraba tanto. Cierto es que se había enojado con Ron nuevamente y le dijo que tenía el rango emocional de una cucharilla, pero se lo merecía y realmente se lo merecía. Honestamente, ¡no sabía que alguien pudiera ser tan cerrado! La irritaba tanto, la sacaba de quicio... era parte de la razón por la que estaba loca por él.

Las palabras que pensaba, las derramaba en el pergamino antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y escribía de manera inconsciente, pero se las arregló para discutir la vida amorosa de Harry, al mismo tiempo. La única cosa que realmente la distrajo fue el papel que de repente se le tiró.

"Oye, ¿para quién es esa novela que estás escribiendo?"

Hermione se apresuró a levantar la carta fuera de la vista de Ron. "Para Víktor".

"¿Krum?"

Bueno, bueno, bueno, parecía que esa minúscula cucharadita emocional de Ron incluía los celos.

"¿Cuántos otros Viktor conocemos?"

Hermione todavía escribió durante otros veinte minutos, derramó todas las preocupaciones y frustraciones referentes a Ron con la máxima tranquilidad. Salió corriendo a su dormitorio directo a su cama, pero en lugar de encontrar una lechuza, ocultó cuidadosamente la carta en la parte inferior de su baúl. Por alguna razón, ahora no parecía importante enviarla. No necesitaba el consejo de Viktor sobre la materia; sólo necesitaba conseguir que todo saliera de su sistema. Y ahora que lo había hecho… Hermione se mordió el labio mientras se metía en la cama y apagaba la vela que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Ahora que lo había hecho, deseaba de todo corazón el poder tener otra oportunidad de estar junto a Ron bajo el muérdago.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Notas de autor: Las secciones siguientes se tomaron de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, de JK Rowling

-diálogo en la sala común después de la última reunión del ED, antes de Navidad.

**NO LO OLVIDEN: DEJEN SU REVIEW**

**v  
v  
v**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola chicuelos y chicuelas, aquí les dejo el capítulo 8. **_

_**Suelo actualizar el Fic de manera que algunos puedan leerlo los jueves o los viernes que es cuando más tiempo nos damos para estas cosas, pero decidí subir el capítulo un poco antes para poder tener libre **__**mi ¡¡¡¡DÍA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!**_

_**Así es mis preciosuras, y fantasmagóricos lectores ¡el 28 de Abril cumplo "?" años!, y no pido mucho como regalo de cumpleaños, sólo un review de su parte. Comenten, yo soy fan de este Fic y me encanta hablar de él, además no les quita nada de tiempo dejar su rayoncito ¿O sí? **_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**Resumen:** Entonces, ¿qué pasa en Hogwarts mientras Ron y Harry se encuentran en Grimmauld Place? Hermione tiene un fuerte encuentro con Malfoy, una seria charla con Dumbledore, y una difícil llamada telefónica a sus padres, y una dulce conversación bajo la nieve con nada más y nada menos que con Ron Weasley.

_**Disculpen: ¿Ya les comente que: **__**¡¡¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!!**__** ? -Feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños Marlita, feliz cumpleaños a mí-. jajajaja Lo siento, ahora sí los dejo, que disfruten el capítulo ;)**_

"¡Hey, Hermione, espera!"

Hermione se dio vuelta, y esperaba con impaciencia a Neville Longbottom mientras corría hacia ella. "Buenos días, Neville" dijo amablemente.

"¿Está bien Harry?"

Todos los otros pensamientos en su cabeza se detuvieron al instante.

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?" Hermione preguntó con ansiedad. "¿Le ocurrió algo?"

"Oh, bueno, sí" respondió Neville, bastante nervioso al haber traído el tema y ver el rostro de Hermione. "Se puso anoche bastante mal, y divagaba sobre el papá de Ron, decía que estaba herido o algo así, la profesora McGonagall y Ron se lo llevaron a alguna parte, y nunca regresaron... Hermione?"

Hermione, al oír esas palabras, rápidamente se echó a correr hacia el Gran Salón, corrió tan rápido que tuvo que meter las manos para abrir las puertas y evitar chocar directamente con ellas, ya que llevaba mucha inercia. Un examen rápido del Gran Salón puso de manifiesto que ni Harry ni Ron estaban allí, y tomó nota de que Fred, George, y Ginny estaban ausentes también. Por supuesto, todavía era temprano, y todos ellos podrían estar dormidos, pero Neville había dicho que Harry y Ron no habían regresado, y si algo le había ocurrido al señor Weasley, todos los chicos Weasley habrían sido notificados, y si la lesión era lo suficientemente grave, probablemente salieron de Hogwarts para verlo.

Sus ojos automáticamente fueron hacia la Mesa Principal, y vio que Dumbledore y Snape tampoco estaban presentes. Ellos eran miembros destacados de la Orden, y si algo había sucedido, probablemente habrían ido a ayudar. Pero la profesora McGonagall todavía estaba aquí, y Neville había dicho que fue ella la que llevó a Harry y Ron fuera del dormitorio, así que ¿no se hubiera ido ella también?

La profesora McGonagall pereció sentir la mirada y se puso en pie, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera dirigirse hacia ella, la profesora levantó una mano a manera de alerta. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la profesora Umbridge estaba sentada a dos sillas de McGonagall, y también observó que la profesora de DCAO no se veía contenta en lo más mínimo. McGonagall señaló ágilmente con un dedo de la mano hacia la puerta de una de las cámaras laterales de la sala, y Hermione asintió con la cabeza discretamente, en silencio recorrió su camino hacia la puerta, y la profesora McGonagall hizo lo mismo.

Mil preguntas zumbaban alrededor de la cabeza de Hermione - le quería preguntar sobre Harry, por el señor Weasley, acerca de Ron, si algo había pasado con tú-sabes... Voldemort, si había algo que podía hacer. Pero una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada y bloqueada con un movimiento de la varita de McGonagall, Hermione descubrió que no tenía que decir una palabra.

"Señorita Granger, tendremos que ser breves", dijo escuetamente McGonagall. "Pero le aseguro que el Sr. Potter está bien, sin embargo Arthur Weasley ha sido lesionado, y el Sr. Potter y los Weasley se han ido a comprobar su estado. No sabemos el alcance de las lesiones de Artur en este momento, pero el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le informara que él personalmente, le dará los detalles tan pronto como lo sepamos todo". Cualquier cosa que su profesora estaba por decirle, Hermione ya no lo supo, porque alguien en ese momento movió la manija de la puerta bruscamente. McGonagall rodó los ojos a Hermione y abrió rápidamente la puerta. Efectivamente, era la profesora Umbridge quien dio unos pasos hacia dentro de la habitación, su cara estaba tan rosa por el esfuerzo realizado, como su atroz traje. "Ah, Dolores", dijo McGonagall con glacial cortesía: "No sabía que estabas afuera. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

Umbridge se enderezó, estirando hacia abajo de su saco. "Sí, Minerva ", respondió ella con su chillante y empalagosa voz, "Me preguntaba una vez más, si tú sabías el paradero del Director".

"Y te diré una vez más", Ahora toda civilidad había desaparecido de la voz de McGonagall. "Que el profesor Dumbledore acompañó a los chicos Weasley y el señor Potter a San Mungo porque su padre ha sido hospitalizado. Precisamente le estaba informando a la señorita Granger aquí presente de tal situación, y le preguntaba si es capaz de hacerse cargo de los deberes nocturnos de prefectura del señor Weasley". Ella lanzó una mirada con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes a Hermione, y Hermione asintió rápidamente - ella podía hacer la ronda nocturna. "¡Así que sugiero que te concentres en tus clases, Dolores, y dejes estos asuntos al Director, ya que no son de tu incumbencia!"

Hermione sonrió, no había nada mejor que ver a su profesora favorita darle una reprimenda a la profesora más desagradable.

**

Hermione había esperado recibir de Ron, Harry o Ginny una lechuza en algún momento durante el día, explicándole lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora ya pasaba de las ocho de la mañana, y no esperaba que enviaran a Hedwig o Pig hasta tarde, especialmente después de lo que había pasado con Hedwig. Además, era bastante fácil interceptar a las lechuzas, pero aún así, se las podrían arreglar para hacerle llegar noticias de alguna manera.

_Bueno, si no hay noticias, probablemente es una buena noticia_, pensó Hermione mientras caminaba por el pasillo vacío del sexto piso. Si el señor Weasley había muerto... su estómago dio una voltereta con tal pensamiento. El Sr. Weasley era una de las personas más buenas que ella había conocido - había sido tan amable con sus padres en el Callejón Diagon en el segundo año, cuando estaban bastante nerviosos por estar en el mundo mágico, _como siempre lo están_. Él siempre la hacía sentir cómoda y bienvenida cada vez que visitaba la Madriguera, y especialmente durante el verano pasado. Se mordió los labios al recordar la conversación que había tenido con él, cuando había llegado primero al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Él le había asegurado que todo iba a estar bien, y por lo general, sólo Ron o Harry podían hacer eso. _Ron._ El pecho de Hermione comenzó a doler al traer a mente por lo que Ron pudiera estar pasando. Ron adoraba a su padre, era evidente, tenía que estar tan preocupado, y ella no podía hacer nada por él. Y Harry también, si había sido testigo de algo en sus sueños, lo más probable es que se culpase o que tuviera la sensación de que había hecho algo para causar el accidente, o lo que hubiese sucedido. Y sabía que Harry pensaba en los Weasley como su propia familia también, estaría devastado si algo le sucedía a cualquiera de ellos. Bueno, quizás no a Percy, pero aún así se sentiría horrible. Sintió un nudo en su garganta. Ella se sentía terrible también.

Se alegraba de que pronto terminaría su ronda - no quería comenzar a llorar en medio del pasillo, a pesar de que estaba completamente sola. Son graciosos los momentos en que más extrañas a una persona, ella sufría porque deseaba que Ron caminara junto a ella, ya sea haciéndole reír, o poniendo en marcha una discusión, o simplemente hablándole y escuchando su voz. Ella sonrió; cuando Ron se había unido al equipo de Quidditch realmente creyó que no tendrían tiempo a solas, juntos. Pero desde que tenían muchas funciones de prefectos juntos, entendió que aquel miedo había sido completamente innecesario. Ron estaba muy probablemente enfermo de ella a estas alturas. Tragó saliva. Esperaba que no fuera así.

Hermione se apresuró por la escalera hasta el séptimo piso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era explorar el resto del pasillo, y luego sería libre de retirarse a su dormitorio para terminar su tarea en paz, y llorar si sentía que la ocasión lo requería.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? "

El nudo en la laringe se desvaneció cuando la bilis le llenó la garganta en su lugar. Era interesante, cómo una fría y arrastrada voz podía producir tal ira en una chica racional como Hermione Granger.

Ella dejó de caminar, pero se mantuvo de espaldas a él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿No puede un estudiante explorar si así lo quiere?" Malfoy le preguntó con una mezcla de sarcasmo y desprecio.

Hermione se aseguró de que su varita estuviera escondida aún de su vista cuando poco a poco se dio la vuelta para darle una de sus famosas miradas, esas de las que sabía que los de primer año tenían terror. Malfoy estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes, con los ojos en ella de una manera que no podía comprender. Bueno, él no estaba apoyado contra la pared exactamente, sino en uno de los tapices. Un tapiz muy familiar.

Juró internamente. Malfoy estaba de pie justo enfrente de la pared en blanco que ocultaba la Sala de los Requerimientos.

"Se supone que debes estar monitoreando tu propio pasillo, si mal no recuerdo", ella le informó con lo que esperaba fuera un tono continuo y profesional. "Estoy a cargo de los pisos sexto y séptimo."

"Es verdad" admitió Malfoy, irónicamente: "pero yo pensé que podrías querer algo de ayuda, como la Comadreja no se encuentra."

Apretó lo que seguía escondido en los pliegues de su túnica.

"Puedo manejarlo, gracias," ella se las arregló para hablar con calma, cómo, no lo sabía, pero lo hizo, "¡por lo que puedes desaparecerte!"

Bueno, tal vez no logró mantener la calma.

"No sé, Granger", el ceño en la frente de Malfoy se marcó como si estuviera pensando seriemente, "Potter y la Comadreja no están aquí, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué harías tú si..."

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera incluso terminar su frase, o hacer un movimiento, la varita de Hermione estaba fuera y apuntó a su pecho. Él continuó lentamente.

"Sigue" dijo Hermione con falsa simpatía. "¿Qué haría yo si..."

"Has crecido, Granger", admitió Malfoy, pero la dureza en sus ojos le mostró a Hermione que era cualquier cosa, menos un cumplido. "Has estado aprendiendo mucho, ¿no? ¿Especialmente, Defensa? "

La sonrisa de Malfoy regresó cuando ella se agitó de forma involuntaria. Él había golpeado un nervio, y lo sabía. Hermione tragó saliva.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" ella preguntó. Sus ojos se dispararon al tramo blanco en la pared, pidiendo para que ninguna puerta apareciera allí, y para su alivio, estaba tan desierta como antes. Sin esperar respuesta, ella guardó su varita con rabia. "¡Fuera de aquí!" ordenó, retrocediendo unos pasos y pensando en regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Al menos no le había revelado nada a Malfoy sobre el ED.

Un movimiento de ropas le dijo que Malfoy había tomado su varita, y ella se agachó instintivamente cuando una especie de hechizo voló más allá de su hombro. Ella tenía de vuelta la varita en su mano, y ambos se observaban el uno al otro con miradas asesinas.

"No es inteligente dar la espalda a un enemigo, Granger," se burló Malfoy.

"No es inteligente tener tan mala puntería", replicó Hermione.

Malfoy hizo girar su varita expertamente, nunca desviando la punta de su objetivo, de Hermione. "Vamos, Granger, hagámoslo, ¿si?"

"Podría informar de esto", le advirtió Hermione. "Atacar a un prefecto no es la mejor idea".

"Bueno, tú no cuentas, Granger, recuerda, eres una Sangre-inmunda".

Hermione avanzó un poco. Esta era la primera vez que Malfoy había mencionado la S-palabra cuando estaban solos. Por lo general utilizaba la táctica de sacar de quicio a Ron mencionando susodicha palabra. Y a pesar de su independencia y autosuficiencia, Hermione no pudo evitar desear fervientemente que Ron estuviese aquí ahora mismo, no para protegerla, por supuesto, sólo para ayudar.

"Bueno, con esa filosofía, yo podría atacar a tu novia la Trol", disparó Hermione. "y a ti también. No creo que tus pensamientos egoístas, te califiquen como ser humano". Ella no solía utilizar un lenguaje como éste, pero maldita sea, él era tan _irritante_.

La sonrisa de Malfoy sólo se hizo más grande. "¿Te has preguntado por qué no tenemos relaciones sexuales tú y yo?"

Si la mandíbula podría haber tocado el suelo, lo haría. Ella quedó abiertamente asombrada, en estado de –shock- . _¿Habla en serio?_

"Hermione? ¿Todo bien?"

Hermione saltó. Malfoy estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando Dean Thomas se acercó a sus espaldas, mirando atentamente a Malfoy, y con su propia varita casualmente en su mano.

"Sí, Dean, por supuesto", contestó ella, bajando su varita y dando a Malfoy una mirada de triunfo. Malfoy era demasiado inteligente para ir en contra de dos estudiantes a la vez, cuando por rara ocasión estaba sin sus matones."Sólo un pequeño debate de prefectos".

"Bueno, siento interrumpirlo", dijo Dean gravemente, "pero son casi las nueve, Hermione".

"Está bien" Hermione mantuvo lista su varita, pero retiró sus ojos de Malfoy. "Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, Malfoy".

Malfoy soltó una risa sarcástica. "¿De verdad crees que voy a recibir órdenes de dos Sangre-inmundas?"

"¡Cuida tu boca!" Dean escupió, su temperamento volando de una manera muy parecida a la de Ron, y su varita estaba apuntando directamente a Malfoy, temblando ligeramente.

"Dean", advirtió Hermione rápidamente.

Malfoy levantó las cejas, bastante perplejo. "Bueno, no sabía que todos los Sangre-inmunda estaban haciéndolo tan bien en Defensa."

Hermione se puso rígida de nuevo con el comentario dirigido al ED. Malfoy no podía saber de eso, ningún Slytherin estaba en el ED, ¿cómo demonios iba a saber? Dean también reaccionó visiblemente a las palabras de Malfoy, y al igual que Hermione, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la pared frente a ellos.

"Dean", repitió, bajándole el brazo, y mirando a Malfoy de nuevo. "No vale la pena. Vamos a volver a la sala común." A continuación, sin otra mirada a Malfoy, pasó junto a él, arrastrando con ella a Dean.

Se arriesgó a voltear a ver una vez más a Malfoy, cuando ella y Dean estaban a una distancia segura, su estómago se sacudió cuando vio que Malfoy estaba mirando a la pared en blanco con notable interés.

**

Hermione entró en el Gran Salón la mañana siguiente, con casi la misma cantidad de temor que tenía ayer. McGonagall le había prometido que iba a recibir un informe completo acerca de lo que estaba pasando hasta el momento, y estaba a punto de volverse loca por la espera. Cualquier cosa podía haber pasado a estas alturas, el Sr. Weasley podría estar muerto para todos los que conocía, y ella no estaba allí para Ron y su familia. Recorrió la mesa del frente y se decepcionó al ver que McGonagall no estaba a la vista.

"¿Señorita Granger?"

Hermione saltó y se dio la vuelta, con la mano sobre el pecho. "Profesora, me sorprendió", admitió con una risa ligera.

"¿Viene conmigo, por favor?", miró McGonagall a su espalda con ansiedad y Hermione se dio cuenta en un instante por qué la profesora estaba tan cortante; Umbridge no había llegado aún. Tenían que salir para que no pudiera tratar de escuchar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Hermione preguntó un poco desconcertada, cuando McGonagall la llevó lejos de su oficina por un pasillo que casi nunca había transitado.

"A el profesor Dumbledore le gustaría hablar con usted", explicó. Ella se detuvo frente a una estatua de una gárgola de piedra. "Helado Efervescente ", dijo en voz baja. Hermione retrocedió un paso cuando la gárgola cobró vida, revelando una especie de escalera de caracol. McGonagall hizo un gesto hacia la escalera. "Adelante, la está esperando. Usted ha sido excusada de Runas Antiguas esta mañana."

"Gracias", Hermione estaba a punto de pisar los escalones del caracol cuando McGonagall se lo impidió.

"Todo está bien, señorita Granger"

"Gracias" repitió Hermione más intensamente este momento. Sentía que un gran peso caía de sus hombros mientras viajaba hacia arriba, hacia la puerta de roble, misma que tocó tentativamente.

"Entre", la voz agradable de Dumbledore hizo eco.

Hermione entró en la oficina, y no pudo evitar hacer una pausa para examinar los numerosos instrumentos de plata que giraban, la multitud animada de retratos de los directores del colegio, y el pájaro de color rojo brillante y dorado, que sabía, tenía que ser Fawkes. Nunca antes había estado en la oficina de Dumbledore, y deseó poder pasar horas explorando todos los libros, los artefactos, y otros artículos misceláneos que saturaban el ambiente. Pero hoy, no tenía ese tiempo.

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida en el rostro raramente sombrío. Sus ojos azules estaban tan vivos como siempre, pero estaban mucho más graves de lo que Hermione jamás los había visto. _No_, pensó, _McGonagall dijo que estaba bien, no puede estar __**muerto**_**.**

"Arthur Weasley está vivo", Dumbledore fue directo al grano, algo que Hermione agradeció al instante. Se dejó caer con alivio en una silla vacía. "Está descansando cómodamente en San Mungo y espero que sea liberado pronto".

"Gracias" -susurró Hermione con alivio. "Pero ¿qué pasa con Harry?, Neville dijo que se puso enfermo después de ese sueño. ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasa con Ron?"

Dumbledore vaciló, lo que Hermione tomó como una mala señal."Los Weasley lo están haciendo muy bien", dijo lentamente, "pero estoy bastante preocupado con el estado de Harry".

"¿Por qué?" Hermione presionó. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No está mal físicamente en ninguna manera," dijo Dumbledore lentamente. "Pero él está sufriendo de una sobredosis aguda de culpabilidad excesiva, complicada por la mala comunicación e información errónea".

"Ah" asintió Hermione, "sí, es muy susceptible a eso, ¿no?"

La pequeña sonrisa de Dumbledore volvió y desapareció con la misma rapidez. "Él trató de huir anoche".

"¿_Qué?_" Hermione gritó. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque él se culpa por lo sucedido a Arthur", explicó con calma Dumbledore.

"¡Pero eso no era culpa suya!" Hermione protestó. "_Voldemort _debe haber atacado al señor Weasley, y ¡Harry fue capaz de verlo! Ha tenido estos sueños antes, ¡era sólo uno de los más vivos, eso es todo!"

"Señorita Granger, cálmese", dijo Dumbledore suavemente, sus ojos brillantes, "No creo que necesite escuchar esto, ¿cierto?"

Hermione se recargó en su silla. "Lo siento"

"Muy bien", Dumbledore se levantó de su escritorio. "Ahora, en primer lugar, señorita Granger, me gustaría felicitarla porque al fin fue capaz de decir el nombre de Lord Voldemort".

Hermione se sonrojó, a veces se olvidaba de que podía hacer eso. "Y en segundo lugar, me gustaría que examinara con más detalle lo que sucedió con Harry después de llegar a San Mungo". Hermione lo miró desconcertada, _¿que tenía que ver una visita al hospital, con el intento de Harry a escapar?_ "Creo que algunos de nuestros jóvenes Weasley tienen una invención bastante inteligente que les permite ¿escuchar conversaciones?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sí, ella sabía muy bien de las orejas extensibles. "La señorita Weasley nos dijo que utilizaron esta invención para oír algunas hipótesis bastante inquietantes que algunos miembros de la Orden tenían acerca de lo que Harry experimentó".

"¿Cuáles eran?" Hermione preguntó.

"Algunos creen que Voldemort posee a Harry".

Hermione dejó caer la mandíbula en total y absoluto estado de shock. La idea era tan aterradora y ridícula que ni siquiera pudo pensar en nada durante unos instantes. "Eso no puede ser verdad", tartamudeó finalmente.

"Por supuesto que no" continuó Dumbledore. "Pero me temo que algunos miembros de la Orden no entienden completamente la conexión de Harry y Voldemort, y por lo tanto hacen las conclusiones equivocadas".

"¿Así que ahora piensan que Voldemort hizo que Harry de alguna manera atacara al señor Weasley?" Hermione aclaró. "¡Eso es ridículo!"

"Sé que lo es", Dumbledore acordó. "El asunto es que Harry no cree que sea ridículo".

"Bueno, ¿Ron o alguien no le dijo a Harry que no lo culpaban?" Hermione continuó presionando. Una idea brillante se atravesó en su cabeza y se enderezó en su silla. "¿Por qué Ginny no habla con él?, ella en realidad fue poseída por Voldemort, puede decirle cómo es, y ¡apuesto a que su experiencia no es nada parecida a lo de Harry!"

"Le aseguro, señorita Granger, que hay varias personas que están ansiosas de tranquilizar a Harry y hacerle ver que él no tiene la culpa, pero parece que Harry no quiere hablar con nadie", Dumbledore se acercó a la percha de Fawkes y acarició las plumas suaves de su mascota.

"Suena como Harry" murmuró Hermione cuando se puso de pie. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"¿Vamos?" Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo. "¿Estoy entendiendo que desea unirse a Harry y los Weasley?"

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo Hermione sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en ello.

"Bien" asintió Dumbledore con mucho gusto. "Creo que su presencia sería más útil en Grimmauld Place."

"¿Es ahí donde están?" Hermione preguntó, un poco sorprendida. Ella pensaba que irían a la Madriguera.

"Sí, Molly quiere estar cerca de Arthur", Dumbledore explicó, "y Sirius acordó con ella mantener un ojo en los chicos mientras ella visitaba. Recibí una carta de Molly esta mañana, diciendo que su invitación a permanecer con ellos durante las vacaciones sigue en pie, pero mencionó que ya tenía usted planes. "

_Maldición_

"Sí, así es", recordó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. Quería ver a sus padres, y a pesar de sus preocupaciones acerca de ver de nuevo a Viktor, y de esquiar una vez más, había estado muy emocionada de ir. Pero _no podía_ ir ahora, no después de todo lo que había sucedido. Tenía que estar allí para Ron y Harry, no sería capaz de pasar un buen rato si iba a Bulgaria y se preocupaba por sus mejores amigos todo el tiempo.

Dumbledore miró con atención antes de hablar. "¿Desea usted ponerse en contacto con sus padres para discutir esto?"

"Sí" dijo Hermione con alivio.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza e hizo señas para que lo siguiera a través de la oficina a una de las mesas atestadas de objetos mágicos, a excepción de uno, un familiar artículo muggle que Hermione no detectó a primera vista.

"¡Un teléfono! Pero pensaba que los inventos muggles no funcionaban alrededor de Hogwarts con toda la magia que está en el aire."

"Ah" Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo con picardía. "Entonces es algo bueno que un poco de la magia pueda rectificar eso, ¿no es así? " Hizo un gesto al teléfono cuando ella se rió. "Tómate tu tiempo."

"Gracias," ella los llamó cuando Dumbledore desapareció en la parte posterior de su oficina a otra cámara del lugar. Se limitó a mirar el auricular durante un buen rato antes de levantarlo y marcar. ¿Qué diablos iba a decir? _Hola, mamá, hola, papá. Escuchen, no puedo volver a casa para las vacaciones porque mi mejor amigo tuvo una pesadilla acerca del padre de mi otro mejor amigo y ahora los dos están en tal estado que me tengo que quedar para ayudarlos. _

De alguna manera, Hermione no creía que sus padres le compraran esa explicación. Especialmente desde que se había olvidado de contarles sobre Voldemort y todo lo demás. Había ido aún más lejos al decirles que su petrificación en segundo año había sido un accidente en la clase de Transfiguración.

"Hola, Granger y Prácticas Dentales Granger, éste es William".

_Oh, gracias a Merlín, que es papá_. Su padre era mucho más tolerante que su mamá.

"Papá, soy yo."

"¡Hermione! ¡Nos dijiste que no tenían un teléfono! ¿Cómo estás, querida?" Su padre debió haber movido la boca fuera de la bocina, ya que su voz sonaba más lejos cuando dijo: "¡Helen, es Hermione!"

"Las cosas están muy bien, papá, muy bien" respondió Hermione vagamente."Pero no es por eso que estoy llamando". _¡Sólo dilo!_ "Estoy llamando para decirles que no creo que sea una muy buena idea que vuelva a casa para las vacaciones."

Hubo una larga pausa.

"¿Por qué no?"

_Oh- oh, esto no seescucha bien_. La voz de su padre había adquirido un tono muy tenso que ella sólo escuchaba cada vez que estaba en grandes problemas. _Piensa, Hermione, se supone que eres inteligente, ¿recuerdas?_ _Hablaste con mamá para ir a Londres para el verano, puedes hacerlo de nuevo…_

_¡Eso es! _

"Bueno, ¿mamá te dijo acerca de los T.I.M.O'S.?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Las pruebas que tengo que tomar al final del curso para la colocación en mis clases para el próximo año", explicó Hermione rápidamente. "Por eso me quedé con Ron para el verano, ¿recuerdas? ¿Podría quedarme a estudiar nuevamente?"

"Oh, está bien."

"Bueno, todo el que quiere hacerlo bien en estos exámenes utiliza las vacaciones para estudiar", a Hermione no le agradaba el hecho de que se estaba volviendo bastante hábil para mentir a sus padres, pero tenía que hacerlo. "Y no puedo estudiar correctamente en Bulgaria, así que..."

"… crees que es mejor quedarse en la escuela", dijo su padre terminando en lugar de ella. Hermione tenía la sensación de que él estaba diciendo todo para que su madre pudiera saber qué estaba pasando. Le pareció oír suspirar a su mamá con decepción y escuchó luego que una puerta se cerraba.

"Sí," Hermione tragó saliva; bueno, esto era más difícil de lo que esperaba. "Lo siento, papá, sé que estás esperando esto, pero yo sólo… no puedo ".

"No, no, yo entiendo", Hermione no creía que su padre entendiera del todo, pero ahora no parecía ser el momento adecuado para hablar del tema. "Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy muy contento con esto, amor. "

"Lo sé, yo tampoco" dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Pero tengo que hacerlo."

"Yo entiendo", dijo su padre tristemente una vez más, antes de adoptar un tono alegre muy falso. "Bueno, tu mamá estaba un poco decepcionada por perderse de ver a su tía Gina, pero ahora vamos a poder pasar a Nottingham un par de días. "

"Bien" dijo Hermione. "Dale a todo mundo mis saludos y besos".

"Lo haré"

"Mejor me voy", Hermione miró el reloj; Runas Antiguas había terminado hacía quince minutos y no quería faltar a Aritmancia. "Y… realmente lo siento."

"No te preocupes por eso amor, vamos a estar bien. Solo le diré a tu madre que... bueno, algo le diré".

"Sé buena niña y estudia mucho".

"Lo haré".

"Y feliz Navidad, princesa. Te amamos".

Hermione tragó saliva. "Los amo también. Dile a mamá Feliz Navidad por mí".

"Lo haré. Adiós, querida".

"Adiós, papá".

**

BANG

"¡Auch!"

_Eso dolió_, Hermione pensó sombríamente, cuando se levantó por por décima vez, _el Autobús Noctámbulo __**no**__ es la manera ideal para viajar._ Se frotó la nariz dolorida, mientras miraba por la ventana y, para su gran alivio, se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino.

"¡El Caldero Chorreante, Londres!"

Stan Shunpike rápidamente se tambaleó de nuevo a ayudar a Hermione con su baúl. "Gracias", le dijo al conductor, quien se despidió cuando ella se bajó del coche.

"¿Te verás con alguien por aquí, preciosa?" Stan preguntó después de fijar su baúl en la acera.

"Creo que sí" dijo Hermione vacilante y frunciendo el ceño. Ese aspecto del viaje a Grimmauld Place no había sido discutido antes de su partida. Dumbledore le aseguró que se pondría en contacto los Weasley para hacerles saber de su llegada, pero él se había olvidado de decirle quién iba a ser su escolta. Sólo le dijo que tomara los carruajes hasta Hogsmeade como todo el mundo, pero en vez de subir al tren, se dirigiera hacia las afueras de la aldea donde se encontraba la señalización para el autobús. Se le ordenó pedir que se le dejara en el Caldero Chorreante, no podían arriesgarse a que alguien en el autobús recordara que había sido dejada en Grimmauld Place. Esa era también la razón por la cual no podía tomar el tren a King's Cross, no podía ser vista en compañía de un miembro de la Orden con Lucius Malfoy presente. _Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso en estos tiempos_. _¿Pero sinceramente esperan que camine a Grimmauld Place sola? _

"Bueno, que tengas un bonito día", Stan inclinó la punta del sombrero a manera de despedida, antes de saltar de nuevo al autobús de tres niveles que corrió fuera de la vista. Hermione sujetó fuertemente su baúl, y siguió echando un vistazo alrededor. Pero solo extraños pasaban apresuradamente junto a ella, en la ocupada acera. Hermione suspiró y retiró un poco de cabello que el viento le llevó a los ojos. Bueno, no era como si no pudiese arreglárselas en el Londres muggle por sí misma. Se acordaba de cómo llegar a Grimmauld Place, pero habría sido agradable tener un poco de compañía.

"¡Hermione!"

Hermione se volvió con sorpresa, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "¿Ron?"

"Ahí estás", Ron se hizo paso entre la multitud hacia ella,"¡hemos estado esperando por siglos!".

"Bueno, había bastantes personas que tenían que ser entregadas antes que yo", explicó Hermione en voz baja, analizando la apariencia de Ron mientras hablaba. Se veía bien, tal vez un poquito más pálido de lo normal, pero sonreía. A pesar de que no tenía su capa, tal vez estaba pálido de frío. Hermione suprimió la necesidad de reprender a Ron por correr al aire libre sin ropa adecuada, y simplemente lo miró, preocupada. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien" contestó Ron rápidamente. "Todo está bien; has oído que papá va a salir adelante, ¿no?"

"Sí" dijo Hermione, "El profesor Dumbledore me lo contó todo. Yo – yo..." Hermione no podía expresar lo aliviada y agradecida que estaba de haber oído que el señor Weasley estaba fuera de peligro.

"Sí," Ron le cortó al agacharse a recoger su tronco. "Lo sé".

"¡Ronald Weasley!" la voz aguda la señora Weasley hizo que Ron se enderezara con atención y volteó a ver a Hermione con aire de culpabilidad. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, corriendo en pleno invierno sin tu capa?" Ella empujó un montón de tela en los brazos de Ron. "¡Vas a atrapar un resfriado de muerte, jovencito!" Ron se sonrojó cuando a toda prisa se puso la pesada capa, los guantes y se ajustó el gorro de los Chudley Cannons que Harry le había regalado para Navidad el año pasado. La señora Weasley se volvió hacia Hermione mientras su hijo se vestía. "Hermione, querida, encantada de volver a verte. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje hacia acá?".

"Sí, señora Weasley" respondió cortésmente Hermione.

"¡Bueno, mejor nos vamos!" Dijo la señora Weasley animosamente. "¡El metro* no espera por nadie!" (*subterráneo)

La señora Weasley abrió el camino mientras que Ron se quedó atrás: obstaculizado por el baúl de Hermione. Él apartó la cabeza de su madre, lo que le indicó a Hermione que él quería que se quedara atrás con él.

"¿Qué está pasando?" -preguntó en voz baja.

"Es Harry", explicó Ron. "Desde que regresé de San Mungo, no ha dicho dos palabras a nadie". Miró nerviosamente hacia su madre para asegurarse de que no estaba escuchando antes de inclinarse y bajar la voz. "Verás, utilizamos las orejas extensibles..."

"Sé todo acerca de eso" Hermione interrumpió. "Ginny le dijo a Dumbledore todo. Escucharon a alguien decir que creen que Harry está poseído".

"Sí," Ron parecía bastante sorprendido. "¿Ginny le dijo a Dumbledore?"

"Sí".

"Entonces, ¿mamá sabe..."

"Sí, Ron, yo sé sobre ustedes con esos juguetes de tus hermanos; tu hermana le dijo a Albus todo cuando vino de visita la noche anterior", gritó la señora Weasley con mal humor por encima del hombro, "¡y créeme, vamos a tener una palabra más, acerca de eso! "

Ron tragó saliva, pero su temor no duró mucho tiempo. Él tenía cosas más importantes que preocuparse por ello, podía planear cómo atrapar a su hermana más tarde.

"Como sea" continuó Ron, "sabemos que se está culpando a sí mismo de nuevo, y piensa que de alguna manera tú-sabes-quien le hizo atacar a papá".

La conversación tuvo que concluirse en forma abrupta cuando entraron en la atestada estación del metro, y toda la atención debía centrarse en cargar el baúl de Hermione por el tornillo, bajarlo por las escaleras, y subirlo en el vagón.

"Maldita sea, Hermione, ¿Cargaste muchos libros?" Ron jadeaba mientras dejaba caer un extremo del baúl con un ruido sordo, ya sin aliento. Se frotó los bíceps superiores con cansancio.

Hermione sólo le dirigió una mirada altiva como respuesta, antes de saltar de nuevo a la discusión anterior. "¿Has hablado con él hoy?"

"No, te dije que nos está evitando", respondió Ron. "Ha estado encerrado en algún lugar, lo busqué, pero no lo encontré. Ni siquiera sabe que me salí". Ron se veía tan amargado hasta que el vagón se sacudió violentamente, y se tambaleó hacia la izquierda, haciendo caso omiso de la utilidad de la barandilla de arriba a la que Hermione se aferraba.

Hermione reprimió el impulso de reírse de la torpeza de Ron mientras le ayudaba a descargar sus pertenencias fuera de la estación del metro. La señora Weasley estaba charlando con ellos sobre el glorioso hecho de que estaba nevando, los planes de Navidad y también acerca de su futura visita al señor Weasley, por lo que una vez más, la discusión entre ella y Ron tuvo que cesar.

Ron parecía estar más que contrariado por la interferencia de su madre, así que cuando por fin llegaron al 12 de Grimmauld Place, le pasó el baúl a su mamá.

"¿Puedes llevar esto, mamá? Hermione y yo estaremos dentro en un momento".

La Sra. Weasley lo miró con curiosidad. "Está bien" concedió, " pero no tarden mucho, no es una buena idea que los vean por aquí, sean guardianes o no". Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza."Voy a aparecerme directo en tu habitación, Ron, y encenderé un fuego para ti", continuó, "y puedo preparar algunos bocadillos si lo desean".

Ron nunca fue alguien que negara una comida, y asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente de nuevo. "Sí, eso estaría bien, señora Weasley, gracias" respondió cortésmente Hermione.

"¿Te acuerdas de cómo desactivar las cerraduras, Ron? " Continuó la señora Weasley, Ron asintió y luego rodó los ojos con impaciencia. "Bien. No se queden demasiado tiempo", repitió la señora Weasley antes de abrir la puerta de entrada e introducir el baúl de Hermione bulliciosamente por ella.

"Por fin" suspiró Ron con irritación.

"¿Qué sucede?" Hermione fue directo al grano; tenía más bien frío, ya que sólo traía una chaqueta, mientras que Ron traía abrigo, bufanda, guantes y un gorro.

"Escucha" Ron miró nerviosamente por encima de la casa casi en ruinas antes de continuar. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con Harry?"

"Bueno, vamos a hablar con él, por supuesto" respondió Hermione con franqueza, "quiera o no".

"¿Ahora?" Ron preguntó con ansiedad: "Yo no sé si él está listo, Hermione..."

"Mira" interrumpió Hermione "Renuncié a mis vacaciones para venir aquí y arreglar las cosas, y quiero hacerlo tan pronto como sea posible. Así que, vas a traer a Ginny..."

"¿Por qué Ginny?" Ron interrumpió. "¡Ella no está involucrada!"

Hermione sabía que si Ginny estaba involucrada o no, realmente no le importaría a Ron, lo que más bien no le agradaba, era que su hermanita se involucrara en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Voldemort. "Pero ella lo está, Ron", señaló Hermione. "Ella estuvo realmente poseída por Voldemort, le puede decir a Harry lo que se siente, y podemos ver si su experiencia es similar a la de Harry, lo cual estoy segura no lo es."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Ron en voz baja.

"¿Es eso lo que te molesta?", se dio cuenta Hermione con un sobresalto. "Ron, la idea de que Voldemort posee a Harry es absurdo. Era una visión, eso es todo. Harry no abandonó el dormitorio esa noche, ¿verdad?" Ron sacudió la cabeza. "Entonces Harry no podría haber hecho nada a tu papá".

"Sí, ya sé que es una estupidez", dijo Ron después de una larga pausa. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar arriba, al cielo gris de Londres. "Reconozco que no sé mucho acerca de nada", admitió a las nubes. Hermione lo miró, parpadeando copos de nieve de los ojos. Su voz sonaba tan lejana, como si no se diera cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta. Hermione le hubiera gustado tener el coraje para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Ron y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero sólo le pudo tocar con suavidad el antebrazo. _Tal vez debería haber sido sorteada en Ravenclaw_. Ron miró su mano antes de emitir una breve carcajada. "No que yo supiera mucho desde un principio".

"No seas tonto" dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Sabes un montón de cosas."

Ron parecía que quería discutir con ella, pero por primera vez en su vida, pensó antes de hablar, y se dio cuenta de que no quería entrar en una disputa con Hermione. Ahora no. En un par de horas, seguro, pero no ahora.

"Así que vamos a encontrar Ginny," continuó Hermione, "y voy a bajar por Harry, nos veremos arriba en su habitación y tendremos una buena charla, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Sí," Ron atascó torpemente las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber cómo expresar lo que estaba pensando mientras miraba hacia abajo a los serios y esperanzados ojos de Hermione, sin saber siquiera si _debería _expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Bueno, vamos" dijo Hermione con fuerza mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¿Hermione?"

Hermione se volvió y esperó con expectación. "¿Sí, Ron?"

"Yo - yo sólo – gracias" Ron finalmente dijo. "Por venir, quiero decir". Una vez que él empezó a hablar, las palabras salieron mucho más fácil. "No podría hacer esto sin ti".

Todos los conceptos del brillante "plan" de Hermione para olvidar a Ron Weasley salieron volando de cabeza junto con cualquier culpa que tenía sobre no ir con sus padres y Viktor. Ella sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa a pesar del intenso frío, y estaba segura de que los copos de nieve que se habían aferrado a sus pestañas se derretían debido al calor que aumentaba en su cara. _¡Oh, Dios, Ron, ¿por qué tienes que decir cosas así y luego esperar que me crea que somos sólo amigos?_

"Bueno, de- de nada, Ron", Hermione se las arregló para salir sin lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él. A pesar del peligro, se encontró con sus ojos azules y lo miró fijamente. "Y créeme, no hay lugar en el que prefiera estar estas vacaciones que contigo... y Harry", agregó. _Gallina_, se reprendió internamente_; realmente deberías estar en Ravenclaw. _

La gran sonrisa de medio lado que ella adoraba en Ron, apareció en su rostro. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí" respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Prefieres estar aquí, que estar esquiando? Me dijiste que amabas esquiar."

_Bueno, en primer lugar, Ron, sólo __**te dije**__ que amaba esquiar porque te reías mucho, lo que a su vez me hizo reír también. Y en segundo lugar, incluso si amara esquiar, a ti te amo mucho más. _

"Ron" dijo Hermione con paciencia: "Yo no tenía que venir a pasar la Navidad contigo, ¿verdad?"

"No" admitió Ron, con la sonrisa que mucho adoraba todavía en su rostro, "supongo que no".

_Ok_, Hermione pensó mientras clavaba sus ojos en Ron, una vez más, _tenemos que entrar a esta casa antes de que yo haga o diga algo realmente estúpido. _

"Bueno, más vale que entremos", dijo Hermione bruscamente.

"Está bien" Ron sacó su varita y la agitó haciendo una floritura sobre la puerta principal.

No pasó nada. Ron intentó de nuevo, pero fue en vano.

Hermione entornó los ojos. "Se te olvidó cómo abrir la puerta, ¿no?"

"No" mintió Ron muy mal, agitando su varita frenéticamente.

"¡Ron!" Hermione lo regañó.

"No, no, espera, ¡lo sé!" Ron picó con su varita la puerta a manera de llamada. Él le dedicó una sonrisa inquietantemente similar a la Fred y George. "Mira, la puerta se abrirá en apenas un minuto".

Hermione no tenía que darle un regaño a Ron por su irresponsabilidad y olvido, la Sra. Weasley acababa de abrir la puerta y estaba haciendo ese trabajo por ella. Hermione se deslizó en torno a su mejor amigo y su madre, y alcanzó a ver a Ginny que se paseaba ansiosa por el vestíbulo. Sus ojos se abrieron con alivio al ver a Hermione, y se lanzó hacia su amiga.

"Hermione, tienes que ir a hablar con Harry, él no habla ni una palabra a nadie..."

"Lo sé, Ginny" dijo Hermione rápidamente. "Ron me ha dicho todo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está?"

"Sí," Ginny sacudió el pulgar hacia la escalera. "Está en la habitación donde Sirius mantiene a Buckbeak."

Hermione sonrió al recordar cómo había encontrado Ron en el mismo cuarto, la última noche que estuvo ahí. _Grandes mentes, mal humor por igual_. "Muy bien Ginny, voy a ir por él y nos encontraremos en la habitación de Ron. Ron te explicará".

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, mirando infinitamente aliviada. "Un millón de gracias, Hermione".

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa. "Ahorita Vuelvo". Corrió por las escaleras, dos escalones a la vez y voló por el pasillo hasta que encontró la puerta cerrada que impedía entrar al cuarto de Buckbeak. En caso de que Harry se hubiese quedado dormido o algo así, golpeó más duro en la puerta. También necesitaba saber que ella no se iría de inmediato si él elegía no contestar. "Sé que estás ahí" le dijo a través de la puerta. "Por favor, sal. Quiero hablar contigo".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Harry mientras abría la puerta. Estaba más pálido que todos los Weasley, estaba tomando la noticia aún peor de lo que era, como se lo temía. "Pensé que estabas esquiando con tu mamá y tu papá".

"Bueno, a decir verdad, el esquí no es realmente lo mío", dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante con complicidad. "Así que he venido para pasar aquí la Navidad. Pero no le digas a Ron lo que te dije, a él se lo comenté porque no paraba de reírse. Mamá y papá están un poco decepcionados, pero les he dicho que todo aquel que toma en serio los exámenes se queda en Hogwarts para estudiar. Quieren que me vaya bien, ellos van a entender. Como sea, vamos a tu habitación, la mamá de Ron encendió el fuego allí y envió unos sándwiches".

Harry aceptó ir sin luchar, para gran alivio de Hermione, y la conversación que se produjo en la habitación de Ron fue más suave de lo esperada; el temperamento de Harry había estallado sólo momentáneamente antes de que Ginny rápidamente lo pusiera en su lugar. Al menos Ginny no tenía miedo de hablar cuando Harry se comportaba como un cabeza hueca.

Pero el punto es, que Hermione se sintió tan aliviada de manejar a Harry y pasó tan buen rato en la cena esa noche, que no fue hasta mucho más tarde que un nuevo pensamiento perturbador apareció de pronto en su mente. Ella había estado recordando la conversación que tuvo con Ron en la nieve, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro cuando el pensamiento la golpeó. La gravedad de la idea la hizo sentarse derecha y de golpe en la cama, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, con la mano apretada contra su pecho y su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

¿_Realmente __**amo**__ a Ron Weasley? _

* * * * * *

Notas Autor: ¡Yúju! ¡Todo Esto fue material original!

_**SE RECIBEN REGALOS.**_

_**CAMINO PARA HACER LA ENTREGA DE LOS MISMOS (No importa que tan atrasados los reciba, aún así los quiero)**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!! Un capítulo tras otro, para que tengan algo que leer este fin de semana. Para que vean que los quiero, pero no se emocionen tanto, probablemente para postear el siguiente cap. Me tardaré dos semanas, así que saboréenlos y si desean regrésense unos tres capítulos y vuelvan a leer.**_

_**Gracias por sus regalitos, aun sigo recibiendo, no me importa que lleguen atrasados, ¡quiero más, quiero más! =D**_

_**RBWP-BRPW, si eres quien creo que eres, lo siguiente: "Análisis de RW" te puede decir algo. Ojalá abras cuenta para contestar personalmente tus comentarios, mientras tanto, gracias por tus felicitaciones y por comentar, espero lo hagas más seguido ;)**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

Hermione Granger originalmente se había retirado para examinar de manera crítica su trabajo, pero había terminado allí de pie, simplemente observando. Era tranquilo sólo sentarse y mirar la escena ante ella, la visión cálida y agradable que cualquiera habría pensado que era sacada de una de esas cursis películas de Navidad que se ven en la televisión en esta época del año.

Escarchas y guirnaldas fueron colgadas por todas partes, nieve cubría las porciones dañadas de la alfombra, y aunque Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con que decoraran las cabezas de los pobres elfos domésticos, tenía que admitir que la escalera era mucho más festiva. Habían estado decorando por días, y ahora daban los toques finales a la sala principal. Mundungus había tenido la brillante idea de traer un enorme árbol de Navidad, y todos le estaban dando los toques finales. Ginny tuvo el honor de levitar la estrella a la rama superior, y estaba tratando de realizar su tarea a pesar de las distracciones de George y Fred. Habían descubierto que irritaban a Ginny en gran manera cuando le arrojaban bombas fétidas en la parte posterior de las rodillas o en su espalda, y estaban saboreando hacerlo a espaldas de su madre. Harry y Ron estaban colgando la última de las medias sobre el mantel. Y la Sra. Weasley estaba quejándose sobre el cabello de Bill; por suerte, como Bill estaba de paso, tuvo la sensatez de no traer Fleur, para gran alivio de Hermione.

"¡Maldita sea!" Sirius ladró, "¡Mira, algunas hadas se escaparon!" levantó la pequeña jaula que llevaba y sacó su varita, levantando su mirada al aire. Sirius tuvo la brillante idea de liberar a las hadas y colocarlas en las verdes ramas del árbol, y el efecto sobre el árbol era impresionante. Hermione sólo deseaba haber pensado en hacer eso cuando ayudó a decorar el Gran Salón. Por supuesto, los estragos potenciales que las criaturas excesivamente vanidosas podrían causar, fue suficiente para eliminar la idea de la mente de Hermione.

"¡Tengo una!" Harry se apresuró a decir cuando se acercó y cogió una en el aire. Casi todo el mundo estaba impresionado, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que Fred y George se veían algo deprimidos al ver las obvias habilidades de Buscador que Harry poseía. Todavía estaban dolidos por su prohibición en el Quidditch.

El resto de las hadas parecía ir directamente a las mujeres, porque en el momento siguiente, la señora Weasley sacudía violentamente la cabeza para liberar un hada de su pelo mientras que otra de las hadas atacaba el dobladillo de su falda. Ginny también estaba luchando contra dos hadas, y antes de que Hermione pudiera pasar a ayudar a cualquiera de ellas, tenía sus propios problemas.

Las hadas, obviamente, atacaron primeramente tirando dolorosamente de los rizos largos de Hermione. Hermione gritó y manoteó con impotencia, imitando a la señora Weasley, agitando su cabeza de lado a lado.

"¡Suéltenme!"

"Espera, espera, quieta" le ordenó Harry, con una sola mano para sostenerla en su lugar y balanceando su otra mano sobre la cabeza. Hizo dos hábiles movimientos, tenía miedo de que las tres hadas que habían llegado a habitar el pelo de Hermione se fueran. Giró la muñeca justo a tiempo para atrapar a dos de ellas, y se alejó a toda prisa para echarlas de nuevo en la jaula.

Hermione miró a Harry moverse para ayudar a Ginny, quien no estaba recibiendo ninguna ayuda de Fred y George en absoluto, quienes prefirieron reírse de la difícil situación de su hermana. Ella se frotó distraídamente el lado lastimado de la cabeza. Realmente a veces le sorprendía que la gente creyera que le gustaba Harry. Suponía que podía ver técnicamente por qué ocurría eso, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que él le había salvado el pellejo. Pero de nuevo, probablemente él habría fracasado en Historia y pociones si no le hubiese ayudado, así que sintió que Harry estaba pagando la deuda con intereses. Con todos los cuentos de hadas e historias por ahí acerca del héroe rescatando a la damisela en peligro y cabalgando en la puesta del sol junto a su amada para vivir felices por siempre, ¿quién podía culpar a la gente que hiciera suposiciones acerca de ella y Harry? Pero ella pensaba que era bastante obvio para cualquiera que tuviera ojos, que ella y Harry no eran más que muy buenos amigos. Por ejemplo, hace un momento: sí, Harry se había lanzado a su lado para ayudarla, pero también lo haría con cualquier buen amigo. Honestamente, ella había estado a punto de ir a ayudar a Ginny antes de ser atacada por las pequeñas _bestias,_ así que por lógica, ¿debería gustarle Ginny? _¡Claro que no!._ Además, Harry no sólo tenía un poco de lo que Hermione había llegado a nombrar como _complejo salva-personas_, sino que simplemente parecía tener un instinto natural para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Y Hermione parecía tener un don para meterse en situaciones difíciles. Pero no era en absoluto una damisela en apuros, y si quisieras ponerle una etiqueta a su posición en el drama que era Harry Potter, era una compinche, y punto. Así que por definición, no debería terminar _con_ Harry. Pero compinches podrían terminar con otros compinches.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Ron, y se tuvo que aguantar la risa. Ron estaba tratando en vano de atrapar a la tercera hada que había estado tirando de su cabello. Él no fue bendecido con la agilidad e instintos de Harry, por lo que básicamente lo único que consiguió fue saltar en el aire, tropezar con sus propios pies, y soltar varias palabras de un lenguaje muy colorido. Su rostro estaba cada vez más rojo y más rojo conforme su frustración aumentaba, sin embargo, no se dio por vencido. Esa era una de las cosas que realmente admiraba Hermione de Ron: Su determinación. Una vez que él ponía su mente en algo, se condenaría a sí mismo si no lo lograba. Eso era parte de la razón por la que Hermione le presionaba mucho para estudiar, sabía que si se aplicaba, sería, como él mismo lo diría: _endemoniadamente brillante_.

El hada esquivó a Ron, pero esta vez se volvió directo a Hermione quien al instante sacó su varita y con una maldición Impedimenta detuvo el hada en pleno vuelo.

"¿Y – no-pudiste-hacer-eso-antes?" Ron dijo jadeando, inclinándose, colocando las manos sobre las rodillas como si acabara de correr cinco maratones de ida y vuelta.

"Bueno" Hermione no podía dejar de bromear, "era bastante divertido".

Ron simplemente la fulminó con la mirada mientras seguía intentando recuperar el aliento, los ojos en el suelo, dejando de esta manera libre a Hermione para observarle. _Sus hombros se han ensanchado_, señaló, _no está tan flaco como antes. Bueno, sí, todavía es más delgado que Fred y George, pero no tan flaco como yo_. Un mechón de cabello caía sobre la frente y ojos de Ron, y Hermione realmente quería empujar ese mechón fuera del camino por él, o decirle que se cortarse el cabello para que no la tentara así. No sabía lo que le pasaba con Ron, no era extraordinariamente bien parecido en absoluto, pero no le importaba. Era suficiente que él fuera delgado, alto y pecoso, era suficiente para que sus hormonas corrieran salvajemente y casi la hicieran actuar tan tonta como Parvati o Lavender.

Ron se enderezó, y Hermione rápidamente dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo.

"Odiosos insectos" Ron estaba todavía un poco sin aliento mientras observaba a Harry meter a la última hada en la jaula. "¿Por qué Sirius desea utilizarlas?"

"Porque si bien las hadas pueden ser agresivas, son tan vanidosas que si saben que serán utilizadas para ornamentación, se convierten en dóciles criaturas" recitó Hermione literalmente de su libro de texto.

"Oh," Ron sonaba satisfecho, si no aburrido con su explicación. Retiró de sus ojos el pelo rojo que bloqueaba su mirada, para gran alivio de Hermione. Ella observó cómo una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro, y cómo se colocó por encima de la pila de nieve encantada que Sirius había evocado en la esquina. Hizo una bola de nieve con destreza y la escondió detrás de su espalda, puso una falsa expresión de inocencia cuando Harry se volvió a él.

Harry nunca supo lo que le golpeó.

Ella se echó a reír cuando Harry bombardeaba y escupía copos de nieve, mientras que a Ron le faltaba el aliento y se doblaba de la risa. Harry arqueó las cejas con severidad a la alegría de su mejor amigo. La mirada habría sido mucho más eficaz si sus cejas estuvieran limpias de restos de nieve, así que Ron se rió aún más fuerte. Harry corrió hacia el montículo en el mismo momento que Ron renovaba municiones, mientras que Hermione solo miraba con una sonrisa inconsciente iluminando su pensativo rostro. Harry se reía a carcajadas mientras esquivaba una bola de nieve y lograba arrojar un puñado de nieve directamente en la cara de Ron. Fue muy bueno ver a Harry riéndose así de nuevo. Hubo momentos en que pensaba que nunca iba a sonreír de nuevo. Y era todo gracias a Ron. Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mientras seguía a viendo la batalla de sus mejores amigos. La percepción de Ron a veces le asombraba, ella misma estaba convencida de que las acciones de Ron eran un poco infantiles e inapropiadas, pero había logrado hacer reír a Harry de esa manera. El ver a Harry tan feliz era probablemente la razón por la que la Sra. Weasley autorizó a los dos continuar la lucha libre, pero contuvo a Fred, George, y Ginny de unirse a la refriega. Era muy bueno ver a Harry divertirse. Tenía la sensación de que una vez que regresara a Hogwarts, no lo oiría reír con tanta frecuencia.

Bueno, ella admitió mientras observaba a Harry echado en el suelo, jadeando y riendo por el esfuerzo, que tal vez podía hacerlo con Ron a su alrededor. Sabía que los dos siempre dependerían de ella para un consejo sobre chicas y todo lo demás, pero realmente no entendía el modo en que esos dos pensaban. Pero Ron comprendía a Harry a un nivel que ella nunca podría, él siempre sabía cuándo ponerse serio y cuándo sólo reír y dejar de preocuparse. Probablemente era la razón por la que Harry discutía más con ella que con Ron; ella no lo entendía lo suficiente como para saber qué hacer o decir lo que necesitaba en tales momentos. Pero eso no importaba, siempre estaría allí para Harry, le gustara o no, al igual que siempre estaría allí para Ron. Pero sabía que Ron era realmente la roca que los sostenía tanto a ella como a Harry juntos, si Ron se iba, no estaba segura de si Harry y ella serían capaces de hacer frente a lo que viniera. Hermione bajó con ansiedad su blusa al imaginarse a Ron fuera de su vida. No planeaba averiguar lo horrible que sería la vida sin Ron Weasley.

Hermione nunca supo por qué no se dio cuenta, hasta hace una semana que ella estaba realmente _enamorada_ de _ese _patán. Las señales ciertamente estaban allí; técnicamente, ella debería haberlo sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora podía comprender por qué si le _gustaba_ a Ron, no se _daba_ cuenta de sus sentimientos. Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta sus propios sentimientos, hasta hace poco. A pesar de que ella nunca habría pensado que caería por un muchacho como Ron, realmente lo amaba. A pesar de que a veces era un completo idiota...

¡ZAZ!.

"¡Ron!" Hermione protestó mientras retiraba de su antes limpia mejilla, el montículo sorprendentemente tibio de nieve que Ron le había lanzado.

"Lo siento" Ron no sonaba sentido en lo más mínimo, "no queremos que te sientas excluida". Él le sonrió descaradamente, y todos los pensamientos malos sobre Ron desaparecieron de su mente.

_**Oh Dios, realmente amo a ese idiota **_

"¡Oye! Despierta, ¡Hermione!"

"Ay", se quejó Hermione cuando una almohada de felpa fue arrojada sobre su cara. Abrió con dificultad los ojos y alzó la cabeza. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Ginny se limitó a sonreír. "¡Feliz Navidad a ti también!".

Hermione le regresó somnolienta la sonrisa. "Feliz Navidad", dijo de vuelta cuando se sentó en la cama. Por lo general se despertaba temprano en la Navidad, pero había llegado a la cama muy tarde. Había tenido la idea de dar un regalo a Kreacher sólo hace un par de días, pero le había tomado un poco más de tiempo el completar su regalo. Lo había terminado ayer por la noche, ya muy tarde. Esperaba que él elfo lo apreciara, y tal vez hiciera un esfuerzo para ser un poco más amable con ella. A pesar de que no le había dicho nada rudo desde su llegada, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione se dio cuenta con el ceño fruncido, que no había visto a Kreacher en absoluto. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

"Bueno, vamos", instó Ginny con entusiasmo, haciendo un gesto hacia el final de la cama de Hermione. "¡ábrelos!"

Hermione se echó a reír cuando Ginny, prácticamente voló sobre el montón de regalos y comenzó a arrojar por encima del hombro el papel que estaba arrancando a gran velocidad. Hermione observaba desde el borde de su propia cama, y recogió su primer regalo.

"¡Oh, wow, Harry!" Gritó cuando apartó el papel para revelar: -Nueva teoría de la numerología-, el libro que había querido durante mucho tiempo. Era muy agradable que Harry lo recordara, habían ido a la librería después de la reunión en –Cabeza de cerdo- y había mencionado lo mucho que deseaba tener ese libro. Pero se lo había dicho hace meses, no podía creer que se hubiese acordado.

"¿Qué?" Ginny estiró el cuello para ver, "Oh, un libro", observó secamente.

"No es sólo un libro, Ginny", explicó Hermione con entusiasmo, "Hay una nueva teoría revolucionaria que circula sobre..."

Ginny ya estaba fingiendo a roncar.

"Está bien, está bien" concedió Hermione con tristeza: "No te voy a aburrir". Negó con la cabeza cuando tomaba su siguiente regalo. "Sabes, a veces realmente me recuerdas a Ron".

"Gracias" canturreó Ginny con luminosidad. "Sé que viniendo de ti, eso es un excepcional y enorme elogio".

Hermione normalmente habría arrojado una réplica ingeniosa, pero estaba demasiado ocupada examinando su primer y único Suéter Weasley. Ella levantó el suéter, de color púrpura real delante de ella y acarició la suave lana. _Parece que la señora Weasley y yo estamos en mucho mejores condiciones desde la charla que tuvimos_, Hermione pensó felizmente.

"¡Ooohh!" Ginny sonrió cuando miró por encima para ver lo que Hermione acababa de recibir. "¡De verdad eres de los nuestros!" Hermione bajó el suéter a su regazo con una sonrisa y no contestó. Ginny arrancó el papel de otro regalo, y dejó caer su mandíbula. "Oh" suspiró.

"¿Qué?" Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para tratar de ver lo que había en la caja pequeña que Ginny acababa de abrir. Pero Ginny había aplastado la mano sobre la tapa, con los ojos muy abiertos y por una vez, sin habla. "¿Es de Michael?"

"No" dijo Ginny en voz baja: "Es - no es nada, de verdad. Es sólo que..." Ella miró a Hermione. "Es sólo que Harry nunca antes me había regalado algo".

"¿Es de Harry?" Hermione preguntó con sorpresa: "Bueno, ¿qué es?"

Ginny cuidadosamente metió la mano y rápidamente sacó el artículo, ocultándolo de la mirada de Hermione con su puño. Ginny cubrió con su otra mano su puño ya cerrado y se levantó de la cama, se colocó al lado de Hermione y separó sus dedos un poco para que Hermione le diera una mirada.

"¡Oh!" Hermione miró a su amiga, "¿Dónde lo consiguió?"

"Debe de ser la que él aferró a antes de ser expulsado" adivinó Ginny mientras se movía para devolver la Snitch dorada a su caja. "Harry la dejó ir cuando regresó a la sala común, y la encontré zumbando en el baño de las chicas a los pocos días. Se la devolví a Harry porque pensé que la quería, pero ahora, me la ha dado… a _mi_".

Ah, sí, eso sonaba a Harry. Hermione supuso que había guardado la Snitch en su baúl, y tal vez cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place, se encontró con ella y decidió dársela a Ginny ya que acababa de remplazarlo como buscador. Hermione sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Harry había hecho eso porque no tenía idea de qué regalarle a Ginny para Navidad, pero prefería no considerar esa opción. Le gustaba pensar que Harry había aceptado que Ginny sería una sustituta adecuada para el equipo, y le dio la Snitch para ayudarle a entrenar. Fuera la razón que fuera, era una encantadora idea para un regalo de Ginny. Hermione siguió mirando fijamente a Ginny quien miraba aun con asombro hacia la Snitch, al mismo tiempo que tomaba otro regalo para desenvolver. _Este es uno de los más bellos detalles de la Navidad,_ Hermione pensó satisfecha, un ambiente cálido, una agradable sensación que envuelve la boca del estómago. La sonrisa de Ginny era tan radiante que Hermione la siguió observando mientras abría su siguiente regalo.

Cuando por fin bajó la mirada, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Oh, Viktor, pensó con cierta tristeza mientras sacaba la botella de perfume. _¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?_ Era un hermoso frasco, lo notó, tenía buen ojo para el cristal, y sabía que no era uno de los baratos, de ese tipo que puedes encontrar en la calle, con los vendedores ambulantes que los cargan en los bolsillos de sus abrigos. Sacó el tapón y lo olió con cautela. Fue bueno que así lo hiciera, pues retrocedió un poco por el fuerte olor. Parecía que Viktor era mejor a la hora de elegir el cristal que el mismo perfume.

"¿_Un perfume_?" Ginny, finalmente dejó la caja con la Snitch y otra vez trepó a la cama para poder inspeccionar el regalo de Hermione. Hermione sostuvo la botella para que Ginny la oliera. "¡Guácala!" Ginny también tuvo que dar un paso atrás. "Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, no el olor", bromeó, abanicando de forma exagerada delante de su arrugada nariz.

Hermione se echó a reír junto a su amiga, pero su corazón no estaba realmente en ello. "Sólo deseo que Viktor finalmente se dé cuenta de que no tengo ningún sentimiento romántico hacia él", confesó.

"Lo sé" dijo Ginny con simpatía. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a sus presentes, cuando sus rápidos ojos de Buscador se fijaron en el montón de regalos de Hermione. "Hermione, ¿Viktor te envió dos regalos?"

"¿Qué?" Hermione gimió cuando se adelantó para tomar el paquete que Ginny estaba indicando. "Esto es demasiado, incluso para ti, Viktor". Pero, efectivamente, _Para Hermione, con Amor: Viktor _estaba escrito en la parte superior de la caja.

"Merlín, realmente está loco por ti, ¿verdad? " Ginny comentó mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama. Pero Hermione no respondió, ella había tenido una súbita y urgente corazonada que la hizo instintivamente darle la vuelta al papel que anteriormente había arrancado. "¿Hermione?" Ginny presionó cuando vio a Hermione con las mejillas rosadas y su mandíbula caída. "¿Qué pasa?"

"El perfume no es de Víctor", le susurró Hermione con asombro.

"¡Oh!, si no es de Viktor, ¿entonces de quién es?", Ginny sabía la respuesta antes de que Hermione siquiera abriera la boca. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron a todo cuando se puso nuevamente de pie para inspeccionar ella misma el papel. "Bueno, que me condenen", sonrió Ginny, codeando a Hermione disimuladamente, "Parece que _alguien_ finalmente entendió las indirectas".

"Sí", Hermione, no apartaba la vista del garabato desordenado de Ron, todavía en estado de incredulidad.

"¡Hermione, ya lo está entendiendo!" Ginny chilló, casi saltando arriba y abajo con alegría. "¡No es tan cabeza hueca después de todo! Te dije que si hacía algo como esto, significaría algo…"

Hermione finalmente levantó la vista del envoltorio de regalo y observó sospechosamente a Ginny. "No le dijiste que no me diera un libro, ¿verdad?" Parecía como algo que Ginny haría.

"¡No!" Ginny protestó. Hermione no cedió en su mirada, y Ginny cedió por fin. "Está bien, bueno, más o menos. Lo único que le dije fue que tal vez debería pensar en algo más que un libro, desde que él y Harry te dieron el mismo regalo de cumpleaños".

"¡Ginny!" Hermione casi se lamentó, "¿Por qué le dijiste eso?" Ella nunca le había dicho a Ron que había duplicado accidentalmente su regalo.

"No importa" la tranquilizó Ginny," Yo no le dije qué te regalara, yo sólo le dije que la pensara más en tu regalo, eso es todo. Él hizo el resto por sí solo".

"¿En serio?" Hermione se suavizó.

"Sí" respondió Ginny con seriedad.

Hermione estuvo realmente feliz por tres segundos completos, antes de recordar algo importante. "¡Oh diablos!"

"¿Qué?" Ginny pareció sorprendida por en el uso del lenguaje de Hermione"¿Y ahora qué?"

Hermione miró con aire de culpabilidad a Ginny, con los ojos casi lúgubres. "Le di un organizador de tareas".

"¿Qué?" Ginny gritó, "Hermione, ¿por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡No sé!" Hermione cayó en la almohada por la vergüenza. "Estaba tratando de olvidarlo, ¿recuerdas? Además, no quería ser demasiado obvia, ¡así que le regalé a Harry y lo mismo!"

"Sin embargo" insistió Ginny, "sólo porque estás tratando de olvidarlo no significa que tengas que regalarle un organizador de tareas".

"Ellos realmente los necesitan", argumentó Hermione, "Tenemos por delante los T.I.M.O'S y ninguno de los dos ha comenzado a estudiar adecuadamente, siempre están atrasados con la tarea, ¡y no quiero tener que hacer sus ensayos otra vez!"

"¿Tú escribiste sus ensayos?" Ginny preguntó con incredulidad.

Hermione ignoró la pregunta de su amiga. "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

¡CRAC!

Hermione instintivamente escondió el perfume debajo del papel de regalo cuando Fred y George Aparecieron a los pies de la cama de Ginny, colocando las manos sobre los ojos.

"No están en ropa interior, ¿verdad?" Fred preguntó con miedo fingido.

"Sí, Fred" dijo Ginny con sarcasmo. "Hermione y yo paseamos por los alrededores desnudas cada mañana de Navidad, pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabían".

George dejó caer la mano en primer lugar, y Hermione sabía que aunque se reía, algo le estaba molestando. "Bueno, Feliz Navidad ", saludó, "y no bajen por un rato".

"¿Por qué?" Ginny preguntó, recostándose en su cama. Fred estaba de brazos cruzados inspeccionando sus regalos, y Ginny rápidamente escondió de la vista el de Harry.

"Percy envió de vuelta su suéter", explicó Fred pesadamente.

"Oh, no" susurró Hermione, con los brazos cubriendo su pecho con timidez. Ella sabía que Fred y George la habían visto en camisón antes, pero todavía se sentía un poco incómoda.

"¿Mamá está bien?" Ginny preguntó en voz baja.

"Está llorando otra vez", le dijo Fred. "Tratamos de consolarla..."

"¿Ustedes?" Ginny soltó un bufido, "¿Consolar a mamá? ¿Cómo?"

"Simplemente le dije que no valía la pena, que Percy no vale más que un montón de excremento de rata..."

"Oh, brillante," Ginny rodó sus ojos y volvió su mirada al maltratado papel, para asegurarse de que no se había perdido su regalo en el frenesí. "Mejor voy allá abajo".

"Lupin está con ella", transmitió George.

"Oh", Ginny volteó a ver los regalos que acababan de aparecer. "Bueno, supongo que estará bien". Se recostó y cogió otro paquete.

"Bueno, sólo pensamos en transmitirles la noticia", se inclinó Fred melodramáticamente, "Vamos ahora a ver a nuestro pequeño hermano querido y a Harry."

"¡ Navidad feliz ..."

"... A todos ..."

"... Y para todos ..."

"... y Un buen día!"

Con dos -crac- los gemelos desaparecieron.

"Patanes", comentó Ginny con cariño.

"Sí" dijo Hermione distraídamente, con la mente todavía en la situación de Ron. "Pero Ginny, ¿qué voy a hacer con esto?" Levantó el frasco de perfume de color rosa.

"Bueno, yo no lo usaría", aconsejó Ginny, "Huele un poco como la loción para después de afeitar de Hagrid". Hermione dejó escapar un "clic" impaciente de la lengua, y Ginny al instante se puso seria. "Mira, sólo actúa casual. No dejes que sepa lo mucho que significa para ti. Si él ahora se da cuenta de lo que siente, debes actuar al margen si quieres que venga a ti. Conozco a mi hermano, y él eventualmente estará tan harto de sus emociones que te dirá todo. Ron nunca puede guardar un secreto".

"Sí" asintió Hermione. "Tienes razón, Ginny. Gracias". Estaba a punto de seguir abriendo sus regalos cuando vio el obsequio de Kreacher. "Mejor voy a entregar esto".

"Claro" Ginny ni siquiera levantó la vista de un pequeño libro que estaba hojeando muy sonriente. Hermione se puso rápidamente algo de ropa y salió de la habitación. Parecía que no podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar de las nuevas complicaciones que había traído el regalo de Ron, ningún reglo la podía haber hecho más feliz.

Después de todo, era una muy feliz Navidad.

_**Las hadas liberadas y tirando del pelo de Hermione fueron inspiradas en la escena de la clase DCAO de la película "Harry Potter y la cámara secreta"**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! El Siguiente capítulo nos lleva a través del Día de San Valentín e incluye una carta a Rita, una charla con Luna, y una sorpresita. **_

_**SI, SÍ, SÍ, POR AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAMINITO QUE TE LLEVA DIRECTO A DEJAR TU REVIEW =D SÍGUELO, NO TE RESITAS, VÁMOS, ¡TÚ PUEDES!**_

V

V

V

V


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola chicos y chicas, siento la "tardanza" de la actualización, la verdad que los tengo muy mal acostumbrados, he tenido mucho trabajillo y por ello me tardé una semana más que de costumbre en actualizar (aunque sobre aviso no hay engaño). Bueno, pero espero que este capítulo les resulte muy interesante. No olviden dejar su comentario, mil gracias a aquellos que son fieles en hacerlo. Se les quiere. Para aquellas lectoras que son Mamitas y que festejan ese día ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES! (Dice el dicho que más vale tarde que nunca, así que acepten mi felicitación retrasadita).**_

_**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS!**_

**Resumen:** Hermione lucha contra sus preocupaciones acerca de Harry y Oclumancia, Rita Skeeter, una interesante conversación con Luna Lovegood, y una impactante sorpresa en sus rondas nocturnas.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

Clap, Clap, Clap.

Hermione apretó los dientes con molestia cuando Madame Pince pasaba por su mesa, uno de sus zapatos tenía un irritante chirrido. Tenía montones de tareas qué terminar, y el calzado ruidoso de la bibliotecaria no hacía el trabajo menos difícil.

Tampoco facilitaba las cosas el que tuviera otro problema circulando en su mente. Otro rápido vistazo a su reloj le dijo que Harry estaba en camino a su primera lección de Oclumancia, y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Harry no estaba nada feliz acerca de la insistencia de Dumbledore para que tomara lecciones de Snape, y si su temperamento sacaba lo mejor de él otra vez, podría estar en serios problemas. Sin dejar de mencionar que todo lo que Hermione había leído acerca de Oclumancia mencionaba lo desgastante y potencialmente peligroso que podía ser para la salud de la persona que la practicaba. Pero ella sabía que era lo mejor para que Harry pudiera bloquear su mente de los ataques de Voldemort, así que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarse de que Harry dominara ese arte.

Pero además de la visita de Snape a Grimmauld Place y el saber acerca de los padres de Neville, las vacaciones de Navidad habían pasado sin mayores complicaciones. Sus padres le había enviado una agradable carta con sus regalos diciendo que no la culpaban por quedarse y que ellos habían tenido un tiempo precioso visitando a su parentela, Fred y George no la habían atormentado demasiado, Harry no se le había echado encima enojado desde hacía días, y Ron ... Hermione miró a su mejor amigo. Efectivamente, tenía la barbilla apoyada en una mano y sus ojos estaban comenzando a cerrarse. Ron era exactamente el mismo de siempre.

Todavía se sentía como que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en Grimmauld Place, con Harry por supuesto, pero también por su cuenta. Harry había llegado a dormir hasta más tarde de lo habitual, así que ella y Ron pasaban el tiempo juntos esperando a que despertara. Se pelearon, como siempre, pero aún así había algo diferente que Hermione no podía muy bien explicar. Había empezado a notar la frecuencia con que ella y Ron eran observados cuando se reunían a solas, sobre todo por la Sra. Weasley, Lupin, y sorprendente, Moody. Tenía una muy buena idea de por qué estaban siendo objeto de estudio con tanta atención, pero no quería pensar en ello. Algo estaba cambiando, y no sabía si saldría de la forma en que lo había o no soñado.

Ron estaba empezando a roncar, así que Hermione apresuradamente le pinchó en las costillas. Se despertó sobresaltado con un resoplido de indignación, y miró a su alrededor confuso y desorientado.

_Sí, Ron Weasley es realmente un sueño hecho realidad. _

"¡Ron, por favor!" Hermione le reprendió en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza advertidamente hacia la señora Pince, quien estaba lanzando una mirada de descontento en dirección a ellos. Ron murmuró una disculpa, mientras que se incorporaba en su asiento, reanudó el garabateo de su pergamino. Ella suspiró mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en su silla, todavía tenía seis pulgadas que escribir y por una vez se estaba quedando sin material. Necesitaba un nuevo libro. "Ahorita vuelvo", susurró. Ron asintió con la cabeza sin ni siquiera levantar la vista, y Hermione reprimió el impulso de golpearle con fuerza en la cabeza. Podría por lo menos tener la decencia de mirarla.

Hermione quietamente se paseó por la sección de Defensa y comenzó a examinar cuidadosamente los títulos de los gruesos libros.

"Hola Hermione",

Hermione se enderezó y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente. "Terry, hola" contestó ella.

"¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?" Terry Boot preguntó en voz baja.

"Bien, muy bien" respondió Hermione. "¿Y a ti, cómo te fue?"

"Bien, muy bien".

Hubo una pausa incómoda. Hermione se pasó de un pie al otro. No podía creer que alguna vez pensó que era realmente fácil hablar con Terry como lo era hablar con Ron. También ahora consideraba ridículo el haber pensado en salir con Terry.

"Bueno, como sea, Hermione", Terry aclaró su garganta, "Me pregunto si te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo".

_¡Oh diablos! _

"Oh, Terry, es realmente dulce de tu parte", comenzó Hermione.

"... Pero prefieres no aceptar", finalizó Terry por ella.

Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Lo siento", dijo simplemente.

Terry encogió un hombro. "Pensé que esto podría suceder".

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Hermione preguntó.

"Estoy en Ravenclaw, respondió Terry con un dejo de pomposidad, "debería haberlo sabido mejor al pretender a una de las chicas de Harry Potter".

"¿Disculpa?" Hermione dijo con aspereza. "No soy la chica de _nadie_".

"Por supuesto que no", corrigió Terry a toda prisa, colocando su mano aplacadoramente en el brazo de Hermione. Ella sintió la urgencia de apartarlo, pero se resistió. "Yo solo- - yo- - bueno, supongo que no soy tan inteligente después de todo" dijo Terry al fin, bajando los ojos con pena.

Terry le recordaba con tanta fuerza a Ron en el momento que Hermione casi cambió de idea en ese mismo momento. Pero entonces se acordó del alto pelirrojo que le estaba esperando en la mesa del otro lado de la biblioteca, y pensó en la adorable manera en que sus orejas se volvían de color rojo, cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que sonreía, cómo no era atractivo en la forma convencional, pero él era el único chico al que ella miraría y en el que pensaría toda su vida. Y de esa manera se le hizo mucho más fácil alejar a Terry.

"Tú eres inteligente", ella le contradijo. "No es nada que hayas hecho, en absoluto. Eres una persona maravillosa, y si las cosas fueran diferentes, entonces yo saldría contigo sin pensarlo". Sus ojos volaron inconscientemente hacia la cabeza inclinada de Ron. Parecía como si hubiera vuelto a dormirse. _Patán_.

Pero amaba a ese Patán.

"Realmente lo siento", terminó sinceramente.

"Está bien", Terry se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "No te preocupes por eso".

"Gracias" Hermione nerviosamente metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Realmente no sabía qué más decir. Nunca había tenido que rechazar a un chico antes. "Y por supuesto me encantaría seguir estudiando Aritmancia contigo".

"Realmente no necesitaba ayuda extra con Aritmancia", admitió Terry tímidamente.

Hermione se sonrojó intensamente, y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlo. "Me di cuenta", ella dijo.

"¿Ves?" Terry sonrió de lado. "En realidad deberías haber estado en Ravenclaw".

Hermione se rió en voz baja, y Terry se le unió,

"Gracias" repitió.

"Es un placer", replicó Terry.

"Bueno" Hermione señaló levemente hacia su mesa, "Será mejor que vuelva".

"Yo también", Terry también señaló a su asiento. "Estoy tratando de terminar la gran cantidad de tarea que Umbridge nos dejó".

"Es ridículo" dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza. "Estoy tan agradecida de que hayamos empezado el E.D. de lo contrario, este curso sería completamente inútil".

"Bueno", dijo Terry tras otra pausa incómoda. "Nos vemos".

"Adiós", Hermione se escabulló de regreso a su silla y se dejó caer, su corazón palpitaba con bastante rapidez. Ella sabía que eso podría suceder, pero ahora que todo había terminado, todavía se sentía mal. Deseaba no haber lastimado los sentimientos de Terry de esa manera. Pero no era justo ilusionarlo: era la misma razón por la que había sido tan sincera con Viktor sobre su relación. No quería ilusionar a ninguno de los dos cuando sabía que realmente quería a alguien más. Claro, que ese "alguien más" era un completo idiota, pero él era su idiota. Hermione volteó a verlo y lo observó con amor por un momento antes de darle una patada en las espinillas.

"¡Ay!" Ron gimió cuando despertó sobresaltado. Madame Pince al instante los calló, y Ron frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para frotar su pierna dolorida. "¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?"

"No debes estar durmiendo", susurró Hermione.

Ron le dio una mirada por última vez antes de, obedientemente recoger la pluma de nuevo y tanto él como Hermione reanudaron su trabajo. Hermione logró concentrarse en su tarea por diez minutos completos antes de escuchar a alguien ocupar el asiento frente a ella. Sabía quién era, incluso antes de mirar hacia arriba.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Hermione susurró, y luego, mirando preocupada preguntó, "¿Estás bien, Harry?"

Harry no se veía nada bien. Estaba pálido, muy pálido, sus mejillas eran casi tan blancas como Sir Nicholas. Su cicatriz en la frente, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y estaba cubierto con un brillo de sudor. Nunca había visto a Harry tan agotado.

Harry ahora les estaba diciendo todo lo que había experimentado durante su clase de Oclumancia, y Hermione estaba tratando de escuchar, en realidad lo hacía. Se las arregló para pensar en algunas teorías, pero lo único en lo que realmente podía centrarse era en lo horrible que Harry se veía. Una parte de ella quería insistir en que fuera directamente a la cama, pero tenía la sospecha de que esto sólo le costaría una discusión.

Su ansiedad alcanzó su punto máximo cuando Harry corrió las dos manos sobre la frente como si quisiera marcarlas. Se detuvo a medio pensamiento. "... Harry, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?"

"Sí... bien..." dijo, bajando las manos, que le temblaban. "Me siento un poco... no me gusta mucho Oclumancia..."

"Espero que –alguien- también se sienta débil después de haber atacado tu mente una y otra vez", dijo Hermione con simpatía. "Mira, vamos a volver a la sala común, estaremos un poco más cómodos allí".

Pero la sala común desde luego no era más cómoda que la inquietantemente silenciosa biblioteca, desde que Fred y George estaban siendo unos idiotas por mostrar sus estúpidos sombreros -descabezados-. Era una invención ingeniosa, tenía que admitirlo, pero los gritos no estaban ayudando en nada a Harry.

"Voy a tener que hacer esto mañana", murmuró, empujando los libros que acababa de sacar de su mochila de vuelta al interior de la misma.

"Bueno, ¡escríbelo en tu organizador de tareas, entonces! " dijo Hermione alentadoramente. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba por él ahora, porque eso no facilitaba las cosas ni un poquito. "¡Así que no te olvides!"

Mientras observaba a Harry arrastrando los pies a la cama se dio cuenta que esas palabras probablemente no fueron las mejores para alentarlo. No sabía qué decirle en este momento, y sólo quería que él se sintiera mejor. Harry había tenido unas vacaciones estupendas, y ahora tenía que ser el líder en el enfrentamiento contra Umbridge y Malfoy, y tenía que vivir sin Quidditch. Había leído sobre Oclumancia y sabía que había secuelas, que sería agotador y doloroso al principio, pero nunca imaginó que haría a Harry tanto mal. Se mordió el labio cuando Harry cerró la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, mirando como si estuviera a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento.

"Maldita sea", comentó Ron. También estaba mirando a la puerta que su mejor amigo acababa de cerrar. "Se ve horrible".

"Sí, yo estaba preocupada por eso", reveló Hermione con una voz lejana. "Sus defensas van a estar bajas, más ahora que el profesor Snape ha estado entrometiéndose en su mente, pero nunca imaginé que podría verse tan _mal_". Se volvió hacia Ron, los ojos muy abiertos y redondos con aprensión. "Ron, ¿podrías tú..."

"Estoy en ello" la interrumpió Ron. Él rápidamente empujó su silla hacia atrás y se fue después de Harry. Hermione trató de regresar al trabajo mientras que Ron desaparecía escaleras arriba, pero no podía concentrarse. Tenía una sensación molesta en la boca del estómago, sentía que algo andaba mal, que algo estaba muy mal. Pero gracias a Merlín por Ron, pensó con gratitud. Es exactamente lo que Harry necesita ahora.

Ron bajó como bólido por las escaleras a los pocos minutos, y sus ojos se encontraron con Hermione desde el otro lado de la habitación. Las mariposas en su estómago se intensificaron; sí, algo estaba _definitivamente _mal. Ni siquiera tuvo que señalar con la cabeza hacia el agujero de retrato; Hermione ya estaba en sus pies y se dirigía a su encuentro. Como una regla tácita, no dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron a un salón de clases vacío, en el que habían hablado en otra ocasión. Ron le había dado una mala noticia entonces, y tenía una sensación de que ahora había más por venir.

"Tuvo otra de sus visiones", espetó Ron el momento en que cerró la puerta al salón de clases.

"¿QUÉ?" Hermione jadeó. "¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?"

"Yo - Yo creo que sí" respondió Ron provisionalmente. "Se fue directo a dormir. Pero, Hermione…" Ron tuvo que parar y tragar en este momento, "se reía... "

"¿Se reía?" Hermione intervino con perplejidad.

"Me dijo que tú-sabes-quien estaba muy feliz por algo, algo que estaba esperando sucedió ", transmitió Ron, con el miedo grabado toda su expresiva cara. "Y Hermione, no lo viste. Se reía como un loco, tuve que pegarle para conseguir que se detuviera". Se pasó una mano ansiosa por el pelo. "Estaba contento de que nadie más estuviera allí, Harry ya tiene suficiente gente pensando que está loco".

"Sí" asintió Hermione, "pero estoy más preocupada por otra cosa."

"¿Qué?"

Hermione miró a los ojos de Ron. "¿Por qué diablos Voldemort está tan feliz?"

La primera página del Diario el profeta respondido a esa pregunta en un instante, pero por una vez, el descubrir la respuesta a una desconcertante pregunta no infundió confianza y placer en Hermione. Todo lo que Hermione sintió fue, náuseas y un punzante miedo.

Cuando Hermione Granger normalmente escuchaba las malas noticias, por lo general, se ponía al principio bastante miedosa y emotiva. Sin embargo, ese fervor siempre se disolvía en el tiempo y era sustituido por una fuerte determinación para establecer las cosas en su sitio de cualquier manera posible.

Por esta razón, Hermione estaba corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad, su pesada mochila le golpeaba dolorosamente en su costado. Para cuando llegó a la lechucería, estaba sin aliento y estaba segura de que iba a tener una contusión masiva en su cadera, pero eso no importaba. Abrió la bolsa en el suelo, sacó una pluma y pergamino, y empezó a escribir inmediatamente.

_Querida Rita, _

_Estoy segura que te acuerdas de mí, pero esto es un recordatorio por si acaso tu cerebro de tamaño de un escarabajo no puede retener ningún conocimiento. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, la llamada mujer escarlata que rompió el corazón de Harry Potter y Viktor Krum. También pasaste un par de días en un frasco mío, y tú y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla en la que llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿ya me recordaste? _

_Bueno, estoy añadiendo algo a los términos de nuestro acuerdo. Necesito que estés en Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade el 14 de febrero al mediodía para discutir acerca de ellos. Supongo que estás bien consciente del daño que te causará si no te presentas. Por favor, envía una respuesta para asegurarme que has recibido mi lechuza, te voy a estar esperando en Las Tres Escobas el 14. _

_Saludos, _

_Hermione Granger _

Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones para volver a leer a toda prisa la carta. _Perfecto_. Varios búhos de la escuela se abalanzaron con impaciencia mientras metía el pergamino en un sobre y escribía el destinatario. Pig estaba gorjeando con entusiasmo en su oído, pero Hermione no creía que fuera prudente tomar a Pig sin el permiso de Ron. Le entregó la carta a otra de las lechuzas, la cual se apresuró hacia lo lejos en la mañana. El resto de las lechuzas, desalentadas, regresaron a sus perchas con excepción de Pig, que se paró en el hombro de Hermione y le picoteaba la oreja con cariño. Hermione acarició distraídamente el pequeño búho, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

_Sólo espero que esto funcione. _

"¿A dónde demonios te escapaste en la mañana?"

"Ron, por favor" rogó Hermione rodando los ojos. "¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?"

"Sí" insistió tercamente Ron, su voz resonaba con fuerza por el pasillo que estaban patrullando.

"Si esto te preocupa tanto, ¿por qué no me preguntaste antes?" Hermione señaló.

"No quería sacarlo frente a Harry, porque él tiene suficiente de que preocuparse en este momento".

"¡Porque actúas como una loca!" Ron insistió. "No me gusta cuando tienes esa mirada extraña en tu cara, por cierto, ¡quítala!"

"Se le llama pensar, Ron, es posible que desees intentarlo alguna vez", respondió Hermione.

"¡Hermione!" Ron gritó, dando dos largos pasos para bloquear su camino. "¡Sólo dime!"

"Mira, Ron, no quiero decir nada hasta estar segura de que esto va a funcionar", explicó Hermione. "Tengo una idea acerca de cómo mejorar la imagen de Harry en los medios públicos, pero depende de ciertas cosas, te prometo que te lo voy a decir una vez que lo sepa todo, pero no ahora, ¿está bien?"

Ron aun mostraba en sus ojos recelo. "¿Es eso lo que realmente hiciste?"

"Por supuesto que lo es" Hermione se ofendió un tanto de que Ron no se fiase de ella. "¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Haber visto a un amigo."

Hermione supo al instante hacia dónde iba Ron, y él tenía suerte de que estuviera tan agotada, de lo contrario podría haber comenzado a gritarle. "Ron", dijo con una calma forzada, el puño cerrado a su lado. "No estoy de humor para hacer frente a un ataque de celos en este momento. Así que, deja esto a un lado".

Ron la miró a los ojos, sabía que él estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella. Ambos estaban físicamente agotados debido a todas las malas noticias que habían recibido en ese día, la muerte de Bode, y la libertad condicional de Hagrid, y sus nervios estaban en un punto de ruptura. Así que, por supuesto, estaban empezando a discutir el uno al otro, era lo que siempre hacían, y lo hacían bastante bien. Pero por alguna razón, Hermione no quería entrar en una disputa con Ron, no le haría sentirse mejor. Lo único que Ron realmente podía hacer por ella ahora mismo, era ser sólo un amigo. Bueno, también podría actuar como _más_ que un amigo en este momento, y ella se sentiría muchísimo mejor, pero sabía que no lo haría. Ahora no. En su estado emocional actual, nunca lo haría. Pero algún día tenía que crecer, y estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que llegara ese día.

Pero ese no era el punto, Hermione se recordó cuando negó ligeramente con la cabeza, como para limpiar sus pensamientos. El punto era que realmente no quería pelear con Ron, y pudo ver que en realidad él tampoco. Sólo estaban picoteándose el uno al otro por pura costumbre.

Ron dejó escapar un largo suspiro y dio un paso fuera del camino de Hermione, para que pudieran seguir patrullando. No dijeron una palabra más en el resto de la ronda, pero las palabras no eran necesarias. Era como el tiempo en el que se había sentado con Sirius durante el juicio de Harry en el Ministerio, en agosto pasado. Ellos simplemente tomaron la comodidad en el hecho de que el otro estaba allí, y que no irían a ninguna parte. Ron era muy similar a Sirius, Hermione pensó con una sonrisa.

Pero lo que _realmente_ la hizo sonreír, era la constatación de que Ron por primera vez, no había negado que había estado celoso.

Algo _definitivamente _estaba cambiando entre ellos.

El Día de San Valentín amaneció brillante y frío, cuando Hermione abrió la ventana del dormitorio, una brisa fresca le hizo cosquillas en la piel. Lavender y Parvati, por supuesto, ambas le regañaron por abrir una ventana en febrero, y Hermione obedeció en silencio. Ella sólo quería ver cómo estaba el tiempo para ver lo que se pondría de vestir.

Había estado muy contenta de que Harry finalmente le hubiese pedido a Cho salir, por razones múltiples. Harry necesitaba tener _algo_ positivo en que pensar ahora mismo, y una amiga era la solución perfecta a este problema. Pero también significaba que ella y Ron podían estar solos. No sabía si pasaría algo, por supuesto, pero quería estar preparada por si algo sucedía. Y tan superficial como era, quería estar guapa para la ocasión.

Se puso el suéter que la señora Weasley había tejido para ella en Navidad y unos pantalones de mezclilla, antes de trenzar cuidadosamente partes frontales de su cabello para que el viento no azotara sus rizos en la cara. _Aunque sería agradable si Ron aparta el pelo de mi cara_, Hermione musitó mientras críticamente tiraba un poco de cabello para liberarlo de las trenzas, por lo que dejó pocos rizos colgando estratégicamente sobre su rostro. Ella ignoró el hecho de que sus compañeras la miraban con curiosidad, no solía pasar tanto tiempo delante del espejo. Antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier pregunta, Hermione se apresuró a salir del dormitorio.

"Buenos días" saludó Ginny en el camino hacia abajo. Ella miró a su amiga de arriba abajo. "Te ves bien".

"Gracias" respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. "¿Estás emocionada por tu cita con Michael?"

"No" dijo Ginny abatida. "Tuve que cancelar. Angelina insiste en que tengamos la práctica de Quidditch ahora".

Hermione se detuvo en los escalones, con evidente decepción en su cara. "¿Así que Ron no puede ir a Hogsmeade?"

"No" dijo Ginny con simpatía, sus ojos brillaron al darse cuenta por primera vez de la decepción de su amiga. "Lo siento mucho, Hermione."

"Yo también" respondió Hermione con tristeza. Dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente para hacer volar uno de los mechones que caían en sus ojos. Ahora esos malditos rizos le parecían molestos.

Afortunadamente, una lechuza certificada de Día de San Valentín llegó a ella. Supo al instante de quién era desde el momento en que llegó, rasgó el sobre y contuvo el aliento.

_Voy a estar allí: __11:00__, Tres Escobas. _

_Rita _

_Bueno, ahora tienes algo que ver en Hogsmeade mientras que Harry está con Cho y Ron en la estúpida práctica de Quidditch,_ Hermione pensó mientras sonreía tristemente.

Después de asegurarse de que Harry pudiera reunirse con ella en el bar, se apresuró a salir del Gran Salón para responder a la lechuza, con la vaga percepción de que los ojos de Ron estaban sobre ella cuando lo hizo.

Ella llegó a la lechucería en un tiempo récord debido al hecho de que no había una pesada mochila que obstaculizara su progreso en ese momento.

_Rita, _

_Voy a estar allí, pero si te acuerdas, te dije a las 12:00. Nos vemos entonces. _

_Hermione _

Hermione le entregó la carta a la primera lechuza que vio. Por supuesto, Ella estaría en Las Tres Escobas a las 11:00, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Rita. No quería que esa horrible mujer pensara que la podía manipular a su antojo. Además, había dicho a Harry que no se presentara hasta las 12:00, por lo que Rita todavía tendría que esperar un poco, cosa que probablemente le molestaría, y lo cual era siempre un placer para Hermione. Suspiró ante la idea de la irritación de la audaz reportera. Por alguna razón, la idea de atormentar a Rita Skeeter no agradaba a Hermione tanto como de costumbre. Supuso que, después de aguantar a Umbridge durante seis meses, Rita Skeeter no parecía tan vil.

Hermione respiró hondo antes de empezar a correr nuevamente. Era el momento de la segunda parte de su plan.

"Luna, ¿te importa si hablo contigo un momento?"

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Luna con esa odiosa voz soñadora característica de ella. "Disculpa" dijo ella distraídamente a la muchacha con la que estaba hablando. La muchacha se miró más que aliviada por la excusa para correr de nuevo a su propio grupo de amigas, e iniciar el chisme a distancia acerca de la extraña conversación que debió haber tenido con Luna. Luna era ajena a las burlas de las chicas, y se enfocaba en Hermione. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Cuando Hermione había planeado publicar la historia de Harry de lo que realmente ocurrió en la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no sabía lo que sería más difícil: ver a Rita Skeeter de nuevo o convencer a Luna para que a su vez convenciera a su papá para que publicara el artículo. Pero ahora sabía sin duda, era más difícil lidiar con lunática.

"En primer lugar" comenzó Hermione cuando ambas empezaron a caminar hacia Hogsmeade, después de haber pasado la inspección de Filch. "Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento al inicio del curso. Realmente no quería decir lo que dije sobre la publicación de tu padre."

"No, en verdad si querías," Luna respondió despreocupadamente. "Pero está bien."

"Bueno" continuó Hermione vacilante."Es realmente del Quisquilloso acerca de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Me pregunto cómo exactamente puede uno publicar un artículo."

"Sólo tienes que enviárselo a papá", respondió Luna. "¿Estás escribiendo un artículo?"

"¡Cielos, no!" Hermione dijo con una carcajada. "¿Pero crees que tu padre escribiría la historia de Harry acerca de lo que realmente pasó en la tercera prueba del concurso de los Tres Magos?"

Los luminosos ojos de luna se abrieron aun más. "A mi papá le _encantaría_, estoy segura de ello. Puedo enviarle una lechuza en este momento si lo deseas".

"Eso sería maravilloso", dijo Hermione. "Oye, voy a estar en Las Tres Escobas, ¿podrías verme allá en cuanto llegues al pueblo?"

"Esto no va a tardar ni minuto", Luna extrajo una pluma y papel de la bolsa que tenía colgada del hombro y garabateó rápido por algunos momentos, antes de colocar dos dedos en la boca y producir un extraño sonido ulular. Una lechuza gris moteada, revoloteaba hacia ella y le arrebató la carta de su mano antes de batir sus alas y alejarse rápidamente. "Estoy lista ahora".

Las dos chicas caminaban en silencio, y Hermione deseo ferviente que alguien estuviera caminando junto a ellas para llenar la incomodidad. No sabía qué decirle a la chica, _ésta_ era la chica que andaba por todos lados con su varita detrás de la oreja, y que creía en toda la basura que su padre imprimía. ¿Cómo una chica sensible y lógica como Hermione, esperaba conversar inteligentemente con Luna Lovegood?

"¿Por qué quieres que papá imprima tu artículo?" Luna preguntó bruscamente. "Odias el _Quisquilloso"._

"Bueno, a tu padre le gusta imprimir historias más... fantásticas", Hermione eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado. "No creo que una publicación tan _respetada_ como El _Diario el Profeta_ recogería una historia que contradice todo lo que han estado imprimiendo en los últimos siete meses. No es que el _Quisquilloso_ no sea una publicación respetable", añadió a toda prisa.

"Tú no crees eso", respondió Luna.

Hermione estudió cuidadosamente a la chica. Esa era la segunda vez en cinco minutos que Luna había percibido que estaba mintiendo. Se había convertido en una mentirosa muy mala, o bien, Luna era más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba.

"Bueno, no" admitió ella, "No lo creo"

"No crees en las cosas a menos que las veas", continuó Luna, con una voz que poco a poco perdía la calidad de ensueño por la que era famosa. "Todo tiene que tener una explicación y una razón para que lo aceptes".

"Bueno, sí" admitió Hermione "Supongo que sí".

Luna negó con la cabeza tristemente. "Tú te lo pierdes".

"¿Perderme qué?" Hermione soltó un bufido de incredulidad. "El tratar de perseguir al Snorkack de cuerno arrugado? Sí, disfrutaría mucho localizar a criaturas que no existen."

Luna dejó escapar un suspiro largo y doloroso, como si la respuesta de Hermione le doliera físicamente. "Hay un montón de cosas en las que tú crees y no puedes ver o medir."

"¿Cómo qué?" Hermione se burlaba.

"El amor", Luna dijo simplemente.

_Maldita sea, lunática tiene razón. _

"Bueno, por supuesto, creo en el amor ", Hermione trató de redimirse, "pero eso es diferente".

"No", continuó Luna con serenidad. "No se puede _ver_ el amor, lo _sientes_. Y sólo porque no tiene ninguna explicación lógica el por qué amas a alguien, eso no quiere decir que no puede existir".

Hermione estaba empezando a sentirse un poco incómoda, los ojos de Luna estaban clavados en ella de una manera extrañamente intensa.

"Pensé que podrías entenderlo", Luna siguió adelante. "No puedes explicar por qué amas a Ronald, sin embargo lo amas".

"¿¡QUÉ!" Hermione gritó, atrayendo miradas de varios de los estudiantes que caminaban delante de ellas. "¡Sabes acerca de eso!"

Luna se detuvo para poder mirar a los ojos de Hermione. "Sé que un montón de cosas", dijo en voz baja. "Sé acerca de cosas que tú nunca entenderás".

"Pero - pero - pensé – que…", La incomodidad entre las dos chicas se intensificaba a medida que Hermione se acordaba de sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos de Luna hacia _el objeto_ de su afecto.

"¿Yo y Ronald?" Luna soltó una risita. "Eso sí que es una idea verdaderamente tonta."

"Pero - pero ¿por qué coqueteabas con él?" Hermione demandó.

Luna dejó de caminar de nuevo. "Sé cosas, Hermione" repitió ella, "yo sé un montón de cosas. He sabido de ti y Ronald desde hace siglos, pero no sabía si tú y Ronald sabían acerca de sus sentimientos del uno hacia el otro". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Así que decidí apresurar las cosas. Al coquetear con Ronald, me las arreglé para encelarte, y a Ron le hice comprender que la única chica con la que quiere coquetear es contigo".

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan terrible. Allí estaba, criticando a Luna en cada oportunidad que tenía, y Luna había estado en realidad tratando de ayudarle a que ella y Ron estuvieran por fin juntos. "¿Por qué haces eso?" Hermione preguntó con incredulidad.

Luna dudó por primera vez. "Sé cosas", repitió finalmente.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Hermione presionó. Una idea le vino a la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos. "Luna, ¿eres una _vidente_?"

Luna no contestó, y empezó a canturrear para sí, ahora los ojos clavados en los techos de paja de Hogsmeade. Hermione sabía que era inútil seguir hablando de ese asunto. Si era una vidente, desde luego no se lo diría a la chica que había sido grosera con ella durante todo el curso. Pero Hermione en realidad no necesitaba una respuesta, sabía que tenía razón. Luna lo había dicho, sabía cosas, y Hermione tenía la sensación de que el conocimiento de Luna en ciertos asuntos iba a ser útil algún día.

Luna había recibido una lechuza de su padre momentos antes de la llegada de Rita, diciendo que estaría feliz de imprimir el artículo, por lo que la reunión con Rita y Harry había ido espléndidamente. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Umbridge cuando viera el artículo publicado; Luna había prometido que su padre remitirá una copia a Hogwarts.

Sólo lamentaba que el día de Ron y Harry no hubiera ido tan bien como el suyo. Ron se veía muy agotado y deprimido después de llegar de la práctica de Quidditch, y Harry había echado a perder completamente su cita con Cho. Hermione sabía que los problemas de sus mejores amigos eran fácilmente corregibles, pero no tenía una solución en este momento, bueno, otra además de escribir un libro sobre las locuras que hacen las chicas, tal y cual Ron había sugerido.

_Bueno, será mejor que empiece con el problema de Ron_, Hermione se dijo. Ella y Ron estaban patrullando de nuevo en el séptimo piso, por lo que no había tiempo como el presente para tener una buena charla con Ron. Se había quedado bastante tranquilo después de darse un baño, y sabía que había estado reprochándose a sí mismo por jugar horriblemente.

"¿Estás bien?" Hermione por fin rompió el silencio.

"Sí" dijo Ron con voz ronca.

"Ron, mira..."

"Hermione, no quiero hablar de Quidditch en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Ron con brusquedad.

_Bueno, tal vez este __**no es**__ el mejor momento para resolver el problema de Ron. _

"Está bien" dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ella habría dicho más, pero Ron había lanzado un brazo para detener su avance por el pasillo.

"¿Escuchaste algo?"

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba atenta. Efectivamente, eran unos extraños sonidos que provenían de una de las aulas.

"Es extraño", indicó Hermione, señalando hacia la puerta cerrada. "Las aulas normalmente no están cerradas por la noche."

Ron sacó su varita. "¿Crees que deberíamos ir con McGonagall?"

"Todavía no" respondió Hermione. "Hay que comprobar que algo o alguien realmente está ahí". Ron asintió y giró con cautela el picaporte. Bloqueado. Dio un paso hacia atrás, expectante, y Hermione sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer. Sacó su varita de su propia túnica y giró su experta muñeca. "¡Alohomora!"

Ron volvió a su posición frente a la puerta, y le indicó a Hermione quedarse atrás. Hermione sujetó con más fuerza su varita cuando Ron abrió la puerta en silencio para poder meter la cabeza dentro.

"¡Demonios!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" Hermione de un salto llegó hasta Ron, e instintivamente se lanzó hacia la puerta para mirar. Pero Ron fue demasiado rápido para ella, cerró la puerta de nuevo y la empujó al mismo tiempo. "¡Ron! ¿Qué era?"

"Nada", las orejas de Ron se tornaron a un color granate vivo, y agarró a Hermione por la muñeca en un intento por alejarse. "Vamos a seguir adelante".

"¡Eso no fue nada!" Hermione insistió, tratando de dar un tirón del férreo control de Ron. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"Cálmate, Hermione, todo está bien" la tranquilizó Fred mientras abría la puerta y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con su sonrisa habitual. "Ronnie aquí está sólo un poco avergonzado".

"¿Fred? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Hermione demandó. Fred se limitó a sonreír mientras se arreglaba su cabello extrañamente desordenado. Ron no podía mirar a su hermano y se ponía aún más rojo.

"Hey, Hermione", surgió Angelina Johnson también de la habitación, abrochando su túnica y alisándose el pelo.

_¡Oh! _

Ahora era el turno de Hermione para ruborizarse. "Lo siento" se disculpó ella, "yo no tenía ni idea. Acabamos de escuchar ruidos, y..."

"Todo está bien", Fred canturreó, dando golpecitos a Ron en el hombro. "Ya era hora de que Ron aprendiera todo sobre los pájaros y las abejas".

"¡Fred!" Ron gimió.

Fred sonrió y envolvió su brazo sobre los hombros de Ron. "Ahora, Ronnie, cuando una bruja y un mago se aman mucho..."

"¡Fred!" Ron repitió, con la cara más roja que su pelo.

"¿Dijiste _**se aman**_?" Angelina dejó escapar la frase con la boca abierta.

Fred palideció. "Oh, diablos"

"Así que estás enamorado de mí, Fred Weasley," Angelina presionó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. "Porque odiaría que le dijeras a tu impresionable hermanito una cosa, y tú hicieras otra. Sabes que no soporto la hipocresía".

La cara de Ron había vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora tenía una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Y bien?" Angelina instó. "¡Háblame, amor!"

Fred dejó escapar unos pocos balbuceos incoherentes.

"Bueno, cuando finalmente hayas conseguido poner tu pie fuera de tu boca", continuó Angelina, "voy a estar esperando _allá_", dijo señalando por el pasillo a otra aula vacía. "¿Asumo que ustedes dos ya han revisado en _ese_ salón?" Tanto Ron como Hermione asintieron con la cabeza. "Bien". Angelina avanzó pavoneándose por el pasillo hacia el salón indicado.

Fred la vio alejarse con una mirada sorprendentemente amorosa en su rostro. "Ella es fantástica", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ron incitado, le golpeó en las costillas alegremente.

"¡Nada!" Fred se echó hacia atrás en precaución y se volvió hacia su hermano pequeño. "Ahora ustedes dos no le contarán a nadie sobre esto, ¿verdad?", él les advirtió. "Ustedes saben que este tipo de comportamiento ocurre todo el tiempo". Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta junto a la que habían salido. "Ese es lugar de Malfoy y Parkinson".

"¡Guácala!" Ron gimió a la imagen mental que le había hecho estallar accidentalmente en la cabeza. "¡Fred!"

Fred se encogió de hombros. "Si me disculpan", dijo con un movimiento majestuoso de su túnica, "Tengo una dama esperando". Saltó al final del pasillo y prácticamente se zambulló en el salón de clases en el que había desaparecido Angelina.

Ron llevó sus dos manos sobre los ojos y gimió de nuevo. "¡No lo puedo creer, atrapé a mi hermano besuqueándose!"

Hermione normalmente habría dicho algo tranquilizador, pero estaba demasiado ocupada procesando lo que Fred le acababa de decir. "¿Malfoy viene aquí a besuquear?" repitió antes tronar sus dedos al entenderlo. "¡Es por eso que él estaba aquí!"

"¿Qué? ¿Malfoy aquí? "Ron dejó caer las manos de su rostro y buscó su varita.

"No, no" le corrigió Hermione. "Él estuvo aquí una vez durante una de las rondas de vigilancia"

La frente de Ron se surcó por su concentración. "No me acuerdo de eso".

"No estabas aquí", le dijo Hermione distraídamente. "Fue cuando tu padre resultó herido", la frente Ron se contrajo aún más, y ella rápidamente se apresuró a apaciguarlo. "No fue nada, de verdad. Me olvidé por completo de lo sucedido hasta ahora".

"¿Él te llamó con _esa_ palabra?" Preguntó Ron con los dientes apretados.

"Sí" admitió Hermione, cerrando los ojos y preparándose a sí misma para una explosión.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Ron exigió.

"Debido a que no valía la pena" respondió Hermione, "Soy capaz manejar a un hurón como Malfoy yo solita, muchas gracias".

Las imágenes del hurón tuvieron un efecto moderador en Ron, y sonrió ante el recuerdo de Malfoy, el increíble hurón rebotador saltando por el pasillo. Hermione se alegró de habérselas arreglado para calmarlo; no quería que Ron se pusiera machista y se empeñara en protegerla del _feroz_ Draco Malfoy. Si quería protegerla, estaba muy bien para ella, pero quería que la protegiera de las cosas en las que realmente necesitaba ayuda. Si ella era capaz de manejar la situación por su cuenta, planearía el manejo de la situación por su cuenta. Así era ella; y estaba orgullosa de su autosuficiencia. Además, tenían cosas mucho más grandes de que preocuparse. No podían perder el tiempo preocupándose de un papanatas como Malfoy.

"Vamos" Hermione lideraba el camino por el pasillo. No podía dejar de sentirse también aliviada de que Malfoy había venido hasta aquí para besuquear, y no para husmear por la Sala de los Requerimientos. Si alguna vez se enteraba de esa habitación y para lo que era utilizada...

"¡Pst! ¡Tortolitos!"

Hermione y Ron se volvieron atrás hacia Fred, que había sacado la cabeza fuera del aula que él y Angelina estaban utilizando en ese momento.

Fred volvió la cabeza en la dirección opuesta. "Hay algunas aulas no utilizadas por el pasillo si desean continuar sus _funciones de prefectos_".

"¡Fred!" Ron y Hermione gritaron al mismo tiempo, ambos ruborizándose y evitando verse el uno al otro.

"Vamos, ustedes dos", continuó Fred con su ancha e irritante sonrisa, "¿se dan cuenta de que la gente cuenta que _lo hacen_ todo el tiempo?".

"¿¡QUÉ!" Hermione nunca había visto a Ron tornarse en un vívido tono de color rojo. "¿Quién - qué - cuando - _¿por qué?_" Hermione sólo se quedó mirando al suelo, ruborizándose cada vez más. No abriría la boca para evitar que algo revelador saliera de ella.

Fred se quedó mirando fijamente a su pequeño hermano, todo tono de broma ausente de su voz. "Sólo piensa en ello, hermanito".

"Fred, ¡vuelve!" Angelina llamó desde dentro de la habitación. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Ah, el deber llama," Fred movió las cejas sugestivamente. Desapareció un momento antes de volver a salir. "Ah, y por cierto", hizo una pausa para esperar a que Hermione y Ron miraran hacia arriba, lejos de los puntos en el piso que habían estado mirando.

"¡Feliz día de San Valentín!"

Nota de Autor: Los siguientes fueron tomados de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix de JK Rowling:

-Escena con Harry después de Oclumancia

¡Gracias por leer! Capítulo siguiente Hermione continúa arregla los problemas de todos con una plática con Cho en el baño, y el cumpleaños de Ron, pero una complicación mayor se presenta de nuevo... (Advertencia: ¡Besuqueo importante en el próximo capítulo!)

**¡NO SE VAYAN, NO SE VAYAN!**

**DÉJEN SU COMENTARIO, POR AQUÍ**

**V  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡CHACHACHACHAAAANN!, el capítulo por el que muchos están desconcertados, aquí está, espero haberle hecho justicia con la traducción, si no, me privan de mis dotaciones de ranas de chocolates, urras y ánimos (bueno, no tanto ¿eh?)**

**HerzeY , Alejandra, Sara 1308, ****RBWP-BRPW****: Gracias por seguir aquí. Sofía: Claro que seguiré la **_**traducción**_**, siempre y cuando continúen dejando reviews, hay secuelas hasta el último libro. LexaLaneLK: No me abandones tanto amiguis (No te creas sé que estuviste enfermita pero que bueno que estás mejor).**

**Mis lectores fantasmas, después de leer este capítulo y quedando sólo un tercio de la historia de HG Y LODF ¡ESPERO DEJEN UN COMENTARIO!**

**Resumen**: Hermione aclara las cosas con Cho, y le da a Ron un regalo especial para su cumpleaños. ¿Qué pasó después de que Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo de la Sala de los Requerimientos la noche que Umbridge atrapó a Harry en el ED? **Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene un lenguaje un poco más fuerte, y una descripción algo detallada de un "besuqueo".

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

Hermione decidió evadir el incidente de San Valentín con sólo centrarse en otros asuntos. Quería ayudar a Harry a arreglar las cosas con Cho, también quería asegurarse de que Ron tomara más confianza en sí mismo, especialmente acerca de Quidditch, y necesitaba estudiar para los T.I.M.O'S. Esas eran las tres cosas en las que se enfocaría. Nada más. Bueno, por supuesto que no sólo eso, pero si se centraba en un tema especialmente delicado, literalmente iba a quemarse con anticipación. Así que esos tres temas iban a ser sus principales puntos de enfoque.

Hermione encontró una oportunidad para rectificar la vida amorosa de Harry menos de una semana más tarde, nada más y nada menos que en el baño de las chicas. El artículo en _El Quisquilloso_ acababa de ser impreso y toda la escuela estaba hablando de ello. Hermione había hecho una parada en el baño, antes ir a su clase de Runas Antiguas, y se enfrentó cara a cara con Cho Chang y su amiga de pelo rizado que siempre llegaba al ED con una amarga mirada en el rostro.

Cho había estado riendo de algo, pero la alegría en su bonita cara se desvaneció cuando reconoció a Hermione. Por suerte, Hermione se salvó de cualquier silencio incómodo por la plática que tenían otras ocupantes. Tres Hufflepuffs acababan de salir de sus respectivos cubículos, y se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a Hermione.

"Eres Hermione, ¿no?" la chica preguntó. "¿amiga de Harry Potter?"

_Oh Merlín, esto no me está ayudando en __**nada**_**.** Cho se había vuelto al espejo, con el ceño fruncido en su ahora feroz rostro.

"Sí, soy una _amiga_ de Harry," dijo Hermione en voz alta, con la esperanza de que Cho tomara la pista. Cho estaba decidida a ignorarla.

"¿Es esto cierto?" la segunda chica hurgó en su mochila escolar para extraer la revista contrabandeada y agitarla en el aire. "¿Acerca de Tu-sabes-quien?"

"Sí" respondió Hermione, una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse por su cara. Gracias a Merlín que algunas personas estaban empezando a creerle a Harry.

"¡Oye!" La Ravenclaw de cabello rizado, amiga de Cho se había dado la vuelta y señaló acusadoramente a la arrugada revista del _Quisquilloso_. "¡Esas están prohibidas!"

"Ay, no exageres, Marietta", se burló la primer Hufflepuff. "_Todo mundo_ está leyendo esto, ¿no?"

"No, por supuesto que no" respondió Marietta pomposamente. "La Profesora Umbridge nos dijo que no".

"Bueno, está bien" La segunda Hufflepuff se volvió al fregadero y airadamente giró el grifo. "No sabrás lo que realmente pasó con Harry y Cedric".

"¿QUÉ?" Cho explotó, girando en torno a la Hufflepuff. "¿Cedric? "

"Yo pensaba que habías leído esto, Cho" continuó la muchacha. "Es una entrevista con tu novio".

"Harry no es mi novio" murmuró Cho enfadada, lanzando una mirada de puro veneno a Hermione.

"Además, está mintiendo", señaló Marietta con disgusto a la revista que la Hufflepuff seguía sosteniendo. "El Ministerio afirma que-tú-sabes-quién _no _ha vuelto, y yo les creo."

"Solía creerlo antes también", la tercer Hufflepuff finalmente habló, "pero ahora ya no lo hago". Ella clavó un dedo bajo el texto del artículo. "Esta historia realmente explica mucho más que el Ministerio. Digo, ¿qué tiene más sentido: que tú-sabes-quien organice una fuga de Azcabán, o que lo haga Sirius Black, un convicto fugitivo que está probablemente en Asia, o el Caribe, en lugar de estar en cualquier lugar cerca de donde podrían atraparlo?". Las otras dos Hufflepuffs asintieron, para gran alivio de Hermione. Cuanta más gente Harry tuviera de su parte, mejor.

"Yo le creo al Ministerio", continuó Marietta tercamente.

"Como quieras" la primera Hufflepuff rodó los ojos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en Hermione. "Pero de todos modos, Hermione, cuéntanos todo."

"Bueno" Hermione arrastró la palabra mientras trataba de pensar por dónde comenzar. Al mismo tiempo, tenía que tratar de captar la atención de Cho para que se quedara, y poder convencerla de que a Harry le gustaba, y la había dejado temprano en su cita para ir a la reunión con Rita. "De hecho, la entrevista fue mi idea", Hermione levantó su voz cuando Cho intentó deslizarse fuera del baño. "Escribí a Rita, y cuando por fin me contestó el sábado por la mañana, le pregunté a Harry si podía ir a Las Tres Escobas para la entrevista, y él aceptó."

Eso llamó la atención de Cho. Dio media vuelta una vez más, y quedó asombrada con Hermione. "_¿Ahí_ es donde estuvo el sábado?"

"Sí", Hermione miró por primera vez a los ojos de Cho desde que entró en el baño. "Harry dejó su cita para ir a la _entrevista_".

"Oh, no" murmuró Cho, apoyando contra la pared una mano y la otra, puesta sobre su boca, a punto de llorar. El resto de las chicas se movieron incómodamente pero nadie se sorprendió en lo más mínimo; Cho siempre estaba llorando.

Hermione dio un paso adelante y buscó en su bolso. "Aquí" dijo en voz baja, extendiendo una de sus copias del_ Quisquilloso_. "Tal vez te gustaría leer esto". Cho tomó la revista y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Marietta rodaba los ojos con coraje y arrastraba a su amiga fuera del lugar.

_Misión cumplida_, pensó Hermione con satisfacción cuando se volvió de nuevo a las tres ansiosas Hufflepuff que le estaban esperando "Ahora, ¿qué les gustaría saber?"

**o0o**

Con la vida amorosa de Harry de nuevo en la pista, Hermione decidió pasar a la de Ron. Bueno, no iba a cambiar la vida amorosa de Ron, él tendría que manejar eso por su cuenta. Ella le ayudaría con su confianza y le haría algunas insinuaciones para empujarlo en la dirección correcta. El problema era la sutileza, no podía sólo ir hasta Ron y decirle que él era maravilloso y que por eso estaba locamente enamorada de él. Si le decía a un muchacho de quince años de edad que estaba enamorada de él, probablemente tendría que perseguirlo mientras él trataba de ahogarse en el lago con el calamar gigante. Pero Ron realmente necesitaba estar confiado, aumentar y fortalecer su autoestima, especialmente después de su actuación en el partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff, así que lo tenía que ayudar de alguna manera.

Finalmente inventó lo que sentía era un plan muy adecuado, y al instante se puso en acción. Ahora, estaba sentada en la sala común en una mañana de marzo, los ojos en su reloj. Ron ya debía haber despertado a estas alturas, y bajaría en cualquier momento. Y, efectivamente, la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos se abrió y salió Ron. Parecía un poco sorprendido de verla, ella le sonrió en señal de saludo.

"Feliz cumpleaños"

**o0o**

"Gracias" respondió Ron con una perpleja y adormilada expresión en su rostro. Hermione supo al instante porque Ron estaba confundido, por lo que de inmediato le tranquilizó.

"Aquí" sacó el paquete de debajo de la mesa en la que estaba sentada. "Esto es para ti."

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras cruzaba la mesa para examinar su regalo. Normalmente, Hermione habría enviado, como era su costumbre, su regalo, para que cuando despertara y se sentara al borde de su cama lo encontrara allí, pero para que esto funcionara, ella tenía que estar presente mientras él abría el regalo. Sabía que Ron debía haber pensado durante unos minutos que no le había dado un regalo, y por eso se veía levemente herido al inicio, cuando bajó las escaleras. Pero eso se había desvanecido mientras rasgaba el envoltorio de la caja.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Ron preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver el surtido de artículos. A Hermione se le había ocurrido tomar la idea de regalo de cumpleaños de Ginny, así que le dio a Ron una variedad de obsequios. Había pensado en varias opciones posibles de regalos, y no había querido elegir sólo uno. Ron gimió mientras sacaba uno de los primeros gorros que Hermione había tejido.

Hermione soltó una risita."Eso es sólo una broma", admitió, al momento que le retiraba el gorro. "No tienes porque conservarlo".

Ron no protestó cuando ella se embolsó el sombrero deforme, ya que se encontraba sacando el siguiente artículo. "¡Unos guantes nuevos de Quidditch!" Ron sonrió mientras se ponía los guantes de cuero.

"Me di cuenta de que los tuyos estaban desgarrados", comentó Hermione.

"Eran de Charlie", comentó Ron ausente. Él realmente no le estaba prestando atención porque admiraba la manera en que encajaban perfectamente los guantes en sus manos.

"En realidad los mejoré un poco", añadió Hermione, con la esperanza de que su voz no revelara su nerviosismo. "Puse algunos encantamientos sobre ellos".

"¿Qué tipo de encantamientos?" Ron estaba examinando aún la suave piel.

"Bueno, son auto-limpieza", Hermione enlistó, " no se rasgan o rompen, tienen un encantamiento de protección menor para que no se atasquen tus dedos, y un encantamiento de confianza".

"¿Un qué?" Ron finalmente se detuvo de mirar los guantes.

"Encantamiento de confianza", explicó Hermione tentativamente, "pensé que podría ayudar".

Ron suspiró al quitarse los guantes, y los arrojó sobre la mesa. "La única cosa que podría ayudar, es, que Angelina me deje renunciar".

"No" dijo Hermione con severidad: "Angelina es una buena capitana, y sabe reconocer a un buen jugador de Quidditch cuando lo ve. El renunciar no va a ayudar a esto ni un poco. Sinceramente, Ron, pareces ser la única persona que no se da cuenta de todo el potencial que tienes".

Ron se miró como si quisiera discutir con ella, pero recogió uno de los guantes con dos dedos, muy cuidadosamente. Hermione contuvo una sonrisa, el plan parecía estar funcionando.

"Todavía hay un regalo más", dijo Hermione en voz baja. _Este_ era el regalo del que estaba más preocupada.

"Por favor dime que no es un planificador de tareas". Dijo Ron rotundamente cuando extrajo un pequeño cuaderno.

"No", Hermione encontró que no podía mirar a Ron al explicar su regalo. "Es el libro que querías".

"¿Qué libro?" Preguntó Ron sin comprender.

"A lo mejor no lo recuerdas", Hermione ahora tenía una súbita fascinación por sus uñas. Ella podía oír a Ron hojeando el libro, e hizo una pausa para ver, si él podía averiguarlo por su cuenta.

"Cuando una chica te dice que otro chico quiere salir con ella, besarla, o cualquier otra cosa similar a esa mientras tú estás en una cita con ella, eso significa que sólo te está poniendo a prueba. Quiere ver si así te cela para demostrar que le gustas", Ron leyó en voz alta. Miró en la escritura a mano algo muy familiar. "¿Tú has escrito esto?"

"Tú me lo dijiste" respondió Hermione. "Tú me dijiste: Escribe un libro que traduzca todas las cosas locas que hacen las chicas". La mandíbula de Ron cayó, abría y cerraba la boca cual pez fuera del agua sin ningún disimulo. Hermione se encogió de hombros, no apartaba los ojos de las manos. Hubo un largo silencio en el que Ron siguió hojeando el libro antes de cerrarlo. Él sonrió con tristeza al leer el título por primera vez.

"Para Ti, si Crees que Tienes la Capacidad Emocional de una Cucharita de Té", recitó. "Por Hermione Granger". Ron regresó el cuaderno a la caja, una expresión inusual en su rostro. "Gracias".

"Feliz cumpleaños", repitió Hermione como respuesta. Por fin levantó la vista de sus manos cerradas y encontró los brillantes ojos azules de Ron en ella. Por mucho que quería seguir mirándolo todo el día, se vio obligada a abandonar sus ojos antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido. Ni siquiera sabía si su mirada significaba algo, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que pudiera significar algo, podría ser suficiente para que ella hiciera algo increíblemente estúpido. Sinceramente, no sabía qué le pasaba con Ron, a veces parecía que Ron le sacaba su lado idiota. Al parecer nunca podía mantener sus emociones bajo control cuando Ron estaba allí.

Un buen ejemplo de la idiotez que se producía cuando estaba con Ron era el hecho de que había escrito un libro para él. Y no era un libro cualquiera, sino un libro que podría perfectamente probarle a Ron que a ella le gustaba. Ron era muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido. Podría ser capaz de leer entre líneas, y averiguar que ella había hecho varias de las cosas sobre las que había escrito. Pero a veces, no le importaba. Ella sólo quería que él lo supiera.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ron!" Ginny bostezó mientras cruzaba la sala común para pararse de puntitas y desarreglar el pelo de su hermano con amor. Ron alejó su mano con molestia y arrojó los regalos de Hermione en la caja.

"Gracias, Gin" respondió Ron. Se concentró de nuevo en Hermione. "Llevaré esto corriendo a mi cuarto, y luego nos dirigiremos a desayunar, ¿está bien?"

"Claro", Hermione esperó hasta que Ron desapareció por la escalera, antes de hundir la cabeza en sus manos. _Eso fue mucho más estresante de lo que nunca pensé que sería_. Podía saberlo ahora. Él podía saber cómo Hermione se sentía. Y si bien, le hubiera gustado conocer todos los secretos de decir las cosas libremente, todavía existía el temor abrumador al rechazo, cosa que le estaba consumiendo.

"¡No puedo _creer_ que le diste ese libro!" Ginny exclamó.

Hermione levantó la cara de las manos. "¿Nos estabas espiando?"

"No". Ginny le mostró una oreja extensible. "Te estaba espiando a ti, sólo estaba escuchando".

"Ginny", Hermione le regañó a medias, pero a decir verdad, no le importaba.

Ginny apreció a su amiga con cuidado. Ahora no parecía ser el mejor momento para embromar a Hermione sobre esto. "Sigue siendo un obtuso, Hermione. No se dará cuenta de nada".

"Sí", Hermione acomodó su pelo por encima del hombro. "Pero todavía tengo que intentarlo".

"Ya lo sé" respondió Ginny y sonrió mientras abruptamente cambiaba de tema. "Y creo que ambas sabemos que no hay tal cosa como un encantamiento de confianza".

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Hermione. "Bueno, _él_ no lo sabe."

"¿De verdad crees que va a funcionar?" Ginny preguntó con escepticismo.

"No sé", admitió Hermione mientras se levantaba de la mesa. "Pero tenía que intentar algo. No podía sentarme y verlo ser miserable, ¿Podría?"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, y se mantuvo seria por un momento antes de mirar a los ojos de Hermione."Realmente espero que lo llegues a conquistar, Hermione" dijo Ginny con seriedad. "Nadie merece a mi hermano tanto como tú lo mereces."

Hermione se sonrojó. "¿Tú crees?"

"No sólo lo creo, sé que así es" contestó Ginny sin asomo de modestia. "Y ¿quién sabe?" Ginny levantó un hombro sugestivamente. "El patán de mi hermano tiene hoy dieciséis años, tal vez finalmente crecerá".

**0o0o **

Ron no había crecido para cuando abril llegó, y no había dicho una palabra sobre el libro y los guantes. Pero Hermione tenía otras cosas para mantenerse ocupada, y aunque su vida hubiera sido mucho mejor si Ron hubiera captado por fin una pista y hubiera hecho un _acercamiento_, había un montón de otros problemas apremiantes en su mente. Estaba Hagrid quien quizás sería suspendido, Harry tuvo otra visión perturbadora en la que en realidad era Voldemort, Harry en sus clases de Oclumancia no había mejorado, los T.I.M.O'S. se acercaban, no había tejido un gorro para elfo doméstico en las últimas semanas, y luego todo lo que había sucedido con la Profesora Trelawney. Por supuesto, la maestra de adivinación no era su favorita, pero le parecía una persona muy agradable, y Hermione no quería que la echaran de su casa, especialmente Umbridge. Hermione tampoco creía que fuera físicamente posible que otra preocupación cupiera en su cráneo.

Pero, por supuesto, en el instante en que había pensado lo anterior, otro problema había llegado a superar sus limitaciones.

Las reuniones del ED no habían tenido problemas desde hacía mucho tiempo, todo había ido muy bien con las lecciones. Ahora Hermione ya era realmente capaz de producir un Patronus, algo que había encontrado muy difícil de hacer. Todo el mundo había estado mejorando enormemente, y Hermione pudo ver que Harry se enorgullecía en el éxito de sus alumnos. El ED era el único punto brillante en la vida de Harry en este momento, y Hermione estaba tan agradecida que estuviera allí por él.

Pero eso fue antes de que Dobby se escabullera en la habitación y se dirigiera directo a Harry. Hermione no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero de pronto recordó las insinuaciones de Malfoy, cuando había tropezado con él en diciembre. Él había dado a entender que sabía del ED ¿Y si había descubierto su punto de encuentro? los ojos de Hermione rápidamente escanearon el grupo de estudiantes que estaban mirando fijamente a Harry y Dobby.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba Marietta.

Hermione nunca había confiado en Marietta. Ella había escuchado en los baños más de una vez, las quejas de la Ravenclaw cuando Cho la arrastraba a las reuniones. Por supuesto, Marietta nunca había revelado lo que eran exactamente esas reuniones, pero aún así no le agradaban sus comentarios. Hermione nunca hablaba del ED personalmente a menos que supiera que estaba en un lugar donde no se le podía oír. Hermione también sabía que Marietta nunca le creyó a Harry a pesar del artículo en el _Quisquilloso_, y era una ferviente partidaria del Ministerio. Si Hermione, hace algunos meses hubiera tenido que suponer quién sería la persona más probable en traicionarlos, habría apostado su copia de _Hogwarts: Una historia_ a que esa persona habría sido Marietta. _Pero se le devolvió el mal_, Hermione recordó con satisfacción sombría, _todo el mundo sabrá de su traición_. Ella había investigado acerca de ese hechizo para utilizarlo en la lista desde el inicio, y estaba segura de que lo había realizado bien.

Pero no podía deleitarse con eso ahora. Ahora tenía un problema más urgente al cual hacer frente. Al igual que el hecho de que Umbridge, o alguien igual de malo estaba en camino a encontrarles.

"¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO?" Harry gritó. "¡CORRAN!"

Hermione obedeció instintivamente y se arrojó hacia la puerta, pero se perdió en el bullicio. Podía sentir a Ron detrás de ella, pero no sabía dónde estaba Harry. Una rápida mirada a su izquierda reveló que Harry estaba tratando con Dobby.

"¡Harry, vamos!" Hermione gritó desde el centro del nudo de personas que ahora luchaba por salir.

Luchó para mantener a Harry en su vista, pero los empujones de los integrantes del ED lo hacían bastante difícil. Podía ver que él estaba hablando con urgencia a Dobby, pero tenía que apartar los ojos de él cuando finalmente fue arrastrada al pasillo junto con la marea de estudiantes en pánico. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, alguien la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia la derecha, la llevaba tan rápido que prácticamente era arrastrada.

Ron la atrajo hacia un aula vacía, jadeaba por la falta de aliento. "Espera" jadeó.

"¿A dónde exactamente podría irme ahora?" Hermione rompió con impaciencia, "¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

"Esperando a Harry", dijo Ron como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Hermione sonrió a pesar de la falta de aire y la gravedad de la situación, la lealtad de Ron realmente, a veces le impactaba.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está? " Tragó saliva para calmar su respiración y se unió a Ron en la puerta.

"No lo sé," dijo Ron preocupado.

"¡Argh!"

_¡Harry! _

Hermione y Ron, ambos salieron del aula con el sonido del grito de Harry, y Ron empezó a dar la vuelta a la esquina, pero Hermione instintivamente le jaló hacia atrás, y se puso a escuchar con atención.

"¡ … Potter!" Hermione casi podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy sobre su rostro mientras hablaba, "Hey, profesora - ¡PROFESORA Tengo uno!"

Ron luchó para liberarse del agarre que Hermione tenía en sus ropas, pero Hermione sólo tiró más fuerte cuando oyó pasos y lo arrastró de vuelta al aula.

"Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ron susurró, "¡No podemos dejar que Umbridge atrape a Harry!"

"¡Ron, cállate!" Hermione gritó por encima de su hombro mientras asomaba cautelosamente la cabeza por la puerta para poder escuchar.

"Excelente, Draco, excelente, oh, muy bien - ¡cincuenta puntos para Slytherin! Me lo llevaré de aquí ... ¡Levántate, Potter! Inspeccione alrededor a ver si puede atrapar a más de ellos, Draco. Dígale a los demás que busquen en la biblioteca - a cualquiera con respiración agitada - verifiquen los cuartos de baño, la señorita Parkinson puede hacerlo en el de las chicas - ya puede comenzar - y usted… ",

_"¡Mierda!"_ Hermione juró. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ron con ojos temerosos. "¡Malfoy está buscando al resto de nosotros! ¡Va a estar aquí en un minuto!"

Ron se le quedó mirando en estado de shock no disimulado. "¿Acabas de decir _mierda_?"

"Cállate, Ron" Hermione cerró la puerta rápidamente y la aseguró con un movimiento rápido de su varita. "Eso no detendrá a Malfoy por mucho tiempo, pero nos da un poco de tiempo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"¿A dónde ha ido Harry?" Ron preguntó preocupado.

Hermione suspiró. "Umbridge lo atrapó".

"¡Hija de p…!" Ron gritó.

Hermione puso su mano sobre la boca de Ron, equilibrándose peligrosamente en las puntas de sus pies para hacerlo. "¡Ron! ¡Silencio!" Ron le alejó su mano a toda prisa.

"¿Y ahora Malfoy nos está buscando?" Parecía que Ron apenas estaba captando lo horrible de la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Y si nos encuentra aquí, nos mandará directamente a Umbridge", añadió Hermione. Su estómago se sentía como si millares de Snitches doradas estuvieran volando dentro de él, no podía ser expulsada de Hogwarts, simplemente no podía. Amaba tanto Hogwarts, no podía volver a ser una muggle, no podía dejar su vida atrás, no podía dejar atrás a Ron y Harry, tenía que quedarse allí, pero sin ser descubierta, pero ¿cómo?. Ella sabía que Malfoy comprobaría cuidadosamente todas las posibles rutas de escape de los estudiantes con la esperanza de atrapar a más, especialmente a ella y Ron. Y ahora que estaba atrapada, y no había manera de salir, tenía que pensar en una razón plausible que justificara que ella y Ron estuvieran allí, solos, sin aliento, en medio de la noche...

_¡Oh, Dios!,_ pensó Hermione, con el estómago retorciéndose aún más, cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. _De ninguna manera puedo hacer eso, de __**ninguna manera**_.

"Tal vez podría llamar a mi escoba de la Torre", sugirió Ron frenéticamente, abriendo la ventana del salón de clases, "Nos puede sacar volando a los terrenos."

Por un breve instante, el corazón de Hermione saltó de esperanza. _¡Eso es!_ Pero igual de rápido, se desanimó. "No, no podemos correr el riesgo", dijo ella, todavía tratando desesperadamente de estabilizar su dificultosa respiración. "La escoba podría venir por el pasillo en lugar de por la ventana, creo que Malfoy sospecharía un poco si tu escoba pasa a su lado mientras él busca por nosotros."

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Ron exigió, sus orejas las tenía rojas de la frustración. "Se supone que tú eres la lista. ¡Piensa en algo, entonces!"

_¡Oh, Dios, no puedo __**creer**__ que estoy a punto de sugerir __**esto**__!._ Hermione tragó saliva. "Bueno, pensé en algo que puede funcionar."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" Ron presionó impaciente.

"Bueno" dijo Hermione de mala gana, "¿Te acuerdas de aquella ronda cuando descubrimos a Fred y Angelina?"

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con ... " Ron se puso de lo más pálido al darse cuenta de lo que Hermione estaba sugiriendo. "Oh, Hermione, _no_" protestó, los oídos ahora de un color granate intenso. "¡No _podemos_, no así!"

Hermione podía oír pasos afuera del salón y puso sus dos manos sobre la boca para ahogar sus chillidos. "No tenemos tiempo para discutir sobre esto, Ron, ¡es la única cosa que podemos hacer!"

Ron todavía se veía muy inseguro, se quedó allí, inmóvil, mientras que Hermione sacaba su varita y con un movimiento de la misma, de alguna manera encendía de un jalón, todas las velas del lugar. Luego, transfiguró en rosas algunas plumas que estaban sobre el escritorio, antes de arrancar su túnica y quitarse el suéter. "Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ron casi lloraban mientras se daba la vuelta, sonrojándose.

"¡Vamos, Ron, tenemos que hacer que esto se vea convincente!" Hermione le susurró al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la corbata y desabrochaba su blusa hasta la mitad. Ella se acercó a él y toscamente le abrió la túnica y se la quitó. "Quítate tu suéter, ¡date prisa!" Ron obedeció torpemente. Los dos estaban evitando los ojos del otro tanto como podían. Hermione realmente esperaba que él no dijera lo terrible que era, lo que ella estaba haciendo para evitar ser expulsada. El corazón le golpeaba con tanta rapidez que pensó que podría explotar fuera de su pecho y caer en tierra palpitando salvajemente. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, y a pesar de sus manos temblorosas, logró organizar rápidamente la ropa en el suelo, en una cama improvisada. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para hacer su ya electrizado cabello aún más revuelto, como si hubiera estado acostada en el suelo durante bastante tiempo, mientras se posicionaba a sí misma sobre las túnicas. Ron estaba de pie sobre ella, con la boca abierta como si tratara de comprender lo que realmente ella estaba sugiriendo que hicieran. "¡Ron, vamos, sabes que la gente ya piensa que lo hacemos todo el tiempo!" siseó, a punto de perder la paciencia. Honestamente, ¿por qué Ron estaba actuando así? "_Tenemos_ que hacer esto; no es como si tuvieras algo que perder." Hermione se estremeció ligeramente, mala elección de palabras. Ron tragó saliva y dio un salto cuando el picaporte se sacudió. "¡Es hora, rápido!"

La piel enrojecida de Ron, se había convertido rápidamente en una piel ceniza y sudorosa, él asintió con la cabeza y por último, a toda prisa se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella. La miró a los ojos con nerviosismo, y Hermione sabía que iba a tener que dar el primer paso; Ron acababa de decirle en silencio que no tenía idea de qué hacer, ya que nunca había hecho esto antes. Y por mucho que Hermione odiara admitirlo, ella sí lo había hecho.

Hermione agarró a Ron de la corbata, tiró de él hacia ella, y firmemente plantó sus labios en él.

_¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios! _

¡Sus labios eran tan suaves como siempre se los imaginó!

_No pienses en eso ahora_, Hermione se gritó a sí misma, _¡tienes un trabajo que hacer!_ Sin embargo, Hermione no podía dejar de maravillarse de que, para alguien que nunca había besado a una chica antes, Ron estaba realizando una demostración de ensueño. Comenzó con torpeza, bueno, la mayoría de los besos así comienzan, chocando narices y dientes. Pero Ron Weasley siempre confiaba en sus instintos, así que cuando sus hormonas tomaron el control, todas sus dudas se disiparon, dándole la confianza necesaria para besarle de vuelta. _OOOHHH_, Hermione pensaba, su corazón se tambaleaba, _¿Me está besando?, ¿está respondiendo a mis besos?_ Ella dejó caer una de sus manos de la corbata, para guiar la mano de Ron al costado de su cuerpo y dar la ilusión de que estaba tocándola en un lugar íntimo, a la vez, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, ya que todavía estaba abotonada hasta el cuello. Su otra mano se mantuvo en la corbata, trabajando el nudo, quería aflojarlo mientras mantenía sus labios tocando los de él, y al final tiró la corbata para liberar el cuello de Ron, arrojándola encima de su hombro. La mano libre de Ron fue directo a su mejilla, sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente hacia atrás, enredándose a sí mismos en su cabello. La mano que había estado a su lado viajaba lentamente hacia arriba por su cuerpo, causándole que pequeñas chispas estallaran dentro de su piel, donde las yemas de los dedos de Ron tocaban. Finalmente la mano terminó su viaje hasta unirse a la otra en el rostro de Hermione, y entonces Ron la atrajo hacia sí. En este punto, Hermione dejó uno de sus brazos libre para envolverlo alrededor del cuello de Ron, y la fuerza de ese movimiento les hizo caer, ella de espalda y él sobre ella, ambos sobre las túnicas. Sus labios aun no dejaban de tocarse, ella tenía que admitir, a estas alturas, que dejó que su lengua explorara la boca de Ron más de una vez. Pero lo que realmente estaba haciendo a su cuerpo sentir un hormigueo en una forma _muy, muy_ agradable, era el hecho de que la lengua de Ron se había aventurado a salir de su boca también.

"Por el amor de Merlín, Comadreja", gritó Draco Malfoy con desprecio, "¡Quédense en sus túnicas!"

Por un vertiginoso, desorientado y dichoso segundo, Hermione había olvidado por completo que estaban poniendo un acto para una audiencia. Sin embargo, la voz fría de Malfoy la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ella sabía que tenía que empezar a poner ahora una farsa. Se separaron de inmediato, para gran decepción de Hermione, No sabía si alguna vez volverían a hacer _eso_ de nuevo. Rápidamente soltó el agarre que tenía en Ron mientras él se levantaba del suelo y se arrodillaba de nuevo, bueno, en realidad se sentaba en la pierna de Hermione por accidente. Hermione parpadeó un poco; ¿Ron había estado a mitad de camino de _montarla_?

"¡Vete de aquí, Malfoy!" Ron rompió, respirando pesadamente. Hermione no creía estar lista para sentarse, de manera que sólo se rodó de medio lado sobre su estómago para dar Malfoy una de sus famosas miradas. Él la miró de vuelta, y bajó su varita a su costado. No pudo evitar reír levemente al ver la corbata de Ron encima de su hombro; ella debió haberla arrojado a ese lugar.

"Oh, no lo sé, Weasley," Malfoy arrastró las palabras, "Estoy disfrutando mucho de la vista en este momento." Hermione se sintió extremadamente violada cuando se dio cuenta, que los ojos de Malfoy estaban clavados en ella. O, mejor dicho, en su _pecho_. Hermione bajó la mirada e instintivamente se cubrió con sus brazos, frente a la quemante realización de que le había mostrado a Malfoy más de lo que hubiera querido que él viera. De alguna manera, durante los pocos segundos de besos y contacto entre su piel y la de Ron, su blusa se había desabotonado completamente.

La presión en la pierna desapareció cuando Ron saltó a sus pies. "¡Ron, no lo hagas!" le rogó, intentando levantarse y tropezando con sus pies, a la vez que trataba de mantener un brazo ocultando su pecho. Sus piernas estaban aún débiles de la excitación y el gozo de lo que acababa de ocurrir, afortunadamente, Ron hizo una pausa para sostenerla, por lo que podría clavar sus uñas en sus brazos mientras se enderezaba. "Sólo ignóralo, Ron."

"¡Qué dulce, Weasley, le trajiste flores a la Sangre-inmunda", se burló Malfoy. Ya había atravesado el centro de la habitación y estaba posado ahora en el borde del escritorio de los profesores, haciendo girar en sus huesudos dedos, una de las rosas que Hermione había transfigurado. "¿Sientes la necesidad de compensar _algo_?" Sus ojos viajaron maliciosamente hasta la zona pélvica de Ron.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que _nadie_ mirara allí, independientemente del sexo. Tuvo que cimentar sus talones en el suelo a fin de detener a Ron. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione, apretando la muñeca de Ron dolorosamente. Ron respingó, pero entendió el mensaje: tenían un trabajo que hacer. Él la miró y frunció el ceño. Trató de liberarse del agarre de Hermione, pero ella se lo negó, y él rodó los ojos en aceptación. Él le permitió seguir manteniendo firmemente su muñeca, pero se volteó para ponerse frente a ella, por lo que ahora le daba la espalda a Malfoy, estaba entre ella y Malfoy. Hermione parpadeó confundida, pero luego comprendió; Ron, evitando sus ojos, comenzó a abrocharle la blusa y bloqueaba la visión de Malfoy hacia ella al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso tremendo de reposar su frente contra su pecho. Ron era algunas veces tan _dulce_.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se desvaneció al recordar por qué, en primer lugar, había irrumpido en el aula. Se levantó de la mesa, teniendo los ojos puestos en la escena que ella y Ron habían armado. "Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado ustedes dos aquí?"

"¡Qué te importa!", espetó Ron por encima del hombro. Podía sentir su tensión de nuevo, y sabía que estaba listo para estallar nuevamente. Hermione le apretó la muñeca de nuevo, pero de una manera mucho más suave. Había terminado de abotonarle la blusa, por lo que se sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

"_Por favor_, no" susurró con voz casi inaudible para que Malfoy no escuchara. Ron le devolvió la mirada mientras sus dedos se mantenían inconscientemente descansando sobre sus hombros. La intensidad de la mirada la asustó tanto que casi sintió alivio cuando Malfoy interrumpió el momento.

"Si no les importa," Malfoy caminó hacia la puerta: "Tengo un trabajo que hacer." Se volvió, de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Y, por cierto, mientras ustedes dos han estado follando, Potter ha sido expulsado." Hermione reaccionó tal y cual hubiese escuchado las noticias por primera vez. "No es que te culpe, Weasley," Malfoy recorrió con la mirada a Hermione una vez más. "He oído que una vez que lo haces con una Sangre-sucia, nunca vuelves."

"¡Ron!" Hermione chilló mientras él se libraba de sus manos y se le echaba a Malfoy. Hizo una pausa cuando el puño de Ron dio un vuelco a la mandíbula de Malfoy, se sentía muy satisfactorio ver aquello. Pero sus responsabilidades de prefecta le golpearon, y en lugar de tratar de alejar a Ron de Malfoy, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el montón de ropa que estaba en el suelo, tratando de encontrar su varita. En el momento en que la encontró, Malfoy había recuperado el control de la situación y le propinaba unos cuantos golpes a Ron. Por suerte, Ron se tambaleaba lejos de Malfoy cuando Hermione nuevamente se ponía de pie, por lo que tuvo una clara oportunidad en Malfoy.

"¡Obliviate!"

Malfoy quedó inmóvil, una lejana y vidriosa mirada, en sus generalmente grises y fríos ojos.

Ron se incorporó, jadeando. Hermione sonrió, aliviada de que la situación hubiese terminado.

O eso creía.

Ron se dio la vuelta hacia ella, la furia escrita en su enrojecida cara.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Un hechizo desmemorizante", dijo Hermione con fuerza: "Él no recordará nada, no te puede reportar por pelear con él".

"_Él _comenzó," Ron se defendió.

"No me importa", Hermione le contestó: "No debiste golpearlo."

Ron pateó el suelo en señal de frustración. "¿Y Por qué no lo hechizaste desde el momento en que entró?".

_Ups. _

Hermione se sonrojó de vergüenza. Ella tenía una idea bastante buena de porqué su mente se había ido de inmediato a la idea de besarse y tocarse, pero prefería que Draco Malfoy la viera desnuda, a decirle la verdad a Ron mientras él estaba con un humor de perros.

"¡Bueno, lo siento, Ron!" Hermione se disculpó en tono sarcástico para cubrir su vergüenza. "¡Tenía un poco de presión en el momento, y ciertamente no eras de ninguna ayuda!, Esta era la misma sala en que encontramos a Fred y Angelina, era natural que mi mente de inmediato se fuera a _eso_..."

"Oh, genial, besuqueé una chica en la misma habitación que mi hermano", se quejó Ron. "¡Muchas gracias, Hermione!"

La garganta de Hermione estaba empezando a arder con la decepción. A _él_ no le gustó, no le gustó besarla y tocarla, en absoluto. A pesar de que estaban poniendo un acto, esperaba que en algún nivel lo hubiera disfrutado. Ella ciertamente lo había disfrutado. Incluso, aunque era una farsa, nunca en su vida había besado a un chico _así._ Besar a Viktor había sido torpe, y aunque era evidente que Viktor había besado a varias chicas y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione se había descubierto a menudo, resolviendo problemas de Aritmancia en su cabeza mientras estaba en _ello_. Besarse un minuto con Ron, había sido más apasionado e intenso de lo que el tiempo entero con Viktor Krum había sido nunca. Había sido tan excitante que apenas podía soportar estar de pie, por Merlín, y Ron ¿No había sentido _nada_?

_No llores, puedes llorar cuando estés de vuelta en el dormitorio. _

Hermione suspiró una vez y levantó la cabeza, muy en alto, rogando para que Ron no se diera cuenta que estaba parpadeando mucho más rápido de lo normal. "Bueno, lo siento" repitió con voz más tranquila: "Yo… sólo estaba tratando de evitar que nos expulsaran. ¡La próxima vez no me molestaré!" Se agachó para agarrar su ropa y se atascó el suéter por encima de su cabeza.

"Hermione", Ron empezó, pero Hermione no le dejó terminar. No podía permitirle terminar, no podía escucharlo decir una horrible cosa más, acerca de lo que acababa de suceder, porque si él lo hacía, ella se rendiría aquí y ahora, y probablemente acabaría admitiéndole todo.

"Mira, vamos a olvidar esto, esto nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo secamente: "Somos los únicos que sabemos, y vamos a mantenerlo de esa manera." Sus manos temblaban cuando colocaba su túnica en su lugar.

Ron balbuceó incoherentemente durante unos segundos, tropezando con sus pies cuando recogió su propia ropa. "Bien por mí", finalmente respondió con dureza. Ron miró como si quisiera decir algo más, pero después de abrir la boca, se apresuró a cerrarla, y se marchó a su habitación. Hermione lo siguió en silencio. No miró detrás de él durante toda la caminata hacia la torre, permitiéndole a Hermione agachar la cabeza, esconder sus hombros temblorosos y ojos rojos.

_**¿Qué he hecho? **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Nota de Autor: Los siguiente fue tomado de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix de JK Rowling.

- Harry y el diálogo de Umbridge mientras queden atrapados en el ED

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0**_

_**Si de verdad te gustó éste Capítulo (y yo sé que te encantó), ¡DEJA TU REVIEW!**_

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	12. Chapter 12

_**LES DOY UN CORDIAR SALUDO Y UN AVISO: Generalmente subo los capítulos los jueves por la noche o viernes por la mañana (Según uso horario Méx D.F GMT 6:00 HRS), sin embargo, de ahora en adelante en ésta serie y las siguientes, los subiré tan pronto termine la traducción, ya sea antes del viernes o después, no lo sé, si tenemos suerte puedo estar subiendo hasta dos capítulos por semana pero quiero pedirles que continúen leyendo en los días que siempre asignan para su vicio-lectura de Fics (al igual que yo jajaja) y que no porque leyeron dos o más capítulos de un jalón sólo dejen comentario en el último que leyeron, (de por si son codos con eso de los reviews). Espero me comprendan y estén de acuerdo, es por el bien común, deseo acabar las traducciones lo antes posible, he descuidado mi lectura, deseo leer más, pero me embarqué en un trabajo que no dejaré a medias. BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS!**_

**O 0 O 0 O 0 O 0 O **

**Resumen:** ¿El único acto de rebeldía que Hermione cometió el día que Fred y George lanzaron los fuegos artificiales fue no hacer la tarea? ¿Por cuál carrera se decidió Hermione en su reunión con McGonagall? ¿Cómo reaccionó Ginny cuando rompió con Michael? ¡Las respuestas a todas estas preguntas se encuentran en este capítulo!

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

En cierto modo, Hermione se alegraba de que Hogwarts se hubiera ido al infierno después de esa noche, eso mantuvo su mente lejos de lo que había hecho con Ron. Ambos se distrajeron de lo ocurrido en aquella aula después de huir de La Sala de los Requerimientos. Tan maravillosos aunque pocos habían sido esos preciosos segundos, Hermione no podía permitirse pensar en ellos. Por mucho que quisiera deleitarse con esos momentos gloriosos, no se lo permitió, aquello sólo le causaría desear cada vez más. Y eso no iba a suceder. Había besado a Ron Weasley, y él no quería volver a recordar ese incidente nunca más. La simple idea de aquello le dolía a Hermione más de lo que jamás admitiría. Así que hizo caso omiso del dolor punzante en su corazón y se arrojó en otras cosas. Fue con McGonagall a tratar acerca de disolver la estúpida Brigada Inquisitorial que Umbridge había instaurado, pero McGongall no tenía más poder. Se preocupaba por Harry, como de costumbre, sobre todo después de lo que le contó acerca de la manera en que Umbridge había intentado hacerle beber Veritaserum. Estudió, tejió, le escribió a Viktor y a sus padres, Daba sus rondas nocturnas, se mostraba inquieta por sus amigos... pero al final del día, cuando estaba recostada en su cama por la noche, mirando a la oscuridad, no podía evitar soñar. Y era entonces cuando las lágrimas siempre venían.

Una noche, Hermione no podía soportar la idea de llorar. Había estado en tan hermoso estado de ánimo todo el día. Fred y George habían lanzado esos brillantes fuegos artificiales, y tuvo el gran placer de ver a Umbridge correr como un hipogrifo en dificultades, con su gordo rostro de color rosa por el esfuerzo, su atroz peinado desecho. La verdad es que, Hermione había estado en tan buen humor que de hecho, decidió no hacer la tarea esa noche. Por supuesto, Hermione normalmente quería hacer la tarea; adoraba el reto de escribir estimulantes ensayos y de responder a preguntas difíciles. Pero por una de las pocas veces en su vida, quería hacer sólo algo completamente fuera de lo común, algo completamente fuera de lugar para ella. Así que, por supuesto, la cosa más obvia era _**no**_ estudiar.

Pero ahora que Harry y Ron se habían ido a la cama, Hermione consideró sus opciones. Podía ir a la cama y llorar por Ron nuevamente, o podía quedarse aquí y estudiar. O podía hacer algo rebelde.

Hermione empujó su silla, y muy pero muy resuelta, salió de la sala común.

Tenía que admitir, no tenía idea del acto de rebeldía que iba a cometer, pero debía darse una oportunidad. A veces se cansaba de la imagen de puritana, recatada y apropiada de Hermione Granger. Podía dejarse el pelo suelto y divertirse. Simplemente tenía que estar en el momento y lugar con las personas adecuadas. El corazón de Hermione involuntariamente se contristó. Ron era una de esas personas adecuadas.

_No_, ella gritó a sí misma, _no pienses en Ron_. _No esta noche. Esta noche, es sólo tuya._ Hizo una pausa para mirar por la ventana el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que aún brillaban y bailaban en el cielo nocturno. Realmente parecía ser una noche hermosa, agradable y tibia, no demasiado fría...

_Eso es_, Hermione decidió rápidamente, _eso es lo que haré. _

Antes de poder pensar demasiado acerca de su decisión, y cambiar de opinión, Hermione salió rápidamente del castillo a la clara y estrellada noche. Sólo se detuvo un momento para admirar los fuegos artificiales que seguían explotando brillantemente contra el cielo añil. No era frecuente que las travesuras de Fred y George le hicieran sonreír así, pero lo que habían hecho, sin duda en el momento la hacía sonreír. A decir verdad, nunca pensó que le complacería tanto que ver a Umbridge frustrada.

Pero no tenía tiempo de hablar de la broma de Fred y George. Hermione siguió su camino hacia el campo de Quidditch y se dirigió hacia el cobertizo donde sabía que los artefactos de Quidditch se almacenaban. Una rápida _Alohomora_ abrió la puerta y Hermione se deslizó en el interior del cobertizo. No sabía nada de escobas, así que sólo tomó la primera que encontró antes de regresar a la noche hermosa que se encontraba fuera.

No tenía la menor idea de por qué tuvo la súbita necesidad de volar. No había estado en una escoba desde la época en que había volado con Ron y Harry para capturar la llave al intentar llegar a la Piedra Filosofal. Volar nunca había sido fácil para ella, pero podía hacerlo bastante bien. Cierto es que no le gustaba volar muy alto o rápido, pero la sensación del viento que le azotaba su cabello y el frío punzante en sus mejillas podría hacerla sentir más viva y libre que nunca. Y con la forma en que se sentía últimamente, tenía la desesperada necesidad de simplemente volar lejos.

Harry siempre había encontrado consuelo en volar, y Hermione nunca se dio cuenta de lo terapéutico que el deporte realmente era, hasta esta noche. Comenzó más o menos, y de alguna manera, todos sus problemas se quedaron sobre la hierba del campo. Por una vez, Hermione no se permitió pensar, e inconscientemente, voló alrededor del perímetro del terreno de juego una y otra vez. Con cada vuelta, flotaba un poco más alto en el aire hasta que pudo ver claramente los motivos enteros, el castillo, y las luces tenues parpadeantes de Hogsmeade. En ese punto, hizo que la escoba se detuviera, jadeaba levemente para recuperar el aliento. Había recogido su cabello de forma segura en una cola de caballo, pero el viento había soltado varios de sus rizos en este punto, por lo que Hermione movió la cabeza de lado a lado. El amarre de la cola de caballo se soltó de la masa espesa de pelo y cayó al suelo, pero no le importó. Finalmente le dejó a su pelo ser libre.

Todavía agarrando el palo de la escoba con fuerza, Hermione miraba fijamente los motivos oscuros. Estaba tan tranquila entre las nubes, y mientras no mirara hacia abajo y viera lo precario de su posición, se sentía completamente en paz. Umbridge, Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Viktor, y todos los demás en su vida que le estaban causando insomnio de preocupación por las noches, ahora eran irrelevantes. Lo único que importaba ahora, era ella y solamente ella. Era Hermione Granger contra el mundo. Y ahora mismo, flotando a varios metros del suelo, Hermione se sentía como si pudiera vencer al mundo completo.

BANG

Hermione inconscientemente dio un respingo a la fuerte e inusual explosión que los petardos produjeron, y el palo de la escoba se sacudió bruscamente hacia un lado. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito mientras caía hacia un lado, si no hubiese tenido un firme control sobre la empuñadura, lo más probable era que hubiese caído de inmediato. Sus dedos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor, pero se las arregló para aferrarse. Sus ojos volaron por desgracia hacia abajo, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de hasta qué nivel había llegado. Su estómago se revolvió por la ansiedad, y se dio cuenta por primera vez en su vida que realmente tenía vértigo cuando unos fuertes mareos chocaron contra ella. Por unos pocos, fugaces y desorientados momentos, cuando realmente pensó que iba a deslizarse hacia afuera de la escoba y se precipitaría de cabeza hacia abajo, abajo, abajo...

_Sujétate,_ Hermione se ordenó al enderezarse. El temor desapareció, y con unas pocas, profundas y calmadas respiraciones, los latidos del corazón de Hermione volvieron a la normalidad, y la única emoción que provocaba que su estómago se retorciera, era la molestia. Fue suerte, pensó un poco enojada, en el minuto en que había comenzado realmente a divertirse, algo tenía que pasar y arruinarlo. Hizo todo lo posible para salvar el momento, pero no sirvió de nada. Deseaba poder permanecer en las estrellas para siempre, lejos de los problemas del mundo, pero cuando las luces rosa y plata comenzaron a explotar a su lado y la cegaron temporalmente, decidió que era tiempo de volver a tierra.

Hermione logró aterrizar con seguridad, y tan pronto como sus pies tocaron la hierba, todas sus preocupaciones se desplomaron de nuevo sobre sus hombros. Suspiró, mientras desmontaba la escoba. Por lo menos se había olvidado de sus problemas dos minutos completos.

_Falta mucho para un gran acto de rebeldía_, Hermione pensó algo triste cuando devolvió la escoba y regresaba al castillo. Tuvo que esconderse en un aula vacía del séptimo piso para evitar a Peeves al llegar al pasillo, y por supuesto, su mala suerte continuó, ya que el aula en la que se escondió era aquella en la que había estado con Ron esa noche fatídica.

Salió del lugar en el mismo momento que otro estudiante sacaba la cabeza de otro salón de clase vacío, sus bocas se abrieron al mismo tiempo.

"Ron, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Yo? " Ron exigió. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Frunció el ceño mientras observaba el cabello de Hermione alborotado por el viento, y las mejillas que estaban enrojecidas por el aun viento frío de Abril.

"Yo - yo te pregunté primero" replicó Hermione apresuradamente. Siempre había encontrado que era mejor, cuando la atacaban, si iba a la ofensiva, eso ponía a las personas fuera de balance. Sin duda, trabajó para Ron. Por alguna razón, sus oídos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza y con cansancio se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tenía el pelo revuelto, más bien, como si hubiera estado durmiendo. A medida que su brazo se levantaba, Hermione notó que traía la camisa del pijama debajo de su túnica. Su mirada se recorrió más abajo para ver sus pantalones de mezclilla asomando por debajo del dobladillo de la capa, pero sólo un par de pantuflas cubrían sus largos pies. Una segunda mirada le permitió ver que la banda de la cintura de su pantalón de pijama sobresalía de la cintura de su pantalón de mezclilla. Se había vestido a toda prisa para llegar a donde él había estado planeando ir. Hermione estaba muy tentada a centrarse en lo lindo que Ron se veía cuando estaba así medio despierto, pero se obligó a detenerse en el hecho de que Ron estaba rompiendo reglas de la escuela por escabullirse después de las horas reglamentarias. Sus ojos se estrecharon con sospecha. "¿Qué está pasando, Ron?

Ron dudó un buen rato antes de que finalmente pudiera abrir la boca. "Estaba en camino a buscarte."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

"Te vi", explicó Ron, haciendo un gesto hacia una de las ventanas. "Nos fuimos todos a ver los fuegos artificiales en el dormitorio, y te vi en el campo, y yo – yo, bueno -, yo sólo quería ver si estabas bien."

"¿Por qué no estaría bien?" Hermione sabía que golpeando a la preocupación de Ron no era el camino correcto a tomar, pero no le importaba. Estaba realmente muy emocionada de que Ron hubiese estado dispuesto a salir corriendo a ver cómo estaba, pero no podía hacerle saber eso. Esta era la primera vez que habían estado realmente solos desde el infame besuqueo y ella no podía darle ninguna pista de lo que realmente sentía. "Soy perfectamente capaz de volar por mí misma, muchas gracias."

"¡Pues no te veías muy capaz!" Ron replicó. "¡Tenías miedo!"

"¡No tenía miedo!" Hermione mintió.

"¡Estabas asustada!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Hermione exigió, con las manos en las caderas. "Yo estaba a cientos de metros de distancia, ¿cómo diablos puedes saber que yo estaba asustada?" Su ceño fruncido se profundizado cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "De hecho, ¿cómo sabías que era yo de todos modos? No serías capaz de ver mi cara desde esa distancia."

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron de un rojo aún más brillante cuando tartamudeaba incoherente por unos momentos antes de ser finalmente capaz de expresar un pensamiento inteligible. "Oh, por favor" se burló él, agitando la melena de cabello de Hermione ligeramente. "Todo lo que tenía que ver era esto".

"¡Hey!" Hermione dio un manotazo a su mano.

"Disculpa," Una de las señoras en un retrato que adorna el pasillo se aclaró la garganta con fuerza para atraer la atención de los dos estudiantes peleando".

"¿_Qué_?" Ron gritó con brusquedad.

"Sugiero, joven, que no levante la voz", La bruja elegantemente vestida señaló discretamente por el pasillo. "De lo que entiendo, a la nueva directora del colegio no le gusta que sus reglas se rompan, especialmente a estas horas de la noche."

Ron rodó los ojos de frustración y aceptación mientras Hermione daba las gracias al retrato. Mientras ella y Ron se alejaban, se oía a las otras personas de la pintura riendo.

"... amantes..." una de las brujas susurró.

"Oh, de verdad," Ron casi explotó. "¡¿Por qué todos piensan que nos gustamos?"

Hermione se detuvo delante de la Señora Gorda, quien los veía a ella y a Ron con un gran interés. Normalmente, Hermione habría ignorado el comentario y sólo se habría ido a la cama. Pero no había hecho su acto de rebeldía de la noche. Y rebelde significaba hacer algo en contra de las normas, algo que quería hacer, pero tenía demasiado miedo a hacer porque era contra las reglas.

Ella y Ron tenían una lista no escrita de reglas que ambos habían estado respetando cuidadosamente. Siempre que tenían un gran avance en su relación, se echaban atrás. Ellos no se tocaban o hacían demostraciones físicas de afecto a menos que fuera necesario. Hacían caso omiso de las ocasionales llamaradas de celos del otro. No hablaban acerca de miembros del sexo opuesto en frente el uno del otro porque sabían que era celosamente doloroso. La prevención y la ignorancia habían sido fundamentales en la dinámica Ron-Hermione en estos días, y aunque compartieron esos maravillosos, románticos y felices momentos, Ron se olvidó de ellos a la mañana siguiente, o eso pensaba Hermione. Pero ella no lo hizo. Nunca podría.

Por eso, Hermione odiaba el libro de reglas que ella y Ron habían de alguna tonta e inconsciente manera establecido. Odiaba ocultar lo que sentía, de mentir a sí misma y a Ron. **Y aunque sabía que algunos consideraban que salir con su mejor amigo no era ético, ella sentía que no había nada más correcto y romántico que enamorarse de su mejor amigo.** Y si no fuera por las condenadas reglas que habían establecido, todo estaría a la intemperie.

Así que ella se rebeló.

No del todo, por supuesto. Seguía siendo una chica insegura, una adolescente que tenía mucho miedo de decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba locamente enamorada de él, y todo por su inmenso miedo al rechazo. No se atrevía a soltarle todo. Pero no podía soportar esconderlo por más tiempo tampoco.

Giró en redondo y miró con valentía a Ron directamente a los ojos. "Ron", ella estaba sorprendida de habérselas arreglado para mantener su voz tan firme y serena, "¿por qué no intentas abrir ese libro que escribí para ti en tu cumpleaños**,**_** realmente**_ lo _**lees**_**,** luego _**piensas**_en ello, y después tal vez , _**sólo tal vez**__,_ finalmente penetre en tu cabeza dura lo que estoy tratando de decirte y si _**finalmente**_consigues entender lo que _**estoy**_ diciendo, _**me puedes**_ decir por qué la gente por aquí piensa que _**nos gustamos**_, porque _**yo**_ya sé por qué , Ron, ¡pero realmente me gustaría que lo _**averiguaras**_ tú mismo! "

"Hermione..."

"Sólo piensa en ello", susurró Hermione con furia. Sólo alcanzó a ver la estupefacta cara de Ron cuando se daba la vuelta para dar a la Señora Gorda la contraseña. La guardiana del retrato guiñó un ojo a Hermione al pasar por el agujero, su corazón latía fuertemente, pero su cabeza estaba en alto. Caminó derecha a través de la sala común y subió hasta su dormitorio para ir a la cama. Había hecho su acto de rebeldía de la noche.

**0o0o0o0**

Hubiera o no pensado Ron acerca de lo escrito en el libro, Hermione no lo sabía. Cada vez que se quedaban solos, Ron parecía tener la fascinación repentina de hablar sobre todo lo que ocurría bajo el sol, menos de ella.

Por supuesto que no era como si no hubiera nada más de que hablar. Ron estaba manteniéndole actualizada periódicamente sobre los patrones de sueño de Harry, y estaba un poco más preocupada de que ya no estaba teniendo clases de Oclumancia. Con Dumbledore fuera, esto sería un momento ideal para que Voldemort hiciera un movimiento, y si Harry no podía bloquear su mente... bueno, no quería pensar en lo que podría suceder si Voldemort a propósito invadía el subconsciente de Harry.

Hermione también pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo ayudando a Ron a estudiar para los T.I.M.O's, ya no podía descuidar el destino inminente de los exámenes que se aproximaban, y de todo corazón se sumergió en el estudio, la organización de sus notas, y la elaboración de horarios de estudio para ella, Ron, y Harry. Siempre había encontrado que el estudio la ayudaba a mantener su mente alejada del estúpido, ignorante y Patán Ron Weasley. Hermione había estado bastante impresionada con el esfuerzo que Ron estaba poniendo en su estudio. Pensaba que al inicio Ron sólo quería ser un Auror porque Harry quería ser un Auror, pero al ver la determinación de Ron, sabía que en realidad deseaba ser un Auror por sus propias razones.

Pero en cuanto a ella, no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer con su vida. Era bastante irónico que la chica que todos los de quinto año consideraban como la más capaz y consciente de sí misma, no tenía la menor idea acerca de lo que quería hacer después de salir de Hogwarts. Convertirse en un Auror tenía un cierto atractivo, pero también quería ayudar a la gente. Había estudiado la posibilidad de ampliar el P.E.D.D.O o las relaciones muggles, pero esas ideas en realidad nunca le resultaban. Por mucho que sentía el deseo ferviente de proteger a los elfos domésticos y otras minorías, no le agradaba la idea de dedicar su vida entera a ello. Además, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, Ron y Harry podían nunca hablarle de nuevo.

Así que Hermione Granger entró en su reunión para el consejo de la carrera sin ningún tipo de opciones acerca de los cursos que debía tomar, o las profesiones posibles que podía elegir, o alguna pista sobre su futuro. Tenía tal sensación de hundimiento de que la profesora McGonagall no estaría muy impresionada por su incapacidad para elegir una carrera.

Pero lo que realmente le hizo que su estómago se revolviera, fue cuando al entrar a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, la mañana de su reunión de orientación profesional, estaba la fornida y rubia directora, vestida con su cardigán de color rosa, esperando pacientemente su llegada, el portapapeles apoyado en su regordeta rodilla. Dolores Umbridge. Hermione contuvo el impulso de gemir. Harry le había dicho que Umbridge había estado presente en su reunión, pero le había contado que eso era porque él era Harry Potter, el principal de los estudiantes que se habían rebelado contra ella todo el año.

"Tome asiento, señorita Granger", la profesora McGonagall ordenó cuando levantó la vista de los folletos que atestaban su escritorio. Sus pequeños y brillantes ojos se movían hacia Umbridge como retándola a decir nada. Umbridge, con su sonrisa de suficiencia pegada en su rostro, permaneció en silencio por una vez. Hermione supuso que la nueva directora estaba todavía furiosa acerca de Fred y George escapando anoche. Una sonrisa involuntaria se deslizó por el rostro de Hermione. Eso había sido, como lo expresó Ron, endemoniadamente brillante.

Por suerte, Hermione estaba de espaldas a Umbridge, por lo que la profesora de DCAO no podía ver su amplia sonrisa. McGonagall le dirigió una mirada severa como si supiera lo que su estudiante estaba pensando, pero Hermione podía decir que la Jefe de Casa estaba luchando contra una pequeña sonrisa de su propiedad.

"Bien, señorita Granger, esta reunión es para discutir cualquier posible carrera que desee elegir, y adecuaremos un plan de estudios para sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts", comenzó la Profesora McGonagall. Hermione notó que la profesora estaba decidida a no mirar a Umbridge. "¿Tiene algún plan para su futuro después de Hogwarts? "

Hermione odiaba reconocer esto a la profesora que respetaba por encima de todos, pero lo que detestaba absolutamente, era la idea de expresar su incapacidad para elegir una carrera delante de la profesora que despreciaba por encima de todos los demás. "En realidad, en realidad no" murmuró, por lo que sólo McGonagall pudo oírla. "Sé que me gustaría ayudar a la gente de alguna manera, y he investigado a fondo la literatura que se ha distribuido en la sala común, pero yo..." Hermione se apagó sin remedio y miró a McGonagall pidiendo ayuda.

"No se preocupe, señorita Granger", dijo McGongall rápidamente, moviendo los folletos sobre su escritorio y extrayendo un archivo. "La mayoría de los estudiantes no tienen una idea firme de lo que les gustaría hacer después de Hogwarts." Pasó a abrir el archivo y lo escaneó. "Bien, señorita Granger, creo que usted sabe tan bien como yo que usted está recibiendo altas calificaciones en todas sus clases. Si usted pone tanto esfuerzo en su T.I.M.O's como he visto que usted pone en sus estudios, y estoy dispuesta a Suponer que lo hará muy bien, eso la colocará en cualquier clase de nivel de EXTASIS que desee seguir." Miró expectante a Hermione.

"Bueno" empezó Hermione, "Me gustaría seguir con Transfiguración, Encantamientos, y Aritmancia..."

"¿Qué hay de pociones?" McGonagall le preguntó, mirando hacia abajo en su carpeta de nuevo.

"Sí, por supuesto," respondió Hermione rápidamente. Sabía lo importante que era la habilidad de elaborar pociones en cualquier parte.

"¿Defensa contra las artes?"

Umbridge dejó escapar su típica tosecilla.

Hermione vaciló. "Bueno, eso depende. "

"¿De qué?"

Umbridge volvió a toser.

"Bueno" titubeó Hermione de nuevo. "Yo..."

"Perdón, Minerva", Umbridge interrumpió. "¿Te importa si hago una sugerencia?"

"Oh, por favor, _no te detengas_", la voz de McGonagall goteaba con un sarcasmo que Umbridge decidió ignorar.

"Si observas en el archivo de la señorita Granger, creo encontrarás que sus notas en defensa no son satisfactorias..."

"¿Qué?" Hermione explotó, girando en su silla. "¡He leído el libro dos veces!"

"Ahora, señorita Granger" Umbridge se rió con esa nauseabunda risilla característica de ella. "Seguramente usted sabe que hay más en las clases que la simple lectura del material necesario."

"¡Eso es todo lo que siempre nos pide que hagamos!" Hermione respondió airadamente. Sabía que no era muy prudente estar discutiendo con su directora y profesora de esta manera, pero nunca antes nadie había dicho que su trabajo era insatisfactorio. Trabajaba mucho, obtenía buenas notas, y si Umbridge iba a manchar su expediente académico al afirmar que era una mala estudiante ...

"Señorita Granger", dijo bruscamente la profesora McGonagall. Hermione con un esfuerzo dio la espalda a Umbridge y se enfrentó a su profesor. "Decía usted que su continuación en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dependía de ...?"

Ahora Hermione no tenía ningún problema al expresar por qué había estado considerando dejar DCAO."Depende de si tenemos un nuevo profesor" dijo Hermione con fuerza. "Creo que los métodos de enseñanza de la profesora Umbridge son, para mi educación, perjudiciales en lugar de beneficiosos."

"Ya veo" los ojos de McGonagall volvieron nuevamente al archivo de Hermione, y Hermione estaba segura de que estaba luchando por no sonreír. Umbridge volvió a toser y garabateo en su portapapeles. "Bueno, puedo entenderle, señorita Granger, a la mayoría de los estudiantes les resulta útil si su profesor en realidad enseña." Hermione se mordió el labio para no reírse. "Pero lo que sí pido, es que considere la continuación de la materia. Defensa es muy útil, y es probable que tengamos un profesorado más competente el próximo curso".

Umbridge estaba respirando ahora más pesado que nunca, y su pluma estaba escarbando el pergamino a toda velocidad.

"Sí, profesora" Hermione logró salir sin reír.

"Ahora, como para las carreras", continuó McGonagall. "El profesor Vector siempre ha dicho que le mostró un brote único para Aritmancia, así que si desea seguir con ello, podría aconsejarle carreras bancarias..." McGonagall se apagó cuando vio a Hermione arrugar la nariz ante la idea de pasar su vida en Gringotts. "Y también esto", tiró McGonagall un sobre de su archivo y lo sostuvo en alto.

"¿Qué es eso?" Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar a la escritura. Ella sabía que la escritura venía de alguna parte. La silla de Umbridge crujió cuando esforzó su gordo cuello para poder alcanzar a ver.

McGonagall parecía un tanto reacia a revelar esto, pero siguió adelante. "Señorita Granger, ¿Envió usted un artículo al _Diario el Profeta_ el año pasado?"

Hermione se sonrojó. No le contó a nadie sobre eso. Había escrito un largo editorial sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos en la noche de Navidad, justo después de su pelea con Ron. Se había levantado de la cama al verse incapaz de dormir, y comenzó a escribir inconscientemente. Cuando quedó sin ira contra Ron (cosa que había tomado un poco de tiempo, si acaso te lo preguntas), el tema había cambiado a los derechos de los elfos domésticos, y por qué merecen ser libres. Había releído lo que había escrito al día siguiente, y caprichosamente, lo envió al Diario. Pensó que si publicaban trabajos escritos por imbéciles como Rita Skeeter, podrían publicar algo que ella había escrito. Por supuesto había estado mal y nunca supo del periódico, y el artículo nunca apareció.

"Bueno, sí" admitió Hermione.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia el sobre en la mesa. "Esto es del editor del Diario el Profeta, informándonos sobre su artículo." Hermione bajó la cabeza. No creía que hubiera ninguna regla que prohibiera a los estudiantes a publicar obras en los periódicos, pero tenía la sensación de que no presagiaba nada bueno para ella."Él dice que tiene un talento natural para escribir, y nos informa que está dispuesto a contratarla posterior a su graduación de Hogwarts".

"¿_Qué?_" Hermione y Umbridge estallaron al mismo tiempo.

McGonagall estaba, una vez más, luchando contra una sonrisa. "Creo que nuestro amigo en el _Profeta_ pensó que usted era un séptimo año, debido a la sofisticación de su artículo". Arqueó las cejas, expectante mientras miraba a la profesora Umbridge. "Dolores, ¿es esto de tu agrado?"

Hermione se dio cuenta de que por una vez Umbridge estaba notablemente más silenciosa, y se volvió expectante, a la espera de la respuesta de su profesora.

"Bueno, siempre y cuando la señorita Granger se aparte de extravagantes historias falsas", dijo Umbridge en su voz asquerosamente dulce, "Sospecho que la señorita Granger haría muy bien como periodista". Dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa torcida en su gordo rostro. "Sobresale mucho al hacer preguntas".

Hermione se estremeció ligeramente. Umbridge no la había perdonado por hacer todas esas preguntas al comienzo del año escolar.

"Estoy de acuerdo", McGonagall intercedió rápidamente. Sonrió afectuosamente a su alumna favorita. "Su escritura ha sido siempre excelente, y creo que con un poco de trabajo, seguramente tendrá éxito en el campo. Ahora, déjame ver los cursos que el _Diario el Profeta_ recomienda para jóvenes periodistas..."

Hermione se recostó en su silla con una sonrisa mientras McGonagall revolvía papeles a través de su escritorio en busca del folleto correcto. _Hermione Granger, periodista de investigación_, pensó con alegría.

Le agradaba cómo sonaba.

**0o0o0o0 **

La nube en la que Hermione había estado flotando después de su reunión de orientación profesional sólo duró unos días. La final de Quidditch se acercaba rápidamente, y el brillo del "encantamiento confianza" se estaba desvaneciendo. Ron todavía pensaba que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de detener un solo tiro, y Hermione, por una vez estaba carente de ideas. Ron estaba por su cuenta.

Pero Hermione nunca se hubiera imaginado que el partido de Quidditch en sí sería puesto atrás en su mente esa mañana. Sin embargo, el viaje al bosque con Hagrid había demostrado lo contrario. Estaba avergonzada de admitir que Grawp era una de las cosas más horribles que había visto en su vida, ese gigante casi la arroja. Sabía lo peligroso que podía ser, y aunque siempre se había comprometido a ayudar a todas las criaturas mágicas, por una vez no tenía deseo de ayudar a esta criatura que la necesitaba. Pero luego el encuentro con los centauros había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, ella estalló una vez que Hagrid no estaba a la vista. Harry había estado un tanto tranquilizador, pero no estaba más que agradecida de que no riñera con ella por el comentario que había hecho acerca de Hagrid. No había querido hacerlo de verdad, de verdad que no quería; era sólo que los métodos de enseñanza de Hagrid eran tan poco convencionales y extravagantes que no podía culpar a una profesora puritana y tensa como Umbridge de querer despedirlo, sin mencionar el hecho de que era un mestizo. Ella había intentado, tratado de hacer a Hagrid entender que tenía que andarse con cuidado, pero él no lo entendía, era casi tan cabeza hueca como Ron. Y ahora con un gigante suelto en el bosque, sabía que sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Hagrid fuera despedido.

La idea de la salida de Hagrid le dejó a Hermione una sensación de tirantez, de constricción en el pecho que hacía difícil el respirar, pero Hermione trataba de no pensar en ello demasiado. Mañana se preocuparía por él. Esta noche se trataba de Ron. Una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Hermione finalmente apareció. Ron había ganado la Copa de Quidditch, siempre había sabido que el idiota podía hacerlo. Y ahora él sabía que también podía.

Ron contaba el partido jugada a jugada ante una multitud de estudiantes que esperaban con impaciencia, a pesar de que todos habían visto el partido por sí mismos. Harry estaba justo en frente, escuchando atentamente con una amplia y estúpida sonrisa. Hablar de Quidditch sacaba a Harry de su estado de presión. Pero otra segunda mirada, reveló los hombros contraídos de Harry y sus ojos ligeramente distraídos, demostrando que su mente estaba en otro lugar, muy probablemente de nuevo en el bosque. Hermione ahogó un suspiro. Simplemente no era justo que la noche que se suponía que era de Ron, y sólo de Ron, fuera a ser contaminada con el recuerdo de lo que estaba escondido en el Bosque Prohibido. Tampoco era justo que ella y Harry, sin duda, hirieran los sentimientos de Ron cuando finalmente le revelaran que no habían vislumbrado siquiera la manera que tapó un solo tiro. Y ciertamente no era justo que se hubiese perdido de ver el partido. Había esperado tanto tiempo para que Ron se probase a sí mismo ante todos, y aunque estaba tan orgullosa de él en estos momentos, deseaba con fervor haber estado allí para presenciar con sus propios ojos tal acontecimiento.

"¿Hermione?"

Hermione se alejó de Ron y sonrió distraídamente. "Hola, Neville".

"¿Has visto a Ginny?" Neville preguntó preocupado.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor de la sala común. Su amiga pelirroja había desaparecido. "No, yo no. ¿Por qué? "

Neville vaciló antes de bajar la voz. "Yo - Creo que algo podría haber ocurrido con ella y su novio-". Neville se detuvo un poco cuando Hermione le dio toda su atención. "Él se acercó a ella después del partido, y comenzaron a discutir, entonces él se fue con aquella Ravenclaw que a Harry le gustaba..."

"¡Merlín!" susurró Hermione cuando se levantó de la perca en el brazo del sofá. "Gracias por decírmelo, Neville. Yo me encargo de ella". Miró de reojo a Ron, que estaba demasiado absorto en su historia para notar que salía sigilosamente por el agujero del retrato. Tenía una idea bastante buena acerca de dónde Ginny podía haber ido si estaba molesta.

Llegó al cuarto de baño de las chicas lo más rápido que pudo, y asomó la cabeza con cautela. Efectivamente, el sonido de sollozos débiles venía del último cubículo de la derecha y por una vez, no era Myrtle la Llorona.

Hermione llamó en voz baja a la puerta. "Ginny, ¿eres tú?"

Hubo un rápido acomodo de ropas, y Ginny abrió la puerta unos instantes después. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y su cara manchada. Se sonó la nariz fuertemente una vez, antes de inclinarse contra el lado de la puerta casualmente.

"Hey, Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Buscándote", Hermione habló con cuidado. Conocía a Ginny lo suficiente para saber que se estaba haciendo la fuerte. Sabía que no deseaba que nadie viera lo mal que en realidad estaba por lo que sea que le hubiera ocurrido con Michael. "Neville me dijo que pensaba que estabas molesta por algo".

"¿En serio? Fue dulce de su parte el notarlo", Ginny salió del cubículo pasando a un lado de Hermione y se dirigió hacia uno de lavabos. Abrió la llave para poder echarse agua fría en la cara.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" Hermione preguntó en voz baja.

"Bueno, creo que Michael y yo, rompimos", Ginny cerró el grifo con un rudo giro y limpió su rostro goteante y húmedo con una mano temblorosa. La mano siguió cubriendo sus ojos por unos momentos, y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

El corazón de Hermione salió a su amiga. "Ginny", dijo con simpatía al extenderle una mano tranquilizadoramente.

Ginny se apartó en el momento que los dedos de Hermione rozaron su brazo. "¡Estoy bien!" mintió bastante mal. "Honestamente". Hermione sólo miraba con paciencia a la joven muchacha. Conocía lo suficiente a un Weasley para saber que Ginny le diría todo a su propio ritmo. "Quiero decir, yo sabía que no iba a durar. No es que no lo quisiera ni nada. Quiero decir que era agradable y besaba muy bien y demás, pero eso era todo. Nos divertimos, y ahora todo ha terminado, yo debía estar bien, porque era mutuo. Bueno, estaba molesto porque los estúpidos Ravenclaw perdieron, yo le decía que debía estar feliz por mí, porque soy su novia, entonces él sólo dijo que tal vez no debería ser su novia por más tiempo, y entonces se fue con Cho ¡así de simple!" Ginny se detuvo un poco para recuperar el aliento, con el rostro más rojo y más rojo por la frustración. "Está bien, tal vez el asunto _no era mutuo_, pero no estoy molesta ni nada. Él no es como H-aquel - la persona con la que se supone que debo estar, él es sólo Michael, un hijo de p… estúpido, inmaduro quien además es un mal perdedor y que no tiene sentido del humor, YO debería estar perfectamente bien con la ruptura, porque estoy mejor, me merezco algo mejor, a Ron nunca le gustó realmente, no que me importara, pero de alguna manera sí me importaba, pero se acabó, y me alegro de que se acabase, ¡ahora estoy bien!". Nuevas lágrimas brillaron en los castaños ojos de Ginny cuando se vio forzada a poner sobre su boca su mano temblorosa para ahogar un sollozo. Retiró los dedos un poco para poder hablar. Su voz ahora era pequeña, confusa, muy diferente a la Ginny Weasley Segura de sí que siempre conoció. "Entonces… ¿Por qué no me siento bien?"

"Oh, Ginny", Hermione guió a su amiga al suelo de modo que estuviera más cómoda. Ginny estaba llorando en serio ahora, y Hermione se sentó junto a ella con un brazo reconfortante alrededor de sus hombros. "Lo siento mucho", Ginny puso ambas manos sobre su cara y sollozó aún más fuerte. "¿Habían estado peleando ustedes dos?" Hermione preguntó.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. "¡Pp-pero pensé - que estaba bien, ppo-porque tú y Ron ddis-dis-cuten todo el tiempo!"

Una enorme ola de culpa se estrelló sobre los hombros de Hermione. No podía creer que no sabía que Ginny y Michael habían estado discutiendo, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no había hablado con Ginny en bastante tiempo.

"Oh, Ginny, lo siento" se disculpó ella. "Si hubiera sabido..."

"Es-es-está bien", Ginny levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos para dar a Hermione una acuosa sonrisa. " Has estado muy ocupada".

"Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que te debo descuidar", le contradijo Hermione.

"Está bien", argumentó tercamente Ginny, a Hermione le recordó fuertemente a Ron en estos momentos. Al parecer, la lealtad corría en la familia.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Hermione preguntó.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y llevó las rodillas hasta su pecho para poder descansar la frente sobre ellas. Había dejado de llorar por el momento, pero sus ojos eran tan sombríos por el desaliento que Hermione sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de nuevo. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para asegurarse de que no sucediera, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Besé a Ron".

_"¿Qué?"_ Ginny gritó, incorporándose, completamente erguida y abierta a su amiga, todos los pensamientos de Michael ausentes de su mente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "La noche que tuvimos que huir de Umbridge. Nos encerramos en un aula, y Malfoy se acercaba, por lo que teníamos que pensar en una excusa para estar ahí."

"Y, por supuesto un buen_ besuqueo_ fue la primer cosa que vino a tu mente", Ginny sonrió maliciosamente al cambiar a una posición de piernas cruzadas. "¿Y qué pasó después?"

Hermione suspiró. "Nada. Ron cree que lo hice para evitar que nos descubrieran". Ginny suspiró con decepción. "Aunque" añadió Hermione después de ausentarse por un momento en pensamientos. Ginny miró esperanzada a su amiga. "Le dije algo a los pocos días."

"¿Qué?"

Hermione le contó que se encontró a Ron en los pasillos después de haber vuelto de su escape de vuelo, y lo que ella le había dicho.

Pensaba que había hecho lo correcto al contarle a Ginny, pero al ver las lágrimas que estaban por brotar de los ojos de Ginny, dudó, pero nunca se imaginó que serían lágrimas de alegría.

"Oh - oh - ¡Me hubiera gustado ver su cara!" Ginny chilló cuando un ataque de risa fresca la invadió. Hermione no pudo evitar unírsele, y ambas permitieron que el poder limpiador de la risa aliviara sus preocupaciones y aflicciones. Ginny por fin consiguió el control de sí misma y se apoyó contra la pared con satisfacción. "Gracias, Hermione, era justo lo que necesitaba en este momento."

"¿Escuchar el gran idiota que tu hermano es?"

"Buen punto".

"¡Cho Chang, ven aquí!"

Ginny frunció el ceño profundamente. "Oh, no, no piensas que vendrá por aquí, ¿o sí?"

"Vamos, que no nos vean", aconsejó Hermione, poniéndose en sus pies. "Si no me equivoco, la que está fuera con ella es Marietta, y no me gustaría topármela después de haberla hechizado."

"Se lo merecía", murmuró Ginny a Hermione mientras la seguía al cubículo más cercano. Ambas se metieron con cuidado. "¿Crees que todavía tiene SOPLONA en la frente?" Ginny preguntó esperanzada, con una expresión alegre en su rostro. Hermione suprimió una risita. Ginny podía ser herida con facilidad, pero siempre se recuperaba rápidamente.

"Marietta, ¿cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó Cho mientras entraba en el baño. "Odio este lugar, ¡esa rara fantasma vive aquí!"

"Es cierto ¿Dónde está Myrtle?" Hermione preguntó en voz baja.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y la calló.

"Además, Michael me está esperando", añadió Cho con aire de suficiencia.

Ginny cerró su puño y Hermione le puso una mano en el antebrazo.

"Eso es acerca de lo que quería hablar contigo" Marietta presionó mandonamente. "No creo que sea una buena idea el que salgas con él."

"¿Y por qué no?"

Marietta suspiró, y Hermione no pudo resistir a asomarse por la esquina de la puerta entreabierta. Sí, todavía la palabra SOPLONA estaba plasmada en su frente, pero no tan vívidamente y Marietta había puesto un flequillo con estilo para ocultar las letras.

"Vamos, Cho, tú sabes por qué. Ese asunto que los de quinto se traen con –las chicas de Potter-"

"_¿Las chicas de Potter?"_ la voz de Cho se alzó junto a la de Hermione. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Michael, Terry, y Anthony tienen una apuesta sobre quién se tirará primero a una de las chicas de Potter", explicó Marietta planamente. "Es por eso que Michael originalmente salió con Ginny Weasley, y el por qué Terry trató que Hermione Granger saliera con él, y por qué Anthony ha estado trabajando en Padma Patil todo el año. Harry Potter fue con Parvati Patil al Baile de Navidad, Hermione Granger…" Marietta se detuvo incómodamente cuando Cho dejó escapar un furioso resoplido.

"Sí, ¡todos sabemos acerca de _esa_ Hermione Granger!" Cho explotó.

"Es cierto" Marietta frunció el ceño. "Tú lo sabes, yo siempre pensé que había algo entre ella y el amigo de Harry, ya sabes, el Guardián del partido de hoy, ¿cómo se llama?"

"¿Te refieres al enemigo de Los Tornados?" Cho se burló. "Ron. Él es el hermano mayor de Ginny Weasley". Parpadeó de repente. "Espera un minuto, ¿por qué es Ginny Weasley una de las chicas de Potter? ¿Es el hecho de que sea la hermana menor de Ron?"

"Tal vez" admitió Marietta, "Pero yo sé que mucha gente se figura que a Harry le gusta, y todos saben que a ella siempre le ha gustado. Por eso Michael rompió con ella, de verdad. Se dio cuenta que todavía quería a Harry."

"¿Pero por qué se preocupa?" Cho se burló. "Si es sólo una apuesta, no importaba lo que ella realmente deseara. Lo único que importaba era meterla al saco."

"Porque a él terminó importándole ", explicó Marietta. "Ellos nunca _lo hicieron_. Ella nunca quiso, y él estaba bien con eso porque a él terminó gustándole mucho."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" Cho demandó.

Marietta se encogió de hombros. "Padma oye presumir a Anthony todo el tiempo, ¿por qué más crees que Parvati no da Anthony ni la hora del día? Padma le dice todo lo que escucha."

"Y según tú, aparentemente…" murmuró Cho. "…¿piensas que ahora soy la chica más nueva de Potter?"

"Bueno, saliste con él", señaló a Marietta.

"Eso es cierto," Hermione rodó los ojos al oír el burbujear de las lágrimas de Cho en su voz. _Aquí vamos de nuevo_.

"¿Por qué no puedo gustarle a un chico sólo por ser yo?" Cho lloraba mientras movía las manos dramáticamente en el aire. Cho sollozó en voz alta durante un minuto o dos en los que Hermione miró a Ginny. Ginny se había mantenido en un desconcertante silencio durante toda la plática, y desde que se acababa de enterar que su novio de nueve meses tenía segundas intenciones, Hermione sabía que una explosión era inminente. Era mejor que Cho saliera, si es que sabía lo que era mejor para ella, nadie quería tratar con la ira de Ginny Weasley.

"Bueno" murmuró Cho, sacudiendo sus sedosos cabellos por encima del hombro "¡A Michael le voy a gustar por lo que soy y nada más! Si es capaz de enamorarse de una imbécil como Ginny Weasley, ¡puedo hacer que le guste, sea o no una chica de Potter!" Se deslizó ruidosamente fuera de la habitación con Marietta corriendo tras ella. Cho siempre tenía que hacer una salida dramática.

Hermione contó silenciosamente en su cabeza hasta veinte para estar en el lado seguro antes de empujar la puerta y volver a la estancia del baño. Ginny la siguió, y Hermione sabía que iba a ser malo. Ginny se había puesto blanca de la cara, la mandíbula apretada, los hombros tensos, los puños cerrados herméticamente. Hermione tenía que admitir que estaba más que un poco enojada. No podía creer que Terry había estado usándola de esa manera; si alguien la había estado utilizando, habría supuesto que era Zacharías. Y estaba también furiosa por las cosas que Cho y Marietta habían dicho acerca de Harry y Ron. Una parte de ella quería correr detrás de las dos chicas y hacerles frente, o incluso recurrir a algunos tirones de pelo, pero su sentido común la retuvo. Y alguien tenía que retener a Ginny.

"Ginny", advirtió Hermione. "No lo hagas".

"Oh, yo no voy a hacer nada", la voz de Ginny era estable y en calma, pero Hermione sabía que le estaba tomando un gran esfuerzo mantener la calma. La sonrisa que Hermione había visto a menudo en la cara a Fred y George se estaba extendiendo ampliamente a lo largo del rostro de Ginny, pero sus ojos continuaban emanando furia. "Todavía no. "

**0o0o0o0**

A pesar de sus obligaciones como prefecta, Hermione no dijo nada cuando Anthony Goldstein presentó una queja en la reunión junto a otro prefecto para encontrar al culpable que le envió a él y a dos de sus amigos un paquete completo de Bombas Fétidas extremadamente potentes, que no sólo habían lanzado un hedor horrendo que impregnó la sala común de Ravenclaw por semanas, sino que también emitían una sustancia pegajosa que arruinó sus tareas de la tarde. Anthony también planteó que alguien le había arrojado un hechizo a su amigo Michael Corner, la maldición de Moco-murciélago para ser precisos. Ron había mirado un poco sospechoso ante la mención de la especialidad de su hermana, pero al ver que se había dormido sólo dos minutos después, Hermione supo que probablemente Ron no captó lo que escuchó. Se sentía un poco culpable por ocultar información, pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba. Para empezar, estaba furiosa con Terry, y las travesuras de Ginny habían satisfecho su sed de venganza. Pero lo más importante, era una prefecta, pero en primer lugar era también una amiga.

Una vez que las situaciones de Gwarp y Ginny estuvieron bajo control, Hermione se adentró en el agónico calvario que había estado plagando todo el año escolar: Los T.I.M.O.S. No había vuelta atrás, por lo que Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada para pensar en Terry, Malfoy, los elfos domésticos, Umbridge, o su vida amorosa. Todo en lo que se centró fue el estudio.

Ella, por supuesto, tuvo que lidiar con la estupidez de sus compañeros de clase cuando trataban de comprar sustancias de contrabando que no les ayudaría en lo más mínimo. Tenía que asegurarse de que la sala común siguiera siendo un lugar apropiado para los estudiantes. Habló con todo el que pudo acerca de los T.I.M.O.S., los examinadores y cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla. Ahora que tenía una buena idea sobre lo que quería hacer con su vida, estaba más decidida que nunca a hacerlo bien.

Hermione nunca había estudiado con tanta fuerza en su vida. Era lo único en que pensaba, y al mismo tiempo, era lo único que podía hacerle tirar de su cabello. Había pensado que el tercer año había sido malo, pero viéndolo bien, era un paseo por Hogsmeade en comparación con la presión que estaba viviendo. Estos exámenes decidían su futuro, y si no los pasaba...

_No seas ridícula_, Hermione se instó cuando con piernas temblorosas se sentó en uno de los escritorios vacíos. _Por supuesto que lo harás bien._ Pero eso no la detuvo de desear que en realidad existiera una cosa tal como un encantamiento de confianza. No podía imaginar la decepción en el rostro de su madre si encontraba que su hija había recibido notas satisfactorias o medias de estos exámenes, especialmente porque había sacrificado las vacaciones de Navidad con el fin de estudiar para estas pruebas. Si no lograba aprobar, sus padres sabrían que había mentido sobre sus razones para no acompañarles en Navidad, lo mismo que Víktor, y exigirían saberlo todo, bueno, Viktor ya sabía todo acerca de Voldemort, pero aún así...

Hermione se mordió el labio con ansiedad al girarse en su silla para dar a sus amigos una última mirada antes de someterse a un examen de infierno. Harry, que estaba a tres filas atrás y cuatro asientos a su izquierda, estaba mirando resueltamente hacia adelante a la Profesora McGonagall. Ron estaba aún más atrás, pero estaba mirando directamente hacia ella. Él rápidamente le guiñó el ojo, movió la boca deseándole buena suerte, y por primera vez en las últimas dos semanas, el nudo en el estómago de Hermione se aflojó un poco.

"Pueden comenzar," dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando volteó un enorme reloj de arena.

Hermione volteó el papel y leyó la primera pregunta más rápido de lo que pensaba que fuera humanamente posible. Luchó contra las ganas de reír ante la mención de _Wingardium Leviosa_, y empezó a escribir rápidamente con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro.

Los T.I.M.O.S. habían comenzado.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 **

**Notas de Autor:** En las secciones siguientes se utilizaron datos de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix de JK Rowling

-Información los Fuegos artificiales.

- La reunión de orientación Profesional de Hermione se basó en la correspondiente a Harry.

-El primer examen de los T.I.M.O.S.

**o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o**

**SOLO CUATRO CAPÍTULOS MÁS, NO SE LOS PIERDAN, Y NO SE VAYAN, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO PORFA ;)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, HEMOS SUPERADO LOS 100 REVIEWS (cosa que no pensé llegara a suceder), gracias por ser tan buenos y dejar siempre un comentario, ¡son los mejores! Sé que no es mucho, pero para mí ha sido un logro conservarlos como lectores, créanme. Aunque, No me molestaría llegar a los 150 RVWS mis queridos fantasmillas.**_

_**Deseo recordarles que la traducción la hago directamente del Fic, y las conversaciones que son tomadas del libro no son completamente iguales, pero como les dije anteriormente, conservo la esencia de las mismas (para los que no se saben ya los libros de memoria jijij), hago la aclaración puesto que este es un capítulo que tiene diálogos de HP y LODF.**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

"Den la vuelta a sus exámenes," dijo el profesor Marchbanks desde el frente de la Sala, moviendo su varita hacia un reloj gigante de arena. "Pueden comenzar..."

En su opinión, ¿la legislación de la varita contribuyó o condujo a un mejor control de los disturbios de los duendes del siglo XVIII?

_¡Qué pregunta más simple y ridícula!,_ Hermione pensó cuando escribió rápidamente su respuesta. Si alguien escuchó una palabra de las interminables conferencias del profesor Binns, era ella... Hermione lanzó una mirada más a Ron y Harry. _Nunca escuchan una palabra de las conferencias de Binns,_ y no creía que estuvieran bien preparados para este examen. Habían estado tan preocupados por la profesora McGonagall y ya estaban bastante cansados por el esfuerzo que habían invertido en sus otros TIMOs. Hermione observó que Harry poco a poco escribía una respuesta, con el rostro contraído por el agotamiento y parecía como si escribir cada palabra le causara dolor. Ron sólo observaba el pergamino que tenía delante, con la boca abierta. Hermione retuvo un suspiro mientras pasaba a la siguiente pregunta, ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de lo que hacían.

Al terminar de contestar todas las preguntas, se encontró volteando a ver constantemente a sus mejores amigos, rogando que les estuviera yendo tan bien como a ella. Sentía que este examen había sido muy sencillo, la verdad. Todo había estado escrito en sus notas, Harry las había leído esa misma mañana, y Ron la noche anterior. _Si hubieran retenido al menos algo de conocimiento…_

Hermione suspiró. Estaban condenados.

Harry seguía valientemente tratando de escribir, pero parecía estar más somnoliento que nunca. Ron estaba escribiendo en la última parte del pergamino, pero la expresión de su cara transmitía claramente que no tenía idea de qué estaba garabateando.

_Vamos, Hermione_, se reprendió_. Enfócate_.

Se las arregló para mantenerse enfocada en su examen un poco de tiempo antes de distraerse nuevamente. Era como si pudiese sentir la mirada de Ron en ella, y tenía muy buena idea del por qué. Probablemente estaba tratando de pensar en una manera para que le diera las respuestas a través del lugar. Hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo, pero él insistía en observarla, por fin Hermione levantó la vista y volteó con él para darle una mirada de vuelve-a-tu-trabajo-si-sabes-lo-que-te-conviene antes de volver a su examen para responder a la pregunta final.

Pero cuando él llamó su atención, no pudo apartar la mirada. Era evidente que estaba preocupado por algo, y no era su examen. Ron no se ponía así por ningún examen. Él inclinó la cabeza muy ligeramente a su izquierda y Hermione siguió su mirada. Ahogó un grito en silencio.

¿Harry estaba _dormido_?

¿Cómo podía conciliar el sueño durante un examen importante como este? Declarado, él estaba muy cansado y lo que menos le importaba era historia, no era como si quisiera tomar historia en los EXTASIS, pero aún así. ¿Qué estaba pensando Harry? No se vería bien para la junta de examinadores que uno de los estudiantes que presentaban tenía el descaro de dormirse durante un examen. ¡Podría afectar al promedio de todos sus TIMOs! Tenía que pensar en una manera de despertarlo. Miró a Marchbanks, pero él no estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Un movimiento de la mesa de Ron le llamó la atención, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia él. Ron le decía que –no- con la cabeza, y ella frunció el ceño. Ron estaba claramente preocupado por su amigo, pero no se trataba acerca de que cayera dormido durante un examen. Había algo más, estaba segura, incluso a esta distancia. Miró hacia atrás a Harry de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que parecía estremecerse esporádicamente. Si estaba durmiendo, no estaba durmiendo muy bien.

Hermione se sobre saltó cuando Harry inesperadamente soltó un terrible grito y cayó de su silla al suelo. "¡Harry!" gritó mientras saltaba a sus pies. Sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido; debía estar teniendo otra visión de esos sueños, y ahora su cicatriz lo estaba probablemente matando. Todos los estudiantes abrían su boca atónitos ante la imagen de Harry retorciéndose en el suelo, algunos otros estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos, pero sólo Ron empezó a avanzar hacia su amigo. Hermione dio un paso antes de que Marchbanks agitara la mano para que se quedase donde estaba, y ella obedeció. Ron no fue devuelto a su asiento con tanta cortesía por Marchbanks, y el profesor Tofty se acercó a Harry. Harry parecía haber vuelto en sí y pudo ponerse de pie. Estaba balbuceando incoherencias, y por su palidez, Hermione podría decir que este sueño era el peor de todos hasta el momento. Sus ojos al instante buscaron a Ron, quien parecía querer seguir a Harry, pero se vio restringido por la mano de Marchbanks en su hombro.

"Les restan cinco minutos" dijo Marchbanks en voz alta. Luego bajó su voz y le susurró algo a Ron. Ron se vio sólo un poco apaciguado cuando se reclinó en su silla, con los puños apretados, preparado para correr tan pronto el examen se diera por terminado. Hermione hizo todo lo posible por responder la pregunta final, pero las palabras incomprensibles pululaban en el pergamino. Ni siquiera podía pensar, tenía que ir con Harry.

"Por favor, ¡bajen sus plumas!" Hermione obedeció robóticamente las instrucciones de finalización de examen, y en el momento en que fueron puestos en libertad, ella y Ron corrieron hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Ron espetó en el momento en que estuvieron en el pasillo.

"Debe haber tenido un sueño", dijo Hermione con ansiedad, "Uno de los malos, nunca lo había oído gritar así..."

"Yo tampoco", dijo Ron sombríamente, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor por todo el salón "¿A dónde crees que se fue?"

"Puede ser que le hayan hecho ir a la enfermería", sugirió Hermione.

"Vamos", Ron comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la escalera.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Hermione jadeó mientras trataba de mantenerse a la par con las largas piernas de Ron.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sabías que Harry no sólo estaba dormido, ¿no? " Hermione presionó.

"Bueno, sí" admitió Ron tímidamente, "No lo sé. Creo que porque lo he visto antes tener pesadillas... "

"Sin embargo" continuó Hermione con asombro: "¿No estabas tan cerca de él..."

Se interrumpió cuando vio a Harry en la parte superior de la escalera de mármol, ambos corrieron hacia él. "¡Harry!" dijo Hermione, quien parecía muy asustada. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?"

Poco sabía Hermione que la salud de Harry iba a ser el menor de sus problemas.

**0 o 0**

Hermione no sabía por qué a veces permitía que Harry le gritara. Era una chica independiente, franca, quien no discutiría con su mejor amigo quien le gritaba en la cara cuando ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Se podría pensar que Harry sabía eso a estas alturas, podría pensar que Harry sabía que ella nunca jamás trataría de obstaculizar o dañarlo en ninguna manera, que siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor para él. Así que no tenía porqué soportar esto. Había pensado por un fugaz segundo que Harry realmente la golpearía, y Ron debió pensar lo mismo porque colocó sus brazos bruscamente como si estuviera a punto de frenar a Harry para evitar que llegara a su lado mientras ella retrocedía un paso. Pero Harry sólo se mantenía gritando, y terminó gritándole a Ron también. No sabía cómo se las arregló para llevar a cabo el plan con la intención de colarse en la oficina de Umbridge cuando se encontraba en tal estado. Pero de alguna manera lo hizo, y ahora Harry estaba galopando para obtener los suministros necesarios, mientras ella, Ginny, Luna, y Ron caminaban hasta el extremo del corredor de Umbridge.

"¿Por qué está tan molesto por Stubby?" Luna preguntó soñadoramente.

Los tres ignoran a Luna una vez más cuando Ginny preguntó con ansiedad: "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Harry tuvo un sueño acerca de Sirius", explicó Ron lacónicamente. "Sirius estaba siendo torturado, y quiere ir a ayudarle, pero Hermione no cree que debamos ir hasta que estemos seguros de que es real."

"¡Es lo correcto a hacer, Ron!" Hermione le espetó.

"¡Nunca dije que no lo fuera!" Ron replicó.

"¡Tampoco dijiste que lo fuera!" Hermione explotó. "¡Sólo te quedaste allí y permitiste que Harry la tomara en mi contra!, ¡siempre te pones del lado de Harry sobre el mío, Ron!"

"No siempre..."

"¡Cállense ustedes dos!" Ginny gritó con impaciencia. "¡Este no es el momento!" les dijo, y los guió a acercarse a la pared, lejos de la horda de estudiantes. "Necesitamos un plan."

"Tenemos un plan," murmuró Ron hoscamente. Hermione lo miró.

"Necesitamos una señal", corrigió Ginny. "Para que Harry y Hermione sepan si alguien se acerca."

"¿Qué tal cantar 'Weasley es nuestro Rey'", sugirió Hermione cáusticamente, con los ojos clavados cual puñal en Ron. A pesar de que la letra había sido alterada después del brillante juego de Ron en la copa de Quidditch, Hermione sabía que Ron todavía era sensible a esa canción.

"Ooo, adoro esa canción" Luna prácticamente ronroneaba, sonriendo de lejos antes de comenzar a tararear.

"Bien" dijo Ginny secamente, "será 'Weasley es nuestro Rey' ". Ron rodó los ojos y Hermione le disparó otra mirada de enojo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario, Harry subió corriendo.

"Lo tengo", jadeó. "¿Están listos para ir, entonces?"

"Está bien" susurró Hermione cuando un ruidoso grupo de sexto año pasó junto de ellos. "Así que, Ron, tú vas a distraer a Umbridge... Ginny, Luna, ustedes alejan a la gente del corredor... Harry y yo estaremos bajo la capa hasta que no haya nadie a la vista."

Ron, Ginny y Luna de inmediato se alejaron, y Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos siguieran el vívido color rojo del cabello de Ron hasta que desapareció al final del pasillo._ Ten cuidado_, le suplicó en su mente. Probablemente tenía una de las tareas más peligrosas en esta misión... si atrapaban a alguien, ese sería Ron ya que estaría cerca de Umbridge...

Pero no había tiempo para esto, Hermione se recordó mientras esperaba a que el corredor se despejara para que ella y Harry pudieran realizar su parte del plan. Finalmente, lograron entrar en la oficina de Umbridge sin problemas. Ella se quedó fuera de vista, escaneando con atención los alrededores a la indicación de que algo saliera mal mientras Harry metía la cabeza a las llamas verdes y llamaba a Sirius. Hermione volteó a ver a Harry, era tan extraño ver sólo el cuerpo de Harry, ahí agachado en la alfombra, decapitado. No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero era obvio que estaba hablando con alguien. Sólo esperaba que ese alguien realmente fuera Sirius.

Se mordió los labios mientras sus ojos recorrían alrededor de la sala, atentos a una señal de peligro. Sintiéndose incapaz de estar en el mismo lugar por más tiempo, Hermione comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Se detuvo delante de la puerta cerrada de la oficina para contemplar si debiera cerrar la puerta por si acaso, apretaba nerviosamente el agarre alrededor de su varita. Había algo en esa puerta que la hacía sentir muy incómoda. Desviando sus ojos, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para inspeccionar los paneles de madera y el pomo de la puerta. Su corazón se congeló en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que el latón emitía esporádicamente un resplandor rojizo, parpadeando como una luz de advertencia. Su mente automáticamente se volcó a la página 462 en su libro de texto de cuarto año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el segmento de los hechizos de detección y de productos oscuros .

Era el Hechizo de Detección anti-intrusos.

Umbridge tenía que saber que estaban aquí.

BANG

La puerta se abrió de golpe con una fuerza repentina, y la madera de roble la golpeó fuertemente a un costado de su cabeza, pues había estado, desafortunadamente agachada inspeccionando la puerta. Automáticamente, cayó hacia atrás, su mano fue a la frente herida, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Vagamente, vio a Umbridge apuntando sus dedos gordos hacia ella, pero eso no le importaba en el momento; la cabeza le dolía demasiado. Era bastante difícil pensar con claridad con todas esas estrellas bailado a través de su visión, pero recuperó rápidamente sus sentidos al recordar la terrible situación en que se habían metido… Umbridge estaba aquí, y Harry estaba en la chimenea ... tenía que advertirle ...

"Har ..." El resto de su grito fue ahogado con éxito por una gran mano tapando su boca. Hermione había tenido manos tapándole antes la boca. Su madre lo había hecho cada vez que charlaba tanto como un niño, Harry y Ron lo habían hecho varias veces, cuando hablaba fuera de lugar o se escondían bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, pero nunca antes le había aterrorizado. Es decir, hasta ahora. La presión contra sus labios era casi insoportable, los dedos agarraban sus mejillas con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada luchando por aire como para luchar, cuando fue obligada a ponerse de pie y forzada a estar contra la pared, maniatada en el lugar por sólo la mano que tenía sobre su cara.

"Hola, Sangre-inmunda", canturreó Malfoy maliciosamente. Millicent Bulstrode rió apropiadamente, recordando a Hermione fuertemente la risa robótica de Crabbe y Goyle. Ella negó con la cabeza de lado a lado para despejarla, pero Malfoy sólo presionó con más fuerza contra su cara. Ella tenía el impulso insaciable de morder sus pálidos dedos, pero su atención fue desviada por Umbridge quien arrastraba a Harry por los cabellos fuera la chimenea. Contuvo el aliento mientras observaba cómo Umbridge volvía la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás con bastante fuerza y la expresión en su rostro sombrío era de placer casi satánico.

Umbridge susurró algo a Harry, pero luego levantó la voz. "Tome su varita", gritó ella. Malfoy soltó su agarre sobre Hermione y caminó a través del cuarto en dos zancadas en su afán por tener la varita de Harry Potter lejos de él. Millicent obediente, continuó con el trabajo de Malfoy y presionó a Hermione contra la pared antes de que pudiera tratar de escapar. "La suya también", Hermione torció la muñeca en un vano intento de asegurarse que Millicent no tomara su varita, pero fue inútil. Su varita fue rápidamente puesta en el bolsillo de Millicent. La Slytherin era casi dos veces el tamaño de Hermione, pero eso no impidió que Hermione siguiera luchando. Hizo una mueca cuando Harry fue lanzado a través del cuarto y se estrellaba contra el escritorio de Umbridge. Los ojos de Harry se levantaron y la observó por un breve segundo antes de concentrarse de nuevo en Umbridge. Había una leve mirada de derrota en sus ojos verdes, por una vez, Harry Potter se sentía atrapado.

La puerta se sacudió una vez más en contra de Hermione, ya que fue abierta, y varias personas entraron en la habitación. O más bien se vieron obligados a entrar a la habitación. Hermione renovó sus fuerzas, renovó su vigor cuando se dio cuenta de que la situación era aún más grave de lo que esperaba, habían atrapado a todos ellos, incluyendo a Neville. Estiró el cuello, tratando de asegurarse de que no presentaran lesiones. Estaba muy preocupada por Neville, a quien sujetaban con tanta fuerza por el cuello en tan dominante forma que en realidad creía que podría ser estrangulado en cualquier momento por el gordo brazo de Crabble. Por otro lado Ginny y Luna parecían estar bien, Ginny estaba peleando muy bien contra el Slytherin que era casi un pie más alto que ella, y Luna... bueno, ella simplemente seguía siendo _Luna_, mirando por la ventana con una expresión perpleja en el rostro. Hermione finalmente volcó su atención a Ron, y su ansiedad creció. Sus labios tenían una desagradable herida, y Warrington le estaba sujetando de una forma que parecía bastante dolorosa. Hermione no creía que fuera una buena idea tener al muchacho que había realmente amenazado con enviar a Ron al ala del hospital, sólo porque jugaban en diferentes equipos de Quidditch, manteniéndolo en esa aguda prensa de tornillo. Tampoco le agradaba ni un poco la idea de que esos muchachos tuvieran la audacia de amagar de esa forma a un estudiante; honestamente, era para pensar que los tenían presos en su propia escuela. Y si Millicent incluso, trataba de empujarle algo por la garganta, Hermione estaba dispuesta a tomar las medidas drásticas que debió haber adoptado hace tres años, cuando Millicent le puso una llave de cabeza durante el Club de Duelo, y esas medidas drásticas incluían arañar, escupir, e incluso morder si era necesario.

Afortunadamente para los Slytherin, Millicent no intentó nada, pero eso no ayudaba en absolutamente nada. Hermione estaba aún atrapada, aunque hubo un breve atisbo de esperanza cuando la punta de su pie se encontró con la rodilla de Millicent, Millicent simplemente gruñó y logró dar la vuelta para que su espalda estuviera dirigida a Hermione, pero sus manos todavía encarcelaban las muñecas de Hermione. No parecía haber ninguna esperanza de escape. Incluso cuando el profesor Snape llegó, Hermione no sabía si había tomado en serio la advertencia de Harry, aunque se sintió bastante aliviada de que Snape se hubiese negado a darle más Veritaserum a Umbridge. Así Umbridge no podía saber absolutamente nada acerca de Sirius. No sabía por qué Harry no se limitaba a mentir o a inventar algún tipo de historia en el que se excusara ante Umbridge de por qué había estado en la oficina. Probablemente sólo estaba haciendo que sospechara aún más por no responderle. Aunque Hermione sabía que Harry estaba arriesgándose a ser expulsado al decir una mentira (bueno, todos se estaban arriesgando), pero si estaba tan desesperado por llegar a Sirius, sólo debía mentir y largarse de esa oficina. Umbridge se estaba viendo particularmente desagradable en el momento, e incluso su cárdigan de color rosa parecía siniestro.

Snape y Umbridge seguían discutiendo y Harry finalmente le gritó en su desesperación pistas acerca de por qué estaba allí. Hermione sabía que Snape había entendido, y sólo rogaba para que se fuera e hiciera algo al respecto. Ahora el único problema era Umbridge, sabía que algo definitivamente andaba mal, que no era una travesura infantil, como la liberación de un niffler. Ahora, en el momento que Snape saliera, Hermione sabía que Umbridge se volcaría sobre Harry otra vez y seguiría interrogándolo sobre el por qué se había entrado a su oficina, y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo ya que estaba atrapada, detrás de esta esa estúpida chica mono.

Hermione finalmente se dio cuenta de que los ojos luminosos de Luna estaban descansando sobre ella, y le devolvió la mirada. Luna le sonrió antes de mirar por la ventana otra vez. Hermione siguió la mirada de Luna que cayó sobre la copa de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Dios, si pudiera estar fuera de esta estúpida oficina, y salir al aire libre para que pudieran encontrar a Sirius si así tuvieran que hacerlo, o si Harry se había enterado de que Sirius estaba a salvo, realmente deseaba un poco de aire fresco, pues el olor de Millicent no era especialmente agradable a los sentidos. Las copas de los árboles se balanceaban ligeramente en la brisa, o quizá no, Hermione se dio cuenta. Podría ser Grawp por ahí, moviendo las extremidades de un lado a otro mientras luchaba por liberarse de sus propias cadenas. Estaba horriblemente mal pensar esto en tales circunstancias, pero la imagen de Umbridge gritando de terror al ver a un gigante de cinco metros de altura le causó que una leve sonrisa se le extendiera por el rostro.

_Esperen un momento_...

Luna la miraba de nuevo, y sólo se limitó a asentir serenamente.

_Pero no puedo llevarla a Grawp, Hagrid estaría en problemas aún mayores, incluso Dumbledore no sería capaz de salir de ese lío... _

La puerta se cerró con fuerza al salir Snape de la habitación.

_Hay otras criaturas en el bosque... _

"Muy bien" dijo Umbridge, y sacó su varita.

_Tengo que conseguir llevarla fuera, pero ¿cómo voy a hacer eso? _

"Muy bien... no me queda otra alternativa... "

_¿Qué querrá Umbridge escuchar?_

"Esto es más que una cuestión de disciplina escolar..."

_¿Porqué pensará que estamos aquí en su oficina? _

"Esta es una cuestión de seguridad del Ministerio... así es ... sí ..."

Hermione se incorporó, sus ojos brillaban.

"Usted me está obligando, Potter ... no quiero, pero a veces las circunstancias justifican el uso ... estoy segura que el Ministro entenderá que yo no tenía otra opción ..."

Los ojos de Hermione se redujeron y dejó de luchar contra Millicent. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"La maldición cruciatus le aflojará la lengua,"

Todos los pensamientos racionales salieron volando de la cabeza de Hermione.

"¡No!" Hermione gritó. "¡Profesora Umbridge - es ilegal - el Ministro no querría que violara la ley, profesora Umbridge!"

Pero Umbridge no le prestó atención. Ron estaba luchando más que nunca por su libertad y su mueca se profundizó. Ginny, por una vez parecía absolutamente aterrada, Luna continuó con su aspecto bastante imperturbable, y Neville era todavía una inquietante sombra de color púrpura. Harry miró de vuelta desafiante a Umbridge, retándola incluso a tratar de maldecirlo. Su varita se movía de arriba para abajo mientras trataba de encontrar el lugar perfecto para administrarle la maldición. No ayudaba para nada que Umbridge admitiera que había enviado a los dementores a Little Whinging, lo que significaba que no tenía reparo en poner la vida de Harry en peligro. Umbridge lo había hecho una vez, y lo haría de nuevo si eso significaba la protección de su precioso Ministerio.

Hermione logró reunir su ingenio y respiró hondo. Era ahora o nunca.

"Cru ..."

"¡NO!" gritó Hermione con voz rota. "¡No - Harry - Harry, tenemos que decirle!"

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Vamos a tener que hacerlo, Harry, te forzará a hacerlo de todos modos, ¿cuál es ... ¿de qué sirve ...?"

En ese momento, Hermione estaba eternamente agradecida por haber sido tan buena amiga de Ginny Weasley. Cuando habían compartido una habitación en el verano, antes de cuarto año, una noche Hermione le preguntó a Ginny acerca de cómo se las arreglaba para soportar a Fred y George que jugaban bromas todo el tiempo. Ginny se limitó a justificar que después de tanto ya se había acostumbrado, que era bastante divertido si no lo tomabas demasiado en serio y que, además, Fred y George rara vez le jugaban una mala pasada. Ginny le explicó que tenía una rutina que realizaba cada vez que jugaban una broma a costa de ella: haz una mueca, gime, y, por último llora. La parte difícil era que Ginny, por lo general, no estaba emocionalmente afectada en lo más mínimo por las travesuras de los gemelos de manera que tuvo que aprender a llorar falsamente con el fin de convencer a sus padres de que realmente estaba molesta. Su madre les regañaba por hacer llorar a su hermana pequeña, y después de pasar por esto durante bastante tiempo, los gemelos encontraron mucho más fácil dejar en paz a su hermana, y se centraron en Percy. Hermione había estado bastante impresionada, y Ginny se había ofrecido a enseñarle a mirar como si estuviera llorando cuando realmente no lo estaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era arrugar la cara, contraerla dolorosamente, actuar como si estuviera tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que dejaba algunos sonidos guturales en la parte posterior de la garganta, y lo más importante, mantener las manos sobre la cara. No sólo porque la protegían del hecho de que las lágrimas no resbalaban por sus mejillas, sino también para dejarla libre para apretar los ojos con fuerza por si alguien le echaba un vistazo a su cara, sus ojos tendrían algo de humedad en ellos y su cara estaría más roja de lo normal.

Hermione no había practicado el grito falso desde hacía bastante, por lo que comenzó en voz baja a "llorar" y se apoyó en la túnica de Millicent. Para su sorpresa, al instante Millicent se alejó de ella, tenía que recordar ese truco la próxima vez que un insensible Slytherin la aplastara contra la pared.

"¡Bien, bien, bien! " dijo Umbridge. "La pequeña Señorita Preguntona. ¡Ahora nos dará a todos algunas respuestas! ¡Vamos, pues, chica, vamos!"

"Er - mi - nee - ¡No!"

Hermione encubrió su pequeña risa como otro pequeño sollozo. Debería haber sabido que Ron se iba a convencer fácilmente, aún y cuando ella pensaba que él conocía su verdadera forma de llorar, por todas las veces que lo había hecho sobre su hombro. Coló una ojeada rápida entre los dedos. Efectivamente, Ron la miraba con horror, con ojos de preocupación mientras continuaba luchando. _No te preocupes_, pensó hacia él, _confía en mí_. Ron se vio sólo un poco apaciguado, pero de nuevo, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?, ¿Era como si pudiera oírla?. Neville también la observaba abiertamente, pero como casi no podía respirar, tal vez la falta de oxígeno era la causa que no entendiera. Los otros, sin embargo parecían saber que algo estaba pasando. Luna estaba esperando pacientemente como si supiera lo que venía. Harry se miraba enojado y temeroso, pero también un poco confundido, como si no pudiera encajar el por qué estaba actuando de esa manera o por qué si estaba llorando todavía no había lágrimas en su rostro. Ginny la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto antes en su vida, pero con un pequeño rastro de reconocimiento en sus ojos, sabía que Hermione estaba usando su rutina. Pero nadie parecía saber por qué Hermione estaba poniendo este acto o por qué le iba a decir todo a Umbridge. Honestamente, ¿En serio sus amigos pensaban que los iba a delatar?

De repente los dedos regordetes de Umbridge tomaron a Hermione de los hombros y ésta, fue empujada hacia abajo a un sillón. Ella se inclinó para seguir ocultando su rostro no tan lleno de lágrimas, mientras Umbridge se inclinaba hacia abajo para comenzar a interrogarla.

"Ahora bien ... ¿Con quiénes estaba comunicándose Potter hace un momento?"

"Bueno" Hermione tragó saliva, escondida entre sus manos, "bien, él estaba tratando de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore..."

La impresión palpable de sus amigos era prácticamente tangible, y Hermione sólo podía esperar a que Umbridge y sus secuaces no se dieran cuenta. Los sonidos de lucha habían cesado, por lo que Hermione presumía que tanto Ron como Ginny habían dejado de tratar de liberarse. No hubo reacción de los demás que revelara que sabían que algo andaba mal acerca de la historia de Hermione, así que siguió adelante con la mentira que había pensado. Umbridge ya se había imaginado algo así de Dumbledore, creando ese ejército de alumnos que utilizaría para tomar el Ministerio, así que ¿por qué Hermione aplastaría los sueños de Umbridge? Hermione nunca querría probar el error de Umbridge, ¿o acaso sí lo haría?

Hermione había jugado bien sus cartas. Umbridge era una mujer que adoraba tener la razón todo el tiempo, por lo que Hermione le dijo simplemente lo que quería oír. Y se lo creyó, Umbridge mordió el anzuelo, la línea, la plomada. Hermione se preocupó cuando Malfoy había tratado de ir con ellos, pero por suerte había conseguido evitar que esa situación se produjera. Había esperado más bien que a todos ellos se les permitiera ir con Umbridge a mostrarle el "arma", pero no se sorprendió de que las cosas no resultasen de esa manera. Sus ojos se atraparon en los azules ojos de Ron, y una vez más, se sorprendió de lo expresivos que éstos eran. No estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien tan preocupado por su bienestar. Bueno, la reacción de Ron cuando la había encontrado en el ala del hospital des petrificada en su segundo año había sido bastante fuerte, de hecho, fue uno de los primeros destellos de adoración confusa que tuvo para con Ron. Pero eso no era el punto, el punto era que nadie en el mundo la cuidaba como Ron Weasley, o mejor dicho, nadie expresaba su preocupación de forma más abierta que Ron. Y aunque le encantaba eso de él y era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de ese Patán, todavía la atrapaba fuera de guardia. No se sentía digna de tanta atención. Además, tenían un trabajo que hacer, Hermione se recordó a sí misma cuando consiguió retomar el camino. Umbridge estaba señalando con la varita hacia la puerta, instando a Harry y a ella para que la llevaran hacia el "arma" de Dumbledore. Hermione comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero mantuvo los ojos en Ron durante todo el tiempo. Por un breve segundo, Hermione parpadeó hacia Warrington y Malfoy, ambos sonreían maliciosamente y completamente ajenos al hecho de que estaban a punto de ser emboscados. Ron entendió al instante y sonrió.

_Sí, Ron, finalmente los puedes tener por todas las cosas terribles que te han hecho. _

Ginny también entendió la comunicación no verbal que ocurría entre los dos, y asintió levemente. Había dejado de luchar, lo cual le daba mucha ventaja. La torre de Slytherin había aflojado inadvertidamente su control sobre la chica más joven, eso facilitaría la fuga de Ginny. Luna también parecía estar inusualmente alerta, y Hermione estaba segura de que su confiado captor no anticiparía el ataque de Luna. Neville seguía luchando para que entrara aire en sus apretados pulmones, por lo que no estaba preparado para un escape, pero Hermione sabía que Ron especialmente haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de poner a Neville a salvo. Sus ojos, sin darse cuenta, regresaron al objeto de su afecto, y fue bueno que lo hicieran. Sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas por confusión, que no era inusual, pero esta vez era justificado. Hermione supo al instante lo que estaba pensando, él no tenía idea de hacia dónde estaba llevando a Umbridge, así que ¿cómo iba a encontrarla después de liberarse? Umbridge estaba contoneándose detrás de ella, así que no podía arriesgarse a mover la boca para decirle algo a Ron. Desesperada, giró el cuello hacia un lado, frotándolo como si lo hubiera lesionado de alguna forma, sacando el dedo índice en el mismo momento. Su dedo índice apuntaba directamente a la ventana que revelaba claramente una hermosa vista del sombrío bosque. En este punto, Hermione estaba tan cerca de la puerta que ya no podía mirar a Ron sin llamar a la sospecha, por lo que sólo podía pedir para que él le hubiese entendido su señal. No podía arriesgarse a mirar hacia ellos por encima del hombro mientras salía de la oficina. Su mano bajó de su hombro mientras la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos. Se mordió los labios ligeramente, pero mantuvo su paso largo y firme; Umbridge no podía saber lo asustada que estaba, no sólo por Ron y todos los que todavía estaban en la oficina, sino también por Harry y ella misma. Sólo esperaba que los centauros fueran fieles a su palabra y no perjudicaran a los inocentes. A pesar de sus dudas, Hermione levantó su cabeza y se dirigió con propósito hacia adelante. Tenían que superar esto, se dijo con determinación, tenían que hacerlo. Habían estado antes en peores situaciones... bueno, quizá no, pero no era como si las cosas se pusieran peor.

¿O sí?

**0 o 0 o 0 **

"Muy bien, Potter. Ahora date la vuelta, poco a poco, y dame eso".

_Oh, sí, las cosas podrían ser __**mucho**__ peor. _

A Hermione se le agarrotaron todos sus músculos por la tensión en el sonido de la voz cansina que venía detrás de ellos. Figuras vestidas de oscuro se aparecieron con una velocidad alarmante, estratégicamente colocados en el costado izquierdo y derecho. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás, ahora casi justo detrás de Harry cuando las varitas apuntaron en su dirección. Estaban atrapados.

"Para mí, Potter" repitió Lucius Malfoy cuando levantó la palma de la mano.

_Oh Dios, no_, el estómago de Hermione se retorció a la vista del padre de Draco Malfoy. Nunca lo había admitido, pero el hombre la asustaba más de lo que quería confesar. Sabía que nunca iba a olvidar la forma en que sus ojos habían visto y valorado a sus padres con frialdad en ese día en Flourish y Blotts el verano antes de segundo año, o la pesada mirada que había recibido cuando la había visto en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron su alrededor, su mente corriendo desesperadamente por llegar a un plan, pero por una vez, su rápida mente fue incapaz de planear nada. Se podría pensar que después de sobrevivir a tanta locura para llegar hasta aquí: luchando contra los centauros, Grawp, los thestrals, infiltrarse a través de todas las habitaciones en el Departamento de Magia, estaría más preparada para la pelea que estaba a punto de producirse. Pero estaba atascada; estaba aterrada sin lugar a dudas por su vida y la de sus amigos, Ella estaba atrapada.

"Para mí," dijo Malfoy una vez más.

"¿Dónde está Sirius? " Harry dijo.

La risa hizo eco por toda la habitación. Hermione ahora creía con certeza que iba a desmayarse. Sabía que esto había sido una mala idea, que era una trampa, que era una trampa para Harry, ellos sabían que había venido a rescatar a Sirius. Y ahora ellos seis estaban en las garras de los mortífagos.

"¡El Señor Oscuro siempre sabe!" una mujer envuelta abucheó cuando se rió más fuerte que el resto. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarla con desprecio, aunque sabía que no era probablemente una buena idea para intimidar a cualquier mortífago más de lo que quisiera.

"Siempre," Malfoy hizo eco en voz baja. "Ahora, me das la profecía, Potter."

_¿Profecía?_ Hermione miró el orbe con el nombre de Harry en ella que él aún estaba sosteniendo en la mano. _Por supuesto, debe ser una grabación de una profecía acerca de Harry y Voldemort. No es de extrañar que Voldemort lo deseara tanto_... su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. ¿Era esa bola polvosa la que contenía las respuestas que Harry había estado buscando? Si descubría la manera de utilizar el orbe, ¿finalmente podrían descubrir por qué Voldemort quiere a Harry muerto?. Arriesgó una mirada hacia Ron, y sabía que él estaba procesando la misma cosa. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento antes de que ambos volvieran a orientarse hacia Harry.

"¡Quiero saber dónde está Sirius!"

"¡Quiero saber dónde está Sirius!" imitaba la mujer a la izquierda de Harry. Por la forma en que Ron estaba temblando de rabia, Hermione estaba preocupada de tener que hacerlo abstenerse de tomar represalias en contra de esta horrible mujer que parecía empeñada en ridiculizar la persistencia de Harry. El grupo se había cerrado en lo que eran sólo pies de distancia de todos ellos. Si les lanzaba un hechizo, no habría tiempo de salir del camino.

"Ustedes lo tienen," Harry insistía, pero Hermione sabía que él estaba empezando a entender. "Él está aquí. Yo sé que él está."

"El bebé se despertó asustado…" la mujer se burló con una voz que era tan molesta que Hermione sintió la tentación de sacar la varita.

Ron, obviamente, sentía lo mismo, porque empezó a moverse. Hermione rápidamente negó con la cabeza tan firmemente como le fue posible, ya que estaba temblando de miedo.

Harry lo notó también. "No hagan nada", murmuró. "Aún no"

_¿Aún no?_ Por primera vez desde que había oído a Lucius Malfoy, sintió una agitación de leve esperanza en la boca del estómago. ¿Harry tenía un plan? Sabía que era considerada la lista, pero en situaciones como esta, ella y Ron siempre habían cedido a las decisiones de Harry. Ella y Ron intercambiaron una rápida mirada significativa - estaban listos para cualquier cosa.

"¿Lo oyes? ¿Lo oyes? ¡Da instrucciones a los otros chicas como si pensara luchar contra nosotros!" La mujer gritó después de dejar escapar un grito estridente y una carcajada.

"Oh, no conoces a Potter como yo, Bellatrix," dijo Malfoy en voz baja. "Tiene una gran debilidad por los actos heroicos, el Señor Oscuro entiende eso acerca de él. Ahora me das la profecía, Potter."

"Sé que Sirius está aquí", dijo Harry, "¡Sé que lo han atrapado!"

_Maldita sea, Harry_, Hermione pensó desesperadamente - _él no está aquí. _

El mortífago seguía riendo.

"Es hora de que aprendas la diferencia entre la realidad y los sueños, Potter" dijo Malfoy, "Ahora me das la profecía, o podemos empezar a usar las varitas".

"Adelante, entonces" dijo Harry, antes de levantar su varita a la altura del pecho, con esa mirada de determinación en sus ojos que Hermione había visto en varias ocasiones. Hermione y los otros rápidamente siguieron el ejemplo.

"Entrega la profecía y nadie saldrá lastimado", dijo Malfoy fríamente.

Para gran sorpresa de Hermione, Harry se echó a reír.

"¡Sí, claro!" Harry dijo. "Yo te doy esto - la profecía, ¿no es así?, y tú sólo nos dejas irnos a casa, ¿verdad? "

Harry todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando Hermione vio a la mortífaga que había estado burlándose de Harry todo este tiempo, apuntando su varita hacia él. "Accio Prof..."

Hermione estaba a punto de gritar una advertencia, o lanzar su propio hechizo, o algo, pero Harry, como siempre estaba un paso por delante de ella. "¡Protego!"

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el hechizo rebotó en el escudo que acababa de producir, y si bien la esfera de vidrio había resbalado de su agarre, Harry logró nuevamente aferrarla.

"Oh, el pequeñito bebé Potter sabe cómo jugar", dijo Bellatrix, con los ojos locos, mirando peligrosamente a Harry. Hermione ahora sabía que realmente no le gustaba NADA esta mujer. "Muy bien, entonces ... "

"Ya te dije, ¡NO! " Lucius Malfoy gritó a la mujer. "¡Si lo rompes!"

_¿Si lo rompes?_ los ojos de Hermione volvieron al orbe, una vez más. _Realmente quieren esto, ¿qué diablos es? _

Bellatrix (que ahora Hermione recordaba, era la prima de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange) se adelantó y se quitó la capucha, revelando un rostro demacrado y esquelético, no obstante brillaba con placer fantástico y febril.

"¿Necesitas más persuasión?" dijo, respirando rápidamente, "Muy bien – toma a la más pequeña. Déjalo observar mientras torturamos a la chica. Yo lo haré."

_Ginny_, el corazón de Hermione se contristó al solo pensamiento de Ginny siendo torturada. Sin consultarse los unos a los otros, se cerraron en torno a Ginny. Pero Harry reaccionó primero y se puso delante de Ginny, aferrando la profecía a su pecho.

"Vas a tener que romper esto si quieres atacar a cualquiera de nosotros", dijo a Bellatrix. "No creo que tu jefe se ponga muy contento si vuelves sin ella, ¿verdad?" Harry había tocado una fibra sensible, y todos lo sabían. Bellatrix miró a Harry con odio puro. "Entonces, ¿de qué tipo de profecía estamos hablando de todos modos?"

_Así es, Harry, sigue hablando con ellos_, Hermione pensó, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar algún tipo de inspiración. Distráelos mientras tratamos de averiguar qué hacer. Estudió el perfil de Harry, y se le hundió el corazón. Harry tampoco sabía qué hacer.

"¿Qué tipo de profecía?" repitió Bellatrix, su sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro. "Estas bromeando, Harry Potter."

"No, no, bromeo," dijo Harry," ¿Por qué Voldemort quiere esto?"

_No los provoques demasiado, Harry. No les enloquezcas. Controla tu temperamento, por una vez en este año. _

"¿Te atreves a decir su nombre?" susurró Bellatrix.

"Sí" dijo Harry "Así es, no tengo problema diciendo Vol... "

"¡Cierra la boca!" Bellatrix gritó. "Te atreves a decir su nombre con tus indignos labios, te atreves a mancharlo con tu lengua mestiza, te atreves..."

_Oh, no, esto no se ve nada bien, Harry mantén tu boca cerrada..._

"¿Sabías que es un mestizo también?" dijo Harry con temeridad. Hermione no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido, _lo hizo_. "¿Voldemort? Sí, su madre era una bruja, pero su padre era un muggle - o ¿te ha estado diciendo que es un sangre pura?"

"STUPEF..."

"¡NO!"

Hermione se dispuso a atacar por si era necesario, pero Malfoy en realidad terminó desviando la luz roja dirigida a Harry. La luz acabó golpeando un estante y derribando varias de las esferas de cristal. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba las figuras blancas nacaradas saliendo de los vidrios rotos. Aguzó los oídos para escuchar, pero no podía entender muchas palabras ya que Malfoy y Bellatrix estaban teniendo una pelea a gritos.

Harry se puso rígido muy ligeramente, en forma tan subrepticia que si ella no lo hubiera conocido desde hacía cinco años, no se habría dado cuenta. Por el cambio en la postura de Ron, sabía que lo había notado también. Pero hubo un cambio en la postura definitiva de Harry, que significaba que algo había cambiado en su mente, ya fuera para su beneficio o no, Hermione no lo sabía. _¿Qué es?,_ pensó desesperadamente estando a espaldas de Harry.

"Ustedes no me han dicho lo que tiene de especial esta profecía que se supone debo entregarles", dijo Harry

"No juegues con nosotros, Potter" dijo Malfoy.

"No estoy jugando", dijo Harry.

Pero si estaba. Hermione respiró hondo cuando el pie de Harry presionó bruscamente sus dedos. Él había estado moviendo cuidadosamente el pie hacia los lados para encontrar a alguien, cualquier persona que lo ayudara. Lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: Harry finalmente tenía un plan.

"¿Qué?" susurró.

"¿Dumbledore nunca te dijo que la razón por la cual cargas con esa cicatriz, se oculta en las entrañas del Departamento de Misterios?" dijo Malfoy despectivamente.

La forma en que sus hombros se levantaron bruscamente, la ampliación de sus verdes ojos, y su fascinante y repentina atención a Malfoy, le dijo a Hermione que Harry estaba bastante impactado con lo que Malfoy acababa de decir. "Yo - ¿qué? ¿mi cicatriz?"

"¿Qué?" susurró Hermione con más urgencia detrás de él. No podía concentrarse en esto ahora, se lo podría preguntar a Dumbledore más tarde. Tenían que salir de aquí, ahora.

"¿Será posible?" dijo Malfoy.

Los mortífagos se estaban riendo de nuevo, y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para susurrarle a Hermione, "Derriben los estantes ..."

"¿Dumbledore nunca te lo dijo?" Malfoy repitió. "Bueno, esto explica por qué no habías venido antes, Potter, el Señor Oscuro se preguntaba por qué ..."

"... Cuando yo se los indique..." Harry continuó.

"... No viniste corriendo cuando te mostró el lugar, cuando se ocultó en tus sueños. Pensó que por natural curiosidad te darían ganas de escuchar las palabras exactas ..."

"¿A sí?" dijo Harry.

Harry iba a seguir distrayéndolos, _ahora es tu oportunidad_, Hermione pensó, preguntándose cómo iba a transmitir el mensaje a todos los demás. Pero Ron sabía que algo estaba pasando, y se había colocado de modo que estaba casi detrás de ella y le picó en la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba listo para recibir instrucciones. Por suerte, estaba casi justo detrás de Harry y Harry era unas cuantas pulgadas más alto que ella por lo que sus labios estaban con seguridad ocultos de la vista.

"Derriben los estantes cuando él lo indique," susurró Hermione.

Ron actuó como si no le hubiera escuchado, pero lo sintió codeando a Ginny. Hermione miró a Luna y Neville, y después de asegurarse de que los mortífagos se centraban en Harry, les susurró el mismo mensaje a ellos. Agarró su varita más fuertemente y observó cuidadosamente a Harry esperando la señal.

"Así que tienen que hacer el trabajo sucio por él, ¿verdad?" dijo Harry, "¿igual que cuando envió a Sturgis a robarlo, y a Bode?"

"Muy bien, Potter, muy bien... " dijo Malfoy lentamente. "Pero el Señor Oscuro sabe que no eres tont..."

"¡AHORA!" gritó Harry.

"¡Reducto!" Hermione gritó junto con los otros cuatro, de alguna manera todos ellos apuntaron milagrosamente sus varitas en diferentes direcciones; astillas de vidrio e indistintas figuras estaban por todas partes, las voces haciendo eco en la sala junto con el sonido de los cristales y la madera rotos.

"¡CORRAN!" Harry gritó. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, le había agarrado la manga y la jalaba hacia adelante. Levantó ambos brazos para cubrir su rostro cuando algunos de los estantes superiores después de balancearse durante unos instantes, finalmente cayeron. Hermione apenas podía ver, y estaba muy agradecida de que Harry la estuviera arrastrando. Varios gritos de dolor, algunos de los cuales le pertenecían, hicieron eco en el lugar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Contuvo la respiración cuando un brazo extendido más allá de ella agarró del hombro a Harry, ella sólo reaccionó, apuntando con su varita directamente en el brazo. "¡Stupefy!" La mano cayó y Harry la siguió jalando por el camino.

Harry la soltó cuando al llegaron al final del pasillo y comenzaron a correr. Hermione podía oír a Neville jadeando detrás de ella, y le gritó alentadoramente por encima del hombro. Harry llegó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, la cerró rápidamente detrás de ella y Neville.

"¡Colloportus!" ella jadeaba con rapidez esperando que la puerta se sellara. Contuvo el impulso de apoyarse en la puerta con alivio. Lo habían logrado.

"¿Dónde - Dónde están los otros?" Harry contuvo el aliento.

El corazón de Hermione se congeló en su pecho. Oh Dios, no. Ron, Ginny y Luna todavía estaban allá, completamente solos.

"¡Deben haber seguido el camino equivocado!" -susurró Hermione-.

"¡Escuchen!" susurró Neville.

Harry apretó la oreja contra la puerta y escuchó atentamente mientras Hermione se ponía tras él, tratando de impedirse temblar mucho. ¿Dónde estaban? Tenían que estar bien, simplemente tenían que estarlo, no podría vivir consigo misma si algo le sucedía a Luna, quien había intentado ayudarlos a ella y Ron a estar juntos, o a Ginny, su única amiga, y Ron , quien era... Hermione tragó saliva para desalojar un nudo de su garganta. Ron era todo.

"¿Qué hacemos?" finalmente le preguntó a Harry, rogando por que tuviese otra idea.

"Bueno, para empezar, no nos quedaremos aquí esperando a que nos encuentren," dijo Harry. "Alejémonos de esta puerta..."

Los tres se echaron a correr rápida pero tranquilamente hacia un pasillo circular en el otro extremo del cuarto. Casi lo lograban cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido en la puerta que justo habían hechizado.

"¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Alohomora!"

Instintivamente, los tres se sumergieron bajo las mesas. Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras observaba dos pares de pies de los mortífagos, quienes caminaban rápidamente por la habitación.

"Puede ser que hayan atravesado la sala"

"Mira debajo de los pupitres",

Hermione agarró su varita con más fuerza. Era el momento.

"¡Stupefy!" Harry gritó.

Hermione se arrastró por debajo de la mesa para ver qué había sucedido y, de ser necesario, ayudar a Harry a derribar a los mortífagos restantes. Harry había logrado sacar de combate a uno de los Mortífagos, pero el otro había saltado a un lado. Y ahora tenía su varita apuntando directamente hacia ella. Los labios del atacante se movieron antes de que pudiera levantar su varita.

"Avada..."

Hermione se congeló del horror pero Harry se lanzó de forma abrupta y tacleó al mortífago por las rodillas. Ella se agachó por reflejo, pero no era necesario; el ataque de Harry había causado que la maldición asesina saliera muy mal. Se estremeció cuando un escritorio se volcó y Neville se puso de pie.

"¡Expelliarmus!"

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo por un breve instante cuando la varita del mortífago salió volando lejos de él, pero cayó al otro lado de la sala. _Así mismo la de Harry_. Harry y el mortífago corrieron hacia sus varitas, mismas que habían aterrizado cerca de la entrada del Salón. Pero el mortífago estaba al frente, Harry pisándole los talones. Neville corrió tan rápido como pudo después de ellos, el horror escrito en su cara por lo que había hecho.

"¡Fuera del camino, Harry!" gritó Neville.

Hermione finalmente logró ponerse de pie a pesar del temblor por su roce con la muerte y se fue tras ellos.

"¡Stupefy!"

La puntería de Neville erró una vez más, y el hechizo golpeó un gabinete, derramando relojes de arena por todo el lugar. Pero curiosamente, el gabinete dio un salto atrás en la pared, se reparó, pero después se volvió a romper.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contemplar la cosa extraña que acababa de presenciar. El mortífago había recuperado su varita, y Harry estaba agachándose detrás de otro escritorio. Pero Harry todavía no tenía su varita.

"¡Stupefy!" ella gritó.

El mortífago se tambaleó hacia atrás y casi como en cámara lenta, se desplomó hacia atrás. Pero otra cosa extraña ocurrió: en vez de golpear la cabeza con la campana de cristal que se extendía detrás de él, su cabeza se deslizó por la superficie, y él simplemente estaba allí, con la cabeza dentro del cristal.

"¡Accio varita!" Hermione gritó. La varita de Harry corrió hacia su mano y la arrojó hacia él mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que se había ocultado.

"Gracias" -dijo él-, "bien, vamos a salir de... "

"¡Cuidado!" dijo Neville.

Hermione junto con los otros se dio la vuelta con su varita extendida, pero su mandíbula simplemente cayó mientras observaba estupefacta al hombre al que había aturdido.

Su cabeza estaba reduciéndose con rapidez, poniéndose cada vez más calvo y más calvo, sus mejillas haciéndose más suaves, y el largo cabello en su cabeza se había convertido en algo parecido a la pelusa del durazno. Él era nuevamente un bebé, pero sólo la cabeza. Era bastante aterrador ver la cabeza de un bebé sentado encima del cuerpo de un hombre adulto. Sus ojos se precipitaron sobre el gabinete que se estaba reparando una y otra vez para romperse de nuevo. Una comprensión ligera pasó sobre ella. No eran sólo relojes de arena ordinarios, sabía de ellos mejor que nadie...

"Es el Tiempo" dijo Hermione con voz atemorizada. "Tiempo ..."

Un fuerte grito, un golpe, provenientes de un cuarto cercano, la arrancaron de su ensimismamiento. Oh Dios, no. Ellos no, no...

"¿RON?" Harry gritó, "¿GINNY? ¿ LUNA? "

Harry se había apartado del Mortífago, pero antes de que pudiera mirar en la dirección en que él se encontraba, se dio cuenta de un problema más acuciante.

"¡Harry!" gritó.

El mortífago había liberado la cabeza de la jarra, la cabeza de bebé asentada y llorando sobre el cuerpo del hombre, con los brazos agitándose y rozando a Harry, quien tuvo que agacharse. La varita de Harry giró hacia el mortífago, pero Hermione lo agarró por instinto.

"¡No se puede lastimar a un bebé!"

Sabía que era ridículo decirlo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Harry parecía estar de acuerdo o no quería tomar tiempo para discutir, oyeron pasos corriendo hacia ellos. Sus gritos debieron haber alertado a los mortífagos.

"¡Vamos!" Harry volvió a decir.

Los tres corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia la puerta más lejana a los ruidos. Pero en la puerta hacia la que corrían repentinamente aparecieron dos mortífagos que despegaron hacia ellos. Harry se desvió hacia la izquierda, ella y Neville lo siguieron a otra habitación, un pequeño cuarto oscuro al que cerraron la puerta.

"Collo ..." Hermione comenzó, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera terminar el encantamiento.

"¡Impedimenta!"

Hermione fue lanzada por el aire, y con un repugnante golpe, aterrizó en un estante, levantó los brazos para protegerse del asalto de los libros que caían sobre ella. _Siempre me han gustado los libros_, pensó vagamente ...

_Sal de aquí_, una voz en su cabeza le ordenó. Hermione sacudió sus mareos y con sus ojos, rápidamente buscó a Harry. Había sido arrojado a un muro de piedra, y por la vidriosa mirada en sus ojos, estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse.

"¡Ya lo tenemos!" gritó uno de los mortífagos.

_No_, Hermione pensó con desesperación, _no pueden encontrarnos, van a llevar a Harry a Voldemort, tengo que hacer algo ..._

"En una oficina de ..."

"¡Silencio!" Hermione gritó cuando los recuerdos de la clase de Encantamientos invadieron su pensamiento. Podía ver a través de la máscara que el mortífago estaba tratando de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero ningún sonido podía salir. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente mientras el segundo mortífago exasperado, empujó a su amigo mudo a un lado.

"¡Petrificus Totatlus!" Harry gritó, incapacitando al segundo mortífago.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó, los tres conocían muy bien ese hechizo - lo había utilizado en Neville en el primer año, para que ella, Harry, Ron pudieran llegar a la piedra filosofal.

"Bien hecho, Ha ..." comenzó con alegría.

Pero entonces, un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho, cortándole la respiración. El mortífago que había hecho callar había hecho una especie de movimiento contante, y una llama púrpura voló desde la punta de su varita y explotó contra su pecho.

"¡Oh!" dijo con sorpresa, y se mostró más sorprendida al descubrir lo débil de su voz. Pero, el calor que se había centrado en su pecho se había extendido para cubrir todo su cuerpo, se sintió envuelta con una sensación de horrendo ardor que parecía comerse su propia carne, convirtiendo sus huesos en jalea, sus nervios se estaban friendo, su cerebro estaba rápidamente apagándose. Lo único que podía procesar era que, cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado la estaba hiriendo, le dolía demasiado, y sólo quería que parara, ¿por qué no se detiene?, no podía soportarlo más, nadie puede soportar este dolor por mucho tiempo, este era, este era el final, iba morir...

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer en pie y estaba cayendo al piso hasta que su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo de piedra. Ahora, su visión se estaba oscureciendo con una quemante niebla cegadora, le zumbaban los oídos, el corazón le golpeaba con tanta rapidez que pensaba que su pecho iba a explotar. Nunca había sido herida de esta manera en su vida, y le daba miedo. Ella iba a morir.

La última cosa que fue capaz de procesar antes de que la niebla blanca nublara su visión y la cambiara a negro, era a Harry gritando su nombre de tal manera que se dio cuenta que Harry sabía que no volvería a verla con vida de nuevo.

**0 o 0 o 0 o**

Notas de Autora: Los siguiente fue tomado de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix de JK Rowling

-Historia T.I.M.O's

-Yendo a la oficina de Umbridge / la oficina de Umbridge.

-Departamento de Misterios.

**0o0o0o0o**

Lo siento, este tiene un montón de escenas de LODF pero desde un Punto de vista alternativo - Sé que a algunas personas les gustará más que a otras. Pero el próximo espero sea del gusto de todos: Hermione despertará después de su accidente.

**¡Gracias de nuevo! Y no olviden dejar su review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14

_**HOLA, HOLA A TODOS! O COMO DICEN EN MI RANCHO: ¡QUIÓBULE! **_

_**Sé que tal vez no les parezca muy llamativo, pero por favor a manera de agradecimiento déjenme llegar a los 150 reviews en esta traducción, así que, si jamás de los jamases y nunca de los nuncas han dejado uno, háganlo ahora, ¿es mucho pedir?, yo creo que no ;) Y aquellos que fielmente lo hacen se los agradezco de todo, todo corazón (Ustedes son geniales! realmente los mejores)**_

_**Sara1308, RBWP-BRPW, Alejandra, Etc., van a decir que soy muy terca pero…Abran cuenta!, así podré echarme el chal con ustedes también! (o de perdis envíenme su e-mail)**_

_**Okidoki, ya parlé demasiado, ahora sí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten =D**_

**Resumen:** Hermione despierta después de haber sido atacada en el Departamento de Misterios.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"¡Harry - qué - Harry! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Luna, despierta!"

"¿Qu-qué?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, ¿qué pasó?"

"Ese tanque de cerebros se rompió, la poción está por todas partes, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!"

Un reguero de risas se escuchó en la sala.

"Ginny, mira, ¡hay agua por todas partes!"

"¡Ron, levántate, vamos, vamos!" Se oyó un ruido gutural de esfuerzo. "¿Estás bien, Ginny?"

"¡Tenemos que tomar a Hermione también! Luna, a ver si podemos arrastrarla hacia fuera."

"¡No puedes caminar tú sola! ¡Ron, ayúdanos!"

Otra lluvia de risitas.

"¡Lunática, Lunática Lovegood!"

"¡Oh, por Dios! Ron, ¡ya!"

Una ola de oloroso líquido salino cayó de repente sobre Hermione, quien jadeó ligeramente a pesar de su estupor. De pronto era muy consciente de su entorno, y aunque había oído fragmentos de la conversación, nunca realmente profundizó en lo que estaba pasando.

Sabía que debía tratar de abrir los ojos y sentarse, realmente lo quería. Pero maldita sea, ¡Se hería!, podía sentir prácticamente todos los huesos individualmente en su cuerpo, presionando uno contra el otro, sabía que nunca habría necesidad de tomar una clase de anatomía ya que todos y cada uno de sus órganos vibraban con agonía, para que pudiera sentir exactamente dónde su hígado, su corazón, sus pulmones, dónde todo se encontraba en su cuerpo. De hecho, por centésima ocasión, despreciaba el hecho de tener mucho pelo, no porque no podía cepillarse o porque cayera sobre su rostro, sino porque en realidad podía sentir con dolor punzante cada cabello individualmente. Entonces, el dolor irradiado a cada cabello se centraba en su cuero cabelludo, y se propagaba por el resto de su cuerpo.

_¿Qué pasó?_, pensó vagamente mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, o bueno, en realidad, de pensar en todo, sin centrarse en el dolor. Lo último que recordaba era que había entrado a un pequeño cuarto con Harry y Neville y que le golpeó algún tipo de maldición extraña, que por una vez no sabía lo que era. Probablemente porque no había pronunciado la maldición junto con el movimiento. Varios conjuros tenían movimientos cortantes como el que se había utilizado en ella. Cualquiera que fuese, uno se había usado, sin embargo, debió haber sido muy poderoso.

"¡Está bien, esto se está poniendo ridículo! Luna, puedo saltar sobre un pie, tú toma a Hermione. Y Ron, ¡muévete! "

"Ginny", la voz de Ron de repente sonaba muy débil y asustada. "¿Por qué Hermione está durmiendo?"

"Oh, diablos", sin embargo Ginny no parecía irritada con Ron en lo más mínimo, de hecho su voz sonaba como si sintiera pena por él. "Ron, no mires, vete a la otra habitación."

"¡Despierta, Hermione!"

"¡Ron, por favor!"

_"¡Hermione!" _

"¡Stupefy!"

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la voz de Luna, desprovista de su timbre habitual, rompiera la discusión.

"¿Te das cuenta ahora voy a tener que sacarlo también?"

Ginny soltó un grito de frustración.

"¡Giddy!"

"¡Neville! ¡Profesor!"

"Cálmate, Ginny. Luna, vuelve y ayuda a Ginny. Neville, ¿crees que podrías llevar a Hermione?"

"Sí".

"Traeré a Ron," Hubo un sonido de forcejeo, como si algo fuera arrastrado por el suelo. "Sólo acuéstala sobre el escritorio, Neville. ¿Estás seguro de poder arreglártelas?"

"Sí".

"Profesor, Harry corrió por allí justo ahora, tras una bruja, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Ahora no, Ginny, ahora no..."

Hermione sintió que sus brazos eran levantados y era jalada hacia arriba de modo que se balanceaba sobre sus pies, pero antes de que pudiese caer de nuevo a la comodidad del suelo de piedra, sus caderas estaban presionando en el hombro de Neville, y cuando él se enderezó, sacó sus brazos para que su lado estuviera apoyado en su otro hombro, y su vientre contra el cuello de Neville. Neville agarró el brazo y la pierna de Hermione mientras caminaba con paso inseguro. Hermione sintió una inmensa sensación de culpa a través de la bruma de dolor – si, estaba despierta, y sabía que Neville la llevaba, debía hacerle saber y al menos tratar de caminar por sí misma. No tenía que forzar a Neville para que la llevase.

"Ginny, siéntate. Dime lo que le pasó a Ron."

"No sé, lo golpeó algún tipo de maldición, se reía como loco y escupía con sangre, luego estos cerebros lo agarraron y trataron de estrangularlo, supongo que se las arregló para alejarse de ellos, por lo que pensé que tal vez estaba mejor, pero aun así no dejaba de balbucear así que tuvimos que... "

_Oh, Dios mío_, Hermione pensó frenéticamente. Ron estaba herido, estaba muy, muy lastimado. Debería ir y ayudar, tenía que ser capaz de ayudar...

Pero a medida que Neville le bajaba de su hombro, supo que no podía. Su cabeza estaba insoportablemente pesada y no creía poder mantenerse en pie, sin mencionar las corrientes de dolor que continuamente le apuñalaban el pecho y el estómago. Su cabeza colgaba hacia un lado por lo que su mejilla se apretaba contra la madera lisa de la mesa en la que Neville la había recostado. _Eso estaba mejor..._

"Dejemos a Ron por ahora. Déjame echarle un vistazo a Hermione."

Una áspera mano pasó sobre su rostro, y giró su cabeza. Por un breve momento, una aguda e intensa sacudida de dolor explotó por uno de sus ojos, pero se desvaneció con bastante rapidez ya que la oscuridad se reposó sobre la visión del mismo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Lupin debió haber levantado uno de sus párpados para comprobar su estado, pero _aún así_. Eso le había hecho daño como el infierno, y ahora Hermione sabía que no sería capaz de levantarse en un pronto momento. La breve exposición a la luz le había provocado una migraña, y ahora estaba más que nauseabunda. Los dedos de Lupin estaban ahora en el lado de su cuello, verificando si había pulso.

"Hermione, ¿me oyes? "

Lamentó no poder abrir la boca y responder, realmente quería responder. Pero no pudo. Le lastimaba tanto. Hermione sabía que si hubiera estado plenamente consciente, probablemente hubiera estallado en lágrimas, pero entonces, eso le haría sentir el doble de dolor en el momento.

"¿Va a estar bien?"

"Su pulso es fuerte, la respiración es un poco superficial, pero creo que todo irá bien, Ginny. Neville, ¿saben ustedes lo que pasó?"

"Da Godpeadon con adgún tipo de mafdición, no fe cuád eda".

"¿Hizo algún tipo de movimiento cortante?" Lupin preguntó con brusquedad.

"Sí".

Otra pausa, en la que Hermione aprovechó el tiempo para considerar por qué Neville hablaba, como si tuviera un fuerte resfriado.

Varios pares de pisadas retumbaban en la habitación.

"¡Moody! ¡Kingsley! ¿Dónde está ..."

"Dumbledore se apareció después de Potter, sabe a dónde se dirigió el muchacho, nos dijo que verificáramos a los otros chicos..."

"Moody, realmente deberías revisar esa herida..."

"Estoy bien, Remus, honestamente",

"Ron y Hermione necesitan ayuda, ¡profesor, necesitan un sanador!"

"Poppy les echará un vistazo cuando volvamos a Hogwarts."

"¿San Mungo no sería ser mejor?"

"Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para ustedes ahora. Y Poppy es tan buena como cualquier Sanador. Aquí,- Neville, toma mi pañuelo, y siéntate. ¿Estás haciendo las cosas bien por allá, Luna?"

"Sí".

"¿Qué pasó con los brazos del muchacho Weasley?"

"Los cerebros en la habitación de al lado."

"Ah. ¿Y qué pasa con ella?"

"La maldición que Bella utilizó en Tonks."

"Merlín, ¿estará bien?"

"Está respirando, lo superará, Hermione es una chica fuerte".

"Remus, acerca de Sirius..."

"¡No lo hagas!".

"Yo…"

"¡Simplemente no lo hagas!"

Silencio.

"Muy bien, pongamos en buenas condiciones a estos niños para que vayan a casa. No serán capaces de usar un Traslador si están inconscientes."

"Cierto. Ron sólo está aturdido, por lo que no debe ser demasiado difícil de despertar. Lo hechizaron, pero apuesto que con un potente _Finite Incantem_ estará mejor."

"Bien".

"¡Espera! Llévalo a la otra habitación."

"¿Para qué?"

Hermione apenas sintió la mano de Lupin en el hombro.

"El verla así sólo empeoraría las cosas para él".

"Tienes razón, Remus. Kingsley, ¿quieres darme una mano? ¿Puedes manejar a la chica tú sólo, Remus?"

"Creo que sí."

"¡Yo también voy!"

"Ginny, no puedes caminar en ese tobillo…"

"¡Él es mi hermano, y yo quiero estar allí cuando se despierte!"

"Muy bien, Ginny. Déjame que te eche una mano. "

"Gracias". La voz de Ginny sonaba llena de dolor y determinación cuando Hermione la escuchó salir de la sala junto con los demás. _Por favor, por favor, que Ron esté bien_, rogó en silencio en su cabeza cuando se encontró sin poder moverse ni un milímetro, a pesar de su deseo de sentarse y seguir a Ron fuera de la sala.

"Luna, ¿estás herida?"

"Estoy bien".

"Neville, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? "

"No, eftoy bien defde que me diedon ed paduelo".

"Madame Pomfrey te arreglará en poco tiempo, yo una vez me rompí la nariz en el Sauce Boxeador."

_¿¡Neville se rompió la nariz! _

"Bueno, siéntate, Neville mientras yo trato de despertar a Hermione, ¿de acuerdo?"

_¡Oh, no!_, Hermione pensó atontada, _no me hagan hacer esto, no me quiero levantar..._

"¿Hermione? Hermione, abre los ojos para mí."

_Preferiría no hacerlo, muchas gracias... _

"Vamos, Hermione."

_Váyase ... _

"¿Hermione?"

_Déjeme en paz, sólo quiero volver a dormir... _

"¡Enervate!"

Hermione sintió el golpe de un hechizo en ella, y el único resultado que se produjo fue una nueva sacudida de dolor que explotó en su pecho. A pesar de su estupor, ella sabía muy bien que _Enervate_ sólo funcionaba para revertir los efectos de _Stupefy_.

"No pensé que funcionaría, pero quise darle una oportunidad."

"¿Está despierta?"

"¡No, Alastor! "

"Lo siento, Remus, pero el chico está preguntando por ella y por Harry Potter."

"¿Él está bien? ¿Funcionó _Finite_?"

"Está algo desubicado, pero estará bien. Tiene algunas quemaduras provocadas por esos cerebros, son bastante desagradables y hay que atenderlas".

_Gracias_, Hermione se habría puesto de rodillas si hubiera estado de pie. La idea de Ron siendo herido o algo peor... bueno, no era concebible en el estado actual en que se encontraba. Demonios, no era concebible en cualquier estado que estuviese, dolía demasiado el sólo pensar en ello.

"¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿_Enervate_ no funcionó?"

"No," Lupin apretó el hombro de Hermione. "Creo que necesita algo un poco más poderoso. Cuando Ron se sienta mejor, tráelo aquí".

_¡Sí!_ Ella tenía que saber si Ron estaba bien, y si no podía reunir la fuerza necesaria para llegar a él, lo único que podía hacer era rogar para que de alguna manera, de alguna manera él pudiera venir a ella.

"¡Pensé que habías dicho que no querías que la viera así!"

"No mientras se está recuperando. Pero creo que Hermione persiste en el estado en que está, y lo necesita para salir de tal condición. Ella volverá si él está aquí."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Alastor, ¡has visto a estos dos juntos!"

"Sí ..."

"¿Y te das cuenta a quién nos recuerdan?"

"Por supuesto que sí..."

"Y si Lily yaciera aquí inconsciente, ¿Qué podríamos hacer por ella?"

"Traeríamos a James."

"¡Entonces trae a Ron!"

"No se molesten."

"Ron, ¡vuelve aquí dentro!"

"Cállate, Ginny. ¿Dónde está Hermione?"

"Ron, no te esfuerces, ¡vuelve a sentarte! podrás verla en un minuto."

"¡Escúchala, muchacho, y vuelve al pasillo!"

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hay de malo en ella? ¿Va a estar bien?"

"Creo que ella estará bien, pero sólo tómalo con calma, Ron. No vas a ayudar a Hermione hiriéndote tú; que es lo último que ella querría."

"¿No van a hacer nada por ella? ¿Han intentado ayudarla?"

"¡Ron!"

"Mire, sólo déjeme verla. Tal vez yo pueda ayudar, usted decía que yo podría ayudarla..."

"Ron..."

"_Usted ha dicho_ que le recordamos a los padres de Harry, que si la mamá de Harry estuviera herida, traerían al papá de Harry a su lado, ¿verdad?"

"Ron..."

"Entonces yo debería estar aquí con ella, ¿cierto?"

"_Ron..."_

_"¡Remus!" _

Hubo una ligera pausa, en la que Hermione aturdida, comprendió que Ron había llamado a su ex profesor por su primer nombre. Se alegraba de que se sintiese lo suficientemente bien para entrar en una discusión, pero aún se preocupaba más por su salud. Habían estado mencionando quemaduras de algún tipo. Tal vez debería sentarse. Ella se emocionó al escucharlo insistir en estar con ella tan vehementemente, pero no debía poner su propia salud en peligro. Si algo le sucedía a Ron...

La idea asustaba a Hermione tanto, que sabía que tenía que decir algo para asegurarse de que Ron no se esforzara demasiado. _Muy bien, Hermione, hora de despertar. _

No se sentía lista para abrir los ojos ni para sentarse todavía, de hecho, cualquier tipo de movimiento no parecía factible en absoluto. Pero tenía que dejarle saber que no debía hacerse daño de esa manera. Y también estaba el hecho de que sabía que no tendría la fuerza para moverse sin Ron a su lado. Sus músculos temblaban ligeramente mientras trataba desesperadamente de moverse, y sabía que su mano tembló, pero eso era todo. Iba a tener que llamar su atención de otra manera.

_"¿Ron?"_ Hermione se las arregló para croar. Merlín, de verdad que sonaba horrible. No se sorprendió mucho que su boca y labios estuvieran tan increíblemente secos.

"¡Hermione!" Sonaba como si Ron estuviera corriendo hacia ella. Jadeaba cuando le sintió a su lado, haciéndola sentir muy culpable. Él no debía estarse lastimando de esa manera por ella. Es un hecho que la hizo sentirse maravillosamente, ya que a Ron le importaba mucho, pero no podía soportar lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo. "Hermione, abre los ojos", declaró Ron.

De hecho abrir los ojos no le parecía atractivo en este momento, pero era difícil escuchar la voz de Ron con ese tono de desesperación y no hacer nada al respecto. Tenía que hacerle saber que estaba bien.

"Ron" susurró de nuevo.

"Estoy aquí", dijo Ron con urgencia, ahora su mano en la mejilla de Hermione y girando su rostro en dirección opuesta al que lo tenía, hacia él, ella asumió. "¿Puedes abrir los ojos por mí?"

_¡Oh, Dios!, ¿por qué no puedo decirte que no?,_ Hermione se maldijo somnolienta. "Sí". Le tomó unos instantes lograr que su cerebro enviara la señal adecuada a sus ojos, por lo que tardó un poco antes de levantar al fin sus párpados.

Ron estaba de pie a su lado izquierdo, su mano aún en la mejilla, que ardía en forma mucho más agradable. Estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre, pero aparte de eso, parecía ileso, sólo un poco demacrado por el desgaste. Su sonrisa cansada se extendió por toda su cara, iluminando su rostro. _Dios, Ron tiene una gran sonrisa_, pensó con cansancio. Remus Lupin estaba en el otro lado de ella, sonriendo también.

"Oye," Ron dijo en voz baja: "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hermione quería asegurarle que estaba bien, y que no se preocupara por ella, pero le resultaba más difícil mentir a Ron, así que no lo hizo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, esperando que su gesto de dolor en el movimiento no fuera demasiado perceptible.

"¿Puedes decirnos qué pasó?" Lupin le preguntó en voz baja.

"Bueno - mortífagos - y uno - me," Hermione se sorprendió de lo difícil le era hilvanar una frase coherente. Pero su mente sólo parecía tener problemas para conectar un pensamiento con otro, y era aún más difícil de verbalizar cómo se sentía. Ron se vio completamente confuso, y miró a Lupin pidiendo ayuda.

"Vamos a tratar de sentarte", sugirió Lupin. Él tomó uno de sus brazos mientras que Ron tomó el otro. Con cuidado, la atrajo hacia arriba y la colocaron en una posición erguida, pero no pudieron detener la explosión de dolor en su pecho. Hermione trató de ahogar un grito de dolor, pero no pudo detenerlo de salir de su boca. Sacudió su brazo para liberarse del agarre de Lupin y poder envolverlo alrededor de su estómago en un intento por disminuir el agudo dolor, pero no fue suficiente. Sin el apoyo adicional, se desplomó hacia el otro lado y su caída fue detenida por nada menos que el fuerte pecho de Ron Weasley. Él cuidadosamente colocó sus piernas de modo que colgasen de la mesa. Hermione se agarró del borde de la mesa, pero no había manera de que levantara la cabeza del uniforme escolar de Ron. Simplemente, le parecía tan bueno y después de estar en tanto dolor, era lo único que le ayudaba. Ron instintivamente se acercó a ella para que pudiera descansar la mejilla con más comodidad en la suave lana, y llevó su grande mano a acariciarle el pelo para tranquilizarla. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro.

"Está bien", dijo Ron en el tono bajo y calmado que sólo escuchaba de él en los momentos y circunstancias más desesperadas. "Todo va a estar bien."

Un pensamiento golpeó a Hermione tan de repente y con violencia que se alejó de la comodidad del agarre de Ron para poder verlo. No le importaba lo mucho que le dolía hacer eso. No podía creer que no hubiese pensado en esto antes, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida y egoísta ...?

"¿Harry?" -susurró con ansiedad. La última vez que lo había visto, habían entrado dos mortífagos en la habitación y estaban empeñados en capturar a Harry.

"Yo - yo no lo sé", Ron miró hacia Lupin. "Se fue por él mismo - No sé qué ha pasado, pero ..." Ron se apagó. Su antiguo profesor estaba definitivamente evitando sus ojos, mirando como si estuviera sufriendo una intensa batalla interna. Algo estaba muy mal, Hermione pensó con ansiedad creciente a medida que se enderezaba aún más, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que le trajo el movimiento. Parpadeó sorprendida cuando vio a varias personas congregadas en la habitación, se había olvidado de que estaban aún allí. Ginny estaba inclinada contra la puerta, evitando apoyarse sobre una pierna obviamente lesionada, con Kingsley a su lado. Luna y Neville estaban sentados en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared. Neville estaba sosteniendo un pañuelo ensangrentado en su cara y apoyaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Luna le palmeaba el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Moody con su constante vigilancia había sacado la varita, y su ojo falso escaneaba el lugar a la expectativa de un posible ataque sorpresa.

"¿Ginny? ¿Neville? ¿Luna?,¿están todos bien?" preguntó volteando hacia ellos.

"Eftadé bien Hedmione" farfulló Neville a través del pesado sangrado de su machacada nariz.

"Estoy bien", le aseguró Ginny, mordiéndose los labios de una manera que era muy poco característica de ella, contrastando con la Ginny Weasley tan segura y de la que era tan buena amiga.

"Yo también", dijo Luna en su típica lejana voz.

Hermione hizo un gesto de alivio, y luego se volvió hacia Ron, recordando lo que había oído. "¿Y tú? Escuché que alguien mencionó que habías resultado herido. ¿Qué pasó?"

Ron en silencio se arremangó la camisa, y Hermione dejó escapar un gritito por la impresión. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de grandes verdugones morados, profundos, punzantes, de aspecto horrible, que parecían increíblemente dolorosos. Suavemente se apoderó de uno de los codos de Ron para poder inspeccionar las heridas más de cerca. No se parecían a las típicas quemaduras. De hecho, no se parecían a nada que Hermione hubiese visto antes, y eso que había leído atentamente una buena cantidad de textos médicos.

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"Cerebros", Ron sacudió la cabeza hacia la sala de centro, y Hermione notó por primera vez el tanque roto y el suelo lleno de líquido y cerebros."Los toqué, y..."

"¡Ellos te atacaron!" Hermione jadeó, "Oh, Ron, ¡tenemos que tratar esas quemaduras de inmediato!" Miró de manera suplicante a Lupin. "Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Le aseguro que lo haremos, señorita Granger."

Hermione giró esperanzadamente, sin importarle que manchas de luz brillante pasaran a a través de su visión y que la oleada de dolor envolviera su cuerpo al moverse.

"Dumbledore", dijo Lupin respetuosamente cuando ansiosamente rodeó la mesa en donde Hermione aún se encontraba. "¿Dónde está?"

"Harry está bien, Remus," La habitación entera dejó escapar un suspiro colectivo de alivio, y Hermione no pudo resistirse a dejar caer de nuevo la frente en el pecho de Ron, su cabeza estaba empezando a sentirse insoportablemente pesada de nuevo. Los vívidos ojos azules de Dumbledore vagaban por la habitación para comprobar la condición de sus alumnos. Él se veía especialmente afectado cuando vio la nariz de Neville, los brazos de Ron, y los tobillos de Ginny, pero eso fue antes de que sus ojos se detuvieran en Hermione. "¿Señorita Granger?" Su tono se hizo mucho más agudo y se acercó a ella con una agilidad tal, no característica de un hombre tan viejo como Dumbledore.

"Oye", Ron se encogió de hombros para que la cabeza de Hermione rebotara ligeramente fuera de él, y él pudiera mover la mano hasta su mejilla con el fin de mantener la cabeza erguida. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó al contacto de Ron.

"Míreme, por favor, señorita Granger," el dedo largo de Dumbledore descansaba debajo de su barbilla para guiar la cabeza en su dirección. Miró fijamente a los ojos entreabiertos de Hermione, y ella supo que estaba usando Legilimancia para evaluar su condición. Él asintió con la cabeza como si lo que acababa de ver confirmara su pensamiento, y cuando le acarició suavemente en la cabeza, Hermione sintió un arrebato de fuerza y aumento de sensibilización a través de ella."Va a estar bien, señorita Granger," dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente. Hermione sonrió con agradecimiento y Dumbledore dirigió su atención a Ron. "Por favor, mantenga un ojo en ella en mi lugar, Sr. Weasley".

"Por supuesto," Ron parecía como si Dumbledore le hubiera ofendido incluso al decirle que permaneciera a su lado. Dumbledore se rió entre dientes ligeramente, y su mano se detuvo en una de las quemaduras de Ron. Ron se puso rígido, y dio un suspiro, como si su dolor se hubiese aliviado. "Gracias".

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y miró a ambos por encima de sus gafas de media luna. "Ya he enviado a Harry de nuevo a Hogwarts, y estoy seguro de que vendrá a verlos por la mañana. Pero hasta entonces, espero que ustedes dos descansen lo más que puedan."

"Sí, profesor" dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono. Pero Hermione sabía que Harry no estaba bien, algo tenía que estar mal, y otra mirada a Lupin lo confirmó. Estaba de pie sobre la pared, una mano levantada sobre su cabeza mientras se apoyaba contra la pared en ayuda, y Hermione podría haber jurado que le vio sacudir los hombros y sollozar.

Dumbledore se había trasladado a hablar en voz baja con Ginny, Luna y Neville. Kingsley estaba viendo a Lupin con gran ansiedad y Moody debió haber ido a ayudar a otro lugar, porque ya no se encontraba allí.

"Algo está mal" murmuró Hermione, "algo está realmente mal, Ron."

"Ya lo sé" dijo Ron en voz baja.

"¿Qué crees que pasó?" Hermione preguntó, mirando a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos, y ansiosos.

"Yo - yo no lo sé", balbuceó Ron, los ojos vagando por el espacio para captar una pista de lo que había sucedido después de haber sido maldecido. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Lupin por un momento, y Hermione siguió su mirada. Ahora era positivo que Lupin estaba llorando, pero ¿por qué? Su mente estaba todavía demasiado nublada para pensar, y la visión de un hombre adulto llorando sólo empeoraba las cosas. Hermione dio un largo suspiro, cuando sintió que su pecho comenzaba a dolerle y la garganta a quemarle. _No llores, no llores, no llores..._

Por supuesto, Ron escogió ese momento para ser increíblemente dulce otra vez y suavemente retiró rizos húmedos del rostro de Hermione. Ella había estado esperando por siglos que él acariciara su cabello y lo moviera hacia atrás de esa manera. Por supuesto, Hermione había imaginado que la situación sería mucho más romántica y que su cabello estaría sedoso y adorablemente rizado en lugar de ser la masa pegajosa y encrespada que era ahora, la explosión del contenedor con esa poción de los cerebros había hecho cosas realmente horribles con su cabello. Pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que Ron estaba ahí, y aunque pensaba que jamás dejaría de sentirse tan horrible, él estaba ahí, y eso era suficiente. Sus anchos dedos seguían vagando a través de los gruesos mechones, y Hermione cerró los ojos. _Dios, se siente tan bien que él haga eso_. El problema fue que era un alivio tan grande y estaba tan emocionada de que Ron lo hiciera en el momento en que se había sentido más terriblemente en su vida, que era muy difícil no estallar en sollozos. Ahora se sentía como si hubiera tragado un trozo de hierro enorme y caliente que le derretía la garganta, y su pecho le presionaba tanto que apenas podía respirar. Las lágrimas se agolparon en el interior de sus ojos cerrados, y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, extendió su mano y tomó la mano de Ron, que seguía en su cabello. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca y se la apretó como si de eso dependiera su vida, luchando muy duro para no estallar en sollozos.

"Oye," dijo Ron en voz baja, incluso con los ojos cerrados, podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. "Se podría estrangular a un Trol de montaña con ese agarre," él estaba en lo correcto al asumir que la referencia al Trol produciría una débil risa en ella. Le pareció valiente abrir los ojos en el momento, pero cuando lo hizo, una o dos lágrimas escaparon de las comisuras de sus ojos y corrieron por su mejilla. Agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza, pero la mano de Ron estaba todavía en su rostro, y movió su cabeza de vuelta hacia él. "No llores, amor, por favor" dijo en voz tan baja que casi no lo oyó. Pero alcanzó a escuchar que él le llamó "amor" y más aún, él suavemente enjugó sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

_Así fue_. A Hermione no le importaba que hubiera otras seis personas en el lugar, no le importaba que esto, obviamente, podría interpretarse como evidencia de que le gustaba Ron mucho más que un amigo, y ciertamente no le importaba que sus padres le hubiesen enseñado que la única persona en la que debía confiar era en ella misma. Lo único que realmente le importaba ahora, era que estaba herida, y la única persona en el mundo que podía hacer desaparecer su dolor era Ron Weasley.

Las lágrimas explotaron fuera de sus ojos y antes de que pudiera enterrar su rostro en el hombro de Ron, sus brazos fueron más rápidos y ya la rodeaban, la mejilla de Ron estaba a un lado de su frente, él la protegía del mundo mientras ella lloraba alejando su dolor.

**0o0o0o0**

**La autora señala**: " Todo ha sido material original - ¡yupi!

**Capítulo siguiente**: el tiempo en el ala del hospital, sueños perturbadores, y charlas nocturnas.

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN DARSE UNA VUELTA POR LA PIZARRITA A DEJAR SU REVIEW:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Antes de que lo olvide: Uno de nuestros Readers and PenPals (Deuteros) está preparando una historia complementaria acerca de ese famoso libro escrito por Hermione Granger, quiere hacerlo de 3 capítulos, no sean malos, ayúdenme a convencerle de que los haga de más caps ;) . (No te hagas del rogar amigo, jijiji).**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, un capítulo más y terminamos esta serie. Me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de continuar La traducción de HG and HBP, si tienen cuenta les aconsejo que pongan Alerta de Autor para que tengan a tiempo notificación en su e-mail de Nueva historia, y si no tienen cuentita les aconsejo que la abran, aunque sólo sean lectores. **_

**Resumen: **¿Qué pasa en el ala del hospital después del retorno de Hermione? Pesadillas, lágrimas y ¡abundan las conversaciones nocturnas!

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0**

Hermione pensaba que las punzadas en sus sienes jamás dejarían de atormentarla. Era una constante, casi rítmica palpitación que causaba que la cabeza se sintiese tan pesada, que se veía obligada a inclinarse hacia delante, con la cara escondida entre sus manos, y los codos en las rodillas. Seguía sentada en la mesa donde había despertado, pero la gran diferencia era que Ron ya no la estaba sosteniendo con fuerza. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba Ron. De hecho, no tenía idea de dónde había alguien.

Su memoria estaba algo difusa sobre lo que había ocurrido desde que había recobrado el conocimiento, pero tenía la corazonada de que debía quedarse y esperar que alguien viniera a su rescate. Dumbledore les había dicho que Harry ya había vuelto a Hogwarts, gracias a Dios, pero ella había pensado que tendría que regresar a la escuela al mismo tiempo, junto a Ron y los otros. Pero ¿dónde estaban? Ellos no se irían sin ella, Ron no les permitiría dejarla atrás, y sabían dónde estaba, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Era lo lógico. Sólo podía esperar.

Pero ¿esperar qué?

Hermione levantó ligeramente la cabeza y miró con cierta ansiedad la habitación desierta. _Estás sola_, se dijo. _Todo está bien, simplemente relájate_. Aún tenía todo el derecho a estar inquieta, ella y sus amigos habían sido atacados por los Mortífagos. Pero ya se habían ido, sabía que Moody y los demás habían ido a reunir a los Mortífagos capturados y se retirarían a Azkaban. Dumbledore andaba en los alrededores, lidiando con Fudge y otros asuntos, y nadie intentaría nada con Dumbledore cerca. Estaría perfectamente bien. No recordó por qué exactamente se había quedado atrás herida y por su cuenta, pero confiaba en Ron y los demás, así que, sabía que tenía que haber una buena razón para ello. Sólo tenía que esperar. Pero a pesar de la racionalidad de su pensamiento, todavía tenía un mal presentimiento sobre quedarse sola en el Departamento de Misterios.

"¿Hermione?"

Casi se cayó de la mesa mientras se daba la vuelta y a la vez alcanzaba instintivamente su varita. Fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio, pero en realidad no le importaba eso en el momento. Hermione estaba más preocupada de que su varita no se encontrara en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Percy Weasley de toda la gente preguntó, cuando vacilante se acercó a ella.

"¿Percy?" Hermione susurró, aún muy aturdida.

"¿Estás bien?" Puso una mano en la parte superior de su brazo, frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. "Te ves un poco desgastada."

"Sí" respondió Hermione automáticamente. Su lengua todavía se sentía bastante pesada en la boca, y tenía dificultad para expresar oralmente los pensamientos de su cabeza. "¿Ron?"

"¿Ron está aquí?" Percy miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde?"

"No" Hermione negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor que le trajo el movimiento. "No sé dónde está."

"Pero ¿Está aquí por algún lado?" Percy presionó.

"Sí" Hermione se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos mientras el dolor en el cráneo se intensificaba abruptamente. _Maldita sea, Ron, ¿dónde estás?_

"¡Oye!" Percy la sacudió bruscamente. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Yo - yo - no sé", admitió Hermione débilmente. "Me maldijeron." Tragó saliva, apretando los dientes. "Ron se ha hecho daño también... y Ginny... pero no sé dónde están ... no me acuerdo..." Su cabeza se inclinó más hacia adelante, cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad y de la gravedad de la situación en que posiblemente estaban ¿Cómo pudo pensar que era plausible para ella ser abandonada por su cuenta? Algo debió haber pasado.

Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, de manera que no pudo ver la reacción en el rostro de Percy a sus palabras. Su voz seguía siendo carente de emoción y muy distante. "¿Necesitas atención médica?".

"Sí," ahora Hermione realmente deseaba más que nada que Ron pudiera estar ahí para que ella pudiera enterrarse en la comodidad de sus brazos una vez más. Sabía que era terriblemente egoísta de su parte exigir su atención de esta forma, pero no parecía poder evitarlo. Nunca había necesitado a nadie ni a nada tanto en su vida, y aunque eso le daba miedo, sabía que era la verdad. Hermione Granger no era de las que ignoran la verdad, absolutamente positivo, la verdad de la situación era que ella necesitaba a Ron Weasley _Ya_.

"Está bien", respondió Percy, con la mano aún apretando en su brazo. Lo oyó chasquear los dedos. "Tengo un colega aquí, que va a cuidar muy bien de ti."

El tono en la voz de Percy finalmente hizo a Hermione abrir los ojos por la incomprensión. _¿Por qué estaba actuando tan extraño?_ Vio por el rabillo de sus ojos a alguien en la sala que se acercaba furtivamente, y como en cámara lenta, giró la cabeza para obtener una visión clara del hombre. La larga, desencajada y pálida cara de un imponente mago, se burlaba en dirección a ella. Al principio Hermione pensó que estaba alucinando. Había leído que el estrés postraumático afectaba a las personas de tal manera que creían ver a su atacante en todas partes. Evidentemente, ella todavía estaba muy conmocionada por lo sucedido, y estaba imaginando cosas. Pero cuando lo miró con más atención, y el rostro que sabía la atormentaría por siglos no se esfumó, esa sensación enfermiza en la boca de su estómago se levantó bruscamente. No estaba imaginando cosas…

"No" dijo en voz baja, casi sin atreverse a creerlo. _No aquí, no ahora_. La batalla había terminado, por el día de hoy había luchado bastante, y sin embargo ¿por qué estaba un Mortífago caminando con intencionalidad amenazante hacia ella?.

El agarre de Percy se acrecentó dolorosamente, y ella se retorció un poco. Sus ojos volvieron a Percy, pensando que sería más fácil mirarlo a él en ese momento. Pero cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el hielo azul y frío que irradiaban desde atrás de las gafas con montura de concha de Percy, pensó que mejor hubiera sido seguir concentrándose en el Mortífago. _No. Ahora no. __**Percy**__No. _Estaba tan sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos que instintivamente miró a Dolohov.

"Vamos, Sangre-inmunda", se burló. "Realmente no creíste que esto había terminado, ¿verdad?"

Hermione se estaba acercando rápidamente a un ataque de pánico. "¡Ron!"

Percy se echó a reír, no con su risa normal, aquella que Hermione había oído en alguna ocasión, sino con una más profunda, una risa casi maníaca que le convirtió la sangre en agua. Su mano libre se apoderó de su otro hombro y él la atrajo hacia él. "Ron no te puede escuchar, amor," siseó.

Y el ataque de pánico comenzó. Respirar se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea bastante ardua, pero Hermione no podía concentrarse en eso ahora. Tenía que salir de allí, y tenía que encontrar a Ron. Tenía que estar bien, Percy sólo estaba tratando de asustarla, Ron estaba muy bien. Hermione se repetía esas frases cuando instintivamente luchaba por liberarse, y a pesar del intenso dolor que le provocaban sus bruscos movimientos, seguía luchando. "¡No! Ron! ¡Ayudame!"

"¡Cállate!" Percy ladró.

"¡Ron!"

"¡Weasley, encárgate!" Dolohov le ordenó, con su varita fuera pero a su costado. Parecía estar probando a su compañero Mortífago.

"¡Profesor Lupin! ¡Alguien!"

"¡Cállala!" Dolohov gritó.

Percy, con una desesperada explosión de fuerza, logró mantener a Hermione presionada de manera que era imposible librarse de él. Ella lo miró en silencio, rogándole ayuda, y por una fracción de segundo, Hermione pensó que Percy iba a desafiar a su compañero y la liberaría. En ese momento, se dio cuenta vagamente que sus ojos eran exactamente como los de Ron. Pero la dureza reapareció en esos ojos Weasley azules, y con un gruñido, Percy le echó de encima de la mesa, empujándola hacia atrás tan duro como podía. Ella voló en el aire poco menos de un metro y cayó ruidosamente al suelo.

PLAM

Un par de manos se apoderó de ella sujetándola por debajo de los hombros y trató de ponerla en sus pies. No sabía cómo los dos mortífagos habían conseguido atravesar el cuarto tan rápidamente, pero eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era escapar, y lo más rápido posible. Pero no tenía su varita, y todavía estaba muy débil por la primera maldición que Dolohov le había administrado; ¿estaba a punto de realizar más magia en ella? ¿Qué hechizo iba a utilizar sobre su ya dolido cuerpo? ¿Habrá algo que bloqué una maldición sin varita? ¿Por qué no entró alguien para ayudarla cuando gritó pidiendo ayuda? ¿Y por qué tenía metros de tela alrededor de sus torcidas y débiles piernas?

"¡Señorita Granger, cálmese!"

_¿Por qué estaba un Mortífago llamándola señorita Granger? _

Los ojos de Hermione finalmente se abrieron, y parpadeó rápidamente. Madame Pomfrey estaba retirando las sábanas y mantas lejos de ella mientras la cargaba levantándola del piso. Hermione miró a su alrededor confundida. Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. ¿Había sido un sueño?

Madame Pomfrey colocó las sábanas sobre la cama al tiempo que ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse en pie. Le retiró las pijamas y la miró de arriba abajo. "¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?"

"Bien" murmuró Hermione, corriendo una mano temblorosa por su enredado cabello. "Sólo un mal sueño."

Esta seguridad no impidió que la señora Pomfrey sentase a Hermione en la cama, y la examinara rápidamente. Fruncía el ceño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su paciente. "Déjeme darle una poción para dormir sin sueños, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione asintió y aprovechó el tiempo en que la enfermera se afanaba por traer la poción para tratar de reponerse a sí misma. No era típico que tuviera pesadillas, y cuando le ocurrían siempre se las había arreglado para calmarse rápido. Pero este sueño en particular la había dejado temblando de pies a cabeza, y con una sensación de náusea en la boca del estómago la cual creía que no iba a desaparecer pronto. Para calmarse a sí misma, estiró la cabeza para tratar de ver al otro lado de la cortina que separaba su cama de la de Ron. Se las arregló para vislumbrar su rostro dormido, y sonrió con alivio. Parecía bastante bien. Su recuerdo de la llegada a Hogwarts era bastante vago, pero se acordaba de Ron angustiado por algo y recordaba a Madame Pomfrey teniendo problemas para apaciguar el dolor en sus brazos, lo que le hacía difícil a Ron poder dormirse. Tampoco ayudaba que no podía moverse, lo obligaron a dormir boca arriba para que la poción en los brazos no se embarrara en las sábanas y por lo tanto no perdiera su potencia. Ella en cambio había estado tan somnolienta que se había quedado casi dormida antes de llegar a la cama. De hecho, no se acordaba haberse metido en la cama. Apenas recordaba los hechos después de finalmente romper en llanto en el Departamento de Misterios.

Miró hacia la ventana, y vio que el sol salía. Era por la mañana. Hacía apenas un poco más de doce horas, su principal preocupación había sido el pasar unos tontos TIMO's, Y ahora... ahora casi había muerto.

Una copa de poción apareció frente a ella. Hermione robóticamente tragó la droga lo más rápido que pudo. Después de todo, la única cura posible para el dolor además de la presencia de Ron Weasley, era la inconsciencia.

**0o0o0**

No recordaba cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero recordaba que no se sentía nada bien después de abrir los ojos nuevamente. Su cabeza todavía se sentía molestamente pesada, y moverla, estaba fuera de lugar debido a los espasmos de dolor que flameaban en su esternón. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse la visión y dar una mirada por el ala del hospital. Las cortinas de separación de su cama y la de Ron oscurecían la visión de su mejor amigo, pero podía decir que estaba aún dormido debido al áspero ronquido que estaba oyendo. Aparte de eso, el ala parecía estar desierta.

Pero estaba equivocada en su suposición; unos minutos más tarde, se escuchó un crujido, como si alguien se levantara de una silla al otro lado de la cortina, y para gran sorpresa de Hermione, Harry Potter surgió desde ese otro lado. Parecía casi tan sorprendido como ella al verla despierta.

"Oye" dijo con leve torpeza al sentarse en el extremo de su cama. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor" mintió Hermione. Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de pena y culpa, era más de lo que ella podía manejar en este momento, y sabía que si él escuchaba sobre su estado real sólo empeoraría las cosas. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado obvio que apretaba los dientes, en un intento por alejar más dolor mientras luchaba por colocarse en una posición erguida. "¿Y tú?"

"Bien" dijo Harry en breve. Se puso de pie para ayudarla a posicionar las almohadas detrás de su cabeza para más comodidad, y para ponerla en una posición sentada. Frunció el ceño cuando Hermione no pudo ocultar una mueca de dolor. "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Sí, por supuesto, Madame Pomfrey..." Hermione vaciló, en realidad no tenía idea de lo que la enfermera había dicho acerca de su condición. "...lo dijo," terminó, después de una breve pausa.

Harry no parecía tan convencido, sólo se sentó en silencio en el borde de la cama otra vez. Hermione lo observaba de cerca, agarraba el borde del colchón muy fuertemente, como si intentara retener todas sus emociones a que explotaran fuera de su ser. Hermione tenía que admitir que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que Harry se sintiera culpable por la expedición de la noche anterior, pero no debía estar pasando por tanto dolor. Realmente no era su culpa, pero era comúnmente tonto en él, creer esas cosas. A menos que hubiera algo más que le estuviera preocupando.

"Harry, ¿estás bien? " preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí," dijo Harry en el mismo tono, fuerte y conciso que usó antes. "Nunca he estado mejor." Soltó una risa sarcástica. "No estoy atascado aquí con ustedes dos, ¿verdad?"

"No, supongo que no" dijo Hermione despacio. Todavía estaba tratando de evaluar el estado mental actual de Harry. De verdad, no sabía si quería hablar de lo que le preocupaba, o si sólo debía mantener la boca cerrada. Decidió que el mejor curso de acción sería tomar temas de conversación segura. "¿Ron despertó?"

"Estaba despierto", respondió Harry. "Se quedó dormido hace un rato."

"¿Cómo está?" Hermione preguntó.

"Bien" contestó Harry. "Madame Pomfrey le untó un poco más de esa poción, y eso le ayudó un poco." Instintivamente, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que Harry quería que se quedara en silencio por un momento, y ella cumplió, mientras él clavaba la mirada fuera de la cortina azul que la separaba de Ron y seguía agarrándose al colchón como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Oye, ¿Hermione?" Harry por fin habló, todavía sin mirarla. "Yo - Yo... "

Hermione logró mover el brazo sin demasiada agonía para poder poner su mano sobre uno de los crispados puños de Harry. "Lo sé."

Una breve y sincera sonrisa de alivio cruzó la cara de Harry por un momento, antes de que la nube de tristeza volviera a aparecer en sus ojos inusualmente insípidos. Aunque sabía que no lo culpaba por lo sucedido a ella, y tenía la sospecha que Ron le había llamado un idiota si expresó su sentimiento de culpa por las lesiones de él, y a pesar de que sus dos mejores amigos, sin duda, no sentían que era su falta en todos los accidentes ocurridos a ambos, había otra cosa que realmente lo estaba molestando. Tal vez estaba pensando en las profecías o algo así, pero eso no explicaba la culpa que podía sentir que Harry enfrentaba en el momento. Algo le había ocurrido a alguien, y Harry sentía que era su culpa.

"¿Has visto a los otros?" Hermione preguntó. Tal vez las lesiones de una persona habían dado un giro a peor situación sin ella saberlo.

"Sí" dijo Harry con brusquedad. "Están todos bien. Madame Pomfrey los curó rápidamente. Ginny dijo que vendría en algún momento de esta tarde."

"Bien, ¡entonces tal vez _alguien_ me visite!" Ron rompió en broma mientras estaba a un lado de las cortinas. Él sonrió somnoliento a sus dos mejores amigos. "Realmente, compañero, ¿escabullirte sólo porque me quedé dormido?"

"Yo no me escabullí", protestó Harry. "Sólo he venido a ver cómo está Hermione".

"Sí," Ron rodó los ojos con incredulidad falsa. "Claro, amigo."

Otra leve sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer en la exhausta, y emocionalmente drenada cara de Harry, pero ésta se quedó en su rostro más tiempo. "No era exactamente la mejor compañía."

Ron se rió apreciativamente a la réplica de Harry al levantarse de su cama para poder unirse a los dos.

"¡Ron!" Hermione le regañó, torciéndose incómodamente en la cama, para así, Ron tuviera que soportar toda la fuerza de su mirada. "No creo que debas salir de la cama." Hizo un gesto a las quemaduras aún muy vívidas en sus brazos. "¡Eso se ve horrible!"

"Los cerebros no atacaron a mis pies", sostuvo Ron. "¡Yo puedo caminar!" Él siguió poniéndose en sus pies.

"¡Ron!" Hermione repitió, sentándose inconsciente y bruscamente en la cama en su ansiedad. Realmente no creía que fuera una buena idea para Ron levantarse de la cama, pero en su preocupación, olvidó por completo la política "no te muevas" que había adoptado. El aliento dejó su cuerpo mientras se estremeció en silencio cuando un fresco y agudo dolor hizo explosión en su pecho. Su mano se fue rápidamente a las costillas en un intento por disipar el dolor. Harry instintivamente le puso la mano en el hombro, la miró preocupado mientras que Ron se congelaba al ver a Hermione inclinarse más en agonía. Parecía más bien en conflicto mientras sopesaba sus opciones, antes de decidirse a caer de nuevo en la cama, como si esperara que obedeciendo a sus peticiones, haría desaparecer el dolor en Hermione.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Harry en voz baja. "¿Debo ir a buscar a Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, no" El dolor se alejaba tan rápido como había estallado, y Hermione, con la ayuda de Harry, fue capaz de inclinarse hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. Ron estaba observando a los dos con una variedad de emociones escritas en su pecosa cara. "Estoy mejor ahora", les aseguró Hermione. "En serio. Me moví demasiado rápido, eso es todo."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, dejó caer la mano de su hombro, pero no sin dar una pequeña caricia de despedida. Hermione sonrió agradecida_, ¿ves, Harry?, a veces es fácil consolar a una chica_. Ron ahora parecía un poco confundido cuando se instaló de nuevo en su cama, pero por una vez, no dijo una palabra. Un largo silencio impregnó la habitación durante varios minutos mientras los tres amigos recogían sus pensamientos. Hermione sinceramente no sabía qué decir o cómo empezar siquiera. Había tantas cosas de qué hablar. Pero lo que Hermione realmente quería hablar primero era del porqué Harry se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido en el Ministerio. Bueno, era comprensible que se sintiera tan terriblemente al respecto, pero tenía que haber una razón para este sentimiento de culpa extrema. Estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de sus preocupaciones cuando sintió que los ojos de Ron estaban clavados en ella. Miró por encima y encontró sus grandes ojos azules mirándole con advertencia. Un ligero movimiento de su cabeza confirmó el sentimiento, pues no quería que hablara de ello todavía. _Esto no me sorprende_; Ron odiaba hablar de sentimientos y emociones, y ese tipo de cosas, pero tenían que hablar de esto en algún momento y éste era tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Quería discutir con él sobre el tema, pero Ron negó con la cabeza de nuevo de tal manera que Hermione cerró la boca. Iba a ceder al juicio de Ron por esta ocasión, pero más le valía tener la razón de lo contrario tendría unas palabras con él, y no serían agradables.

Por suerte para Ron, esta fue una de las pocas situaciones que en realidad estaba en lo correcto. Harry los dejó poco tiempo después, y Ron al instante se volvió hacia ella.

"¡No podemos hablar con él sobre esto ahora!"

"¿Por qué?" Hermione le demandó. "¡Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro!"

"¡Acaba de suceder, Hermione!" Ron sostuvo. "¡No está listo!"

"¿Acaso siempre va a estar listo?" Hermione respondió.

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Mira, Ron, entiendo que Harry está molesto por lo que pasó anoche, y yo también lo estoy, y sé que hablar de ello facilitará las cosas! "

"Hermione", Ron la miraba como si fuera el ser humano más insensible de todo el planeta, cosa bastante irónica, teniendo en cuenta que a menudo pensaba que él era el rey reinante de la insensibilidad. "El hombre murió ayer y ¿quieres hacer a Harry hablar de eso ahora?"

Hermione miró a Ron por un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos, realmente sorprendida. "¿Has dicho – murió-?"

La boca de Ron se abrió y cerró durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y gemir. "Diablos, ella me dijo que no podrías recordar ciertas cosas que sucedieron anoche."

"¿Quién?" Hermione se sentó de nuevo y se obligó a no flaquear del dolor, algo que le tomó demasiado tiempo." Ron, ¿qué está pasando? "

La cara de Ron se había drenado de color, se pasó los dedos por el pelo en irritación de sí mismo. Con una respiración profunda, sacó las piernas por el borde de su cama para que así pudiera verla directamente a la cara. "Hermione", Ron tragó con dificultad y tuvo que mirar al suelo antes de continuar. "Sirius está muerto."

Hubo un silencio largo y estupefacto. "¿Qué?" Hermione finalmente preguntó débilmente.

"Neville nos habló de él mientras que Madame Pomfrey estaba arreglando la pierna de Ginny", explicó Ron. "¿Te acuerdas?"

"No" dijo Hermione en su deslumbramiento. "No lo rec... "

"Bueno, Neville lo vio todo ", explicó Ron. "Dijo que aquella mujer que estaba incitando a Harry cuando estábamos en la habitación con las profecías y todo, la que quería torturar a Ginny," la voz de Ron tomó una dureza inusitada cuando siguió adelante. "Ella y Sirius tuvieron un duelo, y cayó a través de ese espeluznante velo que vimos en esa habitación, y él… se había ido."

Hermione esperó a que él continuara, pero se sorprendió al encontrar que la historia había terminado abruptamente. "¿Sólo así? ¿se había ido?" preguntó con incredulidad. Ron se encogió de hombros con dolor, y Hermione mordió su labio mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas."No, no puede ser, Neville debió haber…"

"No, no lo hizo," dijo Ron con firmeza. "Dumbledore estuvo aquí esta mañana, mientras aún estabas despierta. Él nos dijo lo mismo."

"¡No!" Hermione digo aturdida. "¡Sirius No!"

"Lo sé" admitió Ron con tristeza.

Hermione se quedó mirando a su sábana con una mezcla de conmoción, dolor y rabia. Sirius Black era una de las presencias más dinámicas que había conocido, era tan vivo. Cada vez que entraba a un cuarto, sólo irradiaba pura vitalidad y fuerza, excepto, por supuesto, cuando se sentía de mal humor por algo. Sirius estaba tan lleno de vida que a Hermione le era difícil comprender la idea de que alguien que estaba tan vivo podría ser asesinado sin más. Conocía bastante bien a Sirius considerando que conocía a Ron bastante bien, y tenía una idea bastante buena de que Sirius había sido imprudente y era engreído, y sus acciones habían tenido consecuencias esta vez. Sirius había pasado toda su vida arriesgando su vida y rompiendo las reglas, y finalmente sus hechos lo habían alcanzado. Había aprendido finalmente la lección.

Una vez más, Hermione estaba luchando con dificultad para no comenzar a llorar. Se mordió el interior de su labio para evitar que los sollozos escaparan a través de sus labios, y cuando ese gesto no fue suficiente, levantó su mano al rostro con el fin de reprimir las lágrimas. No sirvió de nada ya que se sentía muy mal y adolorida, y su mente no estaba funcionando a su normal y máxima capacidad. Ya estaba en tanto dolor y confusión, y había pensado tontamente que las cosas mejorarían. Pero sólo se habían puesto peor, irrevocablemente peor. Sirius se había ido, y no había magia en el mundo que pudiera traerlo de vuelta.

Los mortecinos ojos verdes de Harry brillaron en su mente, lo que la hizo jadear en su palma en silencio. _Oh, Harry_, pensó con una sobrecogedora y simpatética agonía. Ahora sabía por qué se miraba como si la muerte le hubiese caído encima; acababa de presenciar otra muerte, y no de cualquiera. El padre que nunca había tenido acababa de morir. Harry nunca había manifestado cómo Sirius se hizo importante en su vida, pero cualquier tonto podía ver la conexión entre los dos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era observar la manera que Harry y Sirius interactuaban, para saber que había algo muy especial en su relación. Bueno, recordó Hermione con un giro de dolor, nadie podía mirar la interacción de Harry y de Sirius nunca más. Cerró los ojos brevemente. No podía llorar ahora, sin duda sería más doloroso y no ayudaría a su ya precaria salud ni un poquito. Tenía que permanecer fuerte para Ron, para Harry, para todos. Pero eso no impidió que las lágrimas quisieran salirse.

Cinco dedos largos y gruesos se entrelazaron tentativamente alrededor de su mano que estaba descansando lánguidamente sobre su muslo. Una oleada de alivio, de seguridad se apoderó de ella, y respiró hondo cuando los dedos de Ron apretaron los suyos. No confiaba en sí misma para mirarlo ahora, así que siguió centrándose en las dos manos que se aferraban la una a la otra como para salvar sus vidas. Ron le había dicho a su manera que estaba pasando por tanto dolor como ella, que estaba tan asustado como ella, pero que se lo guardaría. No iba a permitir que nadie viera lo mucho que dolía, pero eso no significaba que el dolor no estuviese allí. Hermione le devolvió el apretón de manos, y le dio una sonrisa acuosa cuando se dio cuenta lo bien que su mano se veía en la de Ron y lo bien que se sentía tener su fuerte apretón rescatándola de un torbellino de depresión y lágrimas. Todavía le sorprendía que este chico, este insensible, obtuso, odiosamente encantador patán, se hubiese de alguna manera convertido, en los últimos cinco años, en _su_ salvador, su verdadero caballero viviente de brillante armadura. Harry Potter no era el héroe de la historia de su vida; Ron Weasley lo era.

Quería quedarse para siempre tomada de su mano, pero sabía que no era posible. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que ante de la presencia de Ron se provocaran lágrimas o confesiones, y no era el momento para ninguna de ellas. A regañadientes, liberó su mano y trató de recostarse nuevamente en la cama. "Estoy cansada, Ron", dijo rotundamente. Hubo un temblor ligero en su voz, pero no creía que Ron se hubiese dado cuenta.

"De acuerdo" dijo Ron suavemente. "Puedes dormirte en un minuto, pero mejor traigo a Madame Pomfrey para que te de tus pociones."

Hermione arrugó la nariz en disgusto. "¿Pociones? ¿Tengo que tomar más de una?"

"Sí" respondió Ron pesadamente al ponerse en sus pies. "Diez, creo."

"¿Diez?" Hermione repitió con incredulidad.

"Sí," Ron estaba evitando sus ojos y su voz era cada vez más inestable. "Estuviste muy mal, Hermione."

El corazón de Hermione casi se destrozó cuando se las arregló para echar un vistazo a ese rostro apesadumbrado. "Ron", dijo Hermione en voz baja, alcanzando de nuevo su mano por instinto. "Estoy bien, de verdad."

"Será mejor que vaya por ella" murmuró Ron cuando arrastrando los pies tan rápido como podía hacerlo, caminó hacia la oficina de la enfermera. La mano de Hermione atrapó aire solamente, suspiró y luego hizo una mueca al dolor repentino que sintió en su pecho.

"Estoy bien" susurró de nuevo, en un intento por tranquilizarse. Tenía una sensación de hundimiento, las cosas no iban a estar bien nunca más.

**0o0o0**

_PLAM _

Hermione maldijo en voz baja. No podía jurar tan fuerte como le hubiera gustado al considerar que probablemente era bien pasada la medianoche y también por el hecho de que le era imposible levantar la voz. Simplemente le dolía demasiado como para hablar en un tono de voz normal. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras lentamente se llevó la mano a las costillas. Sabía que debía tratar de volver a su cama, pero no le era posible avanzar todavía. Su otra mano libre se fue a la frente y no pudo reprimir el escape de un gemido. Se podría pensar que Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a despertar en el suelo después de otra pesadilla, pero incluso después de tres noches de repetidas caídas de la cama, cada caída era sorprendente y dolorosa por igual.

"¿Hermione?" Preguntó Ron soñoliento.

"Estoy bien, Ron" respondió Hermione al instante. Esperaba que su voz sonara lo más casualmente posible. "Sólo vuelve a dormir."

Un crujido de colchón le dijo que Ron no estaba prestando atención a su solicitud. "¿Te caíste de la cama otra vez?"

"Sólo tienes que ir a la cama, Ron" dijo Hermione en respuesta. Ella fue capaz de empujarse hacia arriba con la ayuda de sus brazos, pero sus piernas no parecían querer ir a ninguna parte. De hecho, sus piernas se sentían inmovilizadas. Probablemente era su ropa de cama una vez más, pero quería estar segura. Empezó a girar la cabeza por encima del hombro para poder ver lo que le estaba atrapando las piernas, pero tuvo que detenerse para hacer una mueca de dolor una vez más. Incluso tres días después del accidente, todavía le hería realizar movimientos simples, aunque Hermione reconocía que el dolor había disminuido notablemente. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse en un momento para recobrar el aliento. Fue en este momento que alguien empezó a tirar de sus piernas. Todavía sensible por la pesadilla, Hermione automáticamente pateó con las piernas tanto como le fue posible.

"¡Maldita sea, Hermione! " Ron protestó cuando levantó sus agitados pies. "¿Podrías quedarte quieta?"

"Lo siento" Hermione dejó de dar patadas y logró darse la vuelta para poder ver lo que Ron estaba tramando. Estaba tirando lejos las sábanas que se le habían enredado. Ron las arrojó de nuevo en la cama mientras Hermione alejaba de su rostro el cabello empapado de sudor.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ron cuando se sentó con cansancio en el borde de la cama. Aunque sólo sus brazos parecían estar gravemente heridos, Ron se cansaba de caminar con bastante facilidad. Hermione asintió y se sentó con cuidado antes de inclinarse en contra de la cama al lado de Ron estando aún sentada en el suelo. "¿Quieres intentar pararte?" Preguntó Ron. Hermione negó con la cabeza, no queriendo arriesgarse a ponerse en sus pies todavía. No se había permitido todavía a intentar incluso caminar, a pesar de Madame Pomfrey, quien había dicho que mañana sería el gran día, y si todo iba bien, estaría en libertad poco después.

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras Hermione esperaba a que el dolor se disipase, luego vaciló, preguntándose si éste era el momento adecuado para preguntar algo que había estado preguntándose los últimos tres días. "¿Ron?"

"¿Mmm?

"¿Qué te pasó esa noche?"

Ron no dijo nada durante un momento antes de reír huecamente. "¿De qué estás hablando?, sabes lo que pasó. Los cerebros me atacaron."

"Ron" dijo Hermione con paciencia, "¿Que ocurrió después que nos separamos?"

Ron suspiró.

"Por favor" susurró Hermione.

"Si te digo, ¿me dices lo que te pasó?"

Hermione vaciló. "Sí".

"Tú primero", insistió Ron obstinadamente.

Tragó saliva antes de seguir adelante. "Bueno, después de que se rompieron todos los cristales, Harry logró agarrarme y arrastrarme fuera de la habitación, Neville nos siguió, y esperamos un minuto", Hermione frunció el ceño mientras miraba para arriba a su mejor amigo. "Tú ya lo sabes, he oído a Harry decirlo." las orejas de Ron eran de color rojo, por lo que Hermione sabía que estaba en lo cierto. "¿Por qué no quieres decirme, Ron?".

"¡No es que no te quiera decir!" Ron protestó por costumbre. Hermione no replicó como normalmente lo haría, y utilizó a su favor el poder del silencio. Ron finalmente suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

"Cuando se rompieron los vidrios, sólo… me quité", comenzó Ron. "Vi que Harry te tenía, y sabía que iba a mantener un ojo en ti, así que le grité a Ginny para que me siguiera, y me pareció ver a Harry salir corriendo de la habitación, así que lo seguí, pero creo que terminé corriendo delante de él, y todo tomó un giro equivocado." Ron se echó hacia atrás, evitando la mirada de Hermione y mirando al techo. "Terminamos en ese cuarto oscuro que tenía todos esos planetas que flotan en el aire. Me di cuenta de que tú, Harry y Neville no estaban con nosotros, Luna me lo confirmó, pero abrí la puerta de todos modos para ver si estaban en el corredor. Fue entonces cuando algunos de los mortífagos me vieron." Hermione jadeó involuntariamente. "Cerré la puerta y traté de recordar el hechizo que habías usado, pero no había tiempo, Ginny y Luna ya había comenzado a correr hacia la puerta del otro lado de la habitación, así que sólo les seguí. Cuando llegamos al centro de la sala, fuimos como succionados en el aire y flotábamos alrededor de los planetas." Ron sonrió con tristeza. "En realidad ayudaron un poco, les tomó a los Mortífagos unos minutos fijarse en nosotros. Pero uno de ellos fue a ver la otra puerta, y se levantó en el aire también, así que nos vio. Luna estaba como oculta detrás de Plutón, y yo estaba más arriba en el aire, por lo que fue directo a Ginny". Ron soltó una risita. "Ginny, por supuesto, comenzó a lanzarles hechizos, con lo que sólo consiguió que enojaran aún más, y mientras ella estaba tratando de flotar más alto para alejarse de ellos, uno la agarró por el tobillo. Jaló y torció la muñeca al mismo tiempo, fue entonces cuando le rompió el tobillo."

El rostro de Ron estaba endurecido con rabia contenida al recordar al Mortífago agrediendo a su pequeña hermana. "Ginny seguía flotando, y él seguía tras ella, así que me las arreglé para llegar a él primero y agarrarlo. Lo sujeté de los hombros, como pude lo llevé más lejos de Ginny, pero todavía le quedaba su varita." Ron frunció el ceño. "No escuché el hechizo que utilizó, porque los otros tres Mortífagos que nos seguían en la sala estaban todavía en el suelo, disparando sus conjuros contra nosotros. Todo lo que recuerdo es haberme sentido muy mareado y enfermo de repente, y me golpeé la cabeza en el techo, debo haberme desmayado por un minuto, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en el piso del planetario. Los otros Mortífagos se habían ido, Ginny y Luna habían conseguido hacerse cargo de ellos, las piezas de Plutón estaban flotando alrededor, así que supuse que Ginny o Luna lo destrozaron para distraerlos, y estaban tratando de volver al suelo. Luna tuvo que ayudar a Ginny, y por alguna razón me era muy divertido. Me eché a reír, Ginny parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, yo sabía que no era gracioso, porque ella estaba en tanto dolor, pero no dejé de reír, lo curioso era que yo quería dejar de reír, ya que dañaba mucho mi estómago, pero no pude." Ron tuvo que detenerse por un momento, y Hermione instintivamente descansaba el lado de su cabeza contra la pierna de Ron para indicar su apoyo. "Ahí es cuando empecé a toser y me salió sangre, yo estaba preocupado por eso, por Ginny, por ti, por Harry, pero no dejé de reír." Amargura inusual, era evidente ahora, en la voz de Ron. "Ginny trató de hacerme parar, pero nada funcionó, apenas podía caminar por sí misma, por lo que finalmente Luna tomó a Ginny del suelo, le ayudó a caminar, y me llevó a seguirlas. Yo- no sé lo que me pasaba", admitió Ron. "Bueno, de cualquier manera, Luna oyó gritar a alguien que habían encontrado a Harry, así que los seguimos, y fue entonces cuando encontramos a Harry y el resto de ustedes. "

Ron tragó saliva y palideció ligeramente. "Yo te miraba, y tú - estabas tan pálida y no te movías y no podía decir si respirabas o no, recuerdo que pensé que estarías bien, porque estabas con Harry y Harry nunca permitiría que nada te sucediera, pero ni siquiera él te miró, porque para entonces mis piernas se sentían divertidas y sin fuerzas y no podía caminar muy bien, así que tuvo que ayudarme. Los Mortífagos volvieron, y me olvidé de ti por algún tiempo, porque vi esos cerebros y te recordé hablando de ellos, pensé que sería divertido si pudiera controlarlos o algo así, e impresionarte, así que utilicé en hechizo convocador, y ellos vinieron a mí, y... " Ron levantó la manga para mostrar las cicatrices todavía brillantes en sus brazos. Hermione quería frotar sus manos sobre ellas en un esfuerzo desesperado por calmarle su dolor, pero logró contenerse. "No recuerdo cómo llegué lejos," prosiguió Ron después de una pausa. "Sólo recuerdo que me dolió como nada que hubiese sentido antes. No sabía que un dolor así fuera posible. Era - fue no sólo como si estuviera físicamente herido, todo mi ser también me dolía." Hermione levantó la cabeza lejos de la comodidad del muslo de Ron para poder mirar con los ojos abiertos a su amigo. Seguía mirando hacia abajo a las heridas. "Tengo pesadillas, ya lo sabes. "

"¿Acerca de qué?" Hermione preguntó en voz baja.

"Acerca de personas, no lo sé" respondió Ron perplejo, con el ceño fruncido. "De lugares que nunca he visto, pero al mismo tiempo que conozco de alguna manera. Cuando me despierto, no recuerdo quiénes son, pero en el sueño, yo sé quiénes son." Ron dudó de nuevo. "Y luego están los tuyos y de Harry."

"¿Qué hay de mí y Harry?

"Acerca de lo que pudo haber sucedido", explicó Ron. "¿Y si Dolohov hubiese tenido su voz cuando te atacó?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bellatrix no se hubiese detenido con el asesinato de Sirius?, ¿Qué hubiera…" Ron se apagó y se encogió de hombros. Tragó saliva y miró una vez más en sus heridas y empezó a trazar con su dedo distraídamente las quemaduras gruesas que estropeaban su piel. Hermione se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba, sabía muy bien que él no entró en más detalles acerca de sus pesadillas por la misma razón que ella evadió el tema. Era doloroso soportar el sueño mismo: hablar de ello no ayudaba en absoluto. Pero Ron acababa de abrirse, así que ella debía corresponder.

"Tengo de esas pesadillas también", admitió. Cambió su posición sobre el piso para poder tomar la muñeca de Ron, y así dejara de posiblemente empeorar sus lesiones. Ron se detuvo, pero no levantó los ojos de sus brazos, y Hermione posó la mirada en las heridas también. A pesar de la abundante cantidad de medicamento que Madame Pomfrey había acumulado en los verdugones, éstos eran todavía bastante horribles de aspecto. Le dolía a Hermione el sólo mirarlos. Seguía tomando la muñeca de Ron cuando continuó hablando. "Hay otro sueño también. Estoy de vuelta en el Departamento de Misterios, esperando a que tú o alguien que me diga a donde ir, y luego aparece Percy. Me dice que él conseguirá a alguien que cuide de mí, a continuación Dolohov entra y se burla de mí, sé que quiere hacerme daño otra vez, no tengo mi varita, y nadie está ahí para ayudarme, así que grito para pedir ayuda, pero nadie viene, y yo estoy sola", Su voz se quiebra un poco, y se detiene una vez más.

"Por cierto, en caso de que haya olvidado decírtelo, planeo matar a Dolohov para ti," dijo Ron con su sarcasmo habitual, y una leve sonrisa en su rostro para aligerar el ambiente, pero Hermione sabía que no estaba bromeando."En serio," Ron se hizo un poco hacia adelante en la cama para poder inclinarse hacia ella. "Me imagino que si tan sólo pudiera, de alguna manera quitarle su varita, agarrarlo alrededor de las piernas y derribarlo, debería ser capaz de atraparlo." La sonrisa se amplió cuando se enderezó para indicar su físico. "¿No te parece?"

Hermione se rió por primera vez en lo que parecía años, y Ron se le unió con alivio. Su risa se apagó cuando se reunieron sus ojos por unos momentos, y el estómago de Hermione se sacudió en esa instigante manera hormonal que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

"Oye, mira esto", dijo Ron bruscamente. Se inclinó hacia un lado, lejos de Hermione, y chasqueó la lengua con fuerza.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Dolores Umbridge se echó a incoherencias cuando miró a su alrededor salvajemente. Hermione puso una mano en su boca para ahogar la risa. Umbridge había entrado en el ala del hospital el día después de haber sido admitida Hermione; al parecer, Dumbledore se había ocupado de los centauros y rescató a la profesora de DCAO. Se había acostado en la cama durante los últimos dos días sin decir una palabra a nadie, se veía más bien afligida y desgreñada. Hermione sabía que era terrible el darse placer del estado de Umbridge, pero bien, aún así lo hizo.

"Ron" dijo Hermione en tono de reproche por pura costumbre.

"Oye, tú duermes todo el tiempo, tengo que divertirme de alguna manera" replicó Ron bromeando. Hermione sonrió mientras descansaba su cabeza una vez más contra la rodilla de Ron, y después de un largo momento de silencio, Ron distraídamente empezó a jugar con algunos largos mechones de su muy rizado cabello. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación antes de sentir que tenía que romper el silencio.

"Bueno, nos darán de alta pronto", dijo Hermione. "Madame Pomfrey dijo, que tal vez yo podría salir de aquí pasado mañana". Levantó la vista hacia Ron. "¿Cuando te ha dicho que podrás irte?"

"Pronto" contestó Ron rápidamente, lentamente se puso de pie. "Por cierto, si quieres tratar de caminar mañana, es mejor que duermas un poco."

"Supongo", Hermione no quería que Ron saliera, pero sabía que tenía razón. Sin siquiera preguntar, Ron se inclinó para ayudar a Hermione a ponerse en una posición de pie, y la sentó de vuelta en su cama. Se las arregló para poner las piernas en la cama sin causarse demasiado dolor, y le sonrió débilmente mientras se acurrucaba bajo la manta. "Buenas noches", dijo en voz baja.

"Buenas noches", respondió Ron. Se miraba claramente incómodo y confuso cuando se pasó una mano por el pelo y se arrastró hacia su cama. Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos. Pensaría que después de todo lo que había ocurrido, esas cosas menores, como el amor no le importarían nada. Pero ahora estaba en lo cierto al saber que el amor importaba más que nunca. Necesitaba a Ron más que nunca.

Si al menos tuviera el valor de decirle la verdad.

**0o0o0**

**Notas Autor**: Todo el material de este capítulo también es original. ¡Yupi!

El último capítulo (Suspiro) es el siguiente. Hermione es dada de alta y se encuentra con Malfoy, y la conversación por la que hemos estado muriendo, finalmente se producirá con nuestra pareja favorita...

**DEJEN SU REVIEW FLOJITOS, ****ME HAN DECEPCIONADO PUES A ESTE APUNTO AUN NO ALCANZO LOS 150. (Pero gracias a aquellos que ya hicieron su contribución y que sé continuarán haciéndolo)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

**Y aquí estamos chicos, en el capítulo final de esta serie. ¡Urra!, ¡Lo logré!, terminé satisfactoriamente la ****traducción**** de éste LongFic, pero lo que me animó a hacerlo fueron ustedes; el saber que lo seguían leyendo me daba ánimos para continuar (Aunque muchos lectores fantasmillas ****NO**** dejaron ****ni un solo review****). No me canso de agradecerles a TODOS aquellos que siempre fueron tan amables de dejar un comentario y/o platicar conmigo acerca de tópicos diversos, ustedes, como antes lo dije **_**son los mejores**_**. Mi meta de 150 reviews (no muy ambiciosa, lo sé) la logré gracias a ustedes.**

**Naité, aún sigo llorando por tu review, gracias.**

**Pero bueno, ya basta de rollo y vayamos al platillo fuerte, les dejo con este excelente capítulo, espero lo disfruten muchote.**

**Ah, y no olviden enviarle mensajitos o dejar en su comentario un pequeño incentivo a Deuteros para que continúe con el Fic del que hablamos el Cap. anterior ;)**

**Resumen: **Hermione es dada de alta a tiempo para encontrar a Malfoy por última vez y asistir a la fiesta de clausura. Oh, y ella y Ron tienen la "charla".

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Era curioso lo bien que se sentía estar en la biblioteca. Por supuesto, Hermione muy a menudo disfrutaba de de pasar el tiempo ahí, tanto como podía, pero entrar nuevamente a la agradable y limpia biblioteca de olor húmedo, después de pasar casi una semana en el ala del hospital hacía que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Madame Pince le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, y Hermione se dio cuenta que los ojos de la bibliotecaria la escanearon rápidamente de arriba abajo, como estudiándola, a fin de comprobar que estaba funcionando normalmente. Un poco avergonzada, Hermione se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la biblioteca. No estaba acostumbrada a toda esta atención, aunque fuera por su propio bienestar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza ligeramente. No era el momento de pensar en esto. Al momento había algo mucho más urgente que atender. Ahora estaba en la sección de la biblioteca sobre la que menos sabía: la sección de Adivinación. No había estado ahí desde el tercer año, pero ahora era necesario. Y tenía que hacerlo _ya_, no tenía ningún libro de adivinación en casa y tendría que esperar unas semanas antes de que los libros que necesitaba llegaran por solicitud-lechuza. Pero era _ahora _cuando necesitaba saber sobre profecías.

Se agachó para mirar los libros en los estantes de abajo, y siguió los títulos por orden alfabético; encontró, para su consternación que las "P" estaban arriba, en el estante más alto. Se puso de puntillas, Hermione podía ver que varios libros decían "Profecía" en su título, y probablemente tenían la respuesta que estaba buscando. Sólo que en ocasiones odiaba medir 5 pies y seis pulgadas.

Aunque a veces funcionaba para ella, se recordó, al traer a memoria las pocas veces que había estado esforzándose por alcanzar un libro del estante superior y Ron venía detrás, para retirar el libro por ella de la estantería. Por supuesto, otras veces, en realidad no le funcionaba mucho el asunto, Hermione se recordó. La discusión que ella y Ron habían tenido cuando Zacharias Smith le había alcanzado un libro, era un testimonio de ello.

Sin embargo, normalmente, no pasaba nada cuando se ponía de puntillas, salvo que conseguía el libro que estaba buscando. Hermione esperaba que se tratara de una de esas ocasiones, ya que era la única en la biblioteca, además de Madame Pince.

O eso creía.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el libro, cuando un fresco, pero ahora familiar dolor le atravesó su esternón. Hermione tuvo que bajar el brazo y presionar la mano contra su pecho, lo cual ayudó a disipar el fuego. No queriendo que se repitiera, Hermione con impaciencia sacó su varita y con un rápido "Accio," atrajo el libro a su mano.

"Oh, Granger, Granger, Granger,"

Quién se iba a imaginar que la única vez que rompía las reglas, Malfoy estaría detrás de ella.

Hermione suspiró y se embolsó su varita. "Vete" dijo secamente.

"Magia en la biblioteca", Malfoy sacudió la cabeza en fingida decepción: "Voy a tener que informar de esto".

"Bien" dijo bruscamente. Hermione sabía que probablemente sólo perderían cinco puntos como máximo, o bien, ninguno. Todo el mundo sabía que había sido gravemente herida y si le explicaba la situación a la profesora McGonagall, estaba segura que no habría castigo. "Hazlo."

"Granger, realmente deberías aligerarte", dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras lentamente, "y no ser tan _seria_ todo el tiempo."

Otro espasmo de dolor corrió a través de su pecho, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la maldición que había recibido la semana pasada. _Sólo ignóralo_, se dijo, _camina lejos e ignóralo... _

"Honestamente, Sangre-inmunda..."

_No le hagas caso, ignóralo... _

"¿No estarás tan triste con algo tan insignificante como la muerte de Sirius Black?"

_Márchate... _

"Creo que ya deberías estar acostumbrada a que Potter mate personas."

_¡Ese BASTARDO!_

Era de esas pocas veces en las que Hermione no pensaba, Sólo reaccionaba. Dejó caer el libro con un ruido sordo, se acercó a él en dos rápidos pasos, y levantó el brazo hacia atrás. Pero antes de que su palma pudiera abofetear la pálida mejilla, los reflejos de Buscador emergieron, y Malfoy rápidamente la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, con sus largos y huesudos dedos. Hermione tiró con impaciencia, tratando de liberar su brazo, pero fue en vano.

"Suéltame", advirtió Hermione.

"¿O qué?" Malfoy preguntó, sacudiendo la mano en los pliegues de la túnica de Hermione y arrojando su varita al suelo con gran estrépito. Una pequeña punzada de miedo causó que su estómago se contrajera, pero lo ignoró. Se las había arreglado en situaciones peores.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a Malfoy directamente a sus fríos e indiferentes ojos. "No estoy asustada de ti", le dijo rotundamente. Sabía que eso era lo que quería, que le temiera, que pidiera ayuda, y no iba a darle la satisfacción.

"Tal vez" admitió Malfoy, "Pero le tienes miedo a mi padre."

"Tal vez" replicó ella, "Pero él está en Azkaban."

Hermione creía que sólo los ojos de Harry podían inflamarse de ira tan brusca y fieramente, pero estaba equivocada. Estaba casi contenta de que Malfoy rudamente la girara, así no tenía que ver la intensidad de su grisácea mirada. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que Crabbe y Goyle habían estado detrás de ella todo este tiempo (bueno, quizá no tan sorprendida) y se consternó al darse cuenta que Madame Pince ya no estaba en su escritorio. Ellos eran los únicos en la biblioteca.

"¿Ves eso?" Malfoy le susurró al oído. "Eso es la amistad, Granger, están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para mí, cualquier cosa. Esta es ya la segunda vez, que tú y yo tenemos una pequeña reunión como ésta," Acercó a Hermione aún más hacia él, tan cerca, que Hermione podía saber que traía alguna olorosa colonia, que sus ropas eran de un rico terciopelo, y se dio cuenta de lo alto y bien constituido que Malfoy era en realidad. Una chica normal podía haber sido atraída por el lujo y su atractivo, pero eso, lo único que logró, fue ponerle la piel de gallina del disgusto. Malfoy cambió su control sobre ella para que su brazo estuviera envuelto firmemente alrededor de su vientre, y ella tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando otro espasmo de dolor recorrió su pecho. "Y cada vez que nos reunimos de esta manera…" su aliento era asquerosamente caliente contra el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se alejó del mismo. "…tus disque amigos nunca están aquí".

"Eso es porque," Hermione se las arregló para responder, "no disfruto tener a mis amigos metidos en mis problemas, puedo manejar pequeñeces como ésta yo sola."

Malfoy le dio la vuelta otra vez, sus manos ahora como tornillos en sus brazos, manteniéndola incómodamente muy cerca de él.

"Y ¿cómo propones salir tú sola de esto?"

"Bueno, te informo que tengo la intención de reportarte," comenzó Hermione. Luego bruscamente como una Ginny Weasley arremetió su rodilla hacia arriba.

Fue uno de los momentos más gratificantes de su vida.

Malfoy se desplomó al instante, en realidad lloriqueando de dolor cuando sus dos manos se dirigieron instintivamente a la zona lesionada. Hermione se apartó rápidamente de él, y fue abordada de inmediato por Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban corriendo hacia adelante para ayudar a su cabecilla.

"¡Alto!" Malfoy ordenó con la voz todavía débil del dolor, pero se irguió en toda su altura y agitó la mano imperativamente a sus seguidores. Crabbe y Goyle obedecieron, y Hermione rodó los ojos. _Sinceramente, ¿esos dos comparten un cerebro o son realmente tan tontos? _

"¿Crees que has ganado, Granger?" Malfoy simplemente preguntó, sin un dejo de desprecio o desdén en su voz. Hermione, a su vez, se quedó mirando desafiante. "¿Crees que puedes manejar las cosas por tu cuenta? Por lo que sé, no te manejas con los Mortífagos muy bien". Avanzó un paso hacia ella, y por primera vez, Hermione se sintió incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Era cierto."Tienes problemas mucho más grandes por delante, Sangre-inmunda, y si tus patéticos amigos ni siquiera te defendieron contra _mí_..." Malfoy se apagó de manera significativa.

"¡Crabbe!" Hermione saltó ligeramente a medida que la voz de Malfoy súbitamente se levantaba y tomaba su despectivo tono. "¡Trae su varita!" Crabbe obediente, se inclinó y le entregó la varita a Hermione. "La necesitará". Malfoy agregó en voz baja. Hermione se obligó a mirarlo, y por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de Draco Malfoy.

Ella medio esperaba que la agarrara de nuevo, o sacara su varita, pero lo único que hizo fue inclinarse hacia delante un poco, para que de nuevo su aliento, le hiciera cosquillas en la mejilla, y se encontró incapaz de moverse. "Cuando mi padre acabe contigo, desearás que el basilisco hubiera terminado contigo en su lugar."

Se alejó. "Nos vemos el año que viene, Granger," dijo con frialdad. Hermione se quedó mirándolo mientras barría hacia la puerta con Crabbe y Goyle a sus talones, ella empuñando su varita, y el libro sobre profecías olvidado a sus pies. Malfoy se detuvo en la puerta y le devolvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

"O tal vez no."

**0o0o0**

"¿Está _segura_ de que estás bien?" Preguntó Ron, por enésima vez.

"¡Sí, Ron, estoy bien!" Hermione murmuró desesperada. Podía sentir los preocupados ojos azules de Ron estudiándola, pero eso no era lo que la ponía tan irritable. Era el segundo par de ojos mirando desde el otro lado de la sala; el frío y grisáceo par que se había hundido en ella tan maliciosamente en la biblioteca ese día. Era casi como si Malfoy la retara a decirle a Ron lo que había sucedido. Bueno, él estaba a punto de ser grandemente decepcionado, pues no iba a involucrar a Ron. Esto era entre ella y Malfoy, y tenía la intención de mantener las cosas de esta manera.

Con toda honestidad, podía entender perfectamente por qué Malfoy se había convertido de repente en alguien diez veces más malicioso. Su padre acababa de ser enviado a Azkaban, y tenía pocas posibilidades de ser liberado en cualquier momento de este siglo. Y había seis muy buenas fuentes a quien imputaba la culpa de la captura de su padre: Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry, y ella misma. Por supuesto y obviamente, Malfoy colmaba la mayoría de su resentimiento hacia Harry, y había oído hablar acerca de Malfoy enfrentándo a Harry en el corredor hace un par de días. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que Malfoy también la tuviera en la mira. Observó disimuladamente a Ron; _¿Malfoy le estará estado acosando también?_

"¿Hermione?" Ginny Weasley se inclinó hacia adelante con mucho tacto, cuando Ron se distrajo con Seamus y Dean en una competencia de a ver quién podría comer más rápido un plato entero de puré de patatas. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí, Ginny, estoy bien" respondió Hermione con toda la calma que pudo reunir. Malfoy seguía mirándola, y la hacía sentir poco más que incómoda. "Es simplemente - bueno, es Malfoy."

"Ah" dijo Ginny con conmiseración. "¿Tú también?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Debiste haberlo escuchado por la mañana después de lo que _sucedió_," Ginny le informó. "Estaba leyendo el artículo del Profeta en voz alta y haciendo alarde de la muerte de Sirius y todo eso, luego llegó a la mención de los que capturaron," Ginny comenzó a reírse. "Sé que no debería reírme, pero," Ginny rió aún más fuerte. "Bueno, fue invaluable."

Hermione no sonreía en lo más mínimo. De hecho, tenía el ceño fruncido. "Dijiste –tú también- ", repitió Hermione. "¿Te ha estado molestando?"

Ginny hizo una mueca. "Diablos, a veces se me olvida que no eres tan cabeza hueca como Ron." Hermione sólo levantó las cejas a esa frase. "Bueno, no realmente", corrigió Ginny, "Tú sabes, yo sé lo lista que eres..."

"Ginny, no es eso a lo que me refiero", dijo Hermione en voz baja.

"Ya lo sé" dijo Ginny de manera muy casual. "Pero no es gran cosa. Puedo cuidarme de Malfoy."

"Podrías decirle a Ron..."

Ginny soltó un bufido de risa. "¿Y por qué no le dijiste a Ron que Malfoy te molesta?"

Hermione sonrió con tristeza. "Buen punto".

"Además" continuó Ginny alegremente cuando tomó un pedazo de pastel y lo colocó en su plato: "Siempre puedo decirle a Dean, y él cuidaría de mi."

"¿Tú y _Dean_?"

"Bueno, no exactamente," Ginny sonrió de una manera que Hermione había visto a menudo en Fred y George. "Todo es parte del plan."

"¿Qué plan?" Hermione preguntó vivamente.

"Todo a su tiempo", dijo Ginny con un aire de misterio. Hermione la miró fijamente, esperando que su amiga siguiera, pero Ginny delicadamente sólo cogió una porción de pastel de su plato y se lo comió.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aceptando el hecho de que Ginny no tenía intención de decirle lo que era este _gran plan_ suyo. "Entonces, ¿cómo está tu tobillo?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Nunca he estado mejor. No tuve que quedarme una semana en el ala del hospital, ¿o sí?"

"No," Hermione sabía que algo estaba molestando a su amiga, si era una dolencia física o un problema personal, no estaba segura. "No me emociona permanecer tanto tiempo en el hospital otra vez", Hermione continuó, sintiendo que Ginny no quería hablar de su problema ahora. "Gracias a Dios, Ron estaba allí para hacerme compañía." Por alguna razón, al oír estas palabras, Ginny rió furiosamente, agachando la cabeza y cubriéndose la cara con una servilleta. "¿Qué?"

"¿No crees que era mucha casualidad, que tanto tú como Ron fueran dados de alta exactamente el mismo día?" Ginny le sonrió al amor de la vida de su hermano. "Él pidió quedarse para poder mantener un ojo sobre ti".

Hermione se giró lentamente para poder ver a la espalda de Ron quien animaba a Seamus en el concurso de comer patatas. "¡Qué patán!", dijo con una voz cargada de afecto puro. Se dio cuenta de que Patán probablemente no era la mejor palabra a usar en esta situación, pero por alguna razón, en el caso de Ron, la palabra _Patán_ siempre lo resumía a la perfección.

"¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor?" Dumbledore llamó con su habitual serenidad que remachaba la atención de la sala en él. "Me gustaría decir unas pocas palabras si se me permite."

"Estoy seguro que la mayoría de ustedes son conscientes de los va-y-vienes que han estado ocurriendo en nuestra escuela durante los últimos días, y me gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad para aclarar las cosas.

"En primer lugar, sé que todos ustedes están preocupados sobre la condición de la profesora Umbridge después de su encuentro con los centauros en el Bosque Prohibido." Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron cuando hubo un intento colectivo por amortiguar bufidos de risa. "La Profesora Umbridge se ha recuperado, aunque me entristece informarles que ha dejado Hogwarts, sin ninguna palabra sobre si le gustaría seguir manteniendo su posición en nuestra escuela, así que me temo que no tengo más remedio que eximirla de sus deberes , y tratar de encontrar un nuevo profesor de Defensa para el próximo período".

Variedad de aplausos, ovaciones y hasta un grito o dos hicieron fuerte eco en el inmenso salón.

"También me complace informar que la Profesora Sibyl Trelawney tiene el consentimiento para reintegrarse a su puesto de Profesora de adivinación, mismo que compartirá con Firenze".

Más aplausos, esta vez menos entusiastas.

"Pero soy consciente de que la mayoría de ustedes están interesados en lo que ocurrió poco después del final de los TIMO'S que nuestros quinto año tomaron. No me corresponde contarles la historia completa, ya que no me ocurrió a mí en lo personal, e instamos a no presionar para más detalles a los estudiantes involucrados. No es de su incumbencia tampoco."

Silencio sepulcral.

"Lo que puedo decirles, es que sí, los rumores son ciertos. Lord Voldemort apareció en el Ministerio de Magia la semana pasada delante de varios testigos. Lo dije al final del pasado periodo, y ahora lo diré de nuevo: Lord Voldemort ha regresado."

Exclamaciones y susurros silenciosos ahora resonaron en la sala.

"Me doy cuenta de que esto ha sido un término poco usual en Hogwarts, y los tiempos han sido difíciles para todos nosotros. Sin embargo, les pido a todos ustedes, no permitir que estas ocurrencias obstaculicen las verdaderas razones por las que todos estamos en esta escuela. Estamos aquí para aprender, y que independientemente de cualquier cosa que pueda estar ocurriendo en el mundo exterior, nosotros en Hogwarts nos esforzaremos por proporcionarles la mejor educación mágica, y a su vez, esperamos que aprendan y se preparen para el mundo después de Hogwarts.

"Al mismo tiempo, no espero que se olviden de lo que está sucediendo en nuestro mundo, porque yo me siento desalentado al decirles que no es muy agradable en el momento. Ya hemos perdido algunos de los nuestros en la batalla, y creo que todos nos damos cuenta que otros, pronto se pueden perder. Por eso les pido que estén constantemente en guardia, que estén informados, y no tengan miedo de hacer preguntas. La ignorancia derivada del miedo es el arma más poderosa que Voldemort puede utilizar, pero ustedes solos pueden luchar, no importa lo jóvenes, pequeños, o sin valor alguno se puedan sentir, cada uno de ustedes es talentoso e inteligente, de lo contrario no habría sido aceptado en esta escuela. Pueden luchar contra Lord Voldemort, no en el campo de batalla, pero sí en sus propios hogares, y en el aula.

"Espero que todos ustedes recuerden lo que les dije al final del pasado año, cuando recién perdimos a uno de nuestros estudiantes. Lamento decir que no he visto mayor esfuerzo en los estudiantes a unirse a otros estudiantes quienes pueden estar en una casa diferente o proceden de un estatus social diferente. Es lamentable que en tiempos como estos no podemos mirar más allá de mezquinas disputas entre casas, como lo es un partido de Quidditch. Yo no puedo forzar esta actitud sobre ustedes, pero puedo destacar una vez más la importancia de unirse, porque si no lo hacemos, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra el verdadero enemigo.

"Tenemos un duro camino por delante. Pero cada uno de ustedes puede aumentar considerablemente nuestra causa. La decisión depende de ustedes: ¿cuánto te gustaría colaborar?"

Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miró a la mesa por un momento como para recogerse a sí mismo después de la apasionada súplica a sus alumnos. Incluso los Slytherins sabían que no correspondía hacer un chiste en ese momento. Dumbledore con calma levantó su copa de vino y la sostuvo en el aire. "Me gustaría proponer un brindis." Todos los estudiantes clamaban obedientemente a sus pies y levantaban sus propios vasos. "Por las causas aparentemente perdidas, porque con toda honestidad, nunca se pierden."

La mayoría de los estudiantes y profesores, a excepción de una variedad de Slytherin, levantaron sus copas al aire y murmuraron después de Dumbledore, antes de tomar un pensativo sorbo. Todo el mundo estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones que nadie se dio cuenta del chico alto y pelirrojo que discretamente se deslizaba fuera de la Gran Sala.

**0o0o0**

Hermione medio-corrió fuera a la noche balsámica, y miró a su alrededor. A pesar de la belleza de la noche, no creía que fuera una buena idea para Ron el salir a los terrenos solo, sobre todo ahora que la guerra acababa de empezar. Vio su impactante pelo rojo desaparecer en la cresta de una colina, y se apresuró a correr tras él. No podía creer que se hubiese perdido su tranquila salida del Gran Salón, y estaba un poco más que preocupada. Ron no era de los que salían de una comida.

También no podía creer que lo había encontrado tan rápidamente. Cuando se había dado cuenta que faltaba Ron, había dejado al instante la fiesta, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera sabía que iba a estar al aire libre. Tal vez era porque allí es donde ella iría si quisiera pensar sobre algún asunto, o para estar sola, o tal vez era porque por una vez siguió su instinto, pero cualquiera que fuese la razón, allí estaba él, sentado en el borde del lago, bajo el árbol de Haya en el que habían pasado muchas tardes estudiando. Hermione recordó que la última vez que se había sentado debajo de ese árbol fue el día después de la final de Quidditch. Se habían sentado allí durante casi una hora, antes de poder decirle a Ron que habían perdido el partido. Ron había estado muy molesto hasta que le dieron una explicación, luego, por supuesto, volvió a ser el viejo y buen Ron: leal y comprensivo como siempre. También había estado barriendo su pelo de esa manera irritante, recordó Hermione con el ceño ligeramente fruncido; como si quisiera mantenerlo revuelto porque pensaba que parecía –cool- o algo así. _Patán_.

Era gracioso, Hermione pensó cuando se sentó en silencio junto a Ron. Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que había estado bajo este árbol. La noche en el Ministerio les había cambiado de manera irrevocable, y se había cambiado el curso de la guerra también. Pero gracias a Merlín que algunas cosas nunca cambian, como Ron siendo un Patán, o sus sentimientos hacia él. Algunas cosas eran demasiado perfectas, demasiado correctas como para cambiar.

Ron no se había percatado de su presencia, y seguía mirando a lo largo de las plácidas aguas del lago. Su dedo estaba cavando en el suelo y ausente extraía trozos de tierra que lanzaba hacia el lago. A Hermione le recordó la forma en que Harry había clavado tan violentamente sus dedos en el borde de su colchón, la primera vez que lo había visto después de su accidente. Los dedos de Ron estaban ahora cubiertos de polvo y suciedad, y Hermione no pudo contenerse de cerrar el puño alrededor de su muñeca en una súplica silenciosa para que parara. No creía que estaba en lo correcto si hablaba todavía, algo le dijo que se mantuviera en silencio hasta que Ron se sintiera listo para romperlo. Ron se puso rígido a su tacto, y después de un largo momento de fijar la vista en los dedos sobre su muñeca, tiró para liberar su mano, pero no enterró sus dedos en la tierra nuevamente.

"Realmente comenzó ¿no es así?" Ron finalmente habló.

"Sí" respondió Hermione en voz baja.

"Quiero decir, yo sabía que había empezado, obviamente", continuó Ron, "pero yo..." calló y miró suplicante e impotente hacia ella. "¿me entiendes?"

"Sí" repitió Hermione.

Ron miró hacia el crepúsculo, su mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Hermione quería apoyarse en él como lo había hecho a menudo en las noches que se había quedado hasta tarde en el ala del hospital o como cada vez que durante el día dejaba su cama para sentarse en el borde de la de ella, para poder tener una conversación normal y poder mirarse el uno al otro; gritar por encima de la cortina que dividía, les molestaba al extremo. Pero no podía, todo lo que había ocurrido en el ala del hospital le había parecido casi como un sueño. No era real porque toda la situación había sido tan terrible y surrealista. Encajaba en el libro de reglas no escrito de la buena-forma-de interactuar-de-Ron-y-Hermione, el que sólo debiera sentarse en silencio con él y ser una buena amiga apoyándole. Así que eso es lo que hizo.

Ron finalmente se relajó un poco. "Vamos a ganar, ¿verdad?" dijo con una voz llena de esperanzado optimismo que Hermione casi no tuvo el corazón de romper. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía mentirle. "Quiero decir, tenemos a Harry, y la Orden, y todo, y vamos a estar bien, y ganar esta cosa, ¿verdad?" Hermione mordió la parte interior de su labio y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. "Vamos a ganar, ¿verdad?" Ron repitió desesperadamente. Hermione finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirar hacia arriba, pero la seriedad, la expresión de súplica en su rostro hecho las palabras que iba a decir y las transformó en silencio abriendo y cerrando la boca. "Dime que vamos a ganar", ordenó Ron.

"No puedo", Hermione por fin habló de mala gana. "No sé si vamos a..."

"¡Tenemos que hacerlo!" Ron intervino con tanta fuerza que Hermione estaba un poco más que desconcertada. Ron se miró al instante algo decepcionado consigo mismo, y de hecho enterró el rostro en sus manos, con sus dedos agarrándose el pelo.

"Oh, Ron" suspiró. No pudo evitar acercarse más y frotarle la espalda en tranquilizadores círculos. Esto le dio tiempo para frasear cuidadosamente en su cabeza lo que quería expresar a su mejor amigo. "Ron, yo no voy a mentirte. No sé si vamos a terminar ganando esta guerra. No puedo decir que vamos a ganar. Pero no puedo creer que no lo hagamos. He visto a lo que nos hemos enfrentado y creo que podemos apostar a lo que tenemos a nuestro favor. Contamos con Harry, tenemos a Dumbledore, tenemos la Orden, y hay personas como tú y como yo que están dispuestas a llevar esto hasta el final," Hermione dejó de frotar a Ron, pero mantuvo su brazo presionado contra su espalda. "Mientras tengamos esas cosas, la esperanza, la fe, y la confianza en nosotros mismos, entonces lógicamente, debemos ganar. Voldemort no tendrá ninguna oportunidad". Hizo una pausa. "Eso es lo que _yo creo_ que va a suceder."

"Pero no lo sabemos con certeza", dijo Ron en una voz apagada, mientras sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas sobre su rostro.

"Bueno, nadie sabe este tipo de cosas con certeza, tonto" dijo Hermione burlonamente. "No soy una vidente ahora, ¿o sí?"

"Supongo que no" admitió Ron, bajando las manos de su rostro. Había una leve sonrisa en sus labios, para gran alivio de Hermione. Nunca había visto a Ron así con anterioridad, y, francamente, más bien le daba miedo. Era interesante que Ron fuese visto como el emocional, el exaltado, pero en una crisis, él era el que siempre se mantenía lo suficientemente sobrio como para hacerse cargo de todos los demás. O más bien, él siempre acababa teniendo cuidado de ella. Hermione suspiró mientras le frotaba la espalda una vez más. Honestamente, ya era tiempo de que correspondiera y ayudara a cuidar de _su_ Ron. Ron cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse a sí mismo, y finalmente, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado hasta que se conectó con el hombro de Hermione. Ella sonrió y con su mano libre, alejó de la frente de Ron algunos cabellos sueltos.

El gesto debió haber devuelto a Ron a sus sentidos, porque se echó hacia atrás, sentándose con la espalda recta, y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como un hipogrifo atrapado por la luz de una varita. "¿Pasa algo malo?" Hermione preguntó.

Ron tuvo que tragar saliva y luchar una intensa batalla interna antes de responder. "Hermione, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¿Qué?"

"Con nosotros. Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo hacemos..." Ron la señaló y a él mismo, en un gesto que hubiera parecido nada a una persona común y corriente, pero como Hermione le conocía a la perfección, sabía exactamente lo que Ron quería decir. "¿Por qué somos ... " Ron intentó de nuevo, pero con menos éxito. Parecía más bien disgustado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de articular sus pensamientos, y finalmente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"Quiero decir, he pasado por esto cien veces," Ron lanzó un bloc de notas raídas y desgastadas en el espacio entre él y Hermione. Cuidadosamente cogió el libro que había escrito para él por su cumpleaños, y sonrió levemente mientras observaba las páginas. Conocía los libros lo suficiente para saber que en realidad Ron había hojeado esas páginas varias veces. "Siempre me dijiste que debería leer más", agregó Ron torpemente cuando Hermione volvió los ojos hacia él con grata sorpresa. "Y creo que ya lo entendí"

El corazón de Hermione comenzó golpetear violentamente en su pecho. _Este era el momento_.

"¿Y?"

El silencio antes de la respuesta de Ron parecía extenderse por una eternidad. Esperaba que su rostro permaneciera pasivo y carente de emociones, si la iba a rechazar, no podía dejarle ver lo mucho que la heriría, y arriesgarse a perder su amistad. La cara de Ron, en cambio, estaba dolorosamente en conflicto, y tuvo que ponerse de pie antes de hablar.

"Y… no lo creo", habló Ron finalmente con una voz cargada de emoción y confusión. "Quiero decir, que si ese libro está diciendo lo que pienso que está diciendo, y que tú has estado tratando de decirme lo que pienso que has estado tratando de decirme, y la gente ha estado diciendo lo que yo sé que han estado diciendo, y ellos tienen la razón, ¡yo simplemente no lo entiendo! "

Hermione parpadeó. Esta no era la respuesta que esperaba, había estado esperando una declaración coherente. "Ron, me acabas de decir que ya lo entendiste, ¿y ahora me dices que no?"

"No, no," Ron rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, y se alejó a unos pasos de ella. "Simplemente no entiendo cómo puede ser verdad".

"¿Cómo _qué_ podría ser verdad? " Insistió Hermione, los puños cerrados en previsión extrema. "¡Ron, no voy a ser capaz de explicarte las cosas si no me dices lo que crees que he estado tratando de decir!"

"Porque ¡¿cómo puede ser?" Ron dijo bruscamente. "Si ese libro me dijo cómo las chicas me hacen saber que les gusto, y algunas de estas cosas..." Ron se inclinó y abrió el libro en una página específica. Hermione tomó nota de que sabía exactamente a cuál página dirigirse; en realidad había leído su libro a fondo. "Algo como esto," Ron apuñaló sus dedos en una de las frases en medio de la página. "Si una chica parece que te quiere abrazar, pero no lo hace, no quiere decir que realmente no lo desee, ella sólo se siente incómoda porque le gustas y no quiere echar todo a perder." Ron levantó la vista del libro, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos. "Besaste a Harry en King's Cross a finales del periodo pasado, pero a mí no." Se volvió hacia otra página. "Si una chica no puede hablar de otros chicos delante de ti sin llegar a avergonzarse, significa que piensa que te gusta y no quiere herir tus sentimientos. Esto también significa que probablemente le gustas también", leyó. "Siempre te vergüenzas cada vez que el nombre de Viktor aparece cuando yo estoy cerca." Se volvió hacia la última página. "Si le gustas a una chica y ya son amigos, hay una buena posibilidad de que _no te diga una sola palabra_ acerca de ello y se arriesgue a perder tu amistad, ella estará dispuesta a sacrificar la relación con el fin de tenerte en su vida de cualquier forma posible. "

Hermione ya no podía mirarlo, sabía que había sido bastante contundente en su escritura, porque Ron, por lo general era tan obtuso en asuntos como estos. Pero al escuchar las palabras en voz alta, le hizo darse cuenta de lo obvia que realmente fue. Sólo Crabbe o Goyle no serían capaces de entender lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"Esto es _nosotros_", declaró Ron. "Este libro nos describe."

"Sí, así es ", susurró Hermione.

"Así que eso significaría que te gusto", Ron se arrodilló a su lado, mirando fijamente a su evasivo rostro. "_¿Te gusto?_ "

"Sí," Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo. Hubo un breve silencio que Hermione finalmente rompió con una tímida sonrisa. "Así que ya sabes por qué todo el mundo piensa que nos besuqueamos todo el tiempo."

"Te gusto". Ron repitió

"Ron, lo puedes decir tantas veces como quieras, pero eso no lo detiene de ser cierto," Hermione por fin volvió la cabeza hacia él, y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde la revelación. La mirada no duró ya que Ron parecía claramente incómodo y volvió a sus pies.

"No puede ser" negó Ron.

"Bueno, Ron, ¡siento mucho que no te agrade la idea de que me gustes, pero no puedes evitar que sea verdad! " Hermione se dio valor, también se puso en sus pies, preparándose para hacer de nuevo una apresurada salida al castillo.

"¡No, no!" Ron irrumpió, girando de nuevo hacia ella para poder tomarla del brazo. "Merlín, no, no... ni siquiera pienses eso."

Esas mugres hormonas la pateaban de nuevo desde que Ron estaba bastante cerca, pero mantuvo la calma. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas al respecto?"

"Simplemente no puedo creer que te guste un tipejo como yo, eso es todo", dijo Ron en voz baja, soltando el brazo de Hermione como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Bueno, créelo." Dijo Hermione rotundamente, retirándose cabello de la cara.

"¿No Krum?" Preguntó Ron provisionalmente.

Lo miró con ojos encendidos. "Nunca fue Krum."

"¿Qué pasa con Harry?" Ron exigió.

_En serio, ¿todo mundo piensa que me gusta Harry?_ "No"

"¿Boot?"

"¿Sabes acerca de Terry?"

Ron soltó un bufido. "Por favor, Hermione, no soy tan tonto. Te vi en la biblioteca esa noche".

"Oh." El rostro de Hermione se encendió de vergüenza. No había querido que él averiguara sobre eso, sobre todo porque había descubierto recientemente que toda la relación había sido una farsa. "No, nunca Terry."

"¿Smith?"

"¡Oh, de verdad, Ron!" Hermione gritó, perdiendo su paciencia. "¡No, nadie más en el mundo! ¡Nunca ha sido _nadie_, sino que siempre has sido _Tú_, y hay una posibilidad bastante buena de que _siempre_ vas a ser _Tú_!".

Ron la miró con la boca abierta durante un largo momento en el que Hermione se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba sin aliento. Apoyó una mano sobre su acelerado corazón, y respiró hondo. Tenía que mantener la calma; Ron no iba a reaccionar bien si se ponía histérica sobre esto. "Pero, Ron, entiendo que si tú, no sientes lo mismo por mí," continuó. "puedo aceptar eso." Indicó el libro que aún estaba descansando en el suelo. "Tal y cómo lo escribí, tu amistad significa para mí más que nada en el mundo, y..." sonrió un poco apenada. "Bueno, te tendré de la manera que te pueda tener, Ron. Sólo te necesito en algún lugar de mi vida."

Hubo otro silencio doloroso en el que Ron tomaba lo que ella acababa de decirle. Hermione le dio un momento para procesar, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, y tragó saliva. "Bueno, ¿cómo _te_ sientes acerca de todo esto?" Ron abría y cerraba la boca cual pez fuera del agua debido a su asombro, aún estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar. "No te sientas mal por decirme la verdad, Ron. Si lo que deseas es mantener las cosas como ahora son, eso está bien." _Puedo volverme loca, pero voy a tener que aprender a vivir con eso,_ añadió en silencio en su cabeza. Ron todavía no respondía. "¡Di _algo_!"

"Yo - yo-no lo sé", Ron finalmente habló.

"¿No sabes qué?" Hermione presionó impaciente.

"No sé cómo me siento acerca de ti", aclaró Ron y señaló hacia el libro. "Quiero decir, no explicas ahí cómo los muchachos se sienten acerca de las chicas ¿verdad? "

"No puedo decirte todo, Ron", argumentó Hermione. Ron todavía parecía desesperadamente perplejo, por lo que Hermione con un suspiro lo guió por el camino correcto. "Dime lo que sientes cuando estás a mi alrededor, ¿qué piensas cuando estoy contigo?, ese tipo de cosas."

Ron contempló durante un momento. "Completo", finalmente respondió.

"¿Qué?"

"Las cosas no parecen correctas cuando no estás alrededor", precisó Ron. "Si no estás conmigo, me pregunto dónde estás y qué estás haciendo, es casi como si estuvieras siempre en el fondo de mi mente, me guste o no. Simplemente, siempre estás ahí." Las palabras eran ahora borbotones en la boca de Ron, expresaba sus emociones constantemente, pero rara vez hablaba de ellos. Y cuando lo hizo, los sentimientos no expresados aparecieron inundándolo todo con bastante rapidez. "Casi todos los días, tú eres la primera persona en quien pienso cuando me despierto, y la última persona en mi mente cuando me voy a la cama, incluso si es sólo para preguntarme si estás tejiendo una de esas endemoniadas gorras para elfos, o si vas a estar en el desayuno, o si estás en la biblioteca. O pienso en cómo demonios le hiciste con tu cabello para que se viera de la manera en que se vio en el Baile de Navidad, y pienso si me gusta mucho más de esa manera o de la forma en que siempre lo llevas, me pregunto por qué a veces tu cabello parece de oro con la luz del sol que lo golpea, o por qué en otros momentos parece de cobre cada vez que el sol brilla en él. Me pregunto qué vamos a discutir en el día, y si acaso alguna vez te ganaré. A veces, cuando estamos en la biblioteca, espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando, porque me gusta ver cómo tus ojos se iluminan cuando encuentras cualquier libro que estés buscando. Y esa sonrisa que tienes…" Ron se rió como si acabara de recordar algo. "Una vez, Dean y Seamus 'categorizaron' a las chicas de nuestro año en diferentes áreas y tú ganaste con las manos atadas a tu espalda en la categoría de mejor sonrisa." Ron frunció el ceño. "No me gusta que ellos piensen en ti de esa manera. Es como cuando se habla de Viktor, porque eso me hace pensar en el Baile de Navidad, y lo que se sentí al verte bailar con él."

"¿Qué sentiste entonces?" Hermione rápidamente intervino. Ron estaba teniendo un momento bastante inconsciente, y ella sabía que era necesario interrumpirlo si realmente quería saber la respuesta a esta pregunta.

"Como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago", dijo Ron al instante. "Era como cuando el hechizo de mi varita se volvió contra mí cuando traté de maldecir a Malfoy por ti, ¿te acuerdas de eso?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza, había sido el primer día en que tuvo el primer destello de te-siento-más-que-un-amigo hacia Ron. "Y al mismo tiempo, yo quería tener esa maldición sobre mí para poder vomitar babosas sobre el nuevo traje de marca de Krum." Los dos se rieron. "Tenía muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo en su fea cara, pero sabía que no podría encarar un jugador profesional de Quidditch," agregó Ron con una risa amarga.

"Ron" dijo Hermione en tono de reproche.

"Lo sé, lo sé," Ron rodó los ojos. "La violencia nunca es la respuesta, o alguna lección así, ¿verdad? "

"No" dijo Hermione en serio, los ojos brillantes. "Podrías encarar a Viktor."

Ron la miró con sorpresa por un segundo antes de estallar en risa. Hermione se le unió, y la sonrisa de Ron creció pero ahora de manera nostálgica. "Sí, esa es la sonrisa de la que estaba hablando", dijo en voz baja. Hermione se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. "¿sabes?" continuó Ron en voz baja, "en lo único que podía pensar mientras estaba esperando que despertaras en el ala del hospital, era en lo terrible que sería si yo nunca pudiera ver esa sonrisa nuevamente, o si tú no estuvieras allí para darme lata acerca de la tarea, o decirme qué hacer con Harry... "

"Ron" dijo Hermione, tocándolo. "Sabías que yo iba a estar bien. Dumbledore lo dijo."

"No sabía nada", sostuvo Ron. "Lo único que sabía era que estabas en problemas y que no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto". Exhaló largamente, como si recordar aquella noche horrible fuera tan doloroso como realmente enfrentarla. "Nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida", admitió con voz casi inaudible. "Quiero decir, todo en el Ministerio daba miedo, y la noche de la tercera prueba fue petrificante", Ron hizo una mueca como si la palabra –Petrificante- hubiera planteado un montón de nuevos y dolorosos recuerdos, pero no se dejó llevar allí. "Pero la idea de la vida sin ti..." Ron cerró los ojos brevemente. "Eso duele demasiado incluso para pensarlo." Lanzó otra risita. "Supongo que mi boggart ya no es una araña, ¿eh?"

Hermione sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, nunca alguien había tenido tanto cuidado de ella en su vida, y eso hacía que amara aún más a ese Patán. "Así que si eso significa que me gustas," Ron Finalmente, concluyó, "entonces, sí, me imagino que también me gustas".

"Eso ciertamente puede ser utilizado como evidencia de que realmente te gusto" Hermione logró expresar. "Quiero decir, creo que es obvio, Ron, que nos preocupamos mucho el uno por el otro, pero también hay que preguntarse si quieres una relación en este momento de tu vida, y si así es, ¿quieres que la chica sea _yo_? Dijiste que no disfrutaste particularmente el besuquearme esa noche."

Ron volvió a reír. "Hermione, créame, besuquearte fue _definitivamente_ disfrutable."

Hermione sonrió. "¿En serio?"

Ron volvió la sonrisa. "Sí".

"Yo pensé lo mismo," Hermione devolvió el cumplido.

Nunca había querido besarlo más en su vida como en ese momento; parados ahí, en la orilla del lago, a la luz de la luna.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?", preguntó Ron, golpeteando el costado del cuaderno. "No has escrito nada sobre eso."

"No sé nada sobre eso", admitió Hermione. "Yo sé todo acerca de alguien gustándole alguien desde lejos, pero como para iniciar una relación real..." Ella frunció el ceño. "Nunca aclaraste si eso es lo que quieres."

Ron se quedó quieto por un momento. "Creo que es lo que quiero."

"No pareces muy entusiasmado," Hermione casi le regañó. _¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?, _la voz en su cabeza le gritó_, él ya dijo que quiere estar contigo, ¡cállate y bésalo! _

"Quiero decir, sí, Hermione, eres fantástica y todo"

"Siento que hay un -pero- que viene después" intervino Hermione amargamente.

Ron rodó los ojos y le tomó del brazo una vez más, sintiendo que estaba a punto de marcharse. "¿Crees que es una buena idea... ya sabes, empezar algo como esto con todo lo que está pasando? "

"Oh" respondió Hermione en voz baja. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

"Quiero decir, ¿cómo tomará Harry esto?" Ron siguió ansioso "¿y todos los demás?" Tragó saliva. "¿O qué si nuevamente te sucede algo?"

Hermione enunció sus palabras con mucho cuidado. "Bueno, no sé exactamente cómo Harry lo tomaría, pero creo que él lo entendería, y sería feliz con nosotros. Y todos los demás probablemente dirán: 'Te lo dije', y…" Hermione tomó un paso más cerca, tan cerca que las puntas de sus zapatos estaban tocando, "…nada va a pasarme, siempre y cuando tú estés cerca."

"Sí, claro" se burló Ron. "¿Un idiota como yo?"

"Sí" respondió Hermione. "Y nada va a pasarte, siempre y cuando esta sábelo-todo esté cerca."

Ron sonrió, pero ella sabía que él todavía estaba inseguro sobre tomar estos primeros pasos hacia una relación completamente nueva entre ellos. Y no le culpó por ser tan ansioso, ella estaba más asustada de sí misma, había estado esperando por dos años que esto ocurriera. Su amistad se quedaría irrevocablemente alterada después de esta noche, ya sea que se convirtieran en algo más cercano a lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado, o lo impensable podía ocurrir y podrían perderlo todo. Ron no había mencionado siquiera la opción de estar juntos y luego romper, pero ambos sabían que era una posibilidad. Los dos tenían temperamentos calientes, y muchas veces se decían cosas que terminaban lamentando, si perseguían una relación de más-que-amigos, las disputas como las que tenían con regularidad podrían terminar separándolos. Pero al mismo tiempo, Hermione no podía ver eso como una posibilidad. Sabía que era lógico, pero Ron siempre estaría allí, tenía que estar. No era psicológicamente posible que tuviera a Ron fuera de su vida. Incluso si la relación no llegara a resolverse, encontrarían un camino. Pero entonces otra vez, Hermione tampoco podía verlos a ella y Ron sin lograrlo. Lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, y sabía en su mente y corazón que lo que ella y Ron tenían era algo real. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar el amor a los dieciséis años.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Ron; él ya estaba consciente de sí mismo y suficientemente inseguro ante la idea de que le gustase a una chica, así que la idea de que una muchacha estuviera enamorada de él le asustaría bastante. Además, sólo tenían dieciséis años, aún había tiempo para contarse todo.

"Te diré que," dijo Hermione en voz baja. "¿Por qué no nos tomamos las cosas muy, muy lentamente?

"Sí," Ron pareció aliviado. "Esa es una buena idea."

"Podemos platicar un poco más, tal vez," sugirió Hermione. "¿Escribirnos más a menudo durante el verano?"

"Por supuesto," Ron frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Se me olvidó que iremos a casa mañana".

Hermione suspiró. Era una pésima suerte que ella y Ron hubiesen conseguido por fin aclarar las cosas la noche antes en la que se separarían por dos meses. Lo extrañaría mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

"Tal vez..." Ron dudó. "¿Tal vez puedas venir a visitar la Madriguera?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza, siempre visitaba a Ron en algún momento durante el verano, así que no estaba tan sorprendida con la invitación. "Sólo tú", continuó, las orejas comenzaron a ponérsele rojas. "Bueno, Harry llegará en algún momento, por supuesto, pero Dumbledore no lo dejará por un tiempo, por lo que tal vez podrías venir un poco antes, así podríamos... ya sabes."

_Eso_ la sorprendió. "Me gustaría", dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

"Bien". Ron miró hacia abajo a sus pies. "Y tal vez... tal vez no deberíamos decirle a nadie acerca de nosotros todavía."

"¿Qué?"

"¡No es que no lo quiera!" Ron soltó. "Es que no creo que sea una buena idea que regrese a casa y diga: hola, mamá, papá, casi nos morimos yo y mis mejores amigos, y ahora estoy saliendo con una de ellos." Suspiró y se inclinó de manera que su frente descansara sobre la de ella. "Todo está tan jodido, Hermione, y siento que si les digo, se convertiría en oficial, y sería cuestión de tiempo antes de..."

"Antes de que nos afecte también." Hermione se sintió tentada a reñir con Ron por su lenguaje, pero se lo había expresado tan honestamente que no sentía que fuera apropiado. Además, podía regañarlo más tarde. "Muy bien, Ron, si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré como tú digas. "

"Gracias," Ron dijo en voz baja. Su mano que aún la sostenía del brazo se deslizó y tomó su pequeña mano en la suya. Ella sonrió al mirar a sus dedos entrelazados, recordando cuando le había sostenido la mano en el ala del hospital y lo bien que se había sentido entonces. Pues ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

"Este es un buen comienzo", comentó Hermione, indicando sus manos.

"¿ves?, _estoy_ aprendiendo", bromeó Ron. Podía sentir su aliento en la parte superior de la nariz ya que sus frentes se seguían tocando, y Hermione estaba empezando a querer hacer las cosas que ocurrían en esas novelas románticas que ella _por supuesto_ nunca había hojeado mientras esperaba que la bibliotecaria le entregara libros que llevar a casa, por lo que fue necesario cambiar de tema.

"Es mejor que regresemos al castillo," Hermione dio un paso atrás, pero no se atrevió a separar sus manos. "La fiesta ya debe haber terminado."

"Sí" asintió Ron.

Ninguno de ellos se movió.

"Por lo tanto, nos debemos ir," Hermione intentó de nuevo. Esta vez se las arregló para dar unos pasos más hacia el castillo.

"Espera," Ron tiró suavemente de Hermione hacia él, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, ella y Ron estaban dándose su primer Beso Real.

Y duró... y duró… y duró un poco más.

Ron fue quien lo rompió, dio un paso atrás con un brillo nuevo en los ojos. "Bueno, por una vez, me alegro de tener cinco hermanos mayores. "

Hermione estaba tan aturdida y feliz que ni siquiera podía comprender lo que Ron estaba diciendo. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que saben", explicó Ron bromeando.

La euforia cesó cuando Hermione cambió automáticamente al modo antagónico. "¡Ron!" Se rió, tirando de su mano una vez más para guiarlo de vuelta hacia el castillo. "Patán" le dijo con la cabeza erguida alegremente en el aire.

"Sábelo-todo" replicó él.

"¡Papanatas!"

"¡Señorita perfecta!"

Hermione se echó a reír al escucharle usar el alias de Rita Skeeter. Era bueno saber que aún con el monumental cambio que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Ron, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, nunca cambiarían.

"¡Idiota!"

Ron no tenía con que contestar, por lo que sólo sonriendo, tiró de la mano de Hermione para acercarla lo suficiente para poder deslizar su brazo alrededor de ella. Hermione volvió a sonreír por el detalle.

Era incluso mejor el saber que algunas cosas _estaban _cambiando.

**0O0O0O0**

**Notas de Autor**: Una vez más, todo el material es original. Gracias a todos muchotooooooote, gracias por leer mi fic, se los agradezco mucho. Espero que sigan leyendo mis fics y los increíbles fics de otras personas también.

**Notas de Traductora**: En serio chicos, muchas gracias, agradezco sus comentarios de verdad. Los espero en la próxima serie que es igual de emocionante que ésta y como todos saben, con temas más específicos de Ron y Hermione (Libro 6 PDV HG).

GRACIAS A ANN MARGARET POR DARNOS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DISFRUTAR DE UN EXCELENTE TRABAJO CARGADO DE EMOCIONES.

**¡NO SE VAYAN SIN ANTES DEJAR SU REVIEW!**

**V  
v  
v  
v**


End file.
